Wody bogów
by euphoria814
Summary: McDanno SLASH / omegaverse trochę po polsku - jak to stwierdziła moja koleżanka, czyli nikt zwierzęciem nie jest! / Danny nigdy nie miał Grace z Rachel / ostrzeżenie/spojler: mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

**Betowała cudowna McDanno_Rulz, więc pierwsze rozdziały zostają podmienione :)**

* * *

Danny był tak bardzo przyzwyczajony do ławy przysięgłych i pełnej sali, że niewielkie pomieszczenie z długim stołem, za którym go posadzono – wytrącało go z równowagi. Pocierał o siebie palce, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to tylko zdradza, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany. Rano instynktownie ogolił się i założył koszulę, która miała podkreślać jego oczy i tym samym wzbudzać zaufanie u słuchającego go sędziego. Tym razem jednak nie miał zeznawać i cokolwiek powiedział wcześniej – już zostało wykorzystane przeciwko niemu.

\- Zaraz będzie po wszystkim, panie Williams – obiecał prawnik, którego wynajął prawie pół roku temu tylko po to, aby on i Rachel podzielili się tym, co zostało z jego wątpliwego majątku.

Nie był tak do końca pewien, czy chce, aby było po wszystkim. Nigdy nie chciał tego rozwodu, ale z drugiej strony trzymanie przy sobie na siłę kobiety, którą się kocha – też nie wydawało mu się najlepszym pomysłem. Gdyby pracował w innym wydziale policji, jedno piętro niżej – ścigałby właśnie takich idiotów, którzy nie wiedzieli, co oznacza słowo 'nie'. Rachel doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nigdy by jej czegoś podobnego nie zrobił i może dlatego tak łatwo było jej wysłać mu papiery po prostu do pracy.

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie dostał ostrzeżenia. A jeśli faktycznie takowe do niego wystosowała – jak mógł nie zauważyć, że ich małżeństwo przechodzi kryzys. Byli ze sobą całe życie, a przynajmniej nie znał innego. Nie znał innej i nie chciał poznać.

\- Panie Williams, czy jest pan pewien, że zostawia pan mieszkanie? – spytał mecenas Jak-Mu-Tam.

Gdyby jego brat nie zajął się kwestiami prawnymi, zapewne stawiałby się w sądzie sam. W końcu nie oskarżano go o morderstwo pierwszego stopnia, a jedynie o to, że unieszczęśliwił jedyną kobietę, którą kochał. Nie do końca był pewien, czy nie wolałby krzesła elektrycznego, chociaż rozwód i kłótnie, które nadeszły, naprawdę nadszarpnęły jego nerwy. Nie wiedział, że ukrywali przed sobą tak wiele, ale z drugiej strony może nie powinien być zdziwiony. Rachel mogła przejąć od niego nawyk omijania kwestii pracy, skoro on sam nie mógł nic powiedzieć na temat prowadzonych śledztw.

\- Tak – odparł krótko, zaskakując samego siebie.

Wypełnił wszystkie dokumenty w tempie ekspresowym, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że każde kolejne spotkanie z Rachel będzie prowadzić do większej kłótni. A chciał zachować wspomnienia kobiety, którą poznał osiem lat wcześniej – radosnej, pięknej, inteligentnej.

Nikt go nie uprzedził, że kiedy zacznie się rozwodzić – zmieni się całe jego życie. Nie mówiono o tym na szkoleniu przedmałżeńskim. Nie wspomniał o tym ani słowem ksiądz, który udzielał im ślubu. A jednak jego życie podzieliło się na czas, gdy byli z Rachel i ten, gdy skakali sobie do gardeł nakręceni przez swoich wspólnych przyjaciół i rodziny. Był świetny w wyciąganiu zeznań i naprawdę wiedział, kiedy ludzie kłamią, ale poszczególne zarzuty powtarzały się i rzeczywistość zaczęła mieszać się z fikcją.

Nie wierzył, aby Rachel go zdradziła. Nie przeczył, że mógłby to przeoczyć – podobnie jak rozpad ich małżeństwa, ale nie zrobiłaby czegoś podobnego. Widział łzy w jej oczach, gdy umawiali się na ostatnie spotkanie, które miało definitywnie zakończyć ten etap ich życia. Rozwód nie zawsze oznaczał koniec miłości – czasami po prostu dwoje ludzi nie potrafiło ze sobą dalej żyć.

Drzwi do sali konferencyjnej otworzyły się i Rachel weszła w towarzystwie swojego prawnika. Jej szpilki wystukiwały nieregularny rytm na marmurowej posadzce. Coś pojawiło się w jej oczach, gdy dostrzegła, co miał na sobie. Obrączkę ściągnął jednak jakiś czas temu, gdy dotarło do niego , że ich małżeństwo jest sprawą przegraną. Teraz nosił ją na łańcuszku, ukrytą pod koszulą.

\- Rachel – przywitał się cicho, gdy siadała na krześle.

\- Danny – odparła, przełykając nadmiar śliny.

Zastanawiał się, czy zawsze jest tak trudno. Czy zawsze jest tak trudno wypuszczać z dłoni szczęście, które jeszcze tak niedawno należało do niego.

\- Jak rodzice? – Tym razem to ona odezwała się pierwsza.

\- Nie są… - zaczął i urwał.

Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

\- Nie są zadowoleni, czyż nie? – prychnęła. – No cóż, więc powinni zdzwonić się z moimi rodzicami.

Danny nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. To nie tak, że to nie było oczywiste. Jego Ma dalej nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że jednak się rozchodzą. Może on również sobie tego nie uświadamiał .

\- Zaczynamy? – spytał mecenas, który tylko kilkoma zdaniami sprawił, że Danny kilka spotkań wcześniej został pozbawiony ponad połowy oszczędności, które mieli na wspólnym koncie.

Kiedy emocje opadną – zamierzał spytać Rachel, skąd wytrzasnęła tego typa. To, co on robił, nie mogło być legalne.

\- Jeszcze chwilkę – powiedziała Rachel i wyciągnęła rękę przez stół, chwytając go za nadgarstek. – Wiedz o tym, że zawsze będziesz moim przyjacielem.

Coś gorzkiego pojawiło się w jego ustach, więc wziął głębszy wdech .

\- Wiem – odparł krótko, widząc zaskoczone miny mecenasów i to sprawiło mu wielką satysfakcje.

Mogli być świadkami ich kłótni i całych tych dywagacji o tym, jak bardzo któreś z nich zniszczyło to małżeństwo. Mogli widzieć łzy Rachel i słyszeć te wszystkie okropne słowa, które sobie powiedzieli, gdy emocje jeszcze nie opadły, ale nie znali ich. Nie tak naprawdę. I chociaż Rachel sądziła, że uwalniając się od niego, przestanie być żoną policjanta – również się myliła.

\- Zaczynamy – powiedział z całą autorytatywnością, na jaką było go stać w tamtym momencie.

Jego telefon zadzwonił, gdy tylko znalazł się na ulicy. Odprowadził Rachel do samochodu, ignorując dezorientację mecenasa. Jeszcze nie całowali się w policzki na do widzenia, ale miał nadzieję, że kiedyś dotrą do tego etapu. Teraz oboje potrzebowali ochłonąć. Nie był znany z dobrych decyzji podejmowanych pod wpływem emocji. Jak na Brytyjkę – Rachel też nie miała do tej pory dobrej passy.

\- Williams – powiedział do słuchawki, wpatrując się, jak samochód jego byłej żony włącza się do ruchu.

\- Danny, mamy kolejne ciało – poinformował go Dennis.

\- Hudson? – spytał tylko.

\- Passaic, niedaleko doków – odparł jego partner.

\- Cannon?

\- Tak – odparł Dennis.

\- Będę za dwadzieścia minut – oznajmił Baratowi.

\- Przebierz koszulę – rzucił jeszcze Dennis, rozłączając się.

Korki były czymś, co formowało się w Jersey City w każdej chwili. Nowojorczycy sądzili, że tylko u nich stało się na ulicy i przeklinało komunikację miejska i tego, ktokolwiek tym zarządzał. Jednak cała ich metropolia przechodziła podobne problemy. Samochodów było po prostu za wiele i zaczynał się cieszyć, że wystarczyło włączyć kogut na dachu, aby swobodnie wydostać się tego sądowego piekła.

Jimmy Cannon trząsł całą okolicą. Danny nie wiedział nawet, czy znają wszystkie dziedziny, którymi się interesował. Przez ostatnie pięć lat próbował przebić się przez akta, ale wciąż czuł, że coś przeoczają.

Cannon nie był człowiekiem, który zostawia za sobą ślady. Niejednokrotnie musieli się domyślać, że dany ślad jest tylko echem jakieś sprawy, załatwianej przez ludzi Jimmy'ego. Najczęściej natrafiali na ciała, które zostawały wyrzucone na brzeg po tak wielu miesiącach, że technicy nie potrafili za wiele z nich wyciągnąć. Świeże zwłoki mogłyby im ułatwić sprawę, ale Danny jakoś nie bardzo ich wypatrywał. Szczególnie że jak do tej pory żadna śmierć nie przyciągnęła ich bliżej do mafioza.

Nie bez trudu przedostał się z powrotem do Newark i poluzował krawat. Zapasowa koszula leżała bezpiecznie rozłożona na tylnym siedzeniu, ale nie miał ochoty rozbierać się przy połowie swojego wydziału. Technicy jak na razie nie pozwolili dotknąć nikomu ciała, ale pracowali skrzętnie nad zbieraniem dowodów.

\- Zidentyfikowaliśmy go – rzucił Dennis i ani słowem nie nawiązał do Rachel, za co Danny był mu niezwykle wdzięczny. – To John Smith, wierz w to lub nie , ale jest brytyjskim studentem, który zniknął sześć miesięcy temu.

Danny podwinął rękawy koszuli i nałożył elastyczne rękawiczki.

\- Skąd pewność, że to Cannon? – spytał wprost.

Brytyjczyk w rzece jakoś nie pasował do MO, które stosował Jimmy. Do tej pory wyławiali tylko miejscowych.

\- Przestrzelone kolana, przestrzelone nadgarstki. Wygląda… - zaczął Dennis.

\- Jakby ktoś chciał go ukrzyżować kulami – dokończył za niego Danny. – Jak długo tutaj był?

\- Tu się zaczyna robić dziwnie – przyznał Barat i spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi brązowymi oczami. – Ambasada twierdzi, że go tutaj nie było…

\- Więc kto wypełnił raport o zaginięciu? – zdziwił się Danny.

Dennis przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Nikt. To zgłoszenie pojawiło się po prostu w komputerze wydziału. Nie mamy papierowego potwierdzenia. Sally nadal szuka, ale wątpię, aby takowe odnalazła…

\- Czyli podsumowując: mamy trupa człowieka, który nie istnieje oraz zgłoszenie zaginięcia, które zostało zdalnie wprowadzone w nasz system… - stwierdził Danny i nawet nie drgnęła mu powieka. – Ktoś rozmawiał z FBI? Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego wsadzili tajniaka na naszym terenie i nie dali znać…

\- Szef obstawia Interpol – odparł Dennis.

\- Szef zawsze obstawia Interpol – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Podszedł bliżej do ciała, gdy zostały pobrane ostatnie próbki. Czuł na sobie zaniepokojony wzrok Dennisa. Możliwe, że powinien zachowywać się bardziej nerwowo, ale złożenie ostatniego podpisu na papierach rozwodowych sprawiło, że pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy zaczął oddychać pełną piersią. Nie miał już poczucia, że krzywdzi Rachel. To wszystko było za nimi.

\- Karen robi dzisiaj kolację dla znajomych… - zaczął Barat ostrożnie.

\- Jestem waszym jedynym znajomym? – spytał, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Dennis przewrócił oczami.

\- Chciałbyś – prychnął mężczyzna.

Danny spojrzał na przyjaciela może odrobinę dłużej niż powinien, ale nigdy się nie okłamywali. Złożyli swoje życie w ręce tego drugiego.

\- Jestem umówiony z rodzicami. Mamy kolejny wieczór pocieszania mnie po tej okropnej i złej kobiecie, której imienia mam nie wymawiać – przyznał szczerze.

\- Prawie jak Voldemort – podsumował Dennis.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Jak będziesz miał dzieci, to zrozumiesz – prychnął jego partner, ale wyraźnie nie chciał tego ciągnąć. – Co możesz powiedzieć?

Danny spojrzał na zwłoki i zmarszczył brwi.

\- To nie Interpol – podsumował. – Przysłaliby alfę. Ten tutaj to zwykły człowiek. Powiedziałbym, że upozorowano tortury, ale to musi stwierdzić Ian podczas autopsji. Jeśli upozorowano tortury, oznacza to, że wiedzieli wszystko, co chcieli wiedzieć. Czyli wtyczka nie jest u nas, co mnie trochę pociesza.

\- Albo wtyczka jest nie tylko u nas – wtrącił Dennis.

Danny pokiwał głową, wpatrując się w zdeformowane ciało przed sobą. Widział w swoim życiu o wiele za dużo ciał wyławianych z Hudson. O niektóre nawet musieli walczyć z tamtejszym departamentem policji. Wydział przestępczości zorganizowanej nie miał najlepiej w obecnych czasach. W zasadzie na każdej ulicy zawiązywał się gang. Działalność organizacji przeważnie obejmowała więcej niż jedną dziedzinę, więc musieli współpracować z antynarkotykowymi i tymi od zabójstw. Nielegalny transport ludzi kwitł w obie strony. Emigrantów wykorzystywano do ciężkiej pracy, a dziewczęta porywane w całych Stanach sprzedawano arabskim szejkom.

\- Coś mi nie pasuje w tych zwłokach – przyznał szczerze.

\- To na pewno nie alfa? – zainteresował się Dennis. – Na jego nadgarstku znaleziono tatuaż…

\- Najwyraźniej chcieli, aby myślano, że to alfa. Nie jest jednak jednym z nas – przyznał Danny i westchnął.

Na cały departament policji tylko on był omegą, więc oglądał każde niezidentyfikowane ciało, które przywieziono do kostnicy, jakby odsetek mutantów był naprawdę tak wielki. Prędzej należało się spodziewać człowieka, ale ponieważ każda informacja w takich sytuacjach była na wagę złota – wpadał wieczorami i oglądał bezimienne ciała.

Nie wiedział do końca, dlaczego ewolucja dalej postępowała. Czytał mądre książki o tym, że zanieczyszczenie środowiska oraz często wybuchające wojny wymusiły kolejny przeskok. Nie dostrzegał, aby populacja ludzi malała, ale nie był jednym z profesorków, którzy na bieżąco zajmowali się demografią.

\- Dlaczego nie spytasz, czy to nie omega? – prychnął.

\- Bo jestem rasistą – odparł Dennis wprost.

Danny wzruszył ramionami. Ostre słowa jak na Amerykanina hinduskiego pochodzenia. Nie spodziewał się jednak niczego innego.

Dennis wyszczerzył się szeroko, ukazując rząd równych białych zębów.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz wpaść na kolację… Może w weekend wyjdziemy do baru? – spytał jego partner.

\- Och, Dennis – zaczął Danny. – Wiem, że jestem wolny i czułem feromony, które zmierzały w moim kierunku przez ostatnie pięć lat naszej wspólnej pracy, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że odważysz się zaprosić mnie na randkę. Masz żonę – przypomniał mu, cmokając ustami. - Obiecujesz się dla mnie rozwieźć, wiesz, że jestem katolikiem…

Dennis odwracał się już na pięcie w drodze do swojego samochodu.

\- Będę na posterunku – poinformował go mężczyzna, nawet się nie oglądając . – I przyjdź bez bielizny, Williams! – rzucił odrobinę głośniej, sprawiając, że kilku świeżaków spojrzało na nich zdezorientowanych.

\- Molestowanie w pracy – odparł Danny, wzruszając ramionami. – Zawsze dopada cię z najmniej spodziewanej strony.

Kostnica w Newark nie należała do najmniej przyjemnych miejsc. W zasadzie byłoby tam całkiem jasno i sympatycznie, gdyby nie wszechobecny chłód. Ian wypełniał zapewne ostatnie raporty, bo przed nim leżała tylko jedna szara teczka.

\- Coś nowego? – spytał Danny, chociaż wiedział, że to bezsensowne.

Znajdowano każdego dnia po kilka ciał, które były albo tak zmasakrowane, że trudno je było rozpoznać, albo po prostu brakowało im dokumentów, a opisy wypełnione przez rodziny, nie pasowały do żadnego z ciał.

Danny wierzył, że każdy zasługiwał na odpowiedź.

Ian nawet nie zareagował. Wskazał jedynie palcem na długa ścianę, w której umieszczono chłodnie. Kolejne szuflady oznaczone literami i cyframi zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

\- B8, C14, A20 – wyliczył Ian, nie odrywając się od swojego zadania.

Niedługo zapewne miała się zacząć nocna zmiana.

Danny ponownie nałożył lateksowe rękawiczki, notując w myślach, aby zrobić kolejny zapas. Koszula nieprzyjemnie lepiła się do jego ciała po całym dniu pracy, ale wiedział, że nieprędko wskoczy pod prysznic. Jego rodzina czekała z kolacją i porcją żartów, które zapewne miały poprawić mu humor. Wątpił jednak, aby miało to naprawdę zadziałać.. Od pół roku śmiał się wymuszenie i sztucznie, ale zdawali się to kupować.

Pierwsze ciało należało do dwudziestoparolatki. Jej drobne usta nie zostały zamrożone na wieki w grymasie bólu, więc może nie cierpiała przed śmiercią. Ian lub ktoś, kto ją odnalazł, zamknął jej powieki. Może nawet zostały już sklejone, aby przypadkowo nie otworzyły się podczas pogrzeby, strasząc żałobników. Dawniej takie przypadki zdarzały się notorycznie. Ciało po śmierci rozkładało się. Mięśnie, ścięgna – to wszystko nadal pracowało, chociaż bardziej nad swoim upadkiem.

Jego instynkt nie obudził się, więc zakrył jej twarz białym prześcieradłem i zamknął chłodnię. Była ładna, zadbana. Lada dzień miała zgłosić się jakaś matka albo ojciec ze łzami w oczach, szukający swojego idealnego dziecka.

Drugie zwłoki należały do starszego mężczyzny i chociaż Ian lub któryś z jego wielu pomocników wymyli je dokładnie, Danny wiedział, że to jeden z bezdomnych. Zniszczona cera, głębokie zmarszczki, dawno niepodcinane włosy, które mogły miesiącami nie widywać nożyczek. Zastanawiał się, czy nie minął faceta jeszcze nie tak dawno. Może nawet mieszkali w tej samej dzielnicy, nie wiedząc o tym. Jego nowe mieszkanie - znalezione w zasadzie tylko po to, aby było noclegownią – nie mogło pochwalić się dobrą i przyjazną okolicą.

\- Jak się trzymasz? – spytał Ian, zachodząc go od tyłu.

Ulubiony żart każdego patologa.

\- Na razie główne narządy w normie – odparł, wiedząc, że mężczyznę o wiele bardziej interesują martwi niż plotki o żywych.

\- Wiesz, że dopiero ja to stwierdzę – obruszył się Ian.

Danny nie bez trudu zasunął szufladę i skierował się do jednej z ostatnich chłodni.

\- Co jest z tobą i tą ciągłą chęcią krojenia mnie? – spytał, starając się nie brzmieć na bardzo zirytowanego.

Skrzywienie zawodowe Iana było widoczne zapewne z odległości kilometrów. Zresztą przeważnie każdy wiedział też, że on i Dennis pracowali w policji. Może odznaka wpięta za paskiem była zbyt oczywista. Pomagała jednak, gdy ktokolwiek podnosił głos w ich towarzystwie. Wiedział, że stanowili zaskakującą parę. Dennisowi nie było łatwo w akademii ze względu na kolor skóry. Facet jednak potrafił obracać to w żart – za co Danny był mu naprawdę wdzięczny.

\- Nigdy nie kroiłem omegi – przyznał Ian.

Danny zerknął na niego spode łba.

\- Swoje zwłoki zapiszę jakiejś uczelni daleko stąd – zagroził.

Rzadko tak bezceremonialnie wspominano o tym, jak bardzo był inny.

Ian podniósł obie dłonie w obronnym geście.

\- Jest was pięć w tym mieście. Człowiek musi mieć marzenia! – poinformował go Ian i może Danny'ego naprawdę rozbawiłaby cała sytuacja, gdyby nie fakt, że ostatnie zwłoki niemal natychmiast przyciągnęły całą jego uwagę.

Alfa miał trzydzieści parę lat. Dziura po kuli w jego głowie nie była wielka, ale to ułatwiało identyfikację. Miał przyjemne rysy twarzy, chociaż nawet martwy wyglądał na twardziela. Kwadratowa szczęka, silnie rozwinięte mięśnie, szeroki kark – wszystko pasowało. Nawet mrowiące uczucie, które zaczynało przejmować kontrolę nad Dannym. Nigdy nie mówił nikomu, jak identyfikował mutantów i wątpił, aby taka rozmowa z Dennisem czy szefem zakończyła się dobrze.

\- Alfa – odparł Danny tylko dla potwierdzenia, bo Ian wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku. – Masz swojego alfę, a my mamy kłopoty.

\- Hm?

\- Jeśli ktoś zabił alfę, mamy tutaj większego drapieżnika niż Cannon – odparł Danny, wybierając numer Dennisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Interpol przysłał swoich ludzi po zwłoki, ale na szczęście zdążyli zebrać wszystkie ślady. Ian potrafił przeprowadzać bardzo dokładne autopsje, niezależnie od czasu, który jaki na to dostawał. Danny mógł go podziwiać, ale nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos. Doktor Śmierć już i tak uważał się za boga.

Dennis kręcił się nerwowo wokół jego biurka, jakby nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Sam miał podobne odczucia, ale odkąd podpisał papiery rozwodowe – czuł się tak, jakby całe powietrze zeszło z jego płuc. Nic nie miało smaku. Normalne zapachy, które wypełniały jego nozdrza – wietrzały bardzo szybko.

Nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Był omegą, a to wiązało się z szeregiem nieprzyjemności, gdy dochodziło do tego typu rozstań. Dlatego Rachel była jedyną osobą, z którą się związał. Nigdy dotąd nie podjął podobnego ryzyka i chociaż jego matka wciąż nalegała, aby z nimi o tym porozmawiał – wątpił, aby ktokolwiek zrozumiał to, co teraz przechodził.

Jacyś idioci w tabloidach rozpisywali się, że omegi łączyły się z pary na całe życie, ale na szczęście nikt nie wierzył w te głupoty. Nie był pieprzonym pingwinem. A złożoność procesu zapewne nigdy nie miała zostać zrozumiana przez kogoś, kto tego po prostu nie przechodził. Jego organizm zaczynał wypierać jedyny narkotyk, który przynosił mu ukojenie – Rachel. Pod palcami nadal mógł poczuć jej skórę, ale to znikało – podobnie jak teczki z jego biurka.

\- Za dużo pracujesz – stwierdził Dennis.

\- Nie jesteś moją matką – prychnął Danny. – Zgłupiałeś?! To moje raporty! – warknął, widząc, że jego partner przenosi do połowy zapisane kartki na swoje biurko.

\- Ja to zrobię, a ty… - zaczął Barat.

\- Po moim trupie – odparł Danny. – Z przyjemnością powierzyłbym ci pisanie, gdybyś potrafił obsługiwać coś tak nieskomplikowanego jak długopis. To jednak wybiega poza twoje umiejętności! – poinformował go.

Nie było tajemnicą, że Dennis pisał jak kura pazurem. Chociaż pewnie nie powinno się tak obrażać ptaków. Jego raporty po prostu były lakoniczne i niechlujne. A prowadzili tak wiele spraw, że gdyby nie wypełniali papierów dokładnie – nigdy nie odnaleźliby powiązań między tymi morderstwami a Cannonem. To nie tak, że był pedantem – po prostu lubił wiedzieć, co odnaleźli w poprzednim tygodniu. Takie drobnostki jak zapalniczka z baru należącego do Cannon czy paczka zapałek – nie zaprzątały głowy Barata.

Dla Danny'ego stanowiły jednak dowód, że ktokolwiek zabijał na zlecenie mafioza – był palaczem. A to oznaczało, że następnym razem mogli odnaleźć niedopałek papierosa z gotowym DNA.

\- Danny! – zajęczał Dennis.

\- Moje papiery – warknął, używając swojego bardzo niskiego tonu.

Działało to idealnie na jego rodzeństwo, ale Dennis wyszczerzył się jak głupi.

\- To twój sławetny terytorializm? – spytał Barat ciekawie, ale Danny słyszał wyraźnie, że ten się tylko drażnił.

\- Lepiej napisz do swoich krewnych w Nowym Delhi , żeby wysłali ci patyki, którymi uczyłeś się pisać – prychnął, a Dennis przewrócił oczami.

\- Nigdy nie byłem w Nowym Delhi – westchnął jego partner.

\- A ja nie oddam ci moich raportów!

Miał ochotę wyłączyć telefon. Jego rodzina chyba próbowała go zadręczyć. Jeśli nie odbierał telefonów matki, próbował ojciec lub Matt. Jeszcze nie zwerbowali Lucy, ale zapewne miała to być tylko kwestia czasu. Jego siostra jako jedyna nie zerwała kontaktów z Rachel, gdy ich sprawa trafiła do sądu i nie wiedział, czy być jej za to wdzięcznym. Wiedział, jak trudno było jego żonie… eksżonie zaaklimatyzować się w obcym mieście, bez krewnych i znajomych. Jego rodzina przygarnęła ją bardzo szybko i równie szybko odcięli się od niej, zwracając całą uwagę na niego. Wolałby o wiele bardziej, aby gnębili ją, nie jego.

Interpol odmawiał współpracy, co wcale nie było zaskakujące. Szef kazał im tymczasowo zrezygnować i chociaż Danny najchętniej przejąłby zwłoki – to nie był odpowiedni czas na podobne zagrania. Wyniki autopsji potwierdziły, że nie mieli więcej niż zwykle, więc to morderstwo nie mogło ich doprowadzić do Cannona. A liczyli na jeden czysty strzał – nie mieli innego wyjścia. Cannon mógł rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, gdyby tylko dostał cynk, że mają na niego dostatecznie wiele.

Do tego dochodziło również to, co Interpol robił tak daleko od granic swojej jurysdykcji, ale CIA pewnie było w to wtajemniczone. I chociaż irytowało go, że nie dostali akt – mogli spekulować. A w tym z Dennisem nie byli najgorsi.

\- Może Cannon rozszerza rynek? – zaczął Barat.

Piwo Danny'ego, wciąż nietknięte, stało pomiędzy nimi. Słabo oświetlony tanimi jarzeniówkami bar może nie był najlepszym miejscem do takich rozmów, ale było tutaj dostatecznie wielu gliniarzy, aby czuł się bezpiecznie. Co innego, gdyby wyszli tylnymi drzwiami. Już dwóch ich kumpli zaginęło w podobnych okolicznościach i zostali znalezieni w rzece Hudson.

\- Raczej już rozszerzył swój rynek – odparł Danny. – Inaczej Interpol nie przysłałby tutaj swoich ludzi. Powiedziałbym, że ma już nawet swoje wtyki.

\- Może coś przeoczyliśmy, bo jakoś wydaje mi się to strasznie zbite w czasie. Kiedy był w Barcelonie? Dwa miesiące temu? – spytał Barat.

\- Dwa i pół – oznajmił mu Danny.

Oczywiście jego raport był dokładny. Nie pozwoliłby sobie na takie nieścisłości. Może kiedyś napisze biografię Cannona. Oczywiście zaraz po tym, jak zamknie go nareszcie za kratkami. Czasami w snach widział siebie na miejscu dla świadków, a mafioza w pomarańczowym stroju skazańca. Ludzie mieli różne marzenia.

\- Czekaj, a może patrzymy na to całkiem nie z tej strony? – spytał Danny retorycznie.

\- To będzie jedno z tych wielkich olśnieni, bo nie wiem czy notować? – prychnął Dennis.

Danny jednak już go nie słuchał.

\- Może najpierw znajduje wtyczkę, a potem dopiero wchodzi na rynek? A jeśli przejął informatora organizacji, którą wysiudał z interesu? Ale cholera, mówimy o pieprzonym Interpolu, więc to musi być coś naprawdę grubego – stwierdził bez najmniejszego wahania w głosie.

Dennis przewrócił oczami.

\- A czym oni różnią się od naszych organizacji? Po prostu opłacono, kogo trzeba. Zawsze znajdziesz kogoś, kogo można kupić – prychnął jego partner.

I może ten rodzaj cynizmu nie do końca do niego przemawiał, ale jednak z ust Dennisa płynęły słowa prawdy, co było tym bardziej bolesne. Nie mogli mieć zaufania do wielu ze swoich kolegów. Niektóre śledztwa, jakie przejmowali – były tak szczątkowe, że chciał rwać włosy z głowy. Kiedy zaczynał sprawę Cannona, wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, ale Szef powiedział mu, że jest świeży, że będzie miał świeże spojrzenie na sprawę. I jak do tej pory udało im się z Dennisem osiągnąć naprawdę wiele.

Zamknęli dwa szlaki przemytu broni, kilka magazynów nadal stało pod kluczem policji w Newark, a zeznania kolejnych świadków przybliżały ich do nieuchronnego. Nie wiedział tylko, czy najpierw dostaną pogróżki czy faktycznie uda im się przymknąć Cannona. Od biedy sam nie chciał też wylądować na dnie rzeki Hudson. Nie jego jurysdykcja tak do końca i nie całkiem jego środowisko życia.

Ma Williams również byłaby bardzo zawiedziona.

\- Z Interpolem to całkiem inna działka. Tajne operacje na o wiele większą skalę – westchnął Danny, czując nie po raz pierwszy, że ta sprawa wysysa z niego ostatnie soki.

O ile jeszcze jakiekolwiek pozostawiła po sobie Rachel.

\- Zaproszenie na kolację… - zaczął Dennis.

\- Czy ty czytasz w myślach? Czy mam po prostu wypisane na twarzy, że myślę o niej? – spytał Danny, irytując się nagle. – Nie, wybacz. To na pewno twoje nadnaturalne zdolności, które przekazali ci w genach twoi medytujący do nirwany krewni.

Dennis jak zawsze przewrócił oczami.

\- Jestem urażony. Teraz nawet nie trafiłeś. Nie jestem z Nepalu – prychnął jego partner. – A nirwana to miejsce metaforyczne. Raczej stan umysłu.

\- Stan umysłu, stan umysłu – wymamrotał pod nosem Danny.

\- Karen naprawdę zaprasza na kolację i jeśli nie będziesz chciał gadać, jasna sprawa. Przecież mnie znasz, Danny – powiedział Dennis nagle całkiem boleśnie poważnie.

Danny nie był w stanie radzić sobie z czymś poważnym. Zamówił kolejne piwo, czując, że potrzebuje ich dzisiaj o wiele więcej. Może nie był w nastroju do krzyczenia 'Rachel wróć do mnie' o trzeciej w nocy pod ich dawnym wspólnym adresem, ale po prostu był wyzuty z sił. Zresztą nie zrobił tak nawet wtedy, gdy to, co było między nimi, miało jeszcze sens.

\- Kolacja. Kolacja nie byłaby najgorsza – przyznał Danny po chwili, dochodząc prawie do połowy swojego trzeciego czy czwartego piwa. – A wam jak się tam właściwie układa? Byłem fatalnym kumplem przez ostatni czas – zaczął i uniósł dłoń do góry, gdy Dennis zamierzał zaprzeczyć. – Nie kłam. Doskonale wiem, że było do dupy, ale wracam do siebie. Wracamy do tego, co było i robimy, co mamy zrobić. To chyba nawet była swego czasu nasza cholerna dewiza, czyż nie? – zażartował.

\- O ile to nie oznacza, że znowu przewieziesz jakiegoś gnojka przywiązanego do maski swojego samochodu – odparł Dennis, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Błąd nowicjusza – zacmokał Danny. – Ale nie mówmy o mnie. Poważnie, stary. Co tam u ciebie? Nie byłem u was w domu chyba ze cztery miesiące, od czasu twoich urodzin.

Dennis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak wiesz, nie tak dawno było hinduskie święto i to chyba dobrze, że jesteśmy katolikami – zaczął Barat, nie przestając się szczerzyć tymi swoimi zbyt jasnymi zębami. – Karen i ja myślimy o powiększeniu rodziny – dodał i zrobił długą przerwę, czekając na jego reakcję.

Danny miał właśnie zacząć mu gratulować, gdy Barat parsknął śmiechem.

\- Kupimy psa – oznajmił mu partner.

\- Psa? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Danny. – Psa?

\- Zawiedziony? Sądziłem, że uwielbiasz zwierzęta. Pozwolę ci go nawet wyprowadzać – obiecał Dennis solennie.

\- Nienawidzisz psów od czasu, gdy cię jeden pogryzł podczas naszej pierwszej sprawy – oznajmił mu Danny.

\- Dlatego nie wiem, dlaczego Karen jest moją żoną, a nie ty. Ty możesz być cudzą żoną, no nie? – spytał wrednie Dennis.

\- W latach pięćdziesiątych walczyliśmy o równouprawnienie, a ty wyskakujesz z takim gównem? – spytał Danny i zacmokał. – Jestem równie męskim mężczyzną, co ty. Chociaż nie, czekaj. Ja faktycznie przewiozłem przywiązanego faceta na masce samochodu, a to chyba ty byłeś tym, który piszczał głośniej od niego.

Barat roześmiał się tak głośno, że kilka osób spojrzało podejrzliwie w ich kierunku. Danny znał kilku z tych gliniarzy. Część z nich zajmowała się na co dzień faktycznym wypisywaniem mandatów, ale niektórzy kontaktowali się z nimi podczas śledztw dotyczących narkotyków i nielegalnego transportu ludzi. Mogli być z różnych wydziałów, ale nadal stanowili jedną wielką porąbaną rodzinę.

I był cholernie wdzięczny za fakt, że nie jest jedynym frajerem, którego w tym roku zostawiła żona.

\- Więc wpadniesz na kolację? – spytał Dennis, wybierając jak zawsze najmniej odpowiedni czas.

\- Znowu zrobiłem tę minę? – spytał szczerze Danny.

Barat zdawał się wahać.

\- Wyglądasz czasem, jakbyś miał zatwardzenie – przyznał szczerze jego partner, a potem na jego twarzy pojawiła się całkiem poważna mina. – Ale jeśli mogę pogadać z tobą szczerze... – zaczął i urwał.

Danny skinął ostrożnie głową.

Dennis polizał swoje o wiele zbyt pełne wargi.

\- Nie wiem, jak jest dla was. Oczywiście niewiele się różnimy, ale wiem, że nie odbierasz wszystkiego tak jak ja, a ja już nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądałoby moje życie bez Karen, więc… - urwał jego przyjaciel i wzruszył ramionami. – Sądzę, że nie zapomnisz, ale to nie znaczy, że masz przestać żyć. Zawsze byłeś tak ruchliwy, a ostatnie pól roku wyglądało tak, jakbyś się zatrzymał. Zacznij znowu żyć. Spotkaj kogoś tylko po to, żeby go puknąć i nie patrz za siebie. Następnego dnia przyjdź do pracy i jeśli będziesz potrzebował znowu…

\- Twoje remedium na wszystko to seks – prychnął Danny, przerywając mu.

\- Moje remedium to medytacja – odparł Dennis i wydawał się faktycznie urażony brakiem rasistowskiego komentarza.

Nie przepadał za wpadaniem do kostnicy zbyt późno, ale niekiedy wymagały tego okoliczności i ten dzień niewiele różnił się od innych. Dostali jednak potwierdzenie z Interpolu, skoro i tak udało im się odgadnąć większą część tajemnicy. To nie było takie trudne, jakby się wydawało, a Szef naprawdę był z nich dumny. Danny cieszyłby się bardziej, gdyby to faktycznie doprowadziło ich do Cannona. Tymczasem od sześciu lat wciąż tkwili w tym samym punkcie i podpinali pod mężczyznę coraz więcej zleconych morderstw. Wiedzieli nawet, kto mniej więcej mógł odwalać brudną robotę, ale nie posiadali fizycznego dowodu, a w sądzie liczyły się tylko takie.

Ian jak zawsze czekał na niego za swoim biurkiem i nie przywitał się z nim ani jednym słowem. Po chwili jedynie podał mu oznaczenia chłodni, a Danny nałożył lateksowe rękawiczki. Dennis początkowo nalegał na to, że będzie obecny przy oględzinach, ale to nie miało sensu. Barat miał żonę, która czekała na niego każdego wieczora.

Czuł wyraźnie, że ciało tamtego alfy nadal znajduje się w pomieszczeniu. Teraz, gdy wiedział, iż tamten również jest mutantem – to mrowienie było tak oczywiste.

Nieprzyćmione, niepowstrzymywane przez warstwy chłodnego metalu. Naukowcy nie potrafili wyjaśnić tego połączenia, które nawiązywało się pomiędzy osobnikami bądź co bądź różnych gatunków. Chciano to podpiąć pod jakieś feromonalne zawirowania, ale Danny nie tracił głowy dla każdego alfy, którego spotkał I to chyba przemawiało na jego korzyść, skoro ten jedyny leżał martwy pod prześcieradłem w tej kostnicy .

Lata badań nie przyczyniły się zbytnio do poznania ich świata. Od początku pewne rzeczy były oczywiste. Alfy wytwarzały o wiele więcej testosteronu, który rozbudowywał ich ciała i pozwalał na szybsze rozwijanie masy mięśniowej. Inhibitory w mózgu hamowały agresję, która mogła za tym iść. Tym sposobem stanowili idealnych dowódców i żołnierzy.  
On sam – omega – był silniejszy od zwykłych ludzi. Nie tak jak alfa, ale jednak nadal zaskakiwał. Musiał nad tym dłużej popracować, ale to nadal przynosiło profity. Media próbowały z nich stworzyć dwie różne strony jednej monety. Silne alfy i bezbronne omegi potrzebujące opieki. Faktem było, że był w stanie urodzić dziecko, ale to nie czyniło go słabszym. Raczej bardziej świadomym swojego ciała.

I zapłodnić nie musiał go wcale żaden alfa. Jedna pijacka noc podczas tygodnia zapoznawczego w college'u wystarczyła, aby narobić mu pietra.

\- Nikogo dzisiaj – rzucił tylko, gdy Ian stanął obok niego.

\- Och, jaka szkoda – odparł mężczyzna.

Danny nigdy nie wiedział, czy Ian żartuje i wolał się nie dowiadywać.

Kiedy wchodził tego wieczoru do baru dla glin, jego skóra wydawała się bardziej jego niż przez ostatnie pół roku. Regularne spotkania z Rachel nie pomagały, ale były konieczne do sfinalizowania rozwodu. Teraz, kiedy był pozbawiony tych kontaktów – faktycznie wracał do siebie. Odzyskiwał powoli równowagę.

\- Art – przywitał się krótko z barmanem.

Kilka osób uniosło piwa w geście cichego powitania. Może faktycznie powinien był dzisiejszego wieczoru wybrać się do Baratów, ale czuł, że byłoby to za wcześnie. Potrzebował czasu dla siebie.

\- Co dla ciebie, detektywie Williams? – spytał barman, pochylając się nad ladą.

\- Piwo, bardzo oryginalnie – przyznał Danny.

\- Wiesz, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która zawsze dorzuca jakiś cięty komentarz? – prychnął Art.

\- Trzeba sobie jakoś radzić ze stresem. Nawet jeśli to oznacza, że się go przeniesie na kogoś innego – odparł spokojnie.

\- Dlatego nie pozwalam wam rozmawiać o sprawach przy barze – przypomniał mu Art.

Danny nigdy nie złamał tej zasady. Zawsze z Dennisem siadali w najciemniejszym kącie sali, gdy musieli ponarzekać na Cannona. Rozmowy o pracy poza biurem były równie bezpieczne, jakby przeprowadzali je w sali przesłuchań. Ktoś kopiował ich raporty i przekazywał światkowi przestępczemu. Był o tym przekonany, ale złapanie drugiego gliny na gorącym uczynku nie wchodziło w grę. Nie mieli na to czasu ani środków. Nie potrafili wyobrazić sobie tego sprzedawczyka, dlatego tak bardzo liczyli na Wydział Wewnętrzny.

Danny miał właśnie dodać coś na temat Dennisa, ale całe jego ciało zaczęło mrowić. Wiedział, że nie jest sam w tym barze i momentalnie wyprostował się na stołku. Drugi alfa w ciągu tygodnia na tak niewielkiej przestrzeni nie mógł oznaczać niczego dobrego. Pośród przemieszczających się ludzi nie dostrzegał jednak nikogo, kogo mógłby podpasować pod ogólnie znany rysopis.

\- Co jest? – spytał Art, ewidentnie zaalarmowany jego dziwnym zachowaniem.

\- Alfa – odparł Danny, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, czy jest przez kogokolwiek słyszany.

Powszechnie wiadomo było, że tamci mutanci mieli doskonały słuch. Zresztą alfa musiał się zorientować, że omega znajdowała się gdzieś niedaleko. Nie było żadnych protokołów dotyczących takich spotkań, a przynajmniej Danny nie słyszał o podobnych, ale obecność drugiego osobnika wytrącała go w równowagi. Nie musiał z nim rozmawiać, ale chciał wiedzieć, jak tamten wyglądał.

Mrowienie nie ustawało i Danny z zaskoczeniem poczuł, jak ktoś się do niego przysiada.

\- Witaj – odezwał się mężczyzna.

Jego uśmiech był zaskakująco łagodny. Musiał być ze trzydzieści centymetrów wyższy od niego, bo nawet teraz, gdy siedzieli na stołkach, Danny musiał unieść głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Cześć – odparł, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co jeszcze powinien powiedzieć.


	3. Chapter 3

Nie wiedział, jak od 'cześć' i 'jestem Steve' przeszli do jego mieszkania, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Ramiona mężczyzny obejmowały go ciasno, niemal jakby alfa chciał stworzyć z nich jeden funkcjonujący zgranie organizm. Mrowienie znikło, a raczej zostało zastąpione przez to pochłaniające go bezgranicznie uczucie, którego do końca nie potrafił opisać. Może chodziło o sam fakt, że nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio uprawiał seks, a może to osławione feromony.

Steve nie całował – Steve kąsał. O ile to w ogóle było jego imię. Danny nie potrafił się tym jednak przejmować. Nie wtedy, gdy mężczyzna dociskał go biodrami do każdej płaskiej powierzchni, przez co droga z windy do drzwi jego mieszkania zdawała się trwać wiecznie. A Danny czuł, jakby był na półmetku tego biegu do orgazmu, bo nie nazwałby tego łatwą i przyjemną przechadzką.

Oddychał z trudem – może przez fakt, że całkiem przyjemnie zbudowana klatka piersiowa mężczyzny nie dawała mu zbyt wiele przestrzeni do wzięcia głębokiego oddechu. Albo naprawdę powinien przestać całować wszystko co znalazło się w jego zasięgu.

Steve poruszył niecierpliwie biodrami, dociskając ich erekcje do siebie i Danny'emu ponownie pociemniało przed oczami. Czyli to jednak nie był efekt deprywacji tlenu.

\- Zawsze tak wiele mówisz? – wydyszał mężczyzna w jego ucho.

\- Tylko gdy nie mam czymś zajętych ust – odparł, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nie powstrzymał pchającego mu się na usta komentarza.

Steve wydał z siebie dźwięk, który nie do końca był jękiem, ale był zbyt łagodny na warknięcie i przywarł do niego ponownie. Na szczęście tym razem po odpowiedniej stronie drzwi.

\- W końcu przestanę pozwalać ci się popychać – warknął Danny, ale było to bardziej zaczepne niż faktycznie agresywne.

Steve musiał pojąć to w lot, bo na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się ten szeroki, rozbrajający uśmiech, który uwiódł go wcześniej. Facet uśmiechał się całym sobą, a jego oczy wydawały się wtedy tak łagodne i szczere, że Danny miał ochotę ochronić go przed całym światem. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o plotki na temat ich niby wzajemnej dynamiki.

\- Pozwalasz – odparł Steve, przeciągając ten wyraz. – Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny – dodał i ugryzł go w płatek ucha. – Na co jeszcze mi pozwolisz?

Danny nie był do końca pewien. Jego nowe mieszkanie nie było wielkie. Ponieważ spędzał tutaj tylko noce, nie przejmował się wystrojem. Steve jednak nie rozglądał się wokół. I nawet nie spytał, gdzie jest jego sypialnia. Najwyraźniej te cholerne drzwi były wszystkim, o czym mężczyzna teraz marzył. I to było jak najbardziej nie do zaakceptowania.

O ile Danny nie pamiętał swojego ostatniego stosunku z Rachel, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, kto i w jakich okolicznościach miał dostęp do jego pośladów jeszcze sprzed czasów akademii . I nie zamierzał powtarzać tego doświadczenia na stojaka, jakkolwiek on i Steve nie byliby w świetnej formie.

\- Łóżko – warknął krótko Danny, pchając biodrami do przodu, bo alfa kompletnie zmienił tempo ich kontaktu.

Teraz mężczyzna ocierał się o niego, jakby miał ochotę przeciągnąć te chwile jak najdłużej. I Danny normalnie byłby jak najbardziej na pokładzie – było coś niesamowitego w niespiesznych pieszczotach – ale podniecony był już w barze. I może Dennis miał rację – powinien był zainwestować w szersze spodnie.

\- Twoje spodnie idealnie opinają… - zaczął Steve.

\- Nie kończ – warknął Danny, czując cholerny rumieniec.

Nie był nastolatkiem, któremu miłość życia powiedziała, że dobrze wygląda. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego ramiona są odrobinę za szerokie, ale specyfika pracy zmusiła go do wyrobienia takich mięśni. Jego tyłek jednak zachował swój kształt i pewnie nawet teraz zmieściłby się w swoje spodnie do baseballa, chociaż nie grał od dobrych ośmiu lat.

\- Danny – wymruczał Steve.

\- Łóżko – przypomniał mu zirytowanym tonem Danny.

Może nie było rozsądnym wkurzać swoją jednonocną przygodę, ale przecież nie randkował od lat. Mógł wyjść z wprawy. A Steve nie miał najwyraźniej nic przeciwko – a nawet lepiej; sprawiał wrażenie, że na to leci , sądząc po dźwiękach, które mężczyzna wydawał teraz.

\- Zawsze się tak rządzisz? – spytał Steve wprost do jego ucha.

\- Zawsze nie wykonujesz rozkazów? – odbił piłeczkę Danny.

Steve zamarł na chwilę albo było to tylko mylne wrażenie, bo Danny poczuł, że jest podnoszony. I to nie było coś, czego się spodziewał.

\- Opuść mnie na ziemię, dupku! – warknął, ale Steve obejmował dłońmi jego pośladki i to wcale, ale to wcale nie było niemiłe.

Obwinął nogi wokół śmiejącego się mężczyzny, czując tylko odrobinę satysfakcji na samą myśl, że jego penis nadal był stymulowany przez brzuch Steve'a w ten słodki i niespieszny sposób. Gdy tymczasem członek alfy pozostawał zaniedbany, kilka centymetrów pod nim. Różnica wzrostu uprzykrzała życie, ale ten raz jeden nie jemu.

Steve wsunął się do jego sypialni, ignorując włącznik światła. Danny nie złożył tego dnia łóżka, podobnie jak dzień wcześniej i tydzień wcześniej. W zasadzie możliwe, że nie sprzątał w nowym mieszkaniu do czasu, gdy odwiedził go Dennis. Steve nie powiedział jednak ani słowa i rzucił go na sam środek materaca, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się ciemnościami, które ich otaczały.

\- Na co mi pozwolisz, Danny? – spytał mężczyzna jeszcze raz.

Tym razem tuż przy jego ustach, gdy położył się na nim całą długością swojego odrobinę za wielkiego ciała. Danny rzadko czuł się tak przytłoczony, ale gdzieś tam znajdowały się całe metry nóg i jeśli Steve był jednym z tych proporcjonalnie zbudowanych mężczyzn – czekała go tej nocy zabawa.

\- Faktycznie musisz pytać? – odparł odrobinę zirytowany, ponieważ kiedy rozmawiali, oznaczało to, że ich usta były zajęte czymś całkiem w takiej chwili nieodpowiednim.

Steve prychnął, znowu czymś rozbawiony, ale Danny miał się nigdy nie dowiedzieć, o co chodziło.

\- Normalnie tego nie robię – przyznał alfa z zaskakującą szczerością. – Nie wyhaczam mężczyzn w barach.

\- Ja też. Jestem detektywem. Wiem, jak to się kończy – sarknął Danny. – Ale nie martw się. Ze mną jesteś całkiem bezpieczny.

\- Och, a jeśli to ja jestem tym niebezpiecznym? – spytał Steve, najwyraźniej rozbawiony faktem, że Danny zapewniał mu ochronę. – Zadzwonisz po wsparcie? – drażnił się.

\- Raczej po ambulans – odparł Danny i na dowód swoich słów przewrócił ich na łóżku.

Teraz to on leżał na Stevie, dociskając do jego klatki piersiowej swoją dłoń. Oczy mężczyzny świeciły lekko nawet w ciemności i chociaż znali się tak krótko – Danny wiedział, że od alfy promieniuje rozbawienie.

Chciał jakoś zetrzeć z tych ust ten czający się w mroku uśmieszek, więc szarpnął za pasek spodni mężczyzny. I naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, kto nosił bojówki w środku stycznia w Newark. Materiał zdawał się wytrzymały, ale dziwnie cienki. Może to i lepiej, bo Danny bez przeszkód zsunął go z tych cholernie długich nóg. I może gdyby światło było włączone, a on nie miałby za sobą cholernego rozwodu – czułby się trochę niepewnie, czując pod palcami te wyrzeźbione mięśnie. Sam nie uważał się za słabeusza, ale jego muskulatura nie była na pokaz. Nie był modelem sprzedającym bieliznę, ale policjantem z New Jersey.

Ciało Steve'a było przyjemnie umięśnione. Nieprzesadnie, bo mężczyzna nadal pozostał szczupły, a jego zakres ruchu nie zmalał, jak to się przeważnie działo z ludźmi, którzy zbyt wiele czasu spędzali na siłowni . Danny czuł się przy nim dziwnie krępy i może odrobinę zbyt owłosiony, ale najwyraźniej Steve też nie był pro to telewizyjne gówno, którym karmiono ich przez dłuższy czas, bo jego ręka wpełzła pod koszulę Danny'ego i zaczęła wodzić po niezbyt gładkich strefach jego ciała.

Sprytne palce zabrały się za guziki jego koszuli, a Steve podniósł się odrobinę i znaleźli się mniej więcej na tej samej wysokości. On na kolanach alfy, a mężczyzna po prostu siedzący na jego łóżku. Masował ramiona Steve'a, zapoznając się z ich kształtem, bo czuł, że jeśli znowu zaczną się całować – tym razem dojdzie w swoje spodnie i zabawa skończy się o wiele zbyt wcześnie. A miał konkretne plany na wieczór, odkąd zdał sobie sprawę, że Steve nie jest psychopatą i zaproszenie go do domu nie będzie ostatnim błędem w jego życiu.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że nie muszę odkładać twojej broni – zaczął alfa.

\- Jestem po służbie – odparł Danny. – Zdążyłem wrócić do domu. I nie, nie powiem ci, gdzie trzymam broń – dodał, a Steve parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ten pistolet, który mnie interesuje, masz wycelowany w mój brzuch – zauważył mężczyzna.

\- To było słabe. Nawet jak na ciebie. To było tak słabe, że… - zaczął Danny, ale Steve pocałował go, uciszając go na chwilę – dość skutecznie, musiał przyznać.

\- Zanim znowu zaczniesz i się zestarzeję… - odparł Steve. – Po cholerę ci krawat? – spytał zirytowany, szarpiąc się z cienkim materiałem.

Danny sięgnął do swojego kołnierzyka i rozluźnił węzeł, zanim Steve zacisnął go za mocno. Odrzucił krawat za siebie jednym płynnym ruchem i nie był nawet zaskoczony, że mężczyzna wykorzystał to do zsunięcia koszuli z jego ramion . Danny miał nagle ochotę powiedzieć coś głupiego i oczywistego zarazem, jak 'powinniśmy się rozebrać', ale Steve już pozbywał się swojej koszulki. I ciągnął za jego pasek. Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim obaj leżeli nadzy w ciemności.

Dłonie Steve'a zdawały się niezdecydowane. Jakby mężczyzna nie wiedział, czego dotknąć najpierw. I może faktycznie alfa nie żartował z tym, że nie robił tego często. Może nie robił tego nigdy. Seks z przypadkowymi osobami też nie był domeną Danny'ego, ale na razie nie był po prostu gotowy na nowy związek. A jednak jego jądra ze zniecierpliwieniem czekały na opróżnienie – jakkolwiek brutalnie by tego nie określił. Był mężczyzną i miał swoje potrzeby.  
Wypchnął swoje biodra na spotkanie Steve'a, nie przejmując się tym, że mężczyzna zamarł. Przyciągnął ich bliżej i położył dłoń alfy na swoim pośladku, dając mu jedyną wskazówkę, zanim bez ostrzeżenia ugryzł mężczyznę w sutek. Czuł jak penis Steve'a drgnął przy jego biodrze i to na pewno było pozytywnie odebrane, więc całował i ssał, i bawił się tym niewielkim guzkiem, wsłuchując się w westchnienia mężczyzny.

\- Danny – powiedział Steve w chwilę potem. – Jesteś omegą? – spytał, co wydawało mu się naprawdę dziwne.

\- To raczej oczywiste. Nie wierzę, że nie wyczułeś tego wcześniej – prychnął przy jego skórze.

\- Nie, to jest oczywiste, ale wolałem zapytać – mruknął Steve.

I Danny zastanawiał się, jaką różnice mu to robiło, ale Steve bez ostrzeżenia wciągnął go pod siebie z taką siłą, że normalny człowiek skończyłby pewnie poważnie poobijany. Danny nie mógł nie parsknąć śmiechem, gdy Steve skończył z tą dziwną delikatnością i po prostu ruszył do celu, biorąc do ust jego penisa. Zaciśnięte na jego biodrach dłonie zapewne i tak miały pozostawić ślady, ale tego właśnie potrzebował. Wokół robiło się coraz goręcej, jego penis zanurzony w ciepłej wilgoci, ssany i lizany, poruszał się w krótkich skurczach, gdy próbował powstrzymać się przed zbyt szybkim dojściem. Steve musiał wyczuć jego stres, bo podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego intensywnie, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało Danny'emu.

\- Zrobimy to dzisiaj więcej niż raz – obiecał mu mężczyzna tonem tak niskim, że posłał ładunek elektryczny wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Steve objął jego penisa wargami, ale Danny już się nie bronił. Zaplótł palce za swoją głową i czekał na orgazm jak na pierwsze uderzenie, bo nie było szans, aby go uniknął. I kiedy nadeszło wyzwolenie – pociemniało mu przed oczami, a jego biodra oderwały się od łóżka, niepowstrzymywane już przez ręce Steve'a. Mężczyzna przez chwilę całował jego podbrzusze, dając mu czas na uspokojenie się i kiedy jego serce przestało bić jak oszalałe, Steve przeniósł się wyżej, o wiele wyżej i zawisł na centymetry od jego twarzy.

\- Gdzie trzymasz nawilżacz? – spytał wprost i Danny naprawdę zaczynał go lubić.

Więc może seks przy ścianie nie był przereklamowany. Nie był też niemożliwy. W zasadzie wszędzie chodziło jedynie o kwestie kooperacji i chociaż on i Steve ciągle na siebie warczeli – kiedy widzieli wspólny cel – byli nie do powstrzymania. Alfa potrafił nie tylko go utrzymać, ale również nie upuścić, gdy obaj doszli. I Danny był mu naprawdę wdzięczny, bo wszystkie jego kończyny bolały. Nie miał siły się ruszyć. I może to była prawda, co mówili o alfach. Steve wydawał się całkiem kontrolować nie tylko swoje ciało, ale również to należące do Danny'ego. Był również na tyle pomysłowy, że chociaż zaczynało świtać, Danny nadal nie miał go dość.

\- Jestem w mieście przejazdem – powiedział nagle Steve, gdy leżeli przykryci przesiąkniętym potem prześcieradłem.

Mężczyzna miał na ramieniu ślady jego zębów, ale wcale nie wydawał się tym zaniepokojony. Danny od ponad dwudziestu lat nikogo nie ugryzł. I nie wiedział, co go napadło. Możliwe, że nie chciał w tamtym momencie doprowadzić sąsiadów do rozpaczy.

\- Nie musisz przeprowadzać ze mną tej rozmowy – odparł Danny. – Nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby to była jednorazowa przygoda, Steve.

Alfa uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Tak jakby odniosłem takie wrażenie – prychnął mężczyzna. – Chodziło mi jednak o to, że gdybym przejeżdżał przez to miasto jeszcze raz…

\- Wiesz gdzie mieszkam – wszedł mu w słowo Danny, unosząc się na łokciu. – Nie miałbym nic przeciwko powtórzeniu tego.

Steve zerknął na niego spod spuszczonych powiek i na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- Ile godzin snu potrzebujesz przed pracą? – spytał szczerze mężczyzna.

Doświadczenie Danny'ego podpowiadało mu, że od jego odpowiedzi zależało naprawdę wiele. Jak na przykład kolejny stosunek. I nie miał nic przeciwko. Jego tyłek i tak już był doskonale obolały. A fakt, że Steve nie miał nic przeciwko byciu na dole – tylko mocniej go nakręcał. Widział, jak dłoń alfy rusza się na jego własnym członku pod prześcieradłem. Niemiłosiernie się kleili i może potrzebowali kolejnego prysznica. Jedna myśl jednak kołatała mu się w głowie.

\- Ktoś musi wyjść po prezerwatywy – przyznał, wiedząc, że ostatnia wylądowała pełna w koszu ponad godzinę wcześniej.

Brwi Steve'a wykonały jakiś dziwny ruch, jakby mężczyzna chciał je zmarszczyć, ale niemal natychmiast znalazł rozwiązanie problemu. Danny poczuł, jak alfa układa się wygodniej między jego rozszerzonymi nogami.

\- Poważnie, Steve. Nie planuję zajść z tobą w ciążę – poinformował go chłodno, ale mężczyzna wyszczerzył się.

\- Mielibyśmy cudowne dzieci. Rozwrzeszczane i z tak niebieskimi oczami…

\- Zamknij się, o Boże, zamknij się – zaczął lamentować Danny i próbował go wykopać, ale Steve po prostu pocałował go uspokajająco w kolano.

\- Żartowałem – dodał alfa i spojrzał wymownie na jego penisa, którego akurat miał przed oczami.

Danny popatrzył na niego z góry, rozkoszując się tym widokiem, bo rzadko miał taką okazję i skinął głową, nie spuszczając mężczyzny z oka. Steve chuchnął na jego główkę ciepłym powietrzem i jeśli to nie miał być wstęp do czegoś większego, Danny miał plan, aby wypchnąć biodra do przodu i sprawdzić, gdzie go to poprowadzi. To wydawała się jedyna skuteczna metoda w przypadku Steve'a. Alfa jednak się nie bawił i przeszedł do rzeczy. Do całkowitego sedna, bo nie tylko wziął go głębiej w usta, ale wsadził w niego dwa palce, poruszając nimi niespiesznie w sobie tylko znanym rytmie. Danny czuł, że jego oczy robią się wielkie. Steve musiał czuć, jak wzrastało ciśnienie jego krwi, a jeśli nie – na pewno słyszał bicie jego serca. Ssał jednak tak mocno, że w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, a wyraz kompletnej koncentracji na jego twarzy podpowiedział Danny'emu, jak bardzo mężczyzna skupiał się w tej chwili na nim i jego przyjemności. Nikt do tej pory nie traktował go w ten sposób. Steve jednak z zamkniętymi oczami zdawał się rozkoszować jego smakiem. A jego palce pieprzyły go niespieszne, jakby mieli cały czas tego świata, a nie jedynie kilka godzin. Świtało za oknem, ale Danny miał to wszystko w nosie i nie potrafił się skupić na niczym innym, tylko na rumieńcu, który pokrywał ciemnie policzki Steve'a. Obaj mieli już na policzkach zarost i czuł na udzie lekkie ukłucia, ale to była tylko kolejna rzecz, kolejna sensacja, która zlewała się w całość.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak trwali. Jak długo budował się w nim ten orgazm, ale kiedy Steve w końcu podniósł powieki i spojrzał na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach, jakby czekał tylko na kąśliwy komentarz z jego strony – Danny doszedł tak cicho jak, że sam był zaskoczony brakiem dźwięku.


	4. Chapter 4

Dennis kilkukrotnie w ciągu dnia otwierał usta, aby spytać, ale za każdym razem coś go powstrzymywało. Danny'ego bawiło to przez parę pierwszych godzin, ale później zaczął się zastanawiać, czy chłopaki z wydziałów nie rozpuszczali o nim nieprzyjemnych plotek. Z trudem położyć kres czyimś uprzedzeniom, którego do niego mieli, gdy został przydzielony do pierwszych śledztw. Omegi traktowano czasami jak obywateli drugiej kategorii, ale miał nadzieję, że te stereotypy zwalczył nie tylko swoją postawą, ale i służbą. Mieli z Baratem jedną z największych liczb zakończonych śledztw. W innym wypadku nigdy nie dostaliby sprawy Cannona, którą w zasadzie zajmowali się po godzinach.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że rozwodził się z Rachel. Nie obnosił się z tym, ale jednak był jedyną rezydującą na tym posterunku omegą, więc chcąc nie chcąc, interesowano się jego życiem. Jego przygoda ze Stevem mogła zostać odebrana w różny sposób, ale odkąd było powszechnie wiadomo, że omegi są biseksualne – nie sądził, aby wytykano go palcami.  
Nie miał takich obaw do czasu, gdy Dennis nagle zaczął milknąć w jego towarzystwie.

\- No powiedz to w końcu – warknął, nie potrafiąc wytrzymać budującego się napięcia.

Jechali właśnie do kolejnego świadka, a broń ciążyła mu na biodrze. Steve wyszedł kilka godzin wcześniej i chociaż nie spali zbyt wiele – był naprawdę wypoczęty. Może śmiesznie to brzmiało, ale istniała szansa, że 'wypieprzył' Rachel ze swojego organizmu. Teraz wystarczyło przestać ją kochać.

\- Nie sądziłem, że uporasz się z tym tak szybko – powiedział w końcu z ociąganiem Dennis. – Rachel była wczoraj u nas. Ona i Karen nadal są przyjaciółkami. Pytała, jak sobie radzisz i powiedziałem…

\- Co powiedziałeś, Dennis? – spytał Danny, czując nagle, że całe zmęczenie z całego półrocza wraca na raz.

Miał ochotę przetrzeć dłonią twarz, ale ulice Newark o tej porze wymagały od niego pełnej uwagi.

\- Powiedziałem, że źle to znosisz. Teraz czuję, jakbym ją okłamał – przyznał niechętnie Dennis. – Nie chciałem ci mówić, bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Jesteś moim partnerem, ale ona jest…

\- Myślisz, że mam ci za złe, że nie zerwałeś z nią kontaktu? Dennis, do diabła. Może nawet sam będę się z nią przyjaźnił. Po prostu potrzebujemy trochę czasu z dala od siebie, aby ochłonąć. Ten rozwód wyciągnął na wierzch tyle niepotrzebnego gówna… - zaczął Danny i słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. – I nic nas ze Stevem nie łączy. Po prostu zwykłe spotkanie dwójki ludzi, którzy są zdecydowani na seks.

\- Czyli pierwszy raz w życiu zdecydowałeś się skorzystać z mojej rady, a ja nie widziałem tego na oczy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Dennis.

\- Och, na pewno mam gdzieś kasetę – odparł Danny, zerkając przelotnie na partnera.

Dennis skrzywił się niemożliwie, jakby wyobrażał sobie, jak faktycznie rozegrała się wczorajsza noc. Nie rozmawiali zbyt często o seksie. Obaj byli żonaci, gdy się poznali, więc żaden nigdy nie był skrzydłowym tego drugiego. Obaj kochali swoje żony.

\- Jesteś trochę obrzydliwy – przyznał Barat w końcu.

\- Ja?! – zdziwił się Danny. – Przecież to ty chciałeś popatrzeć.

Dennis rzucił mu jedno ze swoich mniej przyjemnych spojrzeń. Może gdyby byli w chińskiej dzielnicy, ktoś faktycznie by się przejął.

\- Chciałeś wiedzieć, kto prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie śmierci tamtego alfy – zaczął Barat.

\- Ależ subtelna zmiana tematu – prychnął Danny. – Ale dawaj.

Dennis wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Nikt – odparł jego partner, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Co nikt? – zdziwił się Danny.

\- Nikt nie prowadzi tego śledztwa. Nie nasza jurysdykcja. Nie nasz problem – wyjaśnił mu Barat. – Marynarka wojenna wysłała swoich ludzi, aby dokonali identyfikacji zwłok i zabrali ciało dzisiaj rano. Nie mamy też raportów, a nawet podjechali do laboratorium, żeby zgarnąć wszystkie próbki. Nieboszczyk rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

\- Marynarka wojenna – powtórzył Danny. – Czyli w końcu faktycznie przydałem się w kostnicy, a oni nam zabierają…

\- Przysięgam, że jak powiesz 'cała dobrą zabawę', to cię strzelę – mruknął Dennis pod nosem.

\- Łapanie morderców to jest dobra zabawa! – zaperzył się Danny.

\- Ten facet był mordercą. Albo kimś gorszym. Podobno specjalny oddział śledził go przez kilka kontynentów, a dopadli go dopiero tutaj. Dlatego zabrali wszystko, bo to była tajna akcja. Nie dowiedzielibyśmy się, gdyby ten alfa się nie odczołgał i nie umarł kilka kilometrów od zasadzki – wyjaśnił Dennis.

Danny zagryzł wargę, nagle przypominając sobie rozbawienie Steve'a na wspomnienie o broni. I bojówki, do których mężczyzna był tak przywiązany. Pewnie powinien był połączyć wszystkie fakty w całość. Był detektywem, do jasnej cholery, ale to była jedna chwila słabości. Zresztą nie miał za złe Steve'owi, że alfa nie chwalił się celem wizyty w Newark.

\- Okej – odparł Danny spokojnie, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Przesłuchajmy tego dupka i wracajmy na posterunek. Potrzebuję pączka i kawy.

\- Nie wypiłeś jeszcze kawy? – zdziwił się Dennis. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Danny poczuł, że na jego twarzy pojawia się zdradliwy rumieniec, który Barat oczywiście dostrzegł.

\- Całą noc, poważnie? – spytał retorycznie jego partner.

\- Zbieraliśmy się w popłochu – przyznał Danny, bo chociaż nie był przesłuchiwany i tak czuł, że musi jedną rzecz wytłumaczyć. – Jedna szansa na milion. Postanowiliśmy sprawdzić, czy te plotki z lat pięćdziesiątych są prawdą.

Barat spojrzał na niego zszokowany, a potem na jego twarzy pojawiła się czysta ludzka ciekawość.

\- I jak? – spytał w końcu jego partner.

\- Powiedzmy, że albo mutacja postępuje, albo opublikowano fałszywe raporty – odparł Danny, czując tylko lekką satysfakcję na widok rumieńca Dennisa.

Kolejne dwa tygodnie były tak spokojne, jak tylko mogłyby być, biorąc pod uwagę, że dostali tylko jedno śledztwo i nijak nie wiązało się z Cannonem. Ofiara była w kwiecie wieku i mieszkała tylko dwa kilometry od jego dawnego lokum. A sądził, że to porządna dzielnica.

Siłą woli powstrzymał się przed telefonem do Rachel, aby upewnić się, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Dennis zdawał mu relację z jej wizyt u nich, gdy tylko sam wpadał na kolację. W zasadzie ustanowili pewnego rodzaju grafik, za co był Rachel naprawdę wdzięczny.

Lucy widywała się z nim w czwartki i wiedział, że dzień później spotykała się z jego eksżoną. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, kiedy to wszystko wróci do normy.

Musiał zacząć żyć i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale wszystko wciąż wydawało mu się za wcześnie. Nie chciał się przyzwyczajać do tej dziury, w której znalazł nowe mieszkanie. Nigdy mu się tak naprawdę nie podobało, a przeniósł tam swoje rzeczy, bo wciąż wierzył, że kolejne godziny terapii naprawią ich małżeństwo. Stało się jednak inaczej i chociaż dość szybko zorientował się, że jeśli nie chce na zawsze stracić Rachel – musi po prostu ją wypuścić, nigdy nie zdecydował się na przeprowadzkę.

Dennis oczywiście zaproponował mu kanapę w swoim domu, ale to nie było dobre rozwiązanie. Część glin tak właśnie odchorowywała swoje problemy domowe, ale Baratowie byli jego przyjaciółmi, a nie psychoterapeutami. I chciał, aby tak pozostało. Poza tym jego matka pewnie czułaby się urażona faktem, że po prostu nie wrócił do domu. Może zrobiłby tak, gdyby nie czuł się cholernym przegranym.

\- Karen przygotowuje dzisiaj na kolację potrawkę i pyta, czy to mają być dwa nakrycia czy trzy – zaczął Dennis, spoglądając wymownie na swój telefon.

\- Powiedzmy, że trzy, ale jutro zabieram was na kolację do restauracji. Lubię was o wiele za bardzo, aby dla was gotować, więc sam rozumiesz – wyjaśnił Danny, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie musisz… - zaczął jego partner.

\- Ty też nie – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – I czy to nie jest piękne? – spytał retorycznie.  
Jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

Początkowo niczego nie zauważył. Nie przybrał na wadze, ale jego ciało wydawało się nieswoje. Całe życie monitorował zmiany, ponieważ tego wymagali od niego liczni naukowcy, którzy badali go przez lata. Nadal byli nowinkami, więc nie dostawali lekarzy pierwszego kontaktu, ale naprawdę wykwalifikowanych doktorów, którzy najpewniej pracowali dla NASA. On jednak nie chciał zostać astronautą, a oni uszanowali jego decyzję. Wciąż jednak zgłaszał się co pół roku na badania, aby mogli porównać to, jak starzeje się jego organizm.

Po rozstaniu z Rachel wszystko stanęło na głowie, ale pewne rzeczy pozostały bez zmian. Jak to, że rozpoznawał innych mutantów, gdy mijał ich na ulicy, czy fakt, iż wszystkie zapachy były dla niego o wiele ostrzejsze niż dla innych. Nie ufał sobie jednak w kwestii ludzi, bo jeśli nie zauważył zmian w Rachel – to jak miał oceniać obcych?

Nie bardzo wiedział, co naprowadziło go najpierw. Może sam fakt, że świat stał się wyraźniejszy – jego instynkt zaczynał wariować i teraz z łatwością potrafił powiedzieć, co ma zepsutego w lodówce. Mdłości informowały go o tym niemal od razu. A może po prostu coś szeptało z tyłu jego głowy, że powinien być ostrożniejszy w pracy. Częściej zmuszał Dennisa do zostania za biurkiem i wysyłali posterunkowych do świadków, których mogli przesłuchać sami.

Może to Barat spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie od samego początku.

Upewnił się dopiero, gdy usiadł bez koszulki na kozetce swojego lekarza, a ten zaczął mierzyć jego ciśnienie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał doktor Carol.

I Danny ten jeden raz musiał się poważnie zastanowić nad odpowiedzią. Wszystko było w porządku. Czuł się dobrze. Nawet lepiej niż dobrze i to go wyprowadzało z równowagi.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał w końcu szczerze i spojrzał na lekarza. – Czy nas też obowiązuje tajemnica lekarska? Czy pana raporty są przekazywane gdzieś dalej? – spytał wprost.

Carol spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony. I może powinien był spytać o to dawno temu, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy.

\- Jestem tak dobrym królikiem doświadczalnym jak alfy w armii, czy nadal się mną interesują?

\- Panie Williams, zapewniam pana, że do opublikowania czegokolwiek potrzebuję pana zgody. W innym wypadku muszę zachować tajemnicę lekarską. Monitoruję pański organizm nie tylko dla informacji, ale również dla pana dobra. Mutacja nie jest czymś, co zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy. Cały czas podlegamy zmianom. To się nazywa ewolucja i tak się składa, że pan obudził się za wcześnie – wyjaśnił Carol takim tonem, jakby Danny go poważnie uraził. – Wirusy i bakterie również podlegają stałej mutacji, a ponieważ ich RNA o wiele łatwiej ulega zmianom, musimy mieć pewność, że gdy coś pana jednak zaatakuje, będziemy mogli to zniszczyć – dodał lekarz. – Jeśli ma pan gorączkę albo…

\- Czy możemy sprawdzić, czy jestem w ciąży? – przerwał mu Danny, uderzając w sedno.  
Carol przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, jakby do końca nie wierzył własnym uszom.

\- W ciąży? – powtórzył powoli lekarz.

Danny spojrzał na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach. Doskonale wiedział, jakie są jego szanse. I zabezpieczali się ze Stevem, ale coś było nie tak. Coś sprawiało, że jego ciało znowu nie do końca należało do niego. I Carol miał rację. Nigdy nie złapał nawet najmniejszego przeziębienia, co naprowadziło jego rodziców na myśl, że może nie był do końca standardowym dzieckiem. Pozostali członkowie jego rodziny również oddali swoje DNA do badań, ale tylko on okazał się mutantem.

\- O ile to nie będzie oznaczało wsadzania mi czegokolwiek… - urwał sugestywnie.

Carol spojrzał na niego niewzruszenie. Tych tekstów również próbował wcześniej.

\- Połóż się na plecach, zaraz zobaczymy – powiedział doktor i Danny był pod wrażeniem, że facet zachowywał zimną krew.

Udokumentowano niewiele męskich ciąż. Nie były niebezpieczne, po prostu nie do końca normalne. Niewielu decydowało się, aby je przejść, czy w ogóle dopuścić do zapłodnienia. Męskie omegi feminizowano we wczesnych latach badań i pewnie ten wewnętrzny bunt sprawiał, że nie chcieli być nadal kojarzeni z kobietami. Nie był matką. To musieli sobie powiedzieć na wstępie. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak by się nazwał, ale to nie było adekwatne słowo.

\- Podejrzewasz, że który to tydzień? – spytał Carol ostrożnie.

Wspomnienie wychodzącego z jego mieszkania Steve'a wróciło niechciane.

\- Czwarty – powiedział spokojnie i zesztywniał, gdy poczuł, że coś lepkiego wylądowało na jego brzuchu.

Okrągła słuchawka zaczęła rozsmarowywać żel na jego skórze i naprawdę był wdzięczny za to, że wymusił, aby te spotkania odbywały się bez pielęgniarek. Nie potrzebował osób trzecich podczas takiej wizyty.

Carol mruczał coś pod nosem i ustawiał urządzenie według własnych potrzeb. Poprawiał okulary i znowu mruczał, i Danny po prostu wiedział, że im dłużej to trwało, tym większe było prawdopodobieństwo, że miał cholerną rację. I nie wiedział za bardzo, jak się z tym czuć. Gdy rozmawiali z Rachel o dzieciach – zawsze w niej widział tę osobę, która będzie je nosić. Co prawda ich znajomi czasem żartowali z ich podwójnej roli, ale ją wydawało się to krępować. Początkowo sądził nawet, że dlatego się rozwiedli.

\- Czwarty tydzień, tak jak mówiłeś – powiedział spokojnie Carol i Danny'emu nie umknęło, że nagle przestał być 'panem Williamsem'.

Lekarz podał mu chusteczki, więc starł z włosów tak wiele żelu, jak mógł, ale wiedział, że koszula i tak miała się przylepić do jego brzucha. Carol spoglądał na niego w dziwnej ciszy, która zaczynała go denerwować. Sądził, że lekarz będzie podekscytowany.

\- I co? – spytał w końcu, po raz pierwszy czując, że nie stać go na kąśliwy komentarz.

Carol spojrzał na niego, jakby układał sobie wszystko w głowie.

\- Znam cię od dawna – westchnął lekarz. – To nie było planowane, prawda? – spytał i chyba właśnie mieli tą chwilę szczerości.

\- Nie – przyznał Danny.

\- Wiesz, kto jest ojcem ?

\- Tak – odparł Danny.

Carol skinął głową.

\- Rozwiodłeś się niedawno. Nie jesteś z nikim związany – odgadł Carol. – Mogę zaproponować ci przerwanie ciąży, bo muszę to zrobić. Takie są zasady. Możesz się zgodzić lub nie – dodał mężczyzna i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

Danny wziął głębszy wdech.

\- To nie jest łatwa decyzja, więc nie podejmuj jej teraz. Jeśli jesteś w stanie porozmawiać z drugim ojcem…

\- Nie – powiedział krótko Danny. – Czy jeśli zdecyduję się, no wiesz. Na zatrzymanie dziecka. Czy jesteś w stanie wszystko poprowadzić? Wiesz cokolwiek na ten temat? – spytał szczerze.

Carol zmarszczył brwi i wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Jest kilka publikacji, ale niewiele. Sam wiesz dlaczego. Nie chcecie o tym rozmawiać, więc nie ma jak pisać podręczników. Te badania naprawdę nie są po to, aby utrudniać wam życie. Musimy się na kimś uczyć i po prostu kiedyś, kiedy wszyscy będą tacy sami, a słowo 'mutant' nie będzie w obiegu, wasze nazwiska zawisną w jakichś gablotach chwały – odparł Carol. – Zobaczymy, Danny. Poszukam i podzwonię. Może uda mi się skontaktować z lekarzem, który przeprowadził podobny poród trzy lata temu. Jeśli mi się uda, załatwię ci numer tamtej pary i porozmawiasz z omegą. Nie jestem w stanie niczego obiecać, bo jak wiesz, wszystko odbyło się anonimowo – wyjaśnił lekarz.

Danny powoli skinął głową, nie spodziewając się niczego innego.

\- Jedyne, co wiem, to to, że twój organizm jest silny i gdybyś nie był w stanie urodzić, nie rozwinąłbyś się na tyle, aby począć potomka. Natura jest naprawdę nieskomplikowana. Nie mówię, że to nie będzie trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. Może niebezpieczeństwo jest takie samo jak twoja obecna profesja – ciągnął dalej Carol.

\- Dzięki, doktorze – rzucił Danny, po prostu zeskakując ze stołu.

\- Nie wychodź jeszcze. Chcę cię osłuchać i pobrać krew. W ciąży twoje ciało się zmieni. Muszę to sprawdzić. Sugerowałbym też, abyśmy umówili się na wizytę wcześniej niż za pół roku – dodał lekarz.

\- Och, nie mów, że już się za mną stęskniłeś, doktorku – prychnął Danny, starając się zażartować, ale nawet w jego własnych uszach zabrzmiało to słabo.

Carol spojrzał na niego ponownie, marszcząc brwi .

\- Obaj jesteśmy dość wytrąceni z równowagi. Masz mój prywatny numer i sugeruję, abyś korzystał z niego, gdy tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. Wszystko zostaje między nami – obiecał Carol i Danny po prostu mu wierzył.

Nigdy nie sądził, że zobaczy tak wiele troski w oczach tego człowieka, ale może to właśnie ona go przekonała. Znali się z Carolem od lat. Lekarz obserwował cały okres jego dorastania. Może nawet traktował go jak syna. Danny od dawna nie traktował go jak wroga.

\- Nigdzie tego nie ma, ale jak będzie pan cokolwiek publikował, może pan wspomnieć, że po prostu to wiemy – zaczął Danny ostrożnie. – Po prostu wiemy, że jesteśmy w ciąży. To jak cichy głos z tyłu głowy, któremu czasem nie chcemy się przysłuchiwać, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że jest mniej realny.

Carol uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągając całkiem sporą strzykawkę z szuflady.

\- Poważnie? Zwierzyłem się! Nie dostanę chociaż mniejszej igły? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny usiadł na zamkniętej muszli we własnej łazience, czując, że świat za drzwiami jest zbyt wielki na to, aby zmagać się z nim w tej chwili. Jego komórka na szczęście milczała i chociaż przeważnie miał dzień wolny w czasie swoich wizyt u lekarza – Dennis wiedział, że jeśli znajdzie się kolejne ciało powiązane z Cannonem, może dzwonić o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Może i był pracoholikiem, jak zarzucała mu Rachel, ale robił to dla wyższego dobra. A teraz jego świat nagle się przewartościowywał.

Nie czuł per se, że coś… ktoś rozwija się w nim, ale nagle jego toaleta skurczyła się do rozmiarów pudełka od zapałek. Jego ciało nie zdradziło go, ale jednak czuł się zawiedziony. Próbował w myślach minuta po minucie przewijać wszystko, co robili ze Stevem, ale cholera – alfa zawsze miał na sobie gumkę. Poza tym ostatnim razem, gdy trzymał w nim palce, ale to nie mogło mieć znaczenia. Steve nie dochodził palcami – o tym był przekonany. Nie był do końca pewien, jak długo przeżywały plemniki w nasieniu tych nadludzi, ale ich mutacje były podobne. I Rachel nosiłaby już z trójkę jego dzieci.

\- Cholera, cholera, cholera – wymruczał, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem wszedł w kontakt z materiałem genetycznym.

Wszystkie plany wzięły w łeb, a najgorsze było to, że naprawdę nie wiedział, co zrobić. Jeśli Steve rzeczywiście należał do tej grupy palantów z marynarki wojennej, nie było sensu go powiadamiać. Zresztą nie był nawet pewien, czy zatrzymuje dziecko. Z Cannonem na karku nie byłoby to rozsądne ani bezpieczne. Jimmy tylko czekał na takie okazje.

Wszystko w nim krzyczało, że jest w naprawdę wielkim gównie, a jednocześnie pierwszy raz od ponad pół roku nie czuł się samotny. Może jego instynkt wariował albo co gorsza – to nie miało nic wspólnego z mutacją i po prostu podświadomie zdecydował, że urodzi to dziecko . To nie tak, że nie robił sobie podobnych numerów już wcześniej. Z Rachel też początkowo nie spotykali się na poważnie. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał aż do chwili, gdy kupił pierścionek i ocknął się na kolanach przed nią.

Nigdy nie żałował żadnej z tamtych decyzji, ale reperkusje tej miały o wiele zbyt szeroki zasięg. Znał swoją rodzinę na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że będą chcieli mu pomóc. Lucy zapewne ograniczy swoje zajęcia dodatkowe, a Matt zacznie wcześniej wracać do domu. Jego matka już i tak była na emeryturze i nie ukrywała od lat, że czeka niecierpliwie na wnuki. Reakcja jego ojca była do przewidzenia – nigdy nie wydawał się nim zawiedziony, nawet podczas rozwodu z Rachel, ale Danny nie spodziewał się czułości z jego strony. Krótka męska rozmowa o planach – i tego właśnie obawiał się najbardziej, bo w jego głowie ziała jedna wielka pustka.

Potrafił sobie wyobrazić dezorientację wszystkich i konsternację najbliższych. Oni też nie brali pod uwagę takiej możliwości i może to i lepiej. Miał kilka miesięcy, aby ukrywać fakt, iż faktycznie urodzi. Najgorsza opcja była taka, że po zapoznaniu się z dokumentami od Carola zostanie mu kilka dni na decyzję.

Numer Dennisa wyświetlił się na jego komórce, ale odrzucił rozmowę po raz pierwszy, odkąd się znali. Może gdyby robił to częściej, zostając w domu, Rachel nadal by z nim była. Podświadomie wiedział jednak, że to kłamstwo. Odeszła od niego ze strachu, że kiedyś nie wróci. Chciała, aby zmienił wydział, a tego nie mógł zrobić. Nie teraz, gdy był tak blisko.  
Wyszedł w końcu z łazienki i rzucił się na łóżko, decydując, że jeden dzień może po prostu przespać.

Dennis przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, jakby chciał zapytać, ale znowu coś go powstrzymywało. Normalnie wymusiłby na nim jakąkolwiek reakcję, aby przerwać to milczenie, ale raz w życiu ta cisza mu nie przeszkadzała. Nie miał nawet sił syczeć na cholerne korki. Ich dojazd na miejsce zbrodni miał się sporo opóźnić i zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej byłoby od razu udać się w stronę kostnicy.

Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale skoro on wyczuwał, że jest w ciąży – może pozostali mutanci mieli podobnie. Przypadkowo spotkana omega czy alfa mogliby zdradzić go nieświadomie i sama ta myśl sprawiała, że popadał w paranoję.

\- Danny – zaczął Dennis w końcu. – Wczoraj miałeś spotkanie u lekarza, prawda? Nie jesteś chory, no nie? Nie rosną ci piersi? – spytał Barat.

Danny nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak męskie omegi karmią swoje dzieci. Ta opcja jednak przeraziła go o wiele bardziej niż wszystkie inne.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że jego partner najnormalniej w świecie żartuje. – Nie, do diabła! Zwariowałeś?! – podniósł odrobinę głos.

Dennis spojrzał na niego jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwie.

\- Nie rosną mi piersi. To byłoby zresztą ogromne zagrożenie dla Karen. Już żyjemy w jakimś porąbanym związku, gdybym jeszcze zaczął ci się podobać… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos. – W ogóle jesteś chory – dodał, bo nagle wizja jego ciała z dodatkowymi elementami przyprawiła go o obrzydzenie.

Zadzwonił do Carola po wizycie i porozmawiali na temat hormonalnych zmian, które go czekały. Zmiana nastrojów nie grała roli, bo w zasadzie Dennis zawsze nazywał go humorzastym, ale mogły nadejść mdłości, a nie chciał się porzygać na miejscu zbrodni. Chłopaki nie zapomnieliby mu tego do końca życia.

\- Od wczoraj zachowujesz się dziwnie. Normalnie nie odrzucasz moich telefonów – zauważył przytomnie Dennis.

Danny westchnął i oblizał usta. Jeśli faktycznie miałby z kimś porozmawiać, Barat był dobrym wyborem. Dennis rozumiał go na tyle, na ile musiał. Znali się jednak wystarczająco długo, aby sobie ufać, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o większości ludzi, z którymi wypił piwo czy dwa. I alkohol też musiał odstawić wraz z poranną kawą.

\- Brzmisz jak zasmarkana nastolatka – odparł Danny. – Nie jestem chory – podjął po chwili, patrząc na drogę przed sobą. – Coś mnie zaskoczyło, ale to w końcu nic nowego, czyż nie? – spytał retorycznie. – Kiedy będę chciał na ten temat pogadać, wpadniesz do mnie do mieszkania i kupię sporo piwa, stary, bo totalnie w to nie uwierzysz.

Dennis spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.

\- Wydajesz się mniej zdenerwowany niż wcześniej – zauważył ostrożnie jego partner. – Moja teściowa tak ma, gdy walczy z zatwardzeniem.

\- Jezu! – warknął Danny. – Nie muszę tego wiedzieć o matce Karen!

\- A myślisz, że ja chciałem?! – spytał Dennis podniesionym głosem. – Czy chcesz, stary, czy nie, jesteśmy w tym razem – dodał i chociaż jego ton był żartobliwy, w uszach Danny'ego zabrzmiało to o wiele poważniej.

Ian jak zawsze przyglądał mu się z niezdrową fascynacją. Danny miał prawie nadzieję, że w jednej z chłodni znowu znajduje się alfa. To odciągnęłoby uwagę patologa od niego chociaż na kilka minut. Dennis czekał w progu, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę. Radzenie sobie z pojedynczymi trupami było łatwe, szczególnie że większość z tych ludzi jakoś zasłużyła na śmierć. Jednak ci anonimowi tutaj – nikt nie znał do końca ich historii, a trudno było uznać, że niespełna trzynastoletnia dziewczyna nabroiła tak wiele, że mogła odejść z tego świata bezimienna i w hańbie.

\- Nic – odparł Danny, gdy ostatnia chłodnia została zamknięta.

\- Nie wiem, jak możesz to robić – wtrącił Dennis.

\- Ktoś musi – stwierdził po prostu Danny, wzruszając ramionami.

Ian jak zawsze nie odprowadził go nawet do drzwi.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy Doktor Śmierć faktycznie sprawiał wrażenie zawiedzionego? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Barat.

\- Chyba nie jesteś dostatecznie ładny, bo tobą nigdy się nie interesował. Za to zawsze marzył, aby położyć swoje ręce na mnie – rzucił Danny, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo. – Przedstawię ci mojego fryzjera. Jakoś temu zaradzimy – obiecał.

\- Jakiś ty pomocny – prychnął Dennis. – Chyba podziękuję. Jeszcze mi życie miłe. Karen zaprasza na kolację i musisz przyjechać, bo wątpię, abym cokolwiek przełknął. Za to ty masz ostatnio wilczy apetyt – zauważył.

Danny poczuł, jak całe jego ciało sztywnieje, ale Dennis najwyraźniej nie nawiązywał do niczego konkretnego, bo wyprzedził go w wyjściu ze szpitala. Zasunął kurtkę, czując, że materiał opina go o wiele ciaśniej. Rozmawiali z Carolem na temat tego, że zmieni się kształt jego sylwetki, ale niewprawne oko tego nie dostrzeże. Oczywiście doktor nie brał pod uwagę faktu, że Danny na co dzień otaczał się detektywami, którzy byli przyzwyczajeni do wychwytywania najmniejszych anomalii.

Nie pomagało to , że każdego dnia od świtu do zmierzchu przebywali razem z Dennisem. Już wcześniej wiedzieli o sobie zbyt wiele i nie był tak do końca pewien, czy przekraczanie pewnej granicy było bezpieczne. Wiedział z góry, jakie Dennis miał zdanie na temat ciąż. A wciąż nie zdecydował we własnej sprawie.

Carol nie naciskał. Doktor nie skontaktował go z omegą, który urodził, ale miał telefon do lekarza, który tę ciążę prowadził. Nie powinno być żadnych komplikacji. O ile zjawiałby się na każdej wizycie i zachowywał dietę – znaczy, nie jadł tych świństw, którymi się odżywiał z braku czasu. Jego geny były silne, a biorąc pod uwagę genotyp drugiego ojca – nie było zagrożenia chorobami genetycznymi.. Ciąża niezakłócona zewnętrznie miała przebiec gładko – na tyle, na ile gładko przebiegały ciąże. A Danny obejrzał kilka filmików w sieci i naprawdę zaczynał mieć jeszcze większy respekt do kobiet. Dlaczego jego matka trzykrotnie zdecydowała się na poród – było dla niego tajemnicą.

\- Nie idziemy dzisiaj do ciebie na kolację – zdecydował nagle, bo wszystko układało się w logiczną całość.

Jego czas na pojęcie decyzji dobiegł końca. Dennis już zauważył zmiany w jego zachowaniu i odżywianiu. Wciąż zajadał się pączkami, ale odstawił kawę. Unikał miejsc dla palących, bo chociaż Carol twierdził, że dziecko będzie omegą lub alfą – nie miał pewności. I wolał nie kusić losu. Więc jak miał nie urodzić kogoś, o kogo już zaczynał dbać?

\- Nie? – spytał Dennis niepewnie. – Chcesz, żebym ryzykował u mojej żony, bo coś ci wpadło do głowy? – prychnął.

\- Jestem w ciąży – poinformował go spokojnie Danny.

Może zrobienie tego w samochodzie, gdy wracali z kostnicy, nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bo Barat ewidentnie zbladł. Nigdy jednak nie było dobrego czasu na takie wyznania.

\- Jesteś w ciąży – powtórzył ostrożnie Dennis.

\- Dokładnie – odparł Danny.

\- To jest dziecko Rachel? – spytał Barat.

\- Zgłupiałeś?! – warknął Danny, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy jego przyjaciel nie postradał zmysłów. – Niby jak?! Niby jak, Dennis?!

\- Dobra, dobra. Może to nie był czas na żarty – wtrącił pospiesznie jego partner, podnosząc obie dłonie do góry w geście poddania się. – Więc jest Steve'a?

Danny wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Tak – powiedział krótko.

\- Wiesz, że możesz mówić do mnie pełnymi zdaniami, no nie? – spytał Dennis. – To nie przesłuchanie. Nie wykorzystam tego przeciwko tobie. W zasadzie nie powiem nikomu. Nawet Karen. Dopóki nie zdecydujesz inaczej.

\- Wiem – wtrącił się szybko Danny. – Po prostu to nie jest łatwe. I tak, dziecko jest Steve'a. Nie spałem z nikim innym od czasu Rachel, która nie jest w stanie zapłodnić mężczyzny, dodam tak dla pewności – powiedział z przekonaniem .

Dennis milczał przez chwilę i zaczynało go to denerwować. Nie spodziewał się gratulacji, ale jakakolwiek reakcja była mile widziana.

\- Nie zabezpieczyliście się czy jak? – spytał w końcu Dennis.

\- Czy właśnie sugerujesz, że wpadłem jak jakaś gówniara? Bo powiem ci, że zużyliśmy tyle prezerwatyw, że na pewno…

\- Bez szczegółów – wtrącił szybko Barat. – Bez szczegółów, w imię naszej przyjaźni! – rzucił odrobinę głośniej. – Czy to nie jest jakieś rzadkie? Znaczy, nie często faceci zachodzą w ciążę.

\- Ostatni taki poród odebrano pięć lat temu – poinformował go, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, czemu dzielił się czymś podobnym. – Nie chcę trafić na łamy gazet, więc naprawdę wszystko zostaje w tajemnicy. Na razie wiesz ty i mój lekarz.

\- A Steve? – zainteresował się Dennis.

\- Steve nie podał mi swojego nazwiska i nie zdecydowałem jeszcze, czy chcę go znaleźć. To nie tak, że umawialiśmy się na coś podobnego. Wszystko było jasne i klarowne. I nadal jest. Nie potrzebuję jego opieki, Dennis, mam swoją rodzinę – wyjaśnił mu z westchnieniem.

\- I mnie i Karen – dorzucił jego partner bez chwili wahania. – Mogę z tobą chodzić na wizyty do lekarza. To będzie dobry trening przed moim własnym dzieckiem.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Nie chcę, żebyś był moją niańką, Dennis. Panuję nad sytuacją. Mam do przejrzenia dysertacje o męskich omegach i pogadam z lekarzem. Jestem nawet w lepszej sytuacji niż wasze normalne kobiety – odparł z przekąsem.

\- Och, zapomniałem na sekundę o twoich super genach – prychnął Dennis, ale nie było w tym jadu.

\- Pewnie nie uczyli was o ty w Dubaju – odgryzł się Danny.

\- Stary, Dubaj nie jest w Indiach. Tak bardzo tracisz pazur. Może faktycznie wyrosną ci piersi – wyjęczał Dennis. – Jak ja powiem Karen, że od tej pory mówimy ci Daniela?

\- Kopnę cię tak mocno… - zaczął Danny, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy Dennis zaczął rżeć ze śmiechu jak koń.

Jego mieszkanie nie znajdowało się w najlepszej okolicy, ale odznaka przyczepiona do paska ułatwiała naprawdę wiele. Jego pistolet wciąż tkwił w kaburze i ten przyjemny ciężar dziwnie go uspokajał. Dennis niósł część zakupów po schodach niczym dżentelmen, którym nigdy dla niego nie był. Jeśli tak miały teraz wyglądać ich wzajemne kontakty – Danny protestował.  
Dennis swoim zachowaniem miał zdradzić go wcześniej niż pęczniejący sugestywnie brzuch.  
Danny nie do końca wiedział, co go zaalarmowało. Może fakt, że na tym piętrze nigdy nie było tak spokojnie. Uniósł dłoń, zatrzymując Dennisa kilka metrów od swoich drzwi. Dywanik przed mieszkaniem był zabłocony, a w Newark padało dopiero od godziny.

\- Zadzwoń po wsparcie – wyszeptał do swojego partnera, kładąc zakupy na podłodze.  
Dennis nawet nie protestował.

\- Mieszkanie obok ma otwarte drzwi – dodał Danny, wskazując mu kierunek.

To mogła być ich szansa. Ktokolwiek przeszukiwał jego mieszkanie, zapewne został nasłany przez Cannona. Broń w jego dłoni nagrzewała się powoli. Na zewnątrz było naprawdę chłodno, a kabura nie chroniła przed skrajnymi temperaturami.

Słyszał, że ktoś przechadzał się po jego salonie, więc nie wiedzieli nawet, że jest omegą. Co było dziwne, bo wszyscy w okolicy wiedzieli, że należał do tej nielicznej części populacji mutantów. Zamarł, bo to nagle się nie zgadzało. I wiedział, że popełnił błąd w ocenie sytuacji, gdy drzwi do jego mieszkania otworzyły się, a ewidentnie wyszkolony mężczyzna wytrącił mu broń jednym kopniakiem. Nie celowano do niego, więc nie przeszukiwali jego domu. Chcieli go wziąć żywcem, a to była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką zamierzał im pozwolić. Pchnął jednego z dryblasów, korzystając z tego, że zapewne nie spodziewali się po jego wzroście takiego oporu. Mogli być wyszkoleni do zabijania, ale on przeżył szkołę średnią w New Jersey, a to wbrew pozorom naprawdę znaczyło wiele. Był równie silny co szybki i jako pierwszy trafił na schody przeciwpożarowe, które zjechały wraz z nim w ciemną alejkę.  
Wyraźnie słyszał za sobą nie tylko swoich prześladowców, ale również syreny policyjne. Mógł wybiec na ulicę, ale spodziewał się, że zaparkowali od frontu. W tej dzielnicy ludzie Cannona nie musieli się niczego obawiać, a on nie chciał wpaść wprost w ich łapy, więc przesadził niewielkie ogrodzenie i wbiegł w słabo oświetlone partie miasta. Zapasowa broń tkwiła pod nogawką jego spodni, ale nie miał nawet tyle czasu, aby schylić się po pistolet. Kilku bezdomnych, których wyminął, zaprotestowało słabo. Naruszył nie tylko ich terytorium, ale również dom. Na pewno mieli później narzekać, ale właśnie na to liczył.  
Przed ludźmi Cannona nie było ucieczki, więc Dennis musiał znaleźć po nim tak wiele śladów jak to tylko możliwe.

Nieprzyjemny zapach slumsów dotarł do jego nozdrzy i może właśnie kierunek, który obrał, był błędem, bo nie minęło wiele czasu, a zgubił się pośród starych magazynów. Zwolnił, wchodząc głębiej w cień. Słyszał kroki tych, którzy gonili go od mieszkania i wydawali się wyczerpani, co znowu dawało mu przewagę. Sięgnął po broń, ale gdy wyprostował się ponownie, ktoś stał tuż obok niego. Nie dostrzegł nawet twarzy mężczyzny, zanim poczuł ból w tyle głowy. Ciemność, która otaczała go jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej – stała się o wiele bardziej nasycona.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny ocknął się z trudem, a w jego nozdrza uderzył mocny zapach ryb. Zawsze sądził, że wyląduje w dokach, ale nie wiedział, że Cannon postanowi go najpierw torturować tym smrodem. Jeśli każda z jego ofiar przeżywała coś podobnego – Danny współczuł im tym bardziej. Chociaż z drugiej strony pewnie ludzkie nosy nie ogarniały wszystkich wątpliwych aromatów, którymi dogadzano jemu.

W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, co go wcale nie zaskoczyło. Mógł jednak rozróżnić poszczególne kształty i wszystko wskazywało na to, że znajdował się w jakimś składziku. Kolejne paczki były porozrzucane po całej niewielkiej przestrzeni i nawet zacząłby dopasowywać układ pomieszczenia do planów budynków, które znał – gdyby coś innego nie zwróciło jego uwagi.

Poruszali się, a dokładnie płynęli, więc byli również na tyle daleko od brzegu, że nie miał jak uciec, co wyjaśniało, dlaczego go nie związano.

Nigdy nie miał choroby morskiej, a raczej nie podejrzewał się o to, ale mdłości, które zaczynał odczuwać, nie przynosiły mu zbyt wielkich nadziei. Czuł, że jego żołądek jest pusty, co było dziwne, bo z Dennisem jedli przed kostnicą. Pochłonął też przynajmniej dwa pączki w drodze do domu, więc po prostu musiał być nieprzytomny dłużej niż przypuszczał. Może miał wstrząśnienie mózgu, bo chociaż bakterie i wirusy się go nie imały – uszkodzenia mechaniczne to była całkiem inna bajka.

I to wyjaśniało mdłości.

Podniósł się ostrożnie, nie chcąc wzbudzać niepożądanego zainteresowania. Nigdy nie dowiedzieli się, co dokładnie robił Cannon z niewygodnymi ludźmi. Kiedy i jak ich porywał. Jak długo przetrzymywał ich przed śmiercią. Nie wiedział, jak dużo czasu mu zostało, ale podejrzewał, że nie są już w dokach Hudson, a to oznaczało, że jego koledzy mogą szukać w złym miejscu. Gdy uciekał – nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Cannon specjalnie dla niego zmieni swoje MO.

Może powinien czuć się zaszczycony. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ludzie, którzy znajdowali się na statku, byli idiotami i nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że ocean też posiadał lekkie przypływy.  
Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował, bardziej przypominało kolejne wielkie pudło niż faktyczny pokój. Jedyne drzwi były zabezpieczone zaskakująco dobrym zamkiem.

Podejrzewał, że po drugiej stronie znajdowała się również zasuwa. Nikt go nie pilnował, ale skoro znajdowali się na otwartej wodzie – nie było takiej potrzeby.

Przeszukali go dokładnie. Zabrali jego broń i odznakę. Jego portfel i dokumenty zniknęły, podobnie jak pasek i krawat. Jakby bali się, że wszystko może stanowić dla niego broń. Nawet cholerne buty i skarpetki. I dlatego wiedział, że nierówna podłoga wykonana była z nieheblowanego drewna. Może trzymali na jakimś pieprzonym statku specjalnie wykonane więzienie. Małą drewnianą celę dla wścibskich glin.

Początkowo zdziwiło go, że nie wpadł w panikę. Przeszukał po ciemku całą przestrzeń, cal po calu, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogło mu się przydać, ale natrafił tylko na jeden zardzewiały gwóźdź. Musieli być zatem zawodowcami.

Jego serce biło szybciej niż normalnie, jakby przygotowywało go do kolejnego wysiłku – walki lub ucieczki – dwóch rzeczy, które kontrolował instynkt. Nie miał jednak przed sobą wroga, a wszystkie drogi były przed nim zamknięte. Usiadł zatem na podłodze i zrobił większy wdech, starając się zebrać jak najwięcej informacji.

Znał Cannona dość dobrze, chociaż nigdy nie rozmawiali. Profil psychologiczny wykonany przez jednego z ich ludzi opisywał faceta znakomicie. Mordował bez mrugnięcia okiem, gdy było to konieczne. Był pragmatykiem i trudno było przewidzieć jego kolejny ruch. Kierował się bolesną logiką kogoś, kto swoje interesy prowadzi bez żadnych emocji. I może przez to był tak cholernie niebezpieczny, bo nie znaleźli u niego żadnych słabych punktów.

Danny normalnie uznałby, że porwano go, aby go torturować i zabić. Skoro nie zrobili tego na miejscu, w jego mieszkaniu, mogli chcieć informacji, które posiadał. Z drugiej jednak strony – tym ludziom zależało na czasie. Nie poczekaliby, aż dojdzie do siebie po tym, jak dostał po głowie. Próbowaliby ocucić go wcześniej, pewnie niezbyt przyjemnymi metodami i dopiero przesłuchać. Tymczasem siedział sam, zamknięty w nieznanym sobie miejscu.

Jeśli chcieli go sprzedać jakiemuś cholernemu szejkowi – zamierzał facetowi odgryźć fiuta.  
Kolejne możliwości pojawiały się przed jego oczami i każda była mniej przyjemna od poprzedniej. Jedyna nadzieja, jaka mu pozostała, to to, że chcieli go przestraszyć i może po prostu przekupić, a z tym dałby sobie radę. Nie widział ich twarzy i musieli o tym wiedzieć, więc nie był świadkiem, którego należało się pozbyć.

Łódź wyglądała na ich tajną kryjówkę, o której nie wiedzieli, i Danny prawie czuł dawne podniecenie, które przychodziło za każdym razem, gdy znajdowali takie właśnie szczegóły na temat Cannona. Gwóźdź w jego dłoni nagle stał się wspaniałym narzędziem. Bez chwili wahania zaczął wydrapywać w ciemności numer swojej odznaki, aby mieć pewność, że jeśli będzie miał szansę – znajdzie tę małą zasraną celę, a ta doprowadzi go do porywaczy.

Kiedy obudził się po raz kolejny, drzwi do pomieszczenia stały otworem, ale celowano do niego, więc nie ruszył się nawet spod ściany. Na podłodze pojawił się talerz z jedzeniem i jego strażnik wycofał się bez słowa. Danny nasłuchiwał. Klucz zajęczał w zamku, a potem pojawił się głuchy dźwięk opuszczanej zasuwy. Miał ochotę spytać, co tu, do cholery, robił, ale wbrew temu, co twierdzono w filmach, nawiązywanie kontaktu z porywaczem prowadziło tylko do tego, że ten chętniej pozbywał się balastu, którym była ofiara. Teraz dbano o to, aby nie pozostawiać śladów, a rozwój techniki doprowadził do tego, że nawet po głosie można było zidentyfikować przestępcę.

Danny zatem milczał.

Podszedł do pojedynczego, pozostawionego na ziemi talerza i ostrożnie zaciągnął się powietrzem. Nie wyczuł chemikaliów, ale w zasadzie nie był aż tak dobry jak alfy. Ktokolwiek przygotowywał posiłek – użył czegoś z puszki. Smak był aż nazbyt rozpoznawalny. Butelka z wodą, której nie zauważył wcześniej, była już otwarta. Zjadł wszystko i zostawił talerz koło drzwi, nie bardzo chcąc, aby ktokolwiek podchodził do niego w poszukiwaniu naczyń.

Przypominały mu się sceny z filmów o więźniach, którzy rysowali na ścianach kreski – jedną za każdy dzień pobytu. Miał nawet gwóźdź, ale za to żadnego pojęcia, jaki był dzień tygodnia. Mógł to nawet nie być ranek, bo przeważnie gdy nie jadł i nie sprawdzał pomieszczenia, spał. Może był to jego błąd od samego początku, ale po trzecim czy czwartym posiłku zrozumiał, że nie zamierzali go zabić. A przynajmniej nie od razu. Cały czas płynęli i ten ruch go usypiał. Nie do końca koił, ale wciąż sprawiał, że jego oczy same się zamykały.  
Carol twierdził, że ciąża zacznie wysysać z niego energię i nagle to przestało być ważne, bo nie wiedział nawet, czy dożyje chwili, gdy poród będzie istotnym szczegółem. W chwili obecnej skupiał się na oddalonych od niego głosach. Ktoś wyraźnie prowadził rozmowę nad nim – może na górnym pokładzie. Czasem wychwytywał nawet całe zdania, gdy dostatecznie się skupił. Pozbawiony jednego zmysłu, wyostrzał drugi i może te wszystkie programy o przetrwaniu, które Dennis tak namiętnie oglądał, nie kłamały.

Na pokładzie znajdowało się przynajmniej sześciu ludzi. Żaden z nich nie był mutantem, więc faktycznie nie wiedzieli, że był omegą. To dawało mu pewną przewagę i kiedy w końcu wydrapał numer odznaki w trzech czy czterech miejscach, a nawet na jednej z zamkniętych paczek, zdecydował, że jeśli usłyszy cokolwiek interesującego, kostka jego lewej nogi będzie kolejna. Skóra tam była cienka i niewiele naczyń krwionośnych znajdowało się w pobliżu, więc i gojenie miało nastąpić szybko. A gdyby jednak zmienili zdanie co do pozbywania się go – Dennis miałby jakiekolwiek podstawy do tego, aby wszcząć faktyczne dochodzenie.  
Zapach ryb szybko przestał mu przeszkadzać, gdy jego własne ciało zaczęło śmierdzieć. I cholera, ale naprawdę przeklinał dzień, w którym wylosował tak szczęśliwą pulę genów.

Wiedział, że jeszcze kiedyś to się na nim zemści.

\- Ruszał się albo coś mówił? – spytał ktoś wyraźnie za jego drzwiami i to obudziło Danny'ego.

\- Jest potulny jak baranek. Nie pomyślałby, że wcześniej sprawił nam tak wiele kłopotu – odparł drugi mężczyzna.

Słyszał te głosy wcześniej nad sobą. Jednak po raz pierwszy faktycznie mówili o nim i zmusił się do tego, aby nie wykonać żadnego ruchu. Im mocniej byli przekonani o tym, że śpi – tym większe były szanse, że coś zdradzą, a potrzebował kolejnych informacji, bo zaczynał wątpić w to, że został porwany przez ludzi Cannona.

Mogły minąć nawet cztery dni, odkąd go porwali. To nie było MO gangstera. A jeśli faktycznie go sprzedał jakimś kolesiom w Arabii, miał szybko tego pożałować. Nie uważał się za ślicznego, ale Cannon wiedział o omedze w policji i pewnie dodał dwa do dwóch. Fakt, że ludzie, którzy go przewozili, o niczym nie wiedzieli – dowodził tylko tyle, że byli zwykłymi pionkami. Albo Cannon nie chciał, aby uszkodzili towar.

\- Jak sądzisz, co zrobi McGaret ? – spytał tamten drugi i obaj zaczęli się śmiać.

Danny próbował skojarzyć nazwisko z czymkolwiek, ale w jego głowie ziała wielka pustka. McDermott pracowała w urzędzie miasta, a Garet - Garet Bronson - był szefem wydziału policji w Nowym Jorku. Jeśli faktycznie Cannon znał takich ludzi, Danny'ego nie dziwiło , że nie mogli go ująć od ponad dziesięciu lat.

Zasuwa poruszyła się i drzwi zostały otworzone. Wsunięto kolejny talerz, a Danny zrobił wszystko, aby uznano go za śpiącego.

Mężczyźni oddalili się, tupiąc ciężkimi buciorami. Danny wyciągnął gwóźdź i wziął głębszy wdech, zastanawiając się, jak wykorzystać niewielką przestrzeń.

\- Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, jutro będziemy na miejscu – usłyszał jeszcze całkiem wyraźnie.

Nigdy nie wymówili nazwy portu, do którego zmierzali, ale spodziewał się, że nie są już w Kansas.

Wydrapanie Mc?Garet/Bronson zajęło mu prawie dwie godziny. Po chwili wahania dodał numer swojej odznaki, bo chociaż ufał Ianowi – lepiej było mieć pewność niż potem żałować.

Nie był do końca pewien, co obudziło go po raz kolejny. Jednak do jego tymczasowego lokum wpadało odrobinę światła. Nie to jednak zwróciło jego uwagę. Mrowienie, które zaczynało się u odstawy jego czaszki, informowało go, że nie był już jedynym mutantem na tym statku. Ktokolwiek przycumował do nich – oznaczał dla niego poważne kłopoty. Ukrył gwóźdź w rękawie swojej koszuli, chociaż taka broń wydawała mu się śmieszna.

Wstał, wiedząc, że nie nabierze alfy na podobne zagrywki i faktycznie już po chwili rosły mężczyzna pojawił się w jego drzwiach.

\- Omega – warknął nieznajomy i cholera, ale nie był zadowolony z tego odkrycia.

Zatem kwestia sprzedania go gdzieś w Azji właśnie stała się najmniej prawdopodobnym scenariuszem.

Danny nie powiedział ani słowa, zresztą wątpił, aby to cokolwiek pomogło. Alfa spoglądał na niego, jakby rozważał, co z tym fantem zrobić – co zrobić z nim.

\- Na pokład – rozkazał krótko mężczyzna, celując w niego bronią .

Danny instynktownie napiął mięśnie, ale walka na takiej małej przestrzeni nie miała sensu.

\- Victor, ale co z McGarrettem ? – spytał głos, który był mu dobrze znany.

\- Zamknij się – warknął alfa. – McGarrett sam nas znajdzie – dodał mężczyzna.

I działo się tutaj coś naprawdę dziwnego.

\- Chyba macie nie tego człowieka – odezwał się w końcu Danny. – Jeśli nie jesteście opłacani przez Cannona, chyba doszło do nieporozumienia.

Alfa, Victor, nie zwrócił jednak na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

\- Wychodź z podniesionymi rękami. Zapleć je za głową – polecił mężczyzna i zrobił mu miejsce, aby Danny mógł swobodnie przejść.

Korytarz był zbyt wąski, aby zrobić cokolwiek, a dodatkowo przed nim szedł kolejny dryblas. Czuł się jak ludzka kanapka. Jego wzrost był przeszkodą wcześniej, ale teraz, gdy nie widział, co przed nim, a doskonale wiedział, co za nim – było jeszcze gorzej. Wspięli się po schodkach na, jak mniemał, górny pokład i sądził, że uderzy w niego zimne powietrze, ale na zewnątrz – chociaż ciemno, nie było chłodno. Słabe oświetlenie na łodzi podpowiedziało mu, że przebywają tutaj nielegalnie i jego porywacze nie chcieli zwabić straży przybrzeżnej.

\- Słuchaj, zawsze możemy się dogadać – zaczął, ponieważ chciał kupić sobie chociaż kilka minut.

Albo zrozumieć, o co tu, do cholery, chodzi, bo nie przetrzymuje się człowieka prawie tydzień tylko po to, aby zabić go na otwartym morzu. A przynajmniej tak przypuszczał. Jeśli spodziewali się okupu od jego bliskich – zapewne się zawiedli. Williamsowie brzmieli dumnie, ale pewnie nie byli w stanie zebrać stu tysięcy. Chyba że ojciec zastawił dom, a miał nadzieję, że Dennis powiedział mu, jakie są szanse odzyskania porwanych.

\- Zamknij się – warknął alfa.

\- To jest jakieś totalne nieporozumienie – podjął Danny jeszcze raz, gdy dotarł do burty i dostrzegł, że Victor zaczyna przykręcać tłumik do lufy swojego pistoletu.

Byli więc o wiele bliżej brzegu niż przypuszczał. I nie mogli oddać strzału bez alarmowania straży. Zanim alfa zorientował się, co jest grane, Danny walnął ręką w skierowaną w jego stronę broń. Pistolet wylądował na pokładzie, a jego dłoń krwawiła. On jednak był już za burtą, zapewne w połowie drogi do wody, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Nie miał jak ruszyć się w swoim niewielkim więzieniu i jego mięśnie zdawały się omdlałe. Na pewno nieprzygotowane do takiego wysiłku, ale wszedł pod wodę bez przeszkód. I nie zamierzał szybko wypływać, nie wtedy, gdy nad sobą słyszał kolejne strzały i krzyki.

Oczywiście, któryś z tych imbecyli zaczął używać broni bez tłumika. Jedna z kul musnęła go, ale rana nie była bardziej poważna niż ta od broni. Jeśli miał złamany palec, to był drobiazg w porównaniu z tym, co mogło się stać.

Jego płuca zaczęły palić żywym ogniem, co było tylko cholernym złudzeniem. Nie wiedział jednak, jak daleko odpłynął od łodzi. Nie bardzo orientował się, w którą stronę znajdował się ląd, ale przypływ zawsze wynosił wszystko na brzeg i miał nadzieję, że fale go pokierują.

Wypłynął na powierzchnię tylko po to, aby po krótkim wdechu zejść z powrotem pod wodę. Koszula krępowała mu ruchy, podobnie jak spodnie, ale nie było najgorzej. Spodziewał się zimna, może szoku, ale tymczasem woda była całkiem przyjemna. Nie słyszał niczego ani nikogo. Nie odpływali najwyraźniej, bo kilkaset metrów od siebie widział ciemny zarys statku. Nie mogli go jednak również szukać, co trochę go pocieszało.

Zastanawiał się, jak długo będzie w stanie płynąć, ale morze… a raczej ocean – był spokojny. Nie musiał bardzo walczyć o to, aby utrzymać się na powierzchni, więc kiedy stracił ich z oczu – pozwolił po prostu nieść się falom. Kiedy kilka godzin później zaświtało, łodzi nie było, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że był dalej od lądu niż się spodziewał. Przed nim majaczyła cholerna wyspa i całkiem możliwe, iż wyczerpanie sprawiało, że miał halucynacje, ale widział nawet pieprzone palmy. Zielona linia drzew ukrywała się za całymi kilometrami plaż.

Jego ramiona bolały jak cholera, więc płynął o wiele wolniej, niżby sobie tego życzył. Mógł przysiąc, że zamknął oczy tylko na chwilę, a zaraz potem poczuł, jak jest wciągany na kolejną cholerną łódź.

Próbował się wyrwać, ale wyjątkowo szorstkie dłonie przytrzymały go na drewnianym dnie.

\- Spokojnie – powiedział mężczyzna i Danny otworzył oczy tylko na krótką chwilę, bo cholerne słońce chciało wypalić mu źrenice. – Jesteś bezpieczny – dodał tamten.

\- Policja – wychrypiał.

\- Mój kuzyn jest z policji. Powiadomiliśmy ich – powiedział nieznajomy. – Podpłynęliśmy, gdy zauważyliśmy, że idziesz na dno.

\- Nie, ja jestem z policji – odparł, starając się pozostać przytomnym.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził w wodzie, ale nie był w stanie unieść rąk do góry. Jego prawa dłoń była tak opuchnięta, że nie był w stanie zwinąć jej w pięść, a głowa bolała go jak diabli.  
Mężczyźni zaczęli mówić do siebie w języku, którego nie rozumiał, co oznaczało tylko kłopoty. Czy faktycznie miał wypisane na twarzy Amerykanin? Mężczyzna nie mówił z akcentem, ale sam był tak ogłupiały, że mogło mu to umknąć.

\- Tylko ty mówisz po angielsku? – spytał w końcu szczerze.

\- Cholerni haole – warknął ktoś drugi i obaj jego wybawcy się roześmiali.

\- Gdzie jestem? – spytał Danny, chcąc się unieść na łokciach, ale nie pozwolono mu i na to.

\- Spokojnie. Dostałeś w głowę i jesteś odwodniony…

\- Gdzie jestem? – nalegał, bo nagle wydawało mu się to całkiem ważne.

Może faktycznie nie powinien był się też tak podrywać do góry, bo zaczynało ciemnieć mu przed oczami. Gdzieś tam słyszał znajomy dźwięk syren.


	7. Chapter 7

Ostatnie dni Danny'ego składały się z ciągłych pobudek w ciemności, więc gdy tym razem otworzył oczy i poraziło go światło, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Nie poruszył się, chociaż tak podpowiadał mu instynkt. Jeśli ktoś znajdował się w pokoju, zostałby zaalarmowany, a musiał się najpierw zorientować w sytuacji.

Charakterystyczny zapach medykamentów wypełnił jego płuca. Ostrożnie rozejrzał się wokół. Białe ściany, aparatura medyczna. Leżał na szpitalnym łóżku i najwyraźniej go nie skrępowano, więc jednak był bezpieczny. Miał zamiar właśnie podnieść się na łokciach, gdy dostrzegł, że krzesło obok było zajęte. Intruz ewidentnie spał, a mrowienie w całym jego ciele podpowiedziało mu, że ma do czynienia z kolejnym alfą. Może przysłanym przez miejscową policję w celu potwierdzenia jego statusu. Facet pewnie raz w życiu cieszył się, że nie zaprowadzono go do kostnicy.

Danny zerknął na niego przelotnie i zamarł, bo te rysy twarzy były aż nazbyt znajome. Steve, bo to nie mógł być nikt inny, spał na krześle w jego szpitalnej sali, z pistoletem leżącym na kolanach. Danny poczuł, jak jego mięśnie się napinają. Barki bolały go jak diabli i opatrzono jego rękę, podobnie jak kostkę. Najciszej jak mógł, przesunął się w bok i jednym płynnym ruchem sięgnął po broń, a potem odturlał się na drugą stronę łóżka, lądując na ziemi.

Wycelował w obudzonego Steve'a, który w szoku wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę.

\- Hej! Hej! – zaczął alfa. – Jesteś bezpieczny – poinformował go, ale Danny nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo.

Drzwi do sali otworzyły się i pielęgniarka pisnęła na jego widok. To rozproszyło go na ułamek sekundy, a kiedy ponownie spojrzał na Steve'a, ten miał już pistolet w ręce.

\- Oczywiście, że masz drugą broń – warknął zirytowany.

Nie spodziewał się, że pielęgniarka zniknie, zastąpiona dwoma policjantami, którzy musieli być świeży, bo wyglądali na naprawdę zszokowanych.

\- Danny, opuść broń – poprosił Steve.

\- Hmmmm, co powiesz na nie? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. – Ty opuść broń, a potem powiedz, co jest grane, Steve – warknął, podkreślając imię, które zostało mu podane kilka tygodni wcześniej w New Jersey.

\- Detektywie Williams – zaczął jeden z policjantów i, co zabawniejsze, obaj trzymali ręce w górze, a wcale o to nie poprosił.

Nieznane mu oznaczenia jednostki nie nastrajały go pozytywnie.

\- Wyjaśnię ci wszystko, ale musisz się uspokoić. Znaleźli się rybacy… - zaczął Steve i to naprawdę była niezła zmiana tematu.

Danny prawie mu wierzył.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał wprost.

Trzymanie pistoletu w opuchniętej dłoni nie było najłatwiejsze, ale z tej odległości nie mógł spudłować i obaj ze Stevem o tym wiedzieli.

\- Wyciągnę odznakę – zaproponował alfa.

\- Bardzo powoli – podpowiedział mu.

Steve nie wykonywał nagłych ruchów, gdy kierował lewą dłoń do tylnej kieszeni. I oczywiście cholerne bojówki zapewne miały setki skrytek. Facet mógł mieć ze sobą jeszcze ze trzy pistolety i Danny by tego nie zauważył.

Alfa machnął mu przed oczami legitymacją.

\- Steve McGarrett, komandor porucznik Marynarki Wojennej Stanów Zjednoczonych – przedstawił się mężczyzna, chociaż teraz już nie musiał, bo Danny widział to doskonale, podobnie jak całkiem nie-fałszywie wyglądające zdjęcie Steve'a w mundurze. – Opuścisz broń? – poprosił Steve i wyciągnął rękę po pistolet.

Danny wziął głębszy wdech i zirytowany oddał broń. Policjanci, jakby dopiero teraz się obudzili, ruszyli w jego stronę.

\- Poważnie? Teraz zgrywacie bohaterów? Jak mnie któryś dotknie, wyląduje za oknem – warknął, ustawiając ich do pionu.

W jego żyłach nadal krążyła niebezpieczna dawka adrenaliny i chociaż coraz mocniej czuł, jak bardzo jest zmęczony, nie oznaczało to, że nie był w stanie się bronić.

\- Czekaj... – zaczął, coś sobie nagle uświadamiając. – McGarrett? – upewnił się. – Oni mówili coś o tobie – dodał, przypominając sobie z trudem wydarzenia poprzedniej doby. – To nie robota Cannona. Cholera, muszę zadzwonić na posterunek w Newark… Nie było mnie…

\- Osiem dni – dokończył Steve. – Byłeś zaginiony przez osiem dni. Detektywi Kelly i Hanamoa powiadomili już twoich kolegów i rodzinę, że jesteś cały i bezpieczny. Detektyw Barat za kilka godzin wyląduje na Maui Kahului – poinformował go.

Danny spojrzał na lekko zdezorientowanych policjantów. Za oknem było zbyt jasno, a cienka koszulka Steve'a nie mogła chronić przed chłodem. Mundury policjantów wykonano z dziwnego cienkiego materiału, co sprawiało, że robiło mu się zimno na samą myśl, że miałby włożyć coś podobnego.

\- Gdzie jestem? – spytał wprost.

\- Na Oahu – odparł Steve spokojnie, jakby każdy miał obowiązek wiedzieć, gdzie to, do jasnej cholery, jest.. – Na Hawajach – dodał i to było już całkiem bez sensu.

\- Nie mogę być na Hawajach, bo porwano mnie z New Jersey – poinformował Steve'a, bo ktoś tutaj zwariował i to na pewno nie on. – I nie dopłynęlibyśmy tutaj w osiem dni – dodał tak dla pewności.

\- Lekarz znalazł na twojej szyi ślad po igle. Odurzono cię i przerzucono na zachodnie wybrzeże – odparł Steve.

Danny poczuł, że pierwszy raz od tygodnia zaczyna panikować. Nie spodziewał się, że ci ludzie byli zdolni do czegoś podobnego. Musiał być nieprzytomny ponad dobę. I cholera, ale jeśli dysponowali środkami, które umożliwiły im przerzucenie go ot tak przez cały kraj, nie chciał poznawać tych ludzi bliżej.

Coś podpowiadało mu, że Steve był w to mocniej uwikłany niż się wydawało. Przede wszystkim Victor, kimkolwiek nie był, znał go. Jakoś go to nie umiejscawiało w samym środku konfliktu, a co gorsza nie miało nic wspólnego z Cannonem. Cokolwiek zatem ustalił, było bezużyteczne, przynajmniej w tej sprawie.

\- Moment, moment. Dennis nie może wyjechać – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – Jesteśmy w połowie cholernie ważnej sprawy, która…

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Powiedział, że przyjeżdża – odparł alfa. – Przywozi dowody w sprawie twojego porwania i został oddelegowany do tego dochodzenia – dodał Steve, ale mniej chętnie, jakby to była kolejna porcja informacji, którą nie do końca chciał się dzielić.

Danny widział w jego oczach wahanie. Nie byli przygotowani na kolejne spotkanie i nie wiedzieli, jak mają się traktować. Danny sam nie wiedział, jak ma się czuć z tym, że go porwano i że to najwyraźniej miało aż nazbyt wiele wspólnego z osobą Steve'a. Myśl o tym, że jest w ciąży, powróciła niechciana. Do tej pory udawało się ją zepchnąć, ale teraz nie wiedział nawet, czy faktycznie nadal nosi to dziecko. Jeśli go odurzono albo uderzono… Stres sam w sobie nie mógł być dobry dla dziecka. Nie wspomniawszy o kilku godzinach w wodzie, które przeżył nie tak dawno, wycieńczony i odwodniony.

\- Wyjdźcie i niech ktoś zawoła pielęgniarkę – powiedział krótko. – Detektywów, którzy prowadzą sprawę, też powinniście zawiadomić o tym, że się obudziłem – doradził młodym, bo chociaż go irytowali, chciał, aby się czegokolwiek nauczyli.

Steve spojrzał na niego zaalarmowany.

\- Źle się czujesz? – spytał alfa.

\- Jak na człowieka, którego porwano, odurzono oraz przewieziono przez cały kraj… - zaczął i urwał, widząc, że na twarzy Steve'a pojawia się wypisana doskonale wina, której jakoś nie chciał pogłębiać. – Każda omega ma swojego lekarza. Muszę porozmawiać z moim, bo skoro mnie odurzono, to może mieć nieprzewidziane efekty - skłamał gładko.

A raczej nie do końca powiedział prawdę. Dziecko w tej chwili stawało się priorytetem. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co myśli o Stevie McGarretcie, ale coś mówiło mu, że lepiej jest poczekać. Rzucanie faceta na głęboką wodę nie mogło przynieść nic dobrego. Zresztą, co miał powiedzieć? Hej! Pamiętasz ten jeden raz, gdy włożyłeś we mnie te swoje zbyt długie palce? Mogłeś się wcześniej nie zabawiać własnym fiutem albo je po prostu wytrzeć.

Był zmęczony, bo normalnie wściekłby się, że jedna noc ze Stevem nie dość, że pozostawiła go w ciąży, to jeszcze stał się celem jakichś pieprzonych terrorystów. Cannon na karku wystarczył mu aż nadto.

Policjanci wyszli, ale wiedział, że przynajmniej jeden zostanie pod jego drzwiami. Byli tak bardzo użyteczni, że Steve postanowił spać na krześle z bronią w ręku, więc Danny nie spodziewał się po nich wiele. Alfa wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie potrafił zdecydować, czy powinien tutaj zostać czy wyjść. Danny nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Wspiął się tylko na łóżko w zbyt długiej szpitalnej koszuli i przykrył kołdrą.

\- Ponieważ dziwnym trafem wiem, że będziesz się tutaj kręcił – zaczął. – Powiedz Dennisowi, gdy wyląduje, żeby wypożyczył jakiś ładny samochód. I to nie oznacza rikszy. Dokładnie powtórz mu to o rikszy, bo wątpię, abym był na tyle przytomny, żeby to pamiętać, a to taki świetny tekst – wymruczał do poduszki.

Cokolwiek podali mu wcześniej, zaczynało działać. Albo zmęczenie ostatnich dni dawało o sobie znać.

Obudziła go pielęgniarka. Steve'a nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku ani na korytarzu. Nie czuł już tego mrowienia w całym ciele, więc odrobinę uspokojony spojrzał na niezbyt pewną siebie kobietę. To ona weszła do sali, gdy celował do alfy.

\- Czy mógłbym porozmawiać z lekarzem prowadzącym? – poprosił.

Zerknęła na niego niezbyt pewnie i chociaż wydawało się, że normalnie odmówiłaby, uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

\- Oczywiście – odparła. – Zaraz zawiadomię doktora Lokelani.

Nie znał tego lekarza i nie miał ochoty na dłuższe kontakty. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że uda mu się przesłać wyniki badań do Carola. Wątpił, aby jego doktora interesowała wizyta na Oahu, czy jak się nazywała ta wyspa. Wiedział, że Dennis na pewno powiadomił jego rodziców w pierwszej kolejności, że był bezpieczny, ale nadal powinien do nich zadzwonić, a jakoś nie potrafił się do tego zebrać. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że w jego sali nie było telefonu.

Mężczyzna, który wszedł po kilku minutach, był niewiele wyższy od niego. Ciemna karnacja, lekko skośne oczy. Może nie do końca był miejscowym.

\- Doktor Lokelani. Witamy wśród przytomnych, panie Williams – odezwał się mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.

Lekarz zerknął na kartę, a potem ponownie na niego i Danny zastanawiał się, jak dokładne badania już przeprowadzono.

\- Ma pan ogromnego guza na głowie i liczne zadrapania. Przywieziono pana odwodnionego, ale to już historia. Zwichnięte kości palców zostały nastawione i opuchlizna powinna zejść w ciągu kilku dni – ciągnął lekarz, zerkając na niego tylko od czasu do czasu.

Najwyraźniej traktował to jak rutynową wizytę.

\- Rana postrzałowa, w zasadzie draśnięcie, wymagała kilku szwów. Ma pan mocne zadrapanie w okolicy kostki, ale zapewne pan o tym wie. Dzięki numerowi odznaki mogliśmy pana zidentyfikować w ciągu kilku minut, ale proszę nie być z siebie dumnym, to mogło się skończyć zakażeniem. Podaliśmy dożylnie antybiotyk dwanaście godzin temu – poinformował go lekarz. – Czy jest coś, co chciałby pan wiedzieć?

Danny oblizał spierzchnięte usta.

\- Mam swojego lekarza. Czy istnieje możliwość pobrania próbek i wysłania mu ich bez badania ich tutaj na miejscu? – spytał.

Lekarz spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Niepokoi coś pana? Nie widzę powodu, aby… - zaczął mężczyzna.

Danny spojrzał wymownie na otwarte na korytarz drzwi. Żołtodzioby nie były zbyt rozgarnięte, ale jednak im mniej wiedzieli, tym lepiej.

Lokelani zamknął drzwi i odłożył kartę na swoje miejsce.

\- Jestem omegą, o czym zapewne pana poinformowano – zaczął Danny. – Mam swojego lekarza i chciałbym, aby on się mną od tej pory zajmował.

\- Oczywiście, jak tylko wróci pan do domu, prześlemy na podany przez pana adres cała dokumentację – obiecał lekarz. – Natomiast w tej chwili pana stan…

\- Jest stabilny, wiem – wszedł mu w słowo Danny.

\- Mamy centrum badawcze, jedno z najlepszych w tej części Stanów, i jestem pewien, że tam panu pomogą – dodał Lokelani, ale to nadal nie rozwiązywało jego problemów.

I na pewno nie chciał mieć jakiegoś cholernego centrum na swojej głowie,. Zirytowany potarł kark i faktycznie pod jego palcami tkwił niewielki strupek, ślad po igle. Nie wiedział, czy będzie konieczne pobranie krwi czy kolejne USG, chciał się dowiedzieć, czy nadal jest w ciąży. Jego ciało było zbyt ospałe, aby dawać mu jakiekolwiek informacje. Albo już po prostu za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do drugiego żyjącego w nim organizmu.

Spojrzał na zdezorientowanego lekarza i westchnął.

\- Doktor Carol jest moim lekarzem prowadzącym i muszę być z nim w stałym kontakcie, aczkolwiek… - zaczął i urwał. – Ta zasada poufności dotyczy też jednorazowych wizyt, prawda?

\- Poufności między pacjentem a lekarzem? – upewnił się mężczyzna. – Tak, panie Williams. Jeśli jednak jakkolwiek nastawano na pana godność… - zaczął ostrożnie. – Sugerowałbym, aby pobrano próbki, ponieważ wtedy postępowanie sądowe…

\- Rany boskie - prychnął Danny, gdy zorientował się, do czego nawiązywał lekarz. – Chcę , abyś sprawdził czy jestem w ciąży – powiedział wprost i zanim szok na twarzy Lokelaniego zniknął, kontynuował: – To powinien być piąty tydzień, nie, moment… Sszósty – poprawił się, przypominając sobie, że ponad siedem dni zniknęło ot tak z jego życiorysu. – I chcę, żebyś to zrobił dyskretnie, bo nie chcę być na pierwszych stronach gazet. Porwano mnie i jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się nadal być celem… - wyjaśnił i lekarz pokiwał tylko głową.

Lokelani ewidentnie się wahał, co zaczynało nie bardzo podobać się Danny'emu.

\- Ma o tym wiedzieć tak mało osób, jak to tylko możliwe – przypomniał lekarzowi.

\- Czy chce pan powiadomić ojca dziecka? – spytał mężczyzna.

Twarz Steve'a mignęła mu przed oczami tylko na krótką chwilę, zanim skrzywił się lekko.

\- Na razie nie będzie to konieczne. Po prostu zrób to badanie, żebym wiedział, co w razie czego mam powiedzieć – rzucił Danny.

Nie cierpiał zmywać żelu ze swoich włosów. Cholerstwo lepiło się i ciągnęło. W zasadzie czuł się naprawdę dobrze, odkąd odespał i naładowano go płynami. Witaminy były zdrowe – jego matka miała rację przez cały ten czas.

Dwóch detektywów przyszło wypytywać go o wszystko, co wiedział i nie zaskoczyło go nawet, że Steve towarzyszył im przez cały czas. Danny był już jednak w o wiele lepszej kondycji do tego, aby na niego nakrzyczeć. Jego dziecko żyło i dobrze się miewało. Nigdy nie radził sobie z kumulującymi się pod skórą emocjami i może bywał wybuchowy, ale czy ktoś mógł się dziwić.

\- Wiedzieli, gdzie mieszkam, więc musieli mnie śledzić – zaczął spokojnie. – Przeprowadziłem się nie tak całkiem dawno i nie zmieniłem jeszcze adresu w pracy ani w prawie jazdy – wyjaśnił, gdy jeden z nich otworzył usta, aby zadać pytanie.

\- Widział ich pan kiedyś? – spytał Chin Ho Kelly i to naprawdę było wariactwo, aby tak nazywać dziecko.

\- W zasadzie nie widziałem ich nawet wtedy. Wszystko stało się szybko, a wokół było ciemno. Potem, gdy przychodzili, zawsze światło mnie oślepiało. Obaj byli wyżsi ode mnie, ale na łodzi przebywało sześć osób – ciągnął dalej. – Łódź wydawała z siebie przytłumione odgłosy, ale to pewnie przez sam fakt, że mają w środku, zapewne w ładowni, drewnianą celę. Na pewno nie zrobili tego pierwszy raz, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek natraficie na podobną łajbę, w środku na każdej ze ścian jest wydrapany numer mojej odznaki – poinformował ich.

\- I wydrapał pan również ten sam numer na swojej kostce wraz z tym dziwnym zapisem… - zaczął Meka i naprawdę Danny nie potrafił nawet pomyśleć jego nazwiska.

\- McGarrett – podpowiedział mu. – To nazwisko padło, gdy rozmawiali ze sobą dobę przed tym, jak uznali, że muszą się mnie pozbyć.

Kelly zerknął na Steve'a, jakby chciał dalszych wyjaśnień, ale alfa potarł twarz dłonią. Może to był jakiś znak, bo obaj detektywi ponownie skierowali całą swoją uwagę na niego. I Danny'ego nie pierwszy raz zastanowiło, kto tutaj wydawał rozkazy. Nie cierpiał wojskowych, ponieważ uwielbiali się rządzić, a Steve potwierdzał wszystko to, co wiedział o alfach.

\- Jakaś łódź musiała przycumować do naszej, bo na podkład wszedł ktoś nowy. Victor – poinformował ich Danny i Kelly już nawet nie notował.

Steve spiął się wyraźnie, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego rozwoju sytuacji.

\- Victor Hesse był tutaj? – spytał z niedowierzaniem McGarrett.

\- Nie wiem – sarknął Danny. – Nie przedstawił się, zanim chciał do mnie strzelić – prychnął. – Raczej nie mieliśmy przyjemności zamienić wielu słów. Jest alfą i szybko się zorientował, że ja jestem omegą, co doprowadziło go do konkluzji, że jedynym dobrym wyjściem będzie wyprowadzić mnie na pokład i zastrzelić – wyjaśnił Danny. – W zasadzie to jakiś twój kumpel? – spytał.

Steve spojrzał na niego z taką miną, że od razu pożałował tych słów.

\- Zabiłem jego brata – przyznał McGarrett.

\- Ślicznie, Steve, po prostu pięknie – zakpił Danny, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Ale dalej nie mam pojęcia, jak to się wiąże ze mną.

Alfa spojrzał na niego dość sugestywnie i w sali nagle zrobiło się duszno.

\- To ty zidentyfikowałeś jego brata w New Jersey. Anton Hesse leżał w waszej kostnicy, zanim zabraliśmy go do siebie – wyjaśnił sucho Steve.

I Danny naprawdę zaczynał nie cierpieć alf.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny spodziewał się, że gdy Kelly i Meka wyjdą, Steve podąży za nimi, ale alfa odczekał dokładnie sekundę po tym, jak detektywi zamknęli za sobą drzwi i rzucił w niego niepozorną torbą.

\- Przyniosłem ci ubranie – poinformował go. – Lekarz powiedział, że na jutro przygotuje twój wypis.

Danny spojrzał na niego w niemym szoku, ale zanim zdążył uformować jakąś adekwatną odpowiedź, Steve był już na zewnątrz. Czuł wyraźnie, że alfa nie odszedł daleko. Może tylko wydawał instrukcje jego tymczasowej ochronie .

Danny spodziewał się, że trudno będzie im rozmawiać. Ilekroć zostawali sami, pomiędzy nimi pojawiało się to nieprzyjemne napięcie. I jeśli tak miała wyglądać jego kolejna doba – wypisywał się z tego raz na zawsze. Już teraz zabukowałby bilet na pierwszy samolot do domu, ale jeśli Dennis przyjeżdżał tutaj – sprawa musiała być gruba. Nie sądził, aby jego partner porzucił ot tak śledztwo prowadzone w New Jersey.

Zajrzał ostrożnie do torby i - gdy zdał sobie sprawę, na co patrzy – upuścił wszystko z powrotem na łóżko. Steve, chyba zwabiony jakimiś wibracjami wściekłości, zapukał i wszedł do sali.

\- Nie ubierasz się – stwierdził alfa. – Dlaczego się nie ubierasz? – spytał zdezorientowany.

\- Nie ma opcji, żebym założył koszulę w palmy – warknął Danny.

\- To idealne przebranie. Będziesz wyglądał jak turysta – odparł Steve.

\- Nie chcę wyglądać jak turysta! Czy ja ci wyglądam na turystę? Czy ja ci wyglądam na kogoś, kto z własnej woli przyjechałby na Hawaje? – spytał.

Steve spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.

\- Może cię to zdziwić, ale na pewno jest więcej turystów, którzy przyjeżdżają z New Jersey tutaj niż w drugą stronę. Poza tym, co jest złego w Hawajach? – spytał alfa i faktycznie wydawał się urażony.

\- Zaraz ci powiem, co jest złego w Hawajach – zaczął Danny, podnosząc się na łokciach.

Miał w nosie, że nie miał bielizny, a ta koszula szpitalna rozpinała się przy każdym ruchu.

Steve włożył w niego dziecko i nie zrobił tego, gdy byli ubrani.

\- Przede wszystkim przyjechałem tutaj nie z własnej woli – powiedział, wystawiając pierwszy palec do góry. – Po drugie, kto chciałby mieszkać na wyspie otoczonej wodą? – spytał.

\- Każda wyspa jest otoczona wodą. Dlatego nazywają ją wyspą – wtrącił Steve i miał czelność nawet się uśmiechnąć.

\- Nie poprawiaj mnie – mruknął Danny.

\- Poza tym kontynenty to też wyspy. Są otoczone wodą, ale nie masz tej świadomości, bo lądu jest tak wiele… - zaczął Steve.

\- Och, zamknij się – prychnął Danny.

Steve zaplótł dłonie na piersi i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

\- Chciałbym, abyś udawał turystę przez dwadzieścia minut. Góra godzinę, dopóki moi ludzie nie sprawdzą wyspy – poinformował go alfa, a potem spojrzał na zegarek. – I jeśli teraz nie wyjedziemy, twój kolega z New Jersey będzie musiał sam trafić na posterunek w Honolulu. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś go odebrać – dodał Steve.

Danny zbił wargi w wąską linię i spojrzał na alfę, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co począć. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale nie rozgryzł jeszcze dokładnie powodu swojej frustracji. Oczywiście samo porwanie wytrąciło go z równowagi, ale dopóki sądził, że to Cannon, jakoś sobie z tym radził. Steve nie zeznał wszystkiego – Danny był o tym przekonany. Podpowiadał mu to szósty zmysł śledczego, ale Kelly i Meka nie naciskali.

Najchętniej sam zmusiłby Steve'a do gadania, ale faktycznie chciał się najpierw dowiedzieć, jak się mają sprawy w New Jersey. I czekał go niezbyt przyjemny telefon do domu. Nienawidził, gdy jego Ma zaczynała płakać.

\- Daj mi swój telefon – zażądał Danny. – Przebiorę się i muszę zadzwonić do kogoś w drodze na lotnisko.

Steve bez słowa komentarza sięgnął do jednej ze swoich stu kieszeni.

Danny czuł się jak idiota. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem Steve znał jego rozmiar, ale spodenki pasowały jak ulał. Podobnie jak koszula. Sandały, które Matka Natura powinna pochłonąć podczas wybuchu jednego z tutejszych wulkanów, irytowały go.

Tylko czekał na reakcję Dennisa.

Jego mama, tak jak można się było spodziewać, płakała kilka długich minut, zanim oddała słuchawkę ojcu. W ich małym domku w New Jersey znajdowali się wszyscy. Słyszał wyraźnie Matta i Lucy, kilka ciotek i wujka, z którym ojciec służył swego czasu. Jemu również ulżyło, że nareszcie mógł z nimi porozmawiać.

Steve prowadził srebrne Camaro i nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego , gdyby nie fakt, że auto pachniało salonem samochodowym.

\- Długo jesteś na wyspie? – spytał Danny ciekawie.

Mógł przysiąc, że samochód nie był używany. Nawet opony wyglądały na czyste.

\- Dobę – odparł Steve krótko, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy, aż jego kłykcie pobielały. – Zadzwoniono do mojej jednostki, aby mnie powiadomić, że wyłowiono z wody człowieka, który najprawdopodobniej ma moje nazwisko wydrapane na kostce – poinformował go alfa trudnym do odczytania tonem.

Danny zmarszczył brwi i nagle zorientował się, czego od samego początku mu brakowało.

\- I to tyle? – spytał zirytowany.

Steve zerknął na niego, jakby nie rozumiał za bardzo, o co chodzi. I oczywiście, że nie wiedział, o co chodzi, bo był z pieprzonej marynarki, a tam pewnie pozwalano na takie rzeczy i uważano je za normalne.

\- Żadnego 'przepraszam, że cię porwano, Danny'? – podpowiedział, ale jego irytacja tylko rosła, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że nie usłyszy tych słów.

\- Samochód jest dla ciebie – powiedział w zamian Steve, kompletnie go szokując.

\- Co?! – wyrwało mu się z ust.

\- Kupiłem dla ciebie samochód. Powiedziałeś, że twój partner ma wypożyczyć coś ładnego – wyjaśnił Steve, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Więc poszedłeś kupić mi samochód? – spytał z niedowierzaniem i potrząsnął głową. – Dlaczego to mnie nie dziwi? – spytał retorycznie. – Dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, nie mogłeś powiedzieć 'przepraszam'? Nie uczą tego w armii?! – zirytował się.

\- W marynarce… Jestem z jednostki SEAL z marynarki, nie z armii – poprawił go Steve cierpliwie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy pływasz na łodziach podwodnych, czy latasz w jednym z tych bajeranckich odrzutowców. Jak kogoś przez ciebie porywają, przepraszasz. Tak się robi w takich cywilizowanych krajach jak Stany Zjednoczone – uświadomił mu.

\- Hawaje są jednym ze stanów – przypomniał mu Steve. – I przepraszam. Samochód to przeprosiny i powiedziałbym ci to od razu, gdybyś nie zaczął tej tyrady, która zabrała mi dwa kolejne miesiące życia.

Danny zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i spojrzał przez okno, ale niemal natychmiast poczuł na sobie wzrok Steve'a. Coś mówiło mu też, że alfa nie zacznie uważać na drogę, dopóki nie uzyska jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jego strony.

\- Przyjąłem do wiadomości twoje przeprosiny – poinformował Danny.

\- Wynająłem dla ciebie pokój w Hiltonie – dodał Steve, patrząc już przez ciebie.

\- I to ma sprawić, że jednak zaakceptuję twoje przeprosiny? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Danny.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Musisz się jakoś poruszać i musisz gdzieś mieszkać. Po prostu cię przepraszam – odparł Steve i Danny żałował, że nie widzi jego oczu.

Alfa zdawał się spięty jak nigdy. Może uaktywniła się u niego kolejna fala wyrzutów sumienia – Danny nie był pewien.

\- Co to za ludzie? – spytał.

Steve uparcie wbijał wzrok przed siebie.

\- To ściśle tajne – odparł krótko alfa i najwyraźniej to jakoś miało zamknąć mu usta.

\- Aha, czyli jednak umknął ci fakt, że mnie porwano, odurzono, przetrzymywano i próbowano zabić? – spytał lekko. – Raczej wątpię, abym ja zapomniał, a ponieważ jestem pamiętliwy, zapewne będę chciał sprawdzić, co to za Victor. Nie najgorzej się porozumieliśmy, pomijając oczywiście fakt, że do mnie celował…

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – warknął Steve. – Ci ludzie są niebezpieczni.

\- No nie, poważnie, McGarrett? – spytał Danny, używając nazwiska, które zapewne długo jeszcze pozostanie zapisane na jego skórze.

I nie liczył się fakt, że literowanie wyszło źle.

\- Jakoś mi to nie umknęło podczas tych ośmiu romantycznych dni, które spędziliśmy razem, gdy trzymali mnie w czymś, co wielkością przypominało drewnianą skrzynię załadunkową na ryby – powiedział odrobinę ostrzej.

Steve zacisnął ręce na kierownicy tak mocno, że na jego skórze pojawiły się białe ślady.

\- I te twoje przeprosiny są naprawdę kiepskie. Kupujesz facetowi samochód w ramach rekompensaty, ale nie pozwalasz mu go prowadzić. Nieładnie, Steve. Na pewno w armii nie mieliście zajęć z…

\- W marynarce, jestem z marynarki – warknął Steve i spojrzał na niego zirytowany. – To jest ściśle tajna operacja. Śledziłem tych ludzi przez pięć ostatnich lat i kiedy w końcu dopadłem Antona, uciekł konający. Tylko przez głupi błąd dostał się do waszej kostnicy… I gdybym wiedział, że zostaniesz porwany…

Danny czekał spokojnie, aż alfa zacznie kontynuować, ale ten umilkł.

\- Potrzebuję informacji – rzucił, żeby wszystko było między nimi jasne.

Steve zerknął na niego jeszcze raz, jakby go oceniał.

\- Nie odpuścisz, prawda? – spytał nagle alfa.

Danny miał już odpowiedź na końcu języka, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Steve nie tylko nie zwalnia, gdy zjechali z międzystanowej, ale nawet bez patrzenia w lusterko włącza się do ruchu.

\- Wolniej, cholera, wolniej! – krzyknął, chowając się głębiej w fotelu.

Dziękował swojemu instynktowi, że przypiął się pasami, gdy tylko wsiadł do samochodu. Jakimś cudem nikt w nich nie uderzył, ale Steve dalej prowadził jak wariat. I to na pewno była wina armii.

\- Ładnie cię proszę, zwolnij – dodał Danny, gdy minęli rząd budynków, a napisy restauracji rozmyły mu się przed oczami.

Steve kompletnie go zignorował.

\- Nie odpuścisz – westchnął alfa, jakby się niczego innego nie spodziewał. – Przechodzę do Rezerwy – poinformował go.

\- Po cholerę mi to mówisz i zwolnij, Steve! Przyjąłem twoje przeprosiny! – oznajmił mu, gdy adrenalina sprawiła, że jego mięśnie napięły się do granic możliwości.

Dlatego to on zawsze prowadził. Bezsilność bywała okrutnym wrogiem dla omeg.

\- Gubernator udzieliła mi pozwolenia na założenie specjalnej jednostki, która zajmie się zwalczaniem Hesse'a na terenie Hawajów. Mogę korzystać ze wszelkich zasobów, więc zostajesz moim partnerem – poinformował go spokojnie Steve.

Danny spojrzał na niego jak na wariata, ponieważ musiał się po prostu przesłyszeć.

\- Nie jestem z tego departamentu policji. Nie możesz mi nic kazać – zaperzył się.

Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jeszcze dzisiaj zadzwonię do gubernator, a ona do szefa policji w Honolulu, który wyśle prośbę o przeniesienie cię tutaj na czas nieokreślony. Jesteś naszym jedynym świadkiem – oznajmił mu Steve i tak, to wszystko było wykonalne.

Danny nadal patrzył na alfę jak na wariata, ale teraz zastanawiał się, gdzie znajduje się najbliższy szpital, w którym mogli leczyć podobne schorzenia.

\- Masz poważne problemy. Zapłacę za twojego terapeutę – obiecał mu Danny.

\- Nie masz wyboru – odparł Steve i wydawał się tym mocno usatysfakcjonowany.

Dennis wyglądał tak, jakby stracił sporo na wadze. Danny jednak ugryzł się w język, zanim powiedział cokolwiek, bo jego partner ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Możliwe, że nie spał przez kilka ostatnich dni. Danny nie zmrużyłby oka, gdyby Barat zaginął – potrafił to zrozumieć.

Dennis wepchnął Steve'owi w dłonie dwie spore walizki wykonane z jakiegoś megaodpornego materiału, zapewne sądząc, że McGarrett jest pracownikiem policji, a potem bezceremonialnie rzucił się Danny'emu na szyję. Do tej pory dzielili tylko kilka uścisków, ale ten z powodzeniem mógł nazwać najbardziej emocjonalnym. Część napięcia zeszła z niego niczym powietrze z balonu.

\- Chryste, Danny – powiedział Dennis, wypuszczając go z objęć.

\- Budda na pewno jest zawiedziony – próbował zażartować.

\- Chrzanić Buddę. Dwa dni kłóciłem się z twoim ojcem, żeby nie chodził na te identyfikacje zwłok – poinformował go Dennis załamującym się głosem. – Przeszukaliśmy Hudson wzdłuż i wszerz. Dwa kluby nurków się do nas przyłączyły. Jakaś znajoma Karen ma męża, który przeważnie wyjeżdża na Karaiby, ale zgodzili się nam pomóc i… - Głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

\- Stary, to sporo zimnej wody – odparł Danny, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Steve przestępował nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Dennis w końcu zerknął niepewnie na przyjaciela i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co ty masz na sobie? – spytał Barat.

\- Powiedz, że spakowałeś jakieś moje koszule – powiedział z nadzieją w głosie.

Dennis przygryzł wnętrze policzka i rzucił w stronę Steve'a niechętne spojrzenie. Złapał Danny'ego za nadgarstek i odciągnął kilka kroków dalej.

\- Rachel cię spakowała. Nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ale chyba powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. Najlepiej teraz, gdy wszystko jest świeże. Karen mnie zabije, jeśli się dowie, że ci to powiedziałem , ale ona żałuje tego rozwodu, stary – powiedział pospiesznie Dennis. – I wie o wszystkim – dodał sugestywnie. – Musiałem komuś powiedzieć, więc powiedziałem twojemu ojcu, a on powiedział twojej matce i Rachel. Rachel od czasu twojego porwania w zasadzie mieszkała z twoimi rodzicami. Nie odstępowała twojej matki na krok i chodziła na wszystkie identyfikacje. Raz czy dwa musiałem je odciągać. Znaleźliśmy jakieś cztery ciała… Każdego kolejnego dnia po dwa czy trzy… - wyjaśnił jego partner.

Danny wolałby nie prowadzić tej rozmowy na lotnisku. I najlepiej z dala od Steve'a, który nie patrzył co prawda w ich stronę, ale widział jak spięty jest alfa.

\- To było okropne – zakończył Dennis. – Ona cię kocha i ta sprawa tak ją zniszczyła, że to cień dawniej Rachel. Nigdy nie widziałem jej tak poruszonej. Ona umierała każdego dnia. Zna statystyki, wiedziała, czym się zajmujemy… - urwał.

Danny potarł twarz dłonią. Nie spodziewał się, aby Rachel zaangażowała się tak bardzo, ale jakoś nie dziwiło go, że jego była żona nie mogła tak po prostu tego zostawić. Nie wiedział jednak, co z tym zrobić. Sytuacja zmieniła się diametralnie. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy wydostanie się z Hawajów, a sądząc po tym, jak bardzo zacięty był Steve – mogło się to stać po Victora Hesse'a trupie.

\- Co ze sprawą Cannona? Kto ją teraz prowadzi? – spytał, żeby zmienić temat, widząc, że Steve zniecierpliwiony do nich dołącza.

Dennis westchnął.

\- Szef będzie chciał porozmawiać z tobą na ten temat – poinformował go partner.

\- Nie może nam odebrać sprawy, bo… - zaczął Danny pospiesznie.

\- Nie ma sprawy – uciął krótko Dennis. – W podaniu o pracę nie dodałeś, że twój ojciec to emerytowany komandos – westchnął jego partner. – Jednego dnia jestem przez niego przesłuchiwany, jakbym się znajdował w środku obozu jenieckiego w Wietnamie, a drugiego on wpada na posterunek z sześcioma kolegami, każdy wygląda tak, jakby uciekł z domu spokojnej starości. Rozkładają na biurku szefa twoje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa i przysięgam ci, że widziałem jak sekretarka szefa płacze… A potem nagle dwa magazyny na nabrzeżu zostają wysadzone w powietrzu. Ulubiona restauracja Cannona zostaje zdemolowana, a dwóch jego pomniejszych posługaczy znajdujemy pobitych i związanych na progu posterunku – ciągnie dalej Dennis. – Kiedy twój ojciec chrzestny wzbudzał litość, facet na wózku włamał się do naszego systemu i ściągnął wszystko na temat ostatniej sprawy, nad którą pracowałeś. A kiedy nie mogli cię znaleźć, dorwali dziewczynę od Ramona, kochankę Cannona. Nie wiem, co jej powiedzieli, ale z płaczem zgłosiła się na posterunek. Zaczęła zeznawać i ukryliśmy ją w bezpiecznym domu. I wiesz, wydaje ci się, że to najpiękniejszy dzień w życiu? Mamy Cannona na widelcu? – spytał Dennis. – Tylko że nigdzie nie ma Cannona. Zakładaliśmy, że ktokolwiek drania ściga, pewnie go nastraszył. Nikt przecież nie podejrzewał ledwo ruszających się staruszków. Ale szóstego dnia poszukiwań wyłowiono jego ciało z Hudson – westchnął Dennis i potarł czoło. – A rano siódmego dnia od twojego zaginięcia, twój ojciec pokazał się w pojedynkę na posterunku, powiedział, że nie ma cię w New Jersey i że mamy mu znaleźć tego faceta – dodał Dennis, wskazując palcem w stronę Steve'a. – Więc zamiast pytać o Cannona, może ja spytam, co jest grane?

Danny wziął głębszy wdech i spojrzał oniemiały na swojego partnera.

\- To jest Steve McGarrett – przedstawił mężczyznę, nie wiedząc, co tak dokładnie powinien dodać. – Alfa.

Dennis spojrzał na Steve'a, a potem na niego i jego wzrok podążył ponownie na McGarretta, gdy szybko składał fakty w całość. To nie było wcale takie trudne, skoro Danny znał tylko jednego alfę. I nie ukrywał niczego przed Dennisem. Oczywiście mógł zwodzić swojego partnera i udawać, że Steve jest po prostu Stevem. Barat nie miał jak się dowiedzieć, że McGarrett jest alfą. Normalnie ludzie się z tym nie obnosili. Danny był jednak w ciąży i potrzebował po prostu jego ludzkiego wsparcia. Nie zdecydował jeszcze, kiedy i czy w ogóle powiedzieć Steve'owi. Mężczyzna na razie miał jakąś dziwną obsesję na punkcie sprawiania, że jego życie stawało się gorsze. Danny zaczynał się obawiać, że przekonanie tego neandertalczyka do czegokolwiek było niemożliwe. A nie chciał, aby ktoś taki był ojcem jego dziecka. A przynajmniej świadomym i zaangażowanym w życie dziecka rodzicem. Biologicznie nie był w stanie już na nic wpłynąć.

Steve był dobry w łóżku, ale wiedział o mężczyźnie jedynie tyle, że zamiast przeprosić, kupił mu samochód. Co wcale nie świadczyło o nim dobrze. Chociaż samochód był piękny i Danny'ego na pewno zaboli odmowa przyjęcia podarunku.

\- Och – wyrwało się z ust jego partnera.

Nie spodziewał się w zasadzie niczego innego.

\- Ten Steve – rzucił jeszcze Barat, bardziej informując McGarretta, że o nich wie.

\- Ten Steve – odparł alfa tonem tak dziwnym, że Danny nie chciał się w to zagłębiać.


	9. Chapter 9

**betowała oczywiście cudowne McDanno_Rulz :***

* * *

Danny wciągnął powietrze do płuc, zerkając niepewnie na Dennisa. Jego partner rzucał podejrzliwe spojrzenia na Steve'a od kilku minut, gdy czekali na jego bagaże. Nie spodziewał się, że jego ojciec poruszy niebo i ziemię, aby dowiedzieć się, co się z nim stało. Nie był jednak aż tak bardzo zaskoczony. Oczywiście nie wliczał w to morderstwa, bo pozbycie się w ten sposób Cannona nie załatwiało sprawy. Był policjantem – chwytał przestępców, a jego ojciec musiał zrozumieć, że czas jednostek specjalnych się skończył. Przynajmniej dla niego.  
Steve wydawał się nadal zajmować całkiem podejrzanymi sprawami, o których Danny nie chciał wiedzieć. Jednak to nie był jego problem.

\- W skali od jednego do dziesięciu, gdzie dziesięć to moment, gdy wyciągam telefon i dzwonię do twojego ojca, aby naskarżyć na alfę, ile jest jego winy w tym, że cię porwano? – spytał Dennis, nawet nie próbując zniżać głosu.

McGarrett spojrzał na Barata, jakby próbował przewiercić go wzrokiem na wylot.

\- Wstrzymaj konie. Dzisiaj rozmawiałem z ojcem i nie wspomniał słowem, że rozwalił sprawę, nad którą spędziłem ostatnie pięć lat. Na jego miejscu raczej nie kombinowałbym, jak jeszcze namieszać – mruknął Danny.

\- Wolę martwego Cannona niż martwego ciebie – stwierdził Barat bez wahania, ale w jego głosie nadal było jakieś niedowierzanie, jakby nie przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że faktycznie Danny jest w jednym kawałku. – Jak bardzo to jego wina? – spytał wprost Dennis.

\- A co zrobisz? – warknął Steve, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość.

Danny niemal czuł, jak alfa napina mięśnie, aby swoją posturą zastraszyć niższego i gorzej wytrenowanego policjanta. Dennis jednak nawet nie mrugnął okiem.

\- Powiem jego ojcu – przyznał spokojnie Barat.

Steve przybrał ponownie swoją bardziej neutralną postawę, która z kolei z równowagi wyprowadzała Danny'ego.

\- Nikt nic nie powie mojemu ojcu – warknął. – Załatwiliśmy to już jak dorośli ludzie.

\- Jak dorośli ludzie? – spytał Dennis z kpiną.

Steve spojrzał na niego z dziwną intensywnością w oczach.

\- Przeprosiłem – powiedział alfa takim tonem, jakby kosztowało go to kilka lat z życia.

Danny miał nagle ochotę się roześmiać, bo mina Dennisa była bezcenna.

\- Przeprosiłeś? – spytał Barat. – Przeprosiłeś? – powtórzył z iskierkami histerii w tle i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Danny wolał nie wspominać, że nawet o te gówniane przeprosiny musiał zawalczyć. Wydawało się, że nie przechodziły przez usta Steve'a tak łatwo, jak powinny.

\- I kupił mi samochód – dodał mniej chętnie.

Zamierzał nawiązać do sprawy auta, gdy zostaną sami, ale równie dobrze mogli ustalić to od razu.

\- Kupił ci samochód? – powtórzył po nim Dennis podniesionym tonem.

I poważnie, nie słyszał za pierwszym razem. Steve bez wahania zdjął walizki Barata i Dennis zamarł, gdy bagaże znalazły się przy jego stopach.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, które są moje? – spytał podejrzliwie jego parter.

Steve nawet okiem nie mrugnął, gdy powiedział: - Kazałem cię śledzić i wysłano mi zdjęcia oraz numery twoich bagaży, gdy tylko wsiadłeś do samolotu.

Dennis pobladł lekko.

\- Są podpisane – warknął Danny, bo chociaż ludzie nie byli w stanie dostrzec na obracających się walizkach swoich nazwisk, nawet on nie miał problemu z przeczytaniem niewielkich karteczek, które przylepiała obsługa lotu.

Steve pewnie je wyłowił na długie metry przed tym, zanim dotarły do nich.

Barat spojrzał na nich lekko zirytowany, jakby nie do końca wiedział, jak sobie poradzić z obecnością nie tylko omegi, ale również alfy. To nigdy wcześniej nie było problemem, ale Danny zdawał sobie sprawę, że bywał czasami zbyt intensywny. Tonował to jak mógł. Steve najwyraźniej nie wykazywał się równą grzecznością w stosunku do ludzi nieobdarzonych mutacją.

McGarrett bez słowa zabrał walizki z dowodami i część bagaży Barata, ruszając do przodu swoim o wiele zbyt szybkim tempem. Danny nie zamierzał jednak za nim biec i pewne zasady współpracy miały zostać ustalone jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie był popychadłem i przede wszystkim nie był wojskowym, więc żadne rozkazy się go nie imały.

\- Kupił ci samochód? – upewnił się Dennis.

Danny wyszczerzył się wrednie.

\- Chcesz być obecny przy tym, jak powiem mu, żeby wsadził go sobie głęboko…

\- Wystarczy mi ta część opisu – uciął krótko Barat. – Facet wygląda i zachowuje się jak wariat.

Danny wzruszył ramionami. Nie rozgryzł McGarretta. Może nigdy nie miał do końca pojąć, co się dzieje w głowie alfy, ale jedno wiedział na pewno – Steve nie miał jednego oblicza. Pamiętał doskonale ich wzajemne dogryzanie sobie sprzed kilku tygodni. Sądził, że między nimi zaiskrzyło i naprawdę liczył, że kiedy Steve ponownie pojawi się w mieście – spotkają się. A przynajmniej miał na to nadzieję przez pierwsze trzy tygodnie. Zanim dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży.

Obecna sytuacja nie była dla niego zbyt dobra.

\- Powiesz mu? Twoja rodzina wie. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś o to wściekły, ale musiałem im powiedzieć. To było ważne – wyszeptał Dennis, wpatrując się w niego z jakąś dziwną emocją.

\- Jest okej – westchnął Danny. – I tak zamierzałem im powiedzieć, ale Steve to całkiem inna sprawa.

\- Widzę – mruknął Dennis. – Jaki jest zasięg jego słuchu? – spytał ciekawie.

Danny wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- No więc, Steve jest w armii – powiedział, nie siląc się na to, aby obniżyć głos.

McGarrett zwolnił i obrócił głowę, aby rzucić mu lekko zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Słyszy nas – odparł Danny z satysfakcją.

Dennis nie wydawał się być pod wrażeniem jego zachowania, ale miał to w nosie. McGarrett faktycznie był winien, ale ignorował to, jak mógł. Danny od czasu do czasu widział w oczach alfy wyrzuty sumienia, ale one szybko znikały. I może to tak właściwie tak bardzo go irytowało. Nie był przyzwyczajony do ludzi, którzy reagowali w ten sposób. Jako policjanci często znajdowali się w sytuacji zagrożenia, ale Danny nie pisał się na jakąś aferę międzystanową, a w środku takiej się właśnie znalazł. Gdy zaczynali się spotykać z Rachel – przedstawił sprawę jasno, więc ona wiedziała, że zostając jego żoną, będzie też musiała się borykać z tym, że miał niebezpieczny zawód.

Steve nie wykazał się w stosunku do niego podobną uprzejmością i Danny miał prawo go winić. Chociaż z drugiej strony żaden z nich nie pisał się na związek, a zwierzanie się jednonocnej przygodzie ze swoich planów zawodowych wydawało się dziwne. I to też go trochę powstrzymywało przed szczerą rozmową. Nie chciał, aby mężczyzna pomyślał, że Danny wrabia go w dziecko – nawet jeśli ono faktycznie należało do mężczyzny. To nie był dobry początek znajomości. I nie fundament do zakładania rodziny, której Danny w zasadzie nie zamierzał zakładać.

Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Nie wiedział w zasadzie, czego chce. Od siebie. Od Steve'a. Od Dennisa. Nie miał wizji przyszłości – nadal nie mógł do końca uwierzyć, że wyszedł z tego w zasadzie bez szwanku. Może potrzebował kilku dni, aby oswoić się z sytuacją.  
Jeśli przedtem sądził, że sytuacja jest skomplikowana, gdy omega płci męskiej po rozwodzie zalicza taką wpadkę – teraz nie był w stanie nawet znaleźć skali. Nie wiedział, czy Steve kiedykolwiek chciał dzieci, ale nawet jeśli – pewnie nie w ten sposób. Widywał rodziny, gdzie jedno znęcało się nad drugim i nie chodziło nawet o przemoc fizyczną. Wzajemna niechęć i obwinianie się było dostateczną torturą dla ludzi, którzy więzili się w podobnych związkach. A Steve wyglądał na jednego z tych, którzy - chociaż niechętnie – przyjęliby odpowiedzialność. Bez słowa. I cholera, ale nie chciał kolejnego samochodu zamiast kilku zdań.

Dennis bez wahania zajął tylne siedzenie Camaro i Danny zacisnął dłonie na własnych kolanach. Alfa zerknął na niego niepewnie, marszcząc brwi. Przez chwilę nie uruchamiał silnika, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz padną jakieś słowa i nie pomylił się.

\- Nie chcę od ciebie samochodu – powiedział Danny całkiem wyraźnie i Dennis jęknął.

No, może jednak nie powinien był zaczynać teraz, ale nigdy nie należał do najbardziej cierpliwych.

\- Musisz jakoś… - zaczął Steve.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko Danny, wchodząc mu w pół słowa. – Jak byś się czuł, gdybym ci kupił samochód? – spytał w zamian.

Steve uniósł brew, jakby nie do końca wiedział, o co chodzi.

\- Nie możesz być aż tak tępy – warknął Dennis z tylnego siedzenia. – Przez ciebie porywają faceta, a ty mu kupujesz samochód? Co kupiłbyś jego rodzinie za to, że go zabili? – spytał jego partner. – Ludzkie życie…

\- Jest bezcenne – skończył za niego Steve. –Wiem – warknął i spojrzał na niego ponownie z tą dziwną emocją w oczach. – Myślisz, że się nie wystraszyłem, gdy poinformowano jednostkę o tym, że niedaleko Oahu znaleźli mężczyznę z moim imieniem wydrapanym w skórze? Mogłem się nawet nie dowiedzieć, za zaginąłeś – ciągnął dalej alfa. – Byłem na cholernej misji, ale wróciłem. Nie wiedziałem, o kim mówią, Danny – warknął.

Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na kierownicy tak mocno, że pobielały.

\- Okej – stwierdził Danny wzruszając ramionami, gdy cisza w samochodzie stała się nie do zniesienia.

\- Okej? – spytał Steve, jakby nie wierzył w to, co słyszy.

\- Akceptacja przeprosin nadal w drodze – odparł, ponieważ na razie tylko na tyle było go stać.

Posterunek w Honolulu nie był czymś, czego się spodziewał. Już przebrany w koszulę i krawat, które nie krzywdziły ludzkich oczu i poczucia estetyki, wszedł na komisariat w towarzystwie tych, którzy chyba uważali się za jego ochroniarzy. Steve nie spuścił z oka dowodów, które dostarczył im Dennis, a jego ludzie zameldowali, że wyspa była bezpieczna. Przynajmniej na razie.

Danny czuł się nagi bez swojej odznaki i broni. Baratowi wydano pistolet, ale najwyraźniej faktycznie został przydzielony do jednostki Steve'a – samozwańczego boga wyspy, bo zaczęto się do niego odnosić z pewną podejrzliwością. Chociaż może był to po prostu wpływ krawata i przyzwoitej koszuli, której rękawy musiał podwinąć.

Chin Ho Kelly powitał ich i starał się ich od razu przemycić do swojego biurka. I Danny naprawdę nie potrzebował być detektywem, aby wiedzieć, że coś wisi w powietrzu i wcale mu się to nie spodoba.

\- Macie coś? – spytał wprost McGarrett.

\- Gubernator kazała nam przekazać tobie wszystkie dowody związane ze sprawą – odparł Kelly i spojrzał na Steve'a, jakby chciał więcej informacji. – Haole? Poważnie, Steve? – spytał i Danny nie wiedział, co znaczy to słowo, ale na pewno nie było to nic przyjemnego. – Znaczy, bez urazy – dodał pospiesznie Chin. – Całkiem dobra robota w Jersey, ale to są Hawaje. Ludziom się to nie podoba, a kiedy im się coś nie podoba…

\- Nie chcą współpracować – dokończył za niego Danny.

Hawaje nie różniły się wiele od New Jersey.

\- Twój transfer nie został jeszcze zatwierdzony, a gubernator już dzwoniła – ciągnął dalej Chin i tak, Danny od początku wiedział, że to się źle skończy.

\- Świetna robota, McGarrett. Robota godna asa wywiadu. Zawsze wjeżdżasz czołgiem tam, gdzie powinieneś wejść piechotą? Czy po prostu w armii nie mieli zwyczaju uczyć was dyskrecji? – spytał. – I skoro ja nie dostałem broni, to dlaczego Dennis ma pistolet? – dodał lekko zirytowany.

Nie przyznawał tego nawet przed samym sobą, ale bez gnata przy boku nie czuł się już tak całkiem bezpiecznie. Przez osiem dni był pozbawiony kontroli nad swoim życiem. Chciał ją w końcu odzyskać. Nawet jeśli musiał to zrobić przemocą.

\- Jestem SEAL – warknął Steve.

\- Detektyw Barat jest teraz w policji Honolulu – westchnął Kelly, ignorując alfę. – Mamy dowody na kontakty waszej mafii z naszą – dodał Chin.

\- Dlatego to mi się nie podoba. Prowadziliśmy to razem, Danny – przypomniał mu niepotrzebnie Barat.

Byli partnerami od tak długiego czasu, że podobnie jak w kwestii Rachel – tę rozłąkę również miał ciężko przeżyć. Już kiedy Steve zdecydował, że przydziela go jako swojego człowieka, czuł, że coś się dzieje. Nie wątpił, że Barat nie zostanie dopuszczony. Było coś takiego w alfach, co sprawiało, że miał ochotę pociągnąć za spust.

Steve nie dawał mu wyboru, z plecami w postaci gubernator. Bywał lubiany na swoim posterunku, ale nigdy jego kontakty nie sięgały tak wysoko. Chodziły plotki, że alfy potrafiły się ustawić. Tajne akcje, specjalne zdolności – dyskrecja była pożądana przez polityków, a w obliczu nadchodzących wyborów gubernator zapewne chciała ujęcie Hesse'a przypisać sobie. Nie potrzebował dodawać dwóch do dwóch, aby wiedzieć, że w świecie polityki i tak wyjdzie z tego pięć, a do tego oberwie po tyłku on.

Już obrywał.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – wymruczał Dennis, spoglądając na rozstawione koło biurka China pudła z dokumentami.

Mieli całkiem podobne we własnym archiwum i wszystkie dotyczyły Cannona. Ale Jimmy'ego teraz nie było. I nie wiedział, jak pogodzić się z myślą, że tak wiele etapów w jego życiu zostało zakończonych.

\- Zadzwonimy za godzinę do szefa. Dzisiaj ma spotkanie z burmistrzem… - zaczął Dennis.

\- Świetnie. My wychodzimy – odparł Steve, zabierając nie tak całkiem wypchaną dokumentami teczkę z napisem 'Hesse' na szarej tekturze.

Zanim Danny zdążył zareagować, alfa był już koło drzwi windy, nie dając mu w zasadzie wyboru. Spojrzał przepraszająco w stronę Dennisa i walizek, które jego przyjaciel wziął ze sobą na posterunek. Policja w Honolulu musiała mieć wynajęte dla nich jakieś pokoje, ale najwyraźniej nie miał dowiedzieć się o ich lokalizacji aż do późnego popołudnia.

Dennis rzucił w niego telefonem, który złapał w ostatniej chwili, rejestrując kilka krzywych uśmieszków od gliniarzy z posterunku. Zastanawiał się, ilu z nich wiedziało, że jest omegą. Takie rzeczy szybko się rozchodziły i w tym kontekście zachowanie Steve'a nabierało lekko stereotypowego posmaku, którego wolał uniknąć.

\- Wypadałoby, żebyś na mnie zaczekał – warknął Danny, gdy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu przypadkowych świadków.

Steve spojrzał na niego przelotnie, gdy wpakowywał pudło na tylne siedzenie samochodu.

\- Nie było sensu marnować czasu – odparł alfa, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Aha, więc teraz moje zdanie się nie liczy? – spytał Danny, zirytowany faktem, że McGarrett najwyraźniej uważał to za coś oczywistego. – Jesteś wojskowym, Steve. Nie detektywem. Od czego zaczniesz? Gdzie się tak spieszysz? Wiesz, gdzie Hesse przebywa w tej chwili? – spytał mężczyzny i widział na jego twarzy coraz większe zmieszanie.

Oczywiście Steve chciał najpierw przejrzeć wszystko, co policja w Honolulu miała na tamtego alfę. I to byłoby logiczne, ale pominęli kilka kolejnych kroków.

\- Potrzebna mi broń – warknął Danny. – Jeśli sądzisz, że będę za tobą podążał nieuzbrojony, gdy ty…

Steve otworzył schowek w samochodzie i wyciągnął całkiem poręczną berettę, której Danny sam nigdy by dla siebie nie wybrał. Sprawdził jednak, jak pistolet leży w jego dłoni i zerknął do magazynka, ciekawy, czy alfa Steve kiedykolwiek użył tej broni. Wyglądała na świeżo czyszczoną, co wcale go nie zaskoczyło.

\- Okej, jedna sprawa załatwiona. Więc gdzie teraz? – spytał Danny, czerpiąc niemałą satysfakcję z tego, że Steve zacisnął zęby.

\- Nie możesz wiedzieć więcej niż wiem ja – odparł McGarrett.

\- Tutaj się mylisz. Ustalmy to na samym wstępie. Nie podzielisz się informacjami ze mną, ja mogę uznać, że nie podzielę się informacjami z tobą… - oznajmił mężczyźnie.

\- To ściśle tajne – upierał się McGarrett.

\- Oczywiście, że to ściśle tajne, ale wymuszanie na mnie współpracy jest już całkiem legalne, prawda? – mruknął zirytowany. – Przyjmij do wiadomości, że nie jesteś policjantem i wiedz, że twoje metody postępowania nic nie przyniosą. To, co masz w aktach, nie jest tym, co oni wiedzą. Mają swoje pomysły, którymi się nie podzielą, bo sprowadziłeś im obcych i zabrałeś sprawę – poinformował go Danny spokojnie. – Na twoje szczęście jestem świetny w czytaniu między wierszami, ale potrzebuję informacji, żeby sprawdzić. czy moje przypuszczenia są prawidłowe – dodał, spoglądając sugestywnie na Steve'a.

Mężczyzna zdawał się rozważać to, co zostało mu przekazane. Zawsze był to jakiś pierwszy krok.

\- Dobrze. Odpowiem na tyle, na ile mogę – obiecał McGarrett.

Danny chciał z niego wydusić wszystko.

\- Jesteśmy na wyspie – stwierdził i Steve pokiwał głową. – Czy za Hessem został wysłany list gończy? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Międzynarodowy. Jest terrorystą – powiedział McGarrett i tej części Danny się akurat spodziewał.

Wojsko nie zajmowało się byle kim.

\- Zatem nie ma takiej możliwości, aby skorzystał z oficjalnego transportu jak wynajem łodzi czy samolot – ciągnął dalej Danny. – Jak zatem się tutaj dostał? Czyja była tamta łódź? – spytał.

Steve wbił w niego wzrok, jakby sądził, że Danny sam odpowie na te pytania. A jeśli tak sądził, naprawdę był idiotą.

\- Policja w Honolulu zapewne ma podejrzenia, kto zajmuje się przemytem ludzi, ale teraz nam nie powiedzą, bo musiałeś zgrywać ważniaka – poinformował go Danny spokojnie.

Steve zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Wiem, kto nam powie – odparł alfa i zapalił silnik, zapewne uważając tę rozmowę za zakończoną.


	10. Chapter 10

Powinien był się spodziewać, że znajomym Steve'a również będzie alfa. Czuł, jakby całą skórę przegrzał na słońcu. Piekła, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że nic z tym nie zrobi. I nie wiedział, jak Steve mógł znosić coś podobnego w wojsku. O ile dobrze się orientował – oddział SEAL składał się głównie z alf, więc musieli znosić swoje towarzystwo przez cały czas. On już prawie przyzwyczaił się do McGarretta, ale drugi alfa zaburzał tę delikatną równowagę, którą wypracował.

Mężczyzna siedział na ganku swojego domu, gdy podjechali. Nie wyszedł, aby ich przywitać, ale Steve najwyraźniej go znał, bo obyło się bez krzyków na temat wtargnięcia.

\- Więc to jest ta omega – stwierdził mężczyzna, nie podnosząc się ze swojego leżaka.

Danny zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Ostatni raz tym zaimkiem potraktował go gówniarz w piaskownicy i Danny wybił mu to z głowy. Podejrzewał, że z tym mężczyzną nie pójdzie łatwo, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie spróbuje. Facet był od nich starszy i na pewno nie był stąd. Jego jasne włosy i nabyta opalenizna zdradzały go równie mocno, co brak charakterystycznych rysów twarzy.

\- Słuchaj, och wielmożny alfo – warknął Danny. – Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem, ledwo wyczołgaliśmy się z lat pięćdziesiąt, w których najwyraźniej zostałeś… - zaczął, a mężczyzna odłożył spokojnie piwo i wstał z leżaka, zerkając na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Ma gadane, Steve – stwierdził krótko mężczyzna.

I najwyraźniej taki miał właśnie styl. Stwierdzanie oczywistości. Danny już go uwielbiał. Miał nadzieję, że stworzą szczęśliwy oddział, przez który zapewne wydrapie sobie dziurę w skórze.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przyszliśmy po informacje – powiedział po prostu McGarrett, jakby nie było oczywistym, że nie jest to wizyta towarzyska.

Nikt zresztą nie zaproponował im herbaty ani kawy. Ani piwa. A pistolet w kaburze zaczynał swędzieć Danny'ego bardziej niż skóra na całym ciebie. Nigdy nie był za strzelaniem do informatorów, ale w tym facecie było coś, co go irytowało. Przede wszystkim za bardzo mu się przyglądał. Jakby Danny faktycznie niezdrowo go interesował i nawet Steve musiał to zauważyć, bo McGarrett stanął między nimi, jakby spodziewał się już niedługo bójki.  
Danny był jak najbardziej za. Mógł już podwinąć rękawy. Żeby tylko koleś przestał patrzeć w niego w ten sposób, jakby już wszystko o nim wiedział i nic mu się nie podobało.

\- Tato – zaczął Steve i tego Danny się nie spodziewał.

Słowa 'to jest twój ojciec' utknęły mu na końcu języka. Mógł stwierdzić oczywistość, ale to nie było w jego stylu. Kolejna myśl, że Steve jest nie tylko alfą, ale alfą w drugim pokoleniu nie była miła. Tak silne geny to nie jest coś. czego spodziewał się dla swojego dziecka. A sama świadomość, że facet przed nim jest nominalnie dziadkiem tego dziecka i pewnie mieli się jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć, sprawiła, że momentalnie pożałował początku ich znajomości.  
Jego ramiona same się rozluźniły, kiedy próbował udać, że się uśmiecha.

\- Więc to jest pan McGarrett – powiedział po prostu, z nadzieją, że ktoś to pociągnie w jakiś cywilizowany sposób i facet przestanie patrzeć na niego jak na tą złą gałąź mutacji.

Niektórzy twierdzili, że omegi wyginą, gdy tylko nadarzy się taka okazja, jakby były pomyłką Pana Boga. Jednak omeg przybywało – podobnie jak alf. Nie było odpowiednich ludzi – mutacja po prostu miała dwa różne oblicza i nie wstydził się tego, kim był. Jeśli McGarrett miał z tym problem – no cóż – to był jego problem.

\- Jakich dokładnie? – spytał mężczyzna i Danny'emu nie umknęło, że Steve go nie przedstawił.

To nie było przyjemne, ale przynajmniej dało całkiem jasny i klarowny sygnał.

\- Kto tutaj przemyca ludzi? Kto miałby na tyle środków, aby zaaranżować porwanie w New Jersey i przewieźć kogoś na statku aż tutaj? – spytał Steve.

Starszy McGarrett nawet nie mrugnął, gdy wzrokiem objął całą jego sylwetkę, jakby chciał powiedzieć 'wiem kogo tak przetransportowano'. Danny wytrzymał i tym razem jego spojrzenie, starając się nie pogarszać już i tak napiętej sytuacji.

\- Sang Min – odparł krótko mężczyzna. – Nigdy jednak nie znaleźliśmy na niego dosyć dowodów, aby go zamknąć – ciągnął dalej. – Chin dalej pracuje? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Detektyw Kelly zajmował się tą sprawą – wtrącił Danny, zadowolony, że w końcu może coś powiedzieć.

Facet przyprawiał go o gęsią skórkę.

\- Chin lubi pracę w terenie – zasugerował McGarrett, ignorując go kompletnie i Danny zaczął się zastanawiać, czy na tej cholernej wyspie mają jakieś omegi.

Może obie rezydujące alfy miał właśnie przed sobą i dlatego cała policja Honolulu zachowywała się w stosunku do Steve'a z taką rezerwą. Nie zakwestionowali żadnego z jego rozkazów, jakby był faktycznie ich szefem. Mutacja nie czyniła go jednak lepszym dowódcą per se – nie wszystkie alfy miały poukładane w głowie. Zdolności przywódcze faktycznie częściej się u nich ujawniały, ale ludzie wiele od nich nie odstawali.

\- Dzięki, tato – powiedział Steve po prostu.

\- Poczekam w samochodzie – rzucił Danny, chcąc dać im chwilę, bo McGarrett przeniósł wzrok na swojego syna i teraz to jego torturował tym intensywnym spojrzeniem.

Z każdym krokiem czuł się coraz lepiej i prawie nawet odetchnął z ulgą, gdy już z przyzwyczajenia zajął miejsce pasażera. Steve pojawił się obok w ciągu paru sekund, zatem pożegnanie z ojcem nie było długie.

Milczeli kilka chwil podczas jazdy, ale Danny nigdy nie potrafił długo trzymać języka za zębami.

\- Jesteś alfą w drugim pokoleniu – powiedział, bo pytanie o to wydawało się nie na miejscu.

Steve nie oderwał nawet wzroku od jezdni, za co Danny był mu wdzięczny, bo tutejsze drogi potrafiły normalnie przyprawić o zawał.

Był tutaj zaledwie dobę, a już nienawidził turystów, którzy łazili, jak im się żywnie podobało.

\- Sądzimy, że w trzecim – odparł alfa spokojnie i zerknął na niego, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy robi to na Dannym wrażenie.

Nie drgnął nawet, ale na jego rękach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Znał przynajmniej trzy kobiety, które pobiłyby się, aby zajść ze Stevem w ciążę. Mutacja gwarantowała bowiem piękne, zdrowe, inteligentne dzieci. Nagle bardzo chciał, aby jego córka była omegą. I nie wiedział nawet, jak to się pojawiło w jego głowie, ale podobnie jak myśl o ciąży wydawało mu się to po prostu prawidłowe. Musiał zadzwonić do Carola. Nie miał aż tak rozległej wiedzy o alfach, a superżołnierz okazał się super-super-superżołnierzem, co komplikowało mu życie. I chyba nie potrzebował badania na potwierdzenie płci dziecka. Z dokumentów, które zdążył przejrzeć w domu, wynikało, że tamten omega miał przeczucie co do tego, że będzie miał syna, ale Danny miał pewność. I to było coś nowego.

\- Mój dziadek zginął na "Arizonie" podczas ataków na Pearl Harbor – wyjaśnił Steve. – Nie wiemy na pewno, bo wtedy genetyka kulała, ale mówiono, że potrafił podnieść więcej niż inni i wyczuwał, jaki obiad przygotowuje kuk w mesie – wyjaśnił alfa.

\- Dowód na to, że eksplozja jądrowa nie zastartowała mutacji – wtrącił Danny, nie wiedząc, co powinien teraz powiedzieć. – Twoja matka była omegą? – zainteresował się. – W zasadzie dlaczego oni wszyscy na mnie tak patrzą? Nie macie omeg na wyspie? – warknął, nagle zirytowany.

Oczywiście McGarrett musiał być potomkiem jakiegoś cholernego bohatera wojennego. Cześć, którą go tu obdarzano – nagle nabrała sensu. Podobnie jak dobra wola gubernator. Zapewne chciała się popisać tym, że współpracuje z miejscowym alfą, który ma tak bogatą przeszłość. Ludzie uwielbiali takie historie.

\- Na Oahu jest w zasadzie sporo omeg. To wyspa, więc różnorodność genetyczna jest ważna, jak zapewne się spodziewasz – wyjaśnił Steve nagle zirytowany. – Jednak wszystkie są kobietami. Nie wiem czemu. Po prostu… - urwał.

\- O Boże – jęknął Danny. – Dlatego tak mi się przyglądałeś w pubie – odgadł. – Nigdy nie widziałeś omegi faceta, prawda?

Steve poruszył się nerwowo na swoim siedzeniu, co było tylko potwierdzeniem najgorszego. Danny miał rację i po raz kolejny ktoś potraktował go jak ciekawostkę genetyczną. Nie czuł się jak odszczepieniec od bardzo długiego czasu. Prawie zapomniał, że wtedy gorycz wypełnia usta i człowiek ma ochotę tylko splunąć. Albo zwymiotować.

I naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to nie początki porannych mdłości, bo było już dobrze po południu.

\- Musimy coś zjeść – powiedział w końcu, orientując się nagle, że nie pamiętał ostatniego posiłku.

I to nie mogło być dobre.

\- Odwiedzimy China i… - zaczął McGarrett.

\- Nie, musimy coś zjeść, bo się porzygam – powiedział szczerze Danny. – Nie wiem, kiedy ostatni raz jadłem – przyznał. – Lekarz mówił coś o dożylnych odżywianiu, ale… - urwał, gdy Steve zawrócił bez ostrzeżenia.

\- Zwariowałeś?! – krzyknął, gdy świat zawirował mu przed oczami.

Steve zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, gdy wyprowadził samochód na prostą i rzucił mu jeden z tych swoich zbyt szerokich uśmiechów, przez który jego serce zaczynało bić szybciej. Był naprawdę zadowolony, że prawie dostał zawału, bo to na pewno pokryło wszelkie inne reakcje jego ciała.

\- Nie byłeś pierwszym omegą, którego widziałem – odezwał się nagle Steve. – Kuwejt, Kapsztad, Seul – wymienił krótko i nie dodał nic więcej, jakby to musiało mu wystarczyć.

Danny rozumiał, że gdy tylko spyta, usłyszy, że wszystko inne jest ściśle tajne. Próbował się uśmiechnąć.

\- Ciekawe życie, czyż nie? Niczym marynarz, w każdym porcie inny omega – zażartował, ale nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to słabo.

Steve zaparkował pod niepozornie wyglądającym budynkiem i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Powiedziałem ci już, że to nie w moim stylu – przypomniał mu alfa tonem tak neutralnym, że Danny zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Steve zawsze tak ukrywał swoje emocje.

W armii nie mogło mu być łatwo, a biorąc pod uwagę jego ojca, to nawet nie był zaskoczony, że Steve wyszedł odrobinę uszkodzony z domu. Nie sądził, aby stary McGarrett używał słowa przepraszam. Nic dziwnego, że Steve nie potrafił dopasować tego wyrażenia do konkretnej sytuacji.

\- W twoim stylu jest tylko pozwalanie, żeby ktoś te jednonocne przygody porywał? – spytał Danny.

\- Myślałem, że skoro przeprosiłem, faktycznie jesteśmy na etapie twojego wybaczania – odparł Steve i spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Wybaczania tak, ale to nie znaczy, że zapomnę i nie będę ci tego wypominał do końca życia – uświadomił go Danny. – Seks z tobą bywa zaskakująco niebezpieczny. Czuję się w obowiązku poinformować tak wiele osób, ile jestem w stanie – dodał.

Steve zmarszczył brwi i zdawał się to rozważać, co było podejrzane, bo Danny żartował. Nie do końca na temat wypominania tego porwania, ale jednak gdzieś tam miała błądzić nutka humoru. SuperSEAL zdawał się jednak tego nie pojmować. Może nie mieli z tego zajęć na krótkim kursie jak zostać ninja.

\- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu McGarrett.

\- Dobrze w sensie: 'dobrze Danny, możesz utyskiwać na mnie, ile chcesz', czy dobrze... co? – spytał, czując, że zgubił wątek.

\- Po prostu dobrze. Informuj o tym, że spaliśmy razem, każdą napotkaną osobę – uzupełnił McGarrett i uśmiechnął się tak niewinnie, że Danny po prostu wiedział, że dał się złapać w pułapkę.

Miał ochotę odgryźć się, ale brakowało mu amunicji. Barat zapewne by w to nie uwierzył, gdyby Danny przyznał się do tego, że po raz pierwszy zabrakło mu słów. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że McGarrettów znano na wyspie. Co przecież nie powinno go zaskoczyć, skoro liczba ludności była mocno ograniczona terenem, a do tego Steve wywodził się z rodziny alf-bohaterów i oczywiście stał się również kolejnym nazwiskiem na liście osób, które gubernator Hawajów chciała pozyskać dla siebie.

Danny mógł go sobie wyobrazić w szkole średniej jako jednego z najlepszych sportowców w szkole. Steve miał do tego warunki. Jak silna była zmiana w jego DNA, zapewne wiedział tylko jego lekarz oraz dowództwo. Pewnie piął się na szczyt bez najmniejszego problemu.  
Kilka osób minęło ich, wchodząc do baru. Musieli wyglądać podejrzanie. Szczególnie on. Nie miał wątpliwości, że policja w Honolulu rozpuściła kilka plotek – choćby o powrocie ich bohatera na wyspę. A teraz siedzieli pod jakąś spelunką w całkiem nowym Camaro, które błyszczało w wiecznym słońcu.

\- Nie byłeś aż tak dobry – odparł Danny, wysiadając z samochodu.

Nie odwrócił się nawet, gdy Steve zaczął się śmiać, doskonale wiedząc, że było to nieudolne kłamstwo. Ostatnie słowo jednak musiało należeć do niego.

ooo

Dzikusy jadały pizzę z ananasem i jakby tego było mało, najwyraźniej nie potrafili dobrze przyrządzić żadnego z sosów. Z oczywistych względów nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nic ostrego i skończył, przeglądając menu w poszukiwaniu czegoś znajomego, co nie zawierałoby ryb, których nie znał oraz ananasów, od których zapachu zaczynało go mdlić.

Steve zajadał się swoją pizzą i zerkał na niego raz po raz z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że Hesse'a nie ma na wyspie, skoro nie pojechaliśmy bezpośrednio od twojego ojca do tego handlarza ludźmi – powiedział Danny, nie odrywając się nawet od o wiele zbyt ubogiej karty. – Macie tutaj kontrole w knajpkach, no nie? – upewnił się.

\- To najlepszy bar w mieście. Nie zabrałbym cię tam, gdzie mógłbyś się zatruć. Poza tym… nie zachorowałbyś – przypomniał mu niepotrzebnie Steve.

Był odporny naprawdę na wszystko, ale ciąża nadal stanowiła dla niego nowość. Nie wiedział, na ile może sobie pozwolić, a zatrucie pokarmowe mogło uderzyć w nienarodzone dziecko, które jeszcze nie wykształciło żadnego systemu ochronnego. Istniała też niewielka szansa, że jego córka będzie człowiekiem. Carol przekonywał go, że to niewielki procent, ale Danny'emu było wszystko jedno. Nie uważał, aby ktokolwiek był lepszy od innych.

Oczywiście najmniej martwiłby się o syna alfę, ale w czasie, gdy był przetrzymywany, zrewidował swoje poglądy na życie.

\- To, że mogę, nie oznacza, że chcę – odparł spokojnie. – Czy tutaj podają coś bez ananasa? – spytał wprost.

\- Zawsze możesz go ściągnąć – podsunął Steve.

\- Ten okropny smak nadal zostanie i nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – przypomniał mu.  
Steve odłożył kawałek pizzy z powrotem na talerz.

\- Nie słyszałem żadnego pytania. Sądziłem, że już rozgryzłeś, że nie jesteśmy w aż takim pośpiechu – odparł alfa.

\- Twoi ludzie sprawdzali wyspę. Powiedziałeś tak, gdy wychodziliśmy ze szpitala – podjął Danny. – Co to za ludzie?

Steve zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Chodzi o twój oddział? – Danny spróbował jeszcze raz.

Steve podniósł kawałek ananasa z pizzy i włożył go ostentacyjnie do ust.

Danny bohatersko powstrzymał odruch wymiotny.

\- Tak zaczynamy naszą współpracę, Steve? Poważnie? – spytał, chcąc zająć czymś usta.

Steve przewrócił oczami i przestał bawić się swoim jedzeniem, za co był mu naprawdę wdzięczny. Zastanawiał się, czy doktor Lokelani nie byłby tak uprzejmy poczęstować go kolejną kroplówką – jedzenie na Hawajach mogło go wykończyć szybciej niż ludzie Hesse'a. Po nich przynajmniej wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

\- Co porabiałeś, gdy wyjechałem? – spytał Steve zaskakując go totalnie. – Mówiłeś o sprawie, nad którą pracowałeś. Cannon – mgliście przypomniał sobie nazwisko.

\- Sprawdziłeś go w waszych bazach? – spytał Danny podejrzliwie i czuł, że ma rację, ale twarz Steve'a niczego nie zdradzała. – Chcesz wiedzieć, co robiłem, gdy ciebie nie było i rozumiem, że dostanę coś w zamian… - upewnił się, ale nie dostał potwierdzenia.

Nie bardzo wiedział, od czego zacząć, ale wszystko zaczynało się i kończyło na tym, że odkrył, że był w ciąży. Nic bardziej znaczącego nie wydarzyło się w jego życiu i nie wiedział, czy to żałosne czy piękne.

\- Prócz tego, że mnie porwano – zaczął zatem z wrednym uśmiechem. – Kilka morderstw. Parę ciał wyłowionych z Hudson, moja była żona odwiozła resztę moich rzeczy do mojej siostry – wymienił.

\- Jest aż tak źle, że nie rozmawiacie? – spytał Steve ciekawie.

Danny zmarszczył brwi.

\- Rozmawiamy – powiedział krótko i ostrożnie. – To nie był łatwy rozwód. Dajemy sobie czas, żeby ochłonąć i myślę, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi – dodał, chociaż słowa Dennisa nadal tkwiły w jego podświadomości niczym gwóźdź.

Ani razu podczas tamtych ośmiu dni nie pomyślał o Rachel i chyba to go trochę przerażało. Dziecko zmieniło jego perspektywę i ten rozwód nagle nie miał już takiego znaczenia. Kolejny etap jego życia. Historia, którą kiedyś opowie i może nawet będą się przy tym dobrze bawili. Rachel, w odróżnieniu od niego, nie należała do osób, które długo chowały urazę. I wiedział, że im na sobie zależało. Dlatego nie był zdziwiony jej silną reakcją na jego zniknięcie. Ona jedna wiedziała jak niebezpieczną miał pracę.

Steve'owi chyba nie spodobało się jego milczenie, bo zdjął kolejny kawałek ananasa ze swojej pizzy. Tym razem jednak dla Danny'ego było tego za wiele.

\- Gdzie jest łazienka? – rzucił tylko, wstając gwałtownie od stołu.


	11. Chapter 11

Zdał sobie sprawę, że wymiotowałby, gdyby miał cokolwiek w żołądku. Jednak pozostał mu nadal odruch, który sprawia, że żółć napływa mu do ust, co wcale nie jest dobre. Czuł, że na jego czole pojawiły się pierwsze krople potu, a jego koszula zaczynała nieprzyjemnie lepić mu się do ciała.

Zamknięte drzwi kabinki uwierały go w tyłek, bo w tej małej knajpce nawet toaleta miała mikrorozmiary. A sądził, że zmieści się wszędzie. Nie po raz pierwszy przeklinał dzień, w którym poznał McGarretta, chociaż tym razem pierwsze skrzypce grał tutaj ananas, na którego samo wspomnienie jego żołądek się ponownie buntował. Jego mała dziewczynka najwyraźniej nie cierpiała tego owocu na pizzy równie mocno co on i nie potrafił się z nią nie zgodzić.

Drzwi toalety skrzypnęły, gdy ktoś wślizgnął się do środka. Danny z przyzwyczajenia sięgnął po broń, ale mrowienie na karku uświadomiło go, że musiał spędzić tutaj odrobinę za dużo czasu. Alfa oczywiście się zniecierpliwił. Znał Steve'a na tyle długo, aby wiedzieć, że mężczyzna nie lubił czekać.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał McGarrett i o dziwo brzmiał na faktycznie zmartwionego. – Czy Hesse… - zaczął i urwał, jakby nie wiedział, czy może pytać.

Danny miał tylko nadzieję, że Steve'owi nie chodzą po głowie jakieś wizje o nim – bezbronnym i branym wbrew jego woli. Nie był damą w opałach. Gdyby ktokolwiek podszedł do niego na długość ramienia z podejrzanymi ciągotami, Danny odgryzły mu fiuta. Jak każdy w jego sytuacji. Był omegą, ale ludzie nie powinni zakładać molestowania seksualnego jako jedynego powodu jego złego samopoczucia. Dupki z łodzi nie wiedzieli nawet o mutacji.

\- Może powinien zbadać cię lekarz? – zaproponował w końcu Steve. – Nie wiem, czy Hesse kiedykolwiek miał w rękach broń biologiczną, ale zawsze mógł zmienić obszar zainteresowań.

\- O Boże, zamknij się – jęknął Danny, czując kolejny przypływ mdłości. – To twoja pieprzona wina – wyjęczał w przypływie wściekłości, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Niemal czuł, jak Steve zesztywniał po drugiej stronie cienkich drzwi kabinki.

\- Wiem, że to porwanie… - zaczął McGarrett, ale on tak bardzo nie chciał słuchać słów, które miały zaraz paść.

\- Twój cholerny ananas – warknął Danny, przerywając mu bezceremonialnie.

To skutecznie zatrzymało McGarretta. Zza drzwi nie dochodziły kolejne dźwięki i Danny mógł się skupić na bólu żołądka, który przyszedł, gdy tylko jego ciało zorientowało się, że nie może nic z siebie wyrzucić. Nie wiedział, czy nie dziękować Bogu, bo ostatnim, czego chciał, to aby Steve towarzyszył mu w wymiotowaniu. Były pewne granice, których przekraczać nie powinni pomimo tego, że McGarrett miał już fiuta w jego tyłku. I język też. Oraz cholerne palce. I dziecko. Nie zapominajmy o tym ostatnim.

McGarrett włożył w niego dziecko, a potem jadł przy nim cholerne ananasy, jakby to było całkiem okej. I Danny wiedział, że ze strony alfy to musiała być czysta złośliwość.

\- Nie możesz mieć uczulenia, jesteś omegą – stwierdził Steve z lekkim niedowierzaniem w głosie.

\- Jaka znakomita dedukcja, Sherlocku. Z pomocą twojego cudownego umysłu raz-dwa znajdziemy Hesse'a – warknął Danny.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz być taki zgryźliwy – rzucił Steve spokojnie. – Jeśli zaczniemy współpracować, na pewno pójdzie nam szybciej.

\- Ty nie chcesz współpracy. Chcesz, abym cię słuchał i wykonywał twoje rozkazy – mruknął Danny.

Zza drzwi odpowiedziała mu całkiem wymowna cisza.

\- Możemy współpracować. Możesz zacząć od tego, co ci jest – zaproponował w końcu Steve i wydawało się, że wiele go to kosztowało.

I Danny doceniłby to, gdyby nie trzymał głowy nad nie wiadomo kiedy mytym sedesem.

\- Nie lubię zapachu ananasa – odparł w końcu przez zęby.

\- I to tyle? – upewnił się Steve.

\- Tyle, ale jeśli będziesz go, dupku, dalej jadł, to się powtórzy – uświadomił go Danny.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej – odparł McGarrett i brzmiał na zirytowanego.

Danny odczekał kilka chwil, a kiedy upewnił się, że nie dostanie kolejnego bolesnego skurczu, wyprostował się i spuścił wodę w kiblu. Poprawił koszulę, która wyszła mu ze spodni i starał się jakoś zaczesać włosy, aby wyglądać w miarę godnie, gdy znowu będzie zmuszony stawić czoła McGarrettowi. Nie wątpił, że na jego policzkach wykwitły nieprzyjemne rumieńce, które wcale nie dodawały mu uroku. Rachel go o tym uświadomiła, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła go po tym, jak walczył z kacem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego mutacja nie zwalczała efektów spożycia zbyt wielkich ilości alkoholu, ale to zawsze uważał za chichot losu.

Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z wciąż podwiniętymi rękawami, i pierwszym, co zobaczył, były o wiele zbyt zmartwione oczy Steve'a. Nie potrzebował wcale troski dupka, przez którego spędził prawie dwadzieścia minut w kiblu.

\- Mamy tutaj hamburgery bez ananasa. Kazałem przyrządzić dla ciebie dwa i przynieść malasadas – powiedział Steve.

I Danny był pewien, że alfa nie opuścił łazienki ani na chwilę, odkąd wszedł, więc to zamówienie musiało być dokonane wcześniej. Uniósł więc wyżej głowę, zadzierając może odrobinę podbródek i spojrzał na mężczyznę przed nim. Zmrużył oczy, szukając podstępu, ale w twarzy Steve'a dostrzegł tylko rozbrajającą szczerość. Najchętniej byłby dalej wściekły, ale samo wspomnienie o jedzeniu sprawiło, że zaburczało mu w żołądku.

\- Co to jest to malasadas? – spytał na wszelki wypadek.

\- Pączki – odparł krótko Steve. – Takie hawajskie pączki, ale bez ananasa – wyjaśnił mu McGarrett. – Wiem, że lubisz pączki – dodał jeszcze i brzmiało to tak bardzo prymitywnie, jakby Danny miał przed sobą cholernego tubylca, który dopiero uczył się angielskiego.

\- Tak. Ja Danny, ja lubieć pączki – prychnął, podchodząc do umywalki.

Nie było cienia szansy, aby dotknął jedzenia tutaj, zanim umyje sobie ręce.

W lustrze dostrzegł, że Steve spogląda na niego coraz mniej pewnie. Mężczyzna nawet zerknął w dół, na swoje buty, a to była naprawdę imponująca odległość.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz zjesz przy mnie ananasa, skręcę ci kark – powiedział Danny spokojnie.  
Nie była to obietnica. Ani groźba. Stwierdzał fakt. Steve spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał rzucić coś zgryźliwego, ale próbował się powstrzymać.

\- To się tyczy tylko mnie, czy całego Honolulu? – spytał w końcu mężczyzna. –Bo oficjalnie jesteś członkiem jednostki do zadań specjalnych pani gubernator. Nie wiem, czy jako twój dowódca mogę pozwolić, abyś zabijał wszystkich w zasięgu twojego wzroku…

\- Jesteś moim dowódcą wyłącznie we własnych snach – uświadomił go Danny.

\- Mam całkiem niezłą wyobraźnie – rzucił Steve.

\- Więc śnij dalej.

ooo

Hamburger nie był najgorszy, ale to na pewno nie było odpowiednie jedzenie dla ciężarnej omegi. Dennis wysłał mu wiadomość, że chociaż Chin spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie, odebrał od doktora Lokelaniego witaminy dla niego. Wszystkie wyniki wydawały się być w normie, ale chciał i tak się upewnić.

Steve przyglądał mu się przez niemal cały czas. Ananasowa pizza została zebrana ze stołu, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, odkąd zapchał żołądek czymś konkretnym, mdliło go o wiele mniej. Mężczyzna zachowywał tak podejrzaną ciszę, że Danny zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie jest aż nazbyt podejrzane. Milczący Steve nie mógł bowiem oznaczać niczego dobrego.

Przynajmniej kiedy mężczyzna gadał, Danny miał jakieś szanse wybijać mu głupoty z głowy.

\- No dobra, współpracuj – powiedział w końcu, wycierając usta serwetką.

Steve spojrzał na niego, jakby nie wiedział, co to właściwie znaczyło. I może faktycznie pojęcia nie miał.

\- No, obiecałeś współpracować, więc mów – odparł Danny.

\- Ale co mam mówić? – spytał Steve.

\- Nie wiem – mruknął Danny, wzruszając ramionami. – Mnie pytałeś o to, co robiłem pomiędzy tym jak się spotkaliśmy a kiedy zostałem porwany – podsunął mu. – Co zatem robiłeś ty?

Steve uciekł wzrokiem, co nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego.

\- To ściśle tajne – odparł alfa i to brzmiało naprawdę źle. – Lepiej byłoby, gdybyś ty mi opowiedział o sobie. Ja nie mam zbyt wiele… - zaczął mężczyzna i urwał.

Danny miał ochotę zażartować, że jak każdy alfa, Steve zgrywał ważniaka, ale mężczyzna nadal nie patrzył mu w oczy.

\- To opowiedz o swojej rodzinie. Wiem, że masz ojca. To całkiem logiczne, skoro ktoś musiał cię począć i nawet go spotkałem – podsunął mu Danny, zabierając się za pierwszego hawajskiego pączka.

Całkiem przyjemny smak rozpłynął mu się w ustach, co oznaczało, że jednak nie umrze z głodu w tym pełnym piasku i ananasów piekle.

\- Mój ojciec ma na imię John – odparł Steve i znowu najwyraźniej wszedł w etap porozumiewania się krótkimi zdaniami, co zaczynało Danny'ego irytować.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie się podziewa ten zabawny facet, który potrafił użyć na raz więcej niż ośmiu słów? – spytał wprost.

\- To było przed – odparł Steve.

Danny westchnął.

\- Przed tym, jak uprawialiśmy seks? – zainteresował się. – Pamiętam doskonale, że całkiem nie najgorzej rozmawiało nam się również w trakcie.

I gdyby tego nie zobaczył na własne oczy, nie uwierzyłby, ale Steve zdawał się faktycznie czerwienić. Nie wiedział, jak często wojskowi miewali urlopy, ale jego ojciec spłodził trójkę dzieci. Musieli uprawiać seks.

\- Przed tym, jak cię porwano – poprawił go Steve.

Danny pokręcił nosem i odłożył malasadas na talerzyk. Zamierzał kupić sobie zapas na wieczór. Chciał nadrobić z Dennisem każdy jeden dzień, kiedy go nie było. Musiał wiedzieć, jak faktycznie trzymała się jego rodzina. Kłamali przez telefon – słyszał to wyraźnie. A Barat potwierdził tylko, że jego ojciec porządnie namieszał.

\- Wybaczam ci – powiedział w końcu Danny. – I już, może być jak dawniej – dodał, chociaż nie mieli żadnego dawniej.

Chyba że dawniej oznaczało, że dzisiejszą noc też spędzą razem. A tam Danny nie chciał się nawet zapędzać.

Zabawnym było, że spanie ze Stevem, gdy nie wiedział o nim nic, było łatwiejsze niż uprawianie seksu z pełną świadomością tego, z kim to robi. Chore i dziwne. Jak cała ta sytuacja.

\- Detektyw Barat będzie niepocieszony – rzucił alfa.

\- Detektyw Barat najchętniej sprezentowałby twoje jaja mojemu ojcu – przyznał szczerze Danny. – Na twoim miejscu nie pokazywałbym się przez pewien czas w New Jersey.

Steve skrzywił się lekko.

\- Nie wybieram się – przyznał alfa i to też trochę zabolało.

Umówili się nie tak dawno, że jednak zrobią to jeszcze raz, jeśli Steve będzie przejazdem. Zatem reguły gry zmieniły się aż tak bardzo.

ooo

Steve spoglądał na jego malasadas, jakby osobiście go obrażały, co sprawiało mu jeszcze większą frajdę, gdy wgryzał się w kolejnego pączka. Może to nie było normalne, że coś tak drobnego sprawiało mu radość, ale nie potrafił się nie szczerzyć , gdy tylko dostrzegał, jak spięty był alfa. Zemsta bywała słodka i w tym przypadku pokryta lukrem.

\- To nie jest zdrowe jedzenie – powiedział w końcu Steve, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość. – Powinieneś zjadać co najwyżej jednego na tydzień, a nie… - urwał sugestywnie, patrząc na prawie puste pudełko.

\- Mam to w nosie. Są dobre i bez ananasów – odparł Danny, pakując kolejnego malasadas do ust. – Zazdrościsz, bo nie zostało dla ciebie – dodał tylko po to, aby wkurzyć mężczyznę.  
Steve zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że Danny dostrzegł charakterystyczne poruszenie w okolicy jego szczęki.

\- Poza tym, nie odmawiasz czegoś facetowi, któremu udało się przeżyć porwanie, czyż nie? – spytał radośnie.

Steve zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. Znowu jechali zbyt szybko, ale póki miał pączki, mało go to obchodziło.

\- Długo będziesz grał tą kartą? – spytał McGarrett.

Danny udał, że zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią, gdy żuł swoje malasadas.

\- Co chcesz w zamian, żebyś przestał? – spytał Steve pospiesznie.

\- Nie ma niczego takiego – przyznał szczerze i z wrednym uśmiechem.

Steve westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Zawsze kupujesz samochody zamiast przepraszać? – spytał ciekawie po chwil. – Bo wiesz… Dennisa bardzo uraziło, jak potraktowałeś go na lotnisku… Ale byłoby lepiej, gdybyś go uraził w New Jersey. Przetransportowanie samochodu przez prawie pół Stanów pewnie nie jest tanie, a rozumiesz, że z pensji policjanta…

\- Pokryję koszty, jeśli będziesz chciał zabrać samochód ze sobą – oznajmił mu Steve i cholera, ale facet nie żartował.

Danny odłożył pączka z powrotem do pudełka.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie chcę tego auta? – spytał mniej pewnie. – W domu mam samochód, do którego jestem bardzo przywiązany i spełnia wszystkie moje potrzeby.

Nie ma jedynie miejsca na fotelik dla dziecka, ale tego nie zamierzał dodawać. Camaro zresztą też nie było samochodem rodzinnym.

\- Jest twoje – powiedział Steve uparcie.

\- Nie, jest twoje – odparł Danny spokojnie. – I jeśli nie chcesz, aby moje wielkoduszne wybaczenie zostało cofnięte, wsadzisz sobie to auto głęboko... – urwał sugestywnie.

\- Czyli twoje wybaczenie może być cofnięte? – zainteresował się Steve. – Może być gorzej niż już jest?

Danny wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zawsze może być gorzej – stwierdził i było w tym o wiele zbyt wiele prawdy, jak na tę porę dnia.

\- Zawsze ktoś może nieświadomie jeść przy tobie ananasa – podjął Steve i Danny spodziewał się, że mężczyzna zacznie z niego kpić, ale McGarrett wydawał się faktycznie zatroskany. – Czasami tak jest. Zapach kojarzy ci się z jakimś wspomnieniem – podjął alfa i dziwnie było słuchać, gdy mówił o czymś osobistym. – To może wywoływać mdłości. Z czasem przestajesz sypiać, ale udajesz, że wszystko jest w porządku. Widziałem to podczas misji. Ludzie nie lubią mówić, ale czasami to…

\- Pomaga – wszedł mu w słowo Danny, orientując się nagle, do czego zmierza mężczyzna. – Nie mam żadnego syndromu stresu pourazowego. W zasadzie czuję się urażony, że jedna noc z tobą i od razu przewożą mnie przez cały kraj, podczas gdy zachodziłem za skórę jednemu z większych mafiozów w dziejach New Jersey i nic. Nawet nie okradli mojego mieszkania, za co jestem w zasadzie wdzięczny, ale cholera. Moja duma zawodowa ucierpiała – uświadomił alfę. – Sądzisz, że trzeba kilku facetów z bronią, żeby mnie złamać? – spytał wprost.

\- Nie, po prostu czasami wystarczy nawet mniej i możemy nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy – odparł Steve i w samochodzie znowu zapadła niewygodna cisza.

Danny spoglądał przez chwilę na kolejnego pączka, ale rozmowa jakoś odebrała mu apetyt. Steve uświadomił mu kolejny uboczny efekt ciąży. Miał przytyć i to - sądząc po jego apetycie – dość sporo. Pamiętał, jak jego matka wyglądała w ciąży z Lucy i nie był to piękny widok. Zamierzał oszczędzić tego wszystkim, którym da radę. Dennis pewnie będzie miał pecha, ale z drugiej strony jego partner powinien przygotowywać się do powiększenia własnej rodziny.  
Pasek jego spodni jeszcze nie zaciskał się zbyt mocno na jego brzuchu, ale to miało się zmienić. Jego koszule na razie były zbyt duże – zapewne stracił na wadze przez ośmiodniowy stres i nie tak znowu cudowne odżywianie. Gdyby cierpiał na syndrom stresu pourazowego, nienawidziłby ryb, co na Oahu też byłoby problemem. Woda okalała ich zewsząd.  
Wyłowiono go blisko brzegu i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielkie miał szczęście. Mógł nie dopłynąć nawet tak daleko. Brzeg był poza jego zasięgiem i gdyby nie rybacy, pewnie jakiś cholerny rekin urządziłby sobie z niego ucztę.

Słowa Steve'a wróciły niechciane i nie zastanawiał się dotąd, jak to odebrał alfa. Jak sam czułby się w podobnej sytuacji. Może powinien się na nim mniej wyżywać, ale nadal nie przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego.

Jedna myśl jednak zaczęła kołatać mu się po głowie.

\- Dlatego przeszedłeś do Rezerwy? – spytał wprost. – Przeszedłeś do Rezerwy, bo mnie porwano?

Steve chwycił mocniej kierownicę i naprawdę nie trudno było czytać faceta, gdy się go dobrze obserwowało. Albo już się wiedziało, jak wygląda szczęśliwy i odprężony po seksie.

\- Co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć? – spytał w końcu alfa.

Danny prychnął i podrzucił ręce tak wysoko, na ile pozwalał mu dach samochodu.  
Oczywiście, że powinien był się tego spodziewać.

\- To też jest ściśle tajne? – zakpił. – Może... nie wiem… Zacznij od mówienia prawdy? Bo tylko ona mnie interesuje – dorzucił , wzruszając ramionami i przewracając oczami.

Steve wciągnął mocno powietrze do płuc. Danny nie wiedział, co alfa czuł w tak mocno klimatyzowanej przestrzeni, ale jakoś przestawało go to obchodzić. Steve ewidentnie grał na czas, a to go wkurzało.

\- Nie pójdę z tobą do tego faceta przemycającego ludzi bez odpowiedzi – uprzedził mężczyznę.

Steve rzucił mu jedno z tych krótkich spojrzeń, które innych zapewne usadzały w szeregu. Danny nie był jednak w wojsku. Był na to za niski. Podobnie jak na wiele innych rzeczy.

\- Nie wiedziałem, kogo porwano – powiedział Steve wcześniej. – To mógł być równie dobrze mój ojciec albo członek mojej jednostki. Ktokolwiek – powtórzył mężczyzna i Danny wpuścił wstrzymywane wcześniej w płucach powietrze.

\- I to było takie trudne? – spytał, starając się brzmieć zgryźliwie.

Steve nie spojrzał jednak w jego stronę.


	12. Chapter 12

Jak każdy dom na tej cholernej wyspie – i ten wyglądał, jakby miał się za chwilę wywrócić. Nieuporządkowane podwórko, walające się wszędzie kartonowe pudła. Danny szybko zorientował się, że nie są już w części dla turystów.

\- Kiedy będzie wsparcie? – spytał, widząc, że Steve sprawdza magazynek swojego pistoletu.

Alfa jednak otworzył drzwi samochodu i wyszedł bezceremonialnie na zewnątrz, rzucając jedynie:

\- Ty jesteś wsparciem.

Danny zaklął tak szpetnie, że pewnie jego matka kazałaby mu wymyć usta. Nie przeklinał zbyt często, ale Steve miał wyjątkowy talent do wyprowadzania go z równowagi.

\- Wsparcie, Steve – syknął cicho, skradając się za mężczyzną.

Wiedział, że alfa słyszy go doskonale i podobnie jak McGarrett, przywarł do ściany domu. Alfa zdawał się nasłuchiwać, więc zamarł na chwilę, starając się wychwycić, co dzieje się w środku. Mężczyzna i kobieta kłócili się w najlepsze. Nie wyczuwał innych mutantów, więc z ulgą założył, że mogą liczyć na efekt zaskoczenia, co było jednym z jego wielu popełnionych błędów.

Kobieta wychodziła, więc w każdej chwili mogła zaalarmować swojego partnera i Danny nie wątpił, że chociaż wyzywała go fatalnie – zapewne kochała go równie mocno. Naoglądał się dostatecznie wielu podobnych par w New Jersey i wiedział, że klimat mógł być różny, ale ludzie pozostawali tacy sami.

Odbił się od ściany i minął Steve'a, a potem zaciągnął kobietę na drugą stronę budynku, uciszając ją dłonią. Steve pokazał mu wyciągnięty do góry kciuk i przemknął w stronę otwartych drzwi. Potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Poczuł jak dziewczyna kręci się w jego uścisku i chyba próbowała uderzyć go w brzuch, więc instynktownie puścił ją, aby chronić odsłoniętą część ciała. I może dlatego ciężarni dostawali tak cudownie długie urlopy.

Jeden krzyk podążył za drugim, a potem Danny usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk odbezpieczanego karabinu i zdążył jedynie odrobinę uskoczyć, ale siła wystrzału i tak zepchnęła go z niewielkiego ganku. Niebo nad nim było cudownie niebieskie i już go nienawidził, podobnie jak całego tego cholernego piasku, który znalazł się nagle w powietrzu.

\- Danny! – krzyknął Steve.

\- Idź! – rozkazał mu, łapiąc się za lewe ramię, które zaczynało już trochę krwawić.

Rana nie była wielka, ale wraz z kolejnymi urazami, których doznał w tak krótkim czasie, miała się długo goić. Ciepło Hawajów pewnie nie sprzyjało również sterylności. Tego był pewien. Kolejne strzały nie nastrajały go optymistycznie, więc zsunął się w końcu z maski samochodu, przeklinając dziewczynę, która leżała nieopodal. Rana w jej piersi świadczyła o tym, że jednak źle wybrała partnera. On sam przeklinał dzień, w którym poznał Steve'a McGarretta, więc naprawdę potrafiłby jej współczuć, gdyby nie zginęła z powodu własnej głupoty.

Wiedział, że obu mężczyzn wypadło z budynku, więc wyszedł na ulicę z bronią w ręku i to musiało być tutaj całkiem normalne, bo nikt nawet nie zareagował. Nie słyszał, co mówił Steve, ale nie wyglądało to na negocjacje. A pod zakładniczką zaczynały uginać się kolana. Wziął głęboki wdech i strzelił, wiedząc doskonale, że Steve raczej nie pogratuluje mu tej taktycznej decyzji.

ooo

\- Zabiłeś mojego świadka – warknął McGarrett.

Danny pozwolił medykowi na opatrzenie swojego ramienia. Antyseptyki już nawet przestawały drażnić jego nos. Dennis i Chin pojawili się wraz z całą drużyną SWAT, gdy sąsiedztwo zawiadomiło ich o strzelaninie, a teraz zbierano dowody. I to, co zostało z domu, przez który przeszedł huragan McGarrett we własnej osobie.

\- Nie musisz dziękować, Steve, naprawdę – powiedział Danny, spoglądając na Dennisa, który za linią z żółtej taśmy starał się wykonywać swoje obowiązki.

Jego partner nie raz i nie dwa zerkał na McGarretta, jakby chciał go jednak pozbawić jądra. I Danny kibicował temu z całych sił. Ramię piekło go jak diabli. I nie chodziło nawet o to, że upadł na plecy z wysokości dwóch metrów. Czuł, że ma na sobie piasek, koszula lepiła się nieprzyjemnie do jego ciała, a McGarrett jęczał o swojego świadka, który wziął pieprzonego zakładnika i naprawdę zamierzał skrzywdzić tamtą dziewczynę.

Danny nie wiedział nawet, kiedy się podniósł, odsuwając od siebie medyka, który i tak wydawał się już kończyć.

\- Naprawdę, Steven? – warknął, ruszając w stronę zirytowanego mężczyzny.

Był całkiem świadom tego, że pewnie połowa policji w Honolulu obserwowała ich z miejsca zbrodni.

Wycelował palec prosto w szeroką klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i dźgnął go na tyle mocno, aby poczuć to w barku.

\- Kiedy idziesz na akcję – warknął, uderzając ponownie palcem w Steve'a. – Wzywasz wsparcie – dokończył. – Tak się robi, Steven, gdy jest się dobrym policjantem i nie chce się, aby twój partner skończył martwy – ciągnął dalej, skupiony na tym, aby wbijać palec w ten jeden cholerny punkt, bo McGarrett wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie wierzył w to, co słyszy.

\- Nie celuj we mnie palcem - warknął alfa, ale Danny po prostu podkreślał każde słowo i naprawdę musieli się zrozumieć.

\- Jeśli nie wzywasz wsparcia, twój partner kończy z raną postrzałową! – warknął Danny.

\- Ostrzegam cię, zabierz ten palec – poradził mu McGarrett i jeśli sądził, że trochę warczenia go przestraszy, to się grubo mylił.

W ciągu niecałych dwóch tygodni dotarło do niego, że jest w ciąży, porwano go i przewieziono przez cały kraj. A teraz w jego ramieniu ziała dziura. Takie rzeczy były nie do pomyślenia w jego świecie. I jego instynkt wariował, najwyraźniej nie wierząc, że Danny w swojej głupocie do czegoś takiego dopuścił .

\- A jeśli ktoś zostaje przez ciebie postrzelony, przepraszasz – poinformował mężczyznę i zamierzał ostatni raz uderzyć palcem w tę zmutowaną klatkę piersiową, ale nagle jego nadgarstek został boleśnie wykręcony.

Próbował jakoś ratować się przed upadkiem, ale spotkał się twarzą z maską samochodu. Szwy na jego ramieniu puściły, czuł to wyraźnie. Krew spływała mu pod rękawem i może nawet moczyła pobrudzony, potargany materiał. Nie to jednak zwracało jego uwagę. Uderzył brzuchem w zderzak tak mocno, że jedyne, na czym potrafił się skupić, to szum własnej krwi w uszach i ciągły sygnał wychodzący z mózgu, że natychmiast musi coś z tym zrobić.  
Steve trzymał go jednak pewnie i mocno.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie celował we mnie palcem – warknął alfa i Danny miał ochotę na zgryźliwy komentarz, ale usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk odbezpieczanego pistoletu.

\- Puść go natychmiast, dupku, i ręce do góry – krzyknął Dennis i jego partner jak zawsze był tuż przy nim.

Nawet okrążył samochód, żeby Danny mógł go widzieć, co było nawet całkiem pocieszające, gdyby nie fakt, że cholerny alfa właśnie go upokarzał. A za Baratem połowa posterunku celowała nie w tę stronę, w którą powinna. Obaj byli tutaj obcy i policja z Honolulu wybrała już po czyjej stronie stoją.

\- Nie żartuję – warknął Dennis.

\- Jest cholernym omegą – odparł Steve, jakby to miało cokolwiek z tym wspólnego. – Może mnie nie lubić, ale musimy dorwać Hesse'a – poinformował wszystkich McGarrett.

Niedopowiedziane 'bo inaczej terrorysta dalej będzie szukał swojej zemsty' nieprzyjemnie zawisło w powietrzu.

\- Puszczaj – warknął Danny, odzyskując z końcu trochę panowanie nad sobą.

\- Musisz zrozumieć… - zaczął Steve.

\- Puść go, do jasnej cholery! – krzyknął Dennis i chyba jego partner zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

Albo wszystko, co działo się przez ostatnie dni naprawdę wyprowadziło go z równowagi, bo kolejnym, co powiedział, było:

\- Jest cholernym omegą i jest w ciąży. Nie jest, kurwa, niezniszczalny, ty cholerny psychopato! – krzyknął Barat i to zrobiło naprawdę spore wrażenie na Stevie, bo dłoń, która go przytrzymywała, znikła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

I Danny odbił się od maski samochodu, robiąc głębszy wdech. Był całkiem świadom ciszy, która zamarła wokół, chociaż słuchało ich dobre dziesięć osób. I nie miał ochoty właśnie teraz się z tym mierzyć.

\- Masz rację – powiedział Danny, odwracając się do Steve'a. – Nie muszę cię lubić – zakończył, uderzając mężczyznę z całej siły w szczękę.

ooo

Dennis zawiózł go do hotelu i zdawało się, że nikt za nimi nie podążał. Wymknęli się bardzo szybko, jeszcze zanim Steve podniósł się na nogi. I Danny musiał naprawdę podziękować Chinowi, który wymusił na swoich kolegach zachowanie całkowitego milczenia dla dobra sprawy. Jednak wiadomość o tym, że na tak małej wyspie znajduje się ciężarny omega, miała na pewno obiec wszystkich w ciągu kilku kolejnych dni. Miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu będzie bezpieczny w samolocie do New Jersey.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu Dennis i chociaż siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, mężczyzna nie patrzył mu w oczy.

Danny wiedział, że powinien być wściekły, ale jakoś nie potrafił. Sam był bliski paniki, gdy twardy metal uniemożliwiał mu ruch. Jego instynkty szalały. Może powinien być wdzięczny Dennisowi za to, że nie zastrzelił McGarretta w tej samej chwili, w której sięgnął po broń.  
Nie rozmawiali o tym nigdy, ale obaj byli w stosunku do siebie bardzo opiekuńczy. Początkowo stanowili w pewnym sensie parę detektywów-wyrzutków. Nikt nie chciał pracować z Baratem, który nie miał całkiem czystych amerykańskich korzeni. Mutacja Danny'ego wcale nie pomogła mu w znalezieniu kolegów. Traktowano go jak kobietę i w zasadzie nawet one go nie tolerowały, ponieważ do cholery – był jednak facetem.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nic się nie stało – przyznał Danny spokojnie. – Jednak stało się i wiem, że chciałeś mnie bronić – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. – Cóż mogę powiedzieć. Może gdzieś tam nad Indusem, twoi przodkowie robili za miejscową nagłośnię – dodał i zerknął na Dennisa, który odprężył się odrobinę.

\- Trafiłeś z rzeką – powiedział Barat.

\- Miałem sporo czasu, aby przejrzeć atlas – skłamał i obaj o tym wiedzieli.

Kolejne minuty ciszy wcale nie były przyjemniejsze.

\- Kelly nie jest najgorszy – rzucił nagle Barat, jakby to miało związek z czymkolwiek. – Jak na kolesia, który cały czas nazywa mnie haole i to chyba kolejna próba wyobcowania mnie. Zastanawia mnie, czy jeśli pracowałby w Indiach, wszyscy byliby dupkami, bo mówię po angielsku – dodał.

\- Wszyscy byliby dupkami, ponieważ ludzie są dupkami – odparł Danny. – I nie lubisz ananasów, więc to oznacza, że nie pasujesz. Jakby to paskudztwo w ogóle nadawało się do spożywania o każdej porze dnia i nocy…

Dennis skrzywił się nieznacznie i Danny doskonale znał to spojrzenie.

\- Co? – spytał wprost.

\- Byłem dzisiaj na pizzy z ananasem. W zasadzie nie jest najgorsza – rzucił mężczyzna niezobowiązująco.

\- Bluźnisz – warknął Danny, a potem westchnął. – Rzygam na sam zapach ananasa – przyznał w końcu szczerze.

Dennis otworzył usta, ale nic elokwentnego się z nich nie wydostało.

\- Okej – powiedział krótko jego partner, przyjmując to do wiadomości. I dlatego właśnie uwielbiał pracować razem z nim.

ooo

Dannył w zasadzie nie wierzy w to, że ukryją się przed Stevem. Nie rozmawiał z alfą o ciąży. W zasadzie szok był jedyną reakcją, którą zobaczył na twarzy mężczyzny, gdy odchodził wraz z Dennisem u boku. Nie pozwolił medykom opatrzyć się ponownie, bo to nie miało sensu. Szwy nie wytrzymałyby wzmożonej pracy jego mięśni, a nie zanosiło się na spokojny tydzień. Barat zdezynfekował ranę zawartością pożyczonej od obsługi hotelu apteczki i tyle na razie musiało mu wystarczyć.

Cały czas wydawało mu się, że alfa za nim podąży. Zresztą Dennis musiał się bać tego samego, bo obracał się nie raz i nie dwa w pożyczonym radiowozie, który zabrali z miejsca zbrodni za zgodą China. Zaparkowali go zresztą z tyłu hotelu, aby nie wzbudzał niezdrowych sensacji wśród gości.

Minął jednak jego pierwszy szok i za oknem było całkiem ciemno, a wkurzony Steve nie pukał do drzwi ich pokoju, żądając wyjaśnień, a właśnie tego spodziewał się od dupka, przez którego został postrzelony.

McGarrett nie przepraszał i może to tak naprawdę irytowało go w tym mężczyźnie.

\- Powinieneś przyjąć ten samochód – powiedział po chwili Dennis i Danny'emu wydawało się, że się przesłyszał. – Powinieneś przyjąć ten samochód, bo jeśli masz wychować to dziecko w pojedynkę, będzie cię to drogo kosztować. Dzieci kosztują, a znam cię na tyle, że wiem, że nie pozwolisz sobie pomóc rodzicom.

\- Naprawdę robimy to teraz? – spytał Danny z niedowierzaniem.

Barat spojrzał na niego i oblizał nerwowo wargi.

\- Chcę podjąć tam, gdzie przerwaliśmy, więc… - zaczął i urwał. – Stary, naprawdę cieszę się z tego, że będziesz miał dziecko, bo będziesz świetnym ojcem, a raczej chyba matką, no nie? – spytał i zmrużył wrednie oczy.

\- Jeszcze raz spróbuj nazwać mnie matką, a zepchnę cię z jakiegoś klifu – zagroził Danny.

\- Mają tutaj klify? – zdziwił się Barat.

\- To wyspa. Muszą mieć klify. A jak nie mają klifów, mają rekiny. Oddam cię rekinom na pożarcie i znając twoje szczęście, reinkarnujesz się jako kamień albo drzewo – ciągnął dalej Danny, niezrażony faktem, że może trochę bredzi.

Barat jednak wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany jego reakcją, więc naprawdę wracali do normy. A naprawdę potrzebował teraz odskoczni. Czegoś znajomego i swojskiego.

\- Więc powinieneś przyjąć samochód. Dupek jest ci winien chociaż tyle – odparł Dennis i chyba uważał, że postawił na swoim.

\- Nic od niego nie chcę – poinformował go Danny i taka była prawda.

Po dzisiejszym dniu nie miał nawet ochoty rozmawiać ze Stevem. Mężczyzna miał poważne problemy. Był fundamentalnie uszkodzony. Jego empatia ameby kompletnie nie odpowiadała Danny'emu, bo jak można pozwolić, aby kogoś postrzelono i nawet nie przeprosić.

Kompletnie tego nie rozumiał i nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, ile razy Steve wymieniał partnerów. Albo całe nawet jednostki. Znał takich jak McGarrett – niezniszczalnych. Sam taki nie był. Mutacja uczyniła go silniejszym, ale nie był na tyle głupi, aby uważać się za nieśmiertelnego. Może wojsko skrzywiło McGarretta, ale z nim było wszystko w porządku. I nawet nie twierdził, że Steve się głupio zabije. Po prostu alfa mógł doprowadzić do jego śmierci w czasie krótszym niż Danny by tego chciał. A miał apetyt na życie, odkąd chciał zobaczyć, jak jego córka się rozwija.

\- Gdybyś miał mnie ochraniać i ktoś by mnie postrzelił, przeprosiłbyś, prawda? – upewnił się Danny.

Podejrzenie, że był drażliwy przez hormony, odeszło w niepamięć, gdy zobaczył minę Dennisa.

\- Nie pozwoliłbym cię postrzelić. Zawsze pilnuję twoich tyłów, stary – poinformował go Barat z dziwną emocją w głosie.

ooo

Danny obudził się rano i całe jego ciało bolało jak diabli, co oznaczało, że jednak żył. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to był w zasadzie pierwszy poranek od czasu porwania, gdy otwierał samodzielnie oczy, niepodłączony do żadnych podejrzanych szpitalnych urządzeń. Dennis, leżący kilka centymetrów od niego, próbował skopać resztki kołdry. Nie pierwszy raz spali w jednym łóżku, ale raz w życiu Barat nie ukradł mu pościeli. Teraz walka toczyła się o to, kto ją dostanie, gdy na zewnątrz panowały piekielne temperatury.

Danny początkowo nie wiedział, co go obudziło, ale pukanie do drzwi nie ustawało. Zegarek na jego ręce wskazywał ósmą rano, więc Dennis spóźnił się do pracy. On sam nie wiedział nawet, czy jeszcze taką ma. Szef wyraźnie zaznaczył, że jego transfer z powrotem do New Jersey nie był możliwy, dopóki gubernator nie powie inaczej. A czuł, że wszystko kręciło się wokół tego, co powie Steve.

Nie wiedział, czy bardziej chciał ze strony mężczyzny jednoznacznego milczenia w kwestii dziecka, czy oficjalnej rozmowy na ten temat. Nie wyobrażał sobie Steve'a jako zaangażowanego, przeprowadzającego się nagle do Jersey, ojca. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że alfa spróbuje odebrać mu dziecko, uznając, że będzie superbohaterem w czwartym pokoleniu. Na to musiały być paragrafy, a jeśli nie było – Danny zamierzał pokonać drogę do Jersey wpław i wiedział, że Dennis będzie ubezpieczał jego tyły, jeśli zajdzie taka sytuacja.  
Jego ramię piekło i to go nie zaskoczyło. Barat nie zabrał mu żadnej piżamy, ale w zasadzie zwykła koszulka przy tym upale to już było za wiele i w bokserkach podszedł od hotelowych drzwi z bronią w ręku. Jego kark nie swędział, ale wolał był ubezpieczonym niż potem żałować.

\- Kto tam? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem.

Dennis, jak to bohater, dopiero drgnął na łóżku.

\- Obsługa hotelowa. Dostarczam śniadanie – odparł męski głos i faktycznie przez wizjer dostrzegał boya.

\- Nie zamawiałem śniadania do pokoju – ostrzegł go Barat, więc Danny odbezpieczył pistolet, wpuszczając chłopaka do środka.

\- Kto to przysłał? – spytał wprost, a dzieciak podskoczył na widok broni, której jednak całkiem w jego stronę nie wycelował.

Boy mrugał powiekami, jakby powstrzymywał napływające do oczu łzy.

\- Pan McGarrett – powiedział pospiesznie chłopak. – Mogę zabrać – dodał, ale Barat przyblokował wózek i dał dzieciakowi dwudziestkę.

\- Ani słowa więcej – odparł jego partner, jakby naprawdę bawiło go, że są uważani za swego rodzaju mafiozów.

Dzieciak wybiegł z ich pokoju, prawie się przewracając i nie zwolnił nawet na końcu korytarza.

\- Więc przysłał śniadanie – powiedział Dennis i pokiwał głową, jakby aprobował ten krok.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny musiał przyznać, że śniadanie nie było najgorsze. To byłby nawet dobry wstęp do przeprosin, gdyby nie fakt, że jego komórka zaczęła wygrywać nieznany mu sygnał, a na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się nazwisko Steve'a. I nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek wprowadzał numer alfy do swojego telefonu czy dzielił się własnym, co oznaczało, że McGarrett jednak zajmował się stalkingiem przez cały ten czas.

Jeśli Dennis zauważył jego podenerwowanie, nie powiedział ani słowa. Telefon leżał porzucony na poduszce, aż Danny skończył pić pierwszą szklankę soku.

\- Nie będziesz miał problemów przez to, że jesteś spóźniony? – spytał niepewnie.

Sam został oddelegowany do specjalnej jednostki i miał w nosie, czy Steve wymagał punktualności. Jednak Dennis wciąż przebywał pod kuratelą miejscowego szefa policji, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Kelly mógł rozumieć sytuację i nawet ich popierać, ale jednak w jednostce wciąż panowały pewne zasady.

\- Znasz naszego szefa – westchnął Barat. – Powiedział, że sprawa mu śmierdzi i żebyśmy się zbierali do domu i to w jednym kawałku. Jeśli miejscowi mają ze mną problem, mogą mnie oddać New Jersey. Karen chciała tutaj przyjechać na wakacje, a nie na całe życie. Przetransferowano mnie bez mojej zgody i nie ma takiej siły, która by mnie tutaj zatrzymała – dodał.

Danny skinął głową, czując, że jednak mu trochę ulżyło. Szef generalnie nie bywał zbyt wylewny, poza tymi nielicznymi razami, gdy mówił, iż sam ich pozabija, jeśli jeszcze raz przekroczą swoje uprawnienia. Po cichu mógł się zgadzać z ich metodami, ale oficjalnie nie mógł temu przyklasnąć. Barat najwyraźniej nie martwił się tym, że jego kariera w policji w Honolulu nie będzie możliwa. Sam jakoś też nie potrafił czuć żalu z tego powodu. Żaden z tych uzbrojonych po uszy dupków mu wczoraj nie pomógł. A na pewno istniała regulacja, zabraniająca dwumetrowym alfom znęcania się nad swoimi rannymi partnerami.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Steve'a nadal bolała szczęka.

\- Musisz w końcu odebrać – powiedział Dennis, zerkając wymownie na jego telefon, który zaczynał poruszać się na poduszce, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk.

Danny zbił wargi w wąską kreskę i nacisnął słuchawkę tylko po to, aby usłyszeć jednie:

\- Jestem pod hotelem, wyjdź.

Steve rozłączył się od razu i Danny w szoku wpatrywał się w swój telefon. W zasadzie przez całą noc wyobrażał sobie rozmowę, która miała się odbyć i jakoś nie spieszyło mu się, aby spotkać się z McGarrettem. Nie chciał odpowiadać na takie upokarzające pytania jak to, czy dziecko na pewno należy do Steve'a. Danny w końcu spał z nim raz i ewidentnie zgodzili się, że nie miało to mieć dalszego ciągu. Dziecko wydawało się łamać tę niepisaną umowę. I Danny naprawdę nie chciał, aby to wyglądało tak, jakby potrzebował Steve'a. Bo go nie potrzebował. Jak do tej pory – prócz porwania i postrzału – radził sobie znakomicie. A te dwa incydenty były bezpośrednio związane z McGarrettem.

I nie wiedział, co w związku z tym zrobić, bo jak rozmawiać z człowiekiem, którego nie znał? Który miał w nosie, jakie jest w ogóle jego zdanie? Który nie zatrzymywał się na pięć minut, aby go wysłuchać, chyba że nie miał innego wyjścia?

Spodziewał się wymówek i wściekłości. Zaprzeczenia i może nawet paru zarzutów, że jest jednak trochę puszczalski. Wręcz czekał na pełen agresywnej neutralności wzrok Steve'a, którego nie będzie potrafił rozgryźć, a który go i tak zirytuje. I czuł nadciągającą kłótnię. Jednak McGarrett rozłączający się ot tak – nie przyszedł mu do głowy.

\- Tak bardzo skopię mu dupę – westchnął Danny.

\- Zaraz skończę i zejdę z tobą – powiedział Dennis, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to było coś, co musiał zrobić sam.

Doceniał pomoc przyjaciela, ale nie był dzieckiem. Spodziewał się dziecka i to była ogromna różnica. Rzucił na stolik zmiętą serwetkę i spojrzał w lustro, poprawiając krawat. Jego koszula, czysta i wyprasowana, jeszcze nie opinała go na brzuchu, ale spodziewał się, że Carol mógł nie mieć do końca racji – biorąc pod uwagę jego nagłą miłość do malasadas, pewnie miał przybrać na wadze wcześniej niż wynikało to z szacunków lekarza.

\- Nie ma sensu, żebyś to oglądał – odparł, patrząc prosto w lustro.

Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęła ledwie doba, odkąd obudził się w szpitalu. Miał zgłosić się dzisiaj na kolejne badania i sprawdzić, czy Lokelani miał wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Carol wydawał się ufać miejscowemu lekarzowi, ale kwestia dyskrecji wydawała się teraz drugorzędna, odkąd pewnie już cały posterunek plotkował o jego stanie. Może dlatego Dennis nie spieszył się tak bardzo do pracy.

\- Skopię mu dupę – powtórzył Danny, chyba próbując bardziej przekonać samego siebie do tego pomysłu.

Wspomnienie tego, z jaką łatwością Steve unieruchomił go wczoraj, nie było miłe. Wszystko się w nim wiło i tłamsiło, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał się pozbyć takich myśli.

\- Nie będziesz miał problemu z dojazdem do pracy w pojedynkę w razie czego? – spytał, nie wiedząc, czy pokłócą się ze Stevem pod hotelem, czy wybiorą jakieś przyjemniejsze miejsce.

Może mężczyzna chciał się tylko upewnić, że Danny nie będzie go gnębił o swoje dziecko. W końcu to śniadanie musiało coś znaczyć. A skoro Steve kupował ludziom samochody za porwania, posiłek to naprawdę nie była taka wygórowana cena.

Wyszedł z pokoju, wkładając koszulę do spodni. Przyjemny ciężar broni uspokajał go, ale z każdym krokiem robiło mu się coraz goręcej, dlatego kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz, miał już podwinięte rękawy. Steve nie wysiadł nawet z samochodu, który wyróżniał się na parkingu taniego hotelu tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. Kilka przyczep kempingowych, jakaś ciężarówka – turyści ewidentnie tutaj nie sypiali. A jeśli – to nie ci z górnej półki. Nie zwolnił, podchodząc, ale w zasadzie miał cholerną ochotę kupić sobie jakoś trochę czasu. Steve jednak nawet na niego nie spojrzał, gdy Danny zajął miejsce pasażera. W chwilę potem na jego kolanach wylądowało całkiem spore znajome pudło. Słodki zapach pączków wypełniał przestrzeń i prawie się nim odurzył, i pewnie dlatego późno załapał, że Camaro bardzo cicho ruszyło do przodu.

Spiął się lekko i spojrzał na siedzącego obok mężczyznę, który wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń przed sobą. Steve'a oczywiście nie zdradzało nawet drgnięcie mięśni. Na pewno mieli z tego zajęcia w tej szkole dla poronionych komandosów – cała reszta społeczeństwa bowiem jakoś wyrażała fizycznie swoje uczucia.

\- Więc tak zamierzasz to rozegrać? – spytał po chwili wkurzony, orientując się, że Steve naprawdę nie zamierza rozmawiać.

Mężczyzna spiął się po raz pierwszy – a przynajmniej tak by się wydawało.

\- O czym mam z tobą rozmawiać? – spytał nagle alfa. – Nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć o dziecku – dodał przez zęby i to było coś nowego, bo jego dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na kierownicy.

Gdyby Danny znał go lepiej – może potrafiłby zidentyfikować emocję, która przebiegła po jego twarzy. Jednak na razie wszystko wyglądało tak samo – jak złość. Od biedy wściekłość.

\- A nie chcesz wiedzieć, czy to w ogóle twoje dziecko? – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Ta rozmowa nie przebiegała po jego myśli. To on miał być tym wkurzonym, a nie Steve.

\- A czyje miałoby być? Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie sypiającego z kim popadnie. Ja tak nie robię i wiem, że ty też taki nie jesteś – powiedział Steve z pewnością, którą pewnie powinien odebrać jako komplement.

Z jakichś względów uważano omegi za niestałe uczuciowo, podczas gdy właśnie było odwrotnie. Dlatego nadal odchorowywał Rachel i z tego samego powodu pamiętał dotyk dłoni Steve'a na swoim ciele.

Między nimi zapadło po raz kolejny nieprzyjemne milczenie. I nawet malasadas w pudełku nie cieszyły go tak bardzo.

\- Nie miałem twojego numeru ani nazwiska – podjął w końcu Danny, decydując, że musi być tym bardziej dorosłym z nich dwóch.

\- Twojemu ojcu jakoś to nie przeszkodziło w zdobyciu moich danych osobowych. Jesteś policjantem, Danny, gdybyś chciał…

\- Dobra, kurwa! - warknął w końcu. – Masz rację. Gdybym chciał, ale nie chciałem – powiedział całkiem szczerze, wpatrując się w mężczyznę. – Nie chciałem, bo nie jesteśmy razem, Steve, i nie wiem o tobie nic prócz tego, że masz fiuta, który jest całkiem interesujący. A ponieważ to nie jest Animal Planet, do wychowania dziecka jest ci potrzebne coś więcej niż świadomość, iż, owszem, twój partner jest cię w stanie zapłodnić, gdy pieprzycie się jak chrzanione króliki! – warknął, ignorując fakt, że Steve wpatruje się w niego w oszołomieniu.

\- Animal Planet? – spytał McGarrett. – Króliki?

\- Och, pieprz się. Tak bardzo się pieprz. Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi – powiedział Danny, nie pozwalając zbić się z tropu.

Steve przygryzł wargę i potarł dłonią szczękę.

\- Dobra, masz rację – powiedział w końcu. – Patrząc z twojego punktu widzenia, masz rację – przyznał po chwili. – A potem, wczoraj… - uściślił Steve. – Nie było kiedy rozmawiać… - dodał, jakby próbował to sobie wytłumaczyć i cały czas kiwał głową, co nagle dość mocno rozbawiło Danny'ego.

Wyglądał jak sporej wielkości pies, który starał się coś sobie przyswoić.

Kiedy cisza zapadła między nimi po raz kolejny, Danny nie czuł już tego napięcia co wcześniej. Steve wydawał się bardziej zrezygnowany niż wściekły, co nie było do końca naturalne.

\- Gdzie tak w zasadzie jedziemy? – spytał w końcu, nie poznając za bardzo okolicy.

Steve spiął się niemal od razu, jakby wiedział, że zrobił coś naprawdę złego.

\- McGarrett – westchnął Danny, czując, że nie ma sił nawet się denerwować. – Gdzie jedziemy? – powtórzył.

\- Wczoraj zgarnęliśmy Sang Mina – przyznał mężczyzna w końcu.

\- Wczoraj zastrzeliłem Sang Mina – przypomniał mu Danny sucho, przypominając sobie wyraźnie, co stało się później. – To nie był Sang Min – odgadł, czując, że jego dłonie same zaciskając się w pięści.

Steve uciekł wzrokiem.

\- Gdybyś poczekał chwilę, dowiedziałbyś się od mojego ojca, że jedynym sposobem na dotarcie do Sang Mina jest rozmowa z Fredem Duranem – wyjaśnił alfa.

\- I nie powiedziałeś mi, że jedziemy do tego Durana, bo...? – spytał Danny, nie mogąc nawet zrozumieć, o co właściwie chodzi.

\- Nie wydawało mi się to konieczne – przyznał McGarrett.

\- Nie wydawało ci się to konieczne – powtórzył po nim Danny, jakby rozsmakowywał te słowa w swoich ustach. – Nie wydawało ci się to konieczne – dodał jeszcze raz z niedowierzaniem. – Oczywiście, że nie wydawało ci się to konieczne – ciągnął dalej, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Ostatni raz załamał się tak… niecałą dobę wcześniej. McGarrett miał dokonać tego, co nie udało się nawet Cannonowi – miał go kompletnie załamać. A co gorsza nie wiedział nawet, jak wyjaśnić mężczyźnie, w czym tkwił problem. Alfa wydawał się kompletnie nie przyjmować niczego do siebie. Co pewnie było jakąś naleciałością po wojsku.

I w głowie Danny'ego pojawiło się nagle całkiem mocne podejrzenie.

\- I poszedłeś bez wsparcia do Sang Mina – powiedział, ponieważ nie musiał nawet pytać.

On był wsparciem alfy – tak twierdził Steve, gdy chcieli aresztować Durana. Jak się to skończyło – obaj wiedzieli doskonale. Steve był jednoosobową armią, ale to oznaczało, że świetnie dawał sobie radę na polu walki, a nie że sprytnie otaczał przeciwnika w celu pojmania go. Armia najwyraźniej nie brała jeńców.

\- Nie bez wsparcia – powiedział Steve i zdawał się być dumny z tego, że Danny go jednak nie rozgryzł.

Spojrzał więc na alfę wyczekująco. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie Steve'a w towarzystwie SWAT. I nie pomylił się.

\- Chin i Kono byli ze mną – przyznał alfa.

Danny policzył do dwudziestu i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, otwierając pudełko z pączkami. Jeśli miał przeżyć ten dzień, potrzebował cukru, odkąd kawa znajdowała się poza jego zasięgiem.

\- Dwie osoby to nie wsparcie – powiedział na tyle spokojnie, na ile go było stać.

\- Poradziliśmy sobie – odparł Steve z czymś dziwnym w głosie, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak ośla upartość.

\- Ile osób zostało postrzelonych? – spytał Danny wprost i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że McGarrett zerka niepewnie na jego ramię, tam gdzie był założony niewielki opatrunek. – Nic mi nie jest – powiedział bardziej z przyzwyczajenia.

Steve jednak spiął się wyraźnie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu alfa.

\- Och, to było takie trudne? – zakpił Danny, wgryzając się w pączka. – Jeśli minie doba i przez ciebie nie zginę, może nawet nauczysz się faktycznie wzywać wsparcie – dodał zgryźliwie, ponieważ nie był za bardzo przygotowany na falę emocji, która zalała go, gdy faktycznie dostał swoje szczere przeprosiny.

ooo

Kono była omegą – to była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, które zauważył. Dziewczyna była za młoda, aby być policjantką i to sprawiło, że zaczął mieć podejrzenia co do sposobu, w jaki McGarrett zrekrutował tę dwójkę. Chin spoglądał na niego, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale cały czas gryzł się w język. Jego wzrok kilka razy wędrował w okolice brzucha Danny'ego, jakby faktycznie spodziewał się zobaczyć tam coś nowego.

\- Danny Williams – przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny, która wprowadzała coś na komputerze.

Jej palce tak szybko przelatywały po klawiaturze, że zaczynało go od tego mdlić. Albo od sześciu pączków, które wchłonął w samochodzie, chcąc czymś zająć usta, aby nie musieć rozmawiać ze Stevem.

\- Kono Kalakaua – odparła omega.

Musiała czuć, że oboje są mutantami, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Jedynie uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

\- To moja kuzynka – dorzucił Chin, jakby to miało cokolwiek wyjaśniać.

\- Miło mi poznać. Też pracujesz na posterunku? – spytał wprost, nawet nie próbując się wdawać w subtelności.

\- Kończę akademię za kilka dni – powiedziała i wyprostowała się lekko, jakby wręcz go prosiła o komentarz w tej kwestii.

Cała jej sylwetka wydawała się promieniować siłą, której nie zauważył wcześniej, gdy pochylała się nad komputerem. Poznawał charakterystyczne linie mięśni, które zostały ukształtowane przez sport, a może i sztuki walki. Obserwowali się przez chwilę, jakby chcieli sprawdzić, czy to drugie jest wyzwaniem, konkurencją, ale przecież oboje grali do tej samej bramki, więc uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, pokazując jej, że akceptuje jej pozycję w grupie.  
Skłoniła lekko głowę w niemym podziękowaniu i zerknęła na jego brzuch, a potem prosto w jego oczy.

\- Ile osób już wie? – spytał, może tylko odrobinę zimniej niż zamierzał, bo dziewczyna spłoszyła się niemal od razu.

\- Nie chciałam, żeby tak to wyglądało. Chin mi powiedział, odkąd mamy razem pracować. Chciał, żebym na ciebie uważała… - wyjaśniła Kono pospiesznie.

Kelly nawet nie mrugnął okiem.

\- Żeby było jasne – zaczął Danny. – Nie mówimy o tym – poinformował ich, ściskając mocniej pudełko z malasadas. – I jak to, pracujemy razem? – zainteresował się.

\- Chin i Kono zostali przydzieleni do naszej jednostki – poinformował go McGarrett i nie umknęło jego uwadze, że jeszcze wczoraj ten samozwańczy dwuosobowy oddział należał w pełni do alfy.

Dzisiaj już mówił o wspólnocie, co pewnie powinno go zastanowić.

\- Nie, znaczy, że ich przydzieliłeś tam, gdzie chciałeś – uściślił, a Steve nie zaprzeczył. – Czekaj, a co z Dennisem? Jeśli Chin jest tutaj, Dennis nie ma partnera – powiedział pospiesznie, czując, że to jego szansa.

McGarrett jednak pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Cztery osoby to wystarczająca liczba – poinformował go alfa. – Jesteśmy w parach, każde może pilnować pleców partnera. Pięć osób skomplikuje sprawę – dodał i to było tak kiepskie wyjaśnienie, że Chin przez chwilę spoglądał w sufit, unikając jego wzroku.

\- To przez to, że wczoraj do ciebie celował? – spytał Danny wprost, a Steve znowu przybrał swoją neutralną maskę, dając mu jednocześnie odpowiedź. – Och, oczywiście, że to dlatego. I wiesz co? Pewnie by cię też zastrzelił bez mrugnięcia okiem – poinformował go Danny z pewną satysfakcją. – I taka śmieszna sprawa… Dennis spokojnie znalazłby tutaj partnera. Przypomnę ci, że pracowałem z nim przez lata, więc dogadywalibyśmy się idealnie. To ty wolisz pracować w pojedynkę – przypomniał mu Danny i już miał podnosić dłoń, aby wskazać palcem w pierś cholernego alfy, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał, czując się naprawdę cholernie bezsilnym.

\- Skończyłeś? – spytał Steve spokojnie. – Jeśli tak, to powiem ci, że twój drogocenny Dennis jest naszym łącznikiem z policją, czyli będzie w naszej siedzibie częściej niż rzadziej, przynosząc nam wszystko, począwszy od wyników badań, a skończywszy na raportach ze śledztw – powiedział.

Danny otworzył usta, ale nie wiedział za bardzo, co powiedzieć.

\- I zrozumiałem, co chciałeś mi wczoraj przekazać. Jestem w Rezerwie i musimy przeprowadzić śledztwo, co oznacza, że zrobimy to po twojemu. Po waszemu – powiedział Steve, patrząc na China, który tylko skinął głową, jakby przeprowadzili tę rozmowę już wcześniej. – Ze wsparciem – dodał Steve.

\- I nakazami – wtrącił Danny, ale alfa uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie potrzebujemy nakazów. Gubernator dała nam carte blanche, dopóki nie będzie incydentów międzynarodowych – poinformował go McGarrett i tego oczywiście Danny powinien był się spodziewać.


	14. Chapter 14

Czuł na sobie wzrok Kono, odkąd oboje pochylili się nad plikami, które Steve zdobył nie wiadomo gdzie. Nie wiedział nic na temat Hesse'a, prócz tych szczątkowych informacji, które McGarrett przekazał mu niechętnie poprzedniego dnia i chociaż akta były niekompletne – zaczynał się zastanawiać, jakim cudem wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Oczywiście nadal nie czuł się pewnie, nawet w ich tymczasowej bazie z SEALem pod ręką oraz dwoma wytrenowanymi policjantami, podczas gdy sam miał broń – a to o czymś świadczyło. Jednak jego wyniki nie odstawały wiele od normy. Zarówno tej ludzkiej, jak i przygotowanej specjalnie dla mutantów. Doktor Lokelani miał do czynienia głównie z żeńskimi omegami, ale po kilku telefonach dostał potrzebne dane. Carol nigdy nie szczędził czasu na swoich pacjentów i dlatego Danny tak go uwielbiał.

\- Czy to dla ciebie inne niż dla mnie? – spytała Kono w końcu.

Danny westchnął, wiedząc, że nie chodzi o ciążę.

\- Mutacja? – upewnił się, chcąc zyskać na czasie. – Wiesz, że uważam was za dzikusów. Gen nigdy nie był związany z płcią – prychnął.

Kono uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Istnieje legenda, że Ku, bóg walki i talentu, widząc, jak wielkich wojowników wydała ta ziemia, wybrał jednego ukochanego, najzdolniejszego i próbował wynieść go na swoje podobieństwo. Chciał nagrodzić jego męstwo i to, że mężczyzna tak wiele osiągnął, chociaż ziemia pod jego stopami płonęła, a otoczony wodą ląd nie był tak żyzny jak kontynent. Mówiono, że mężczyzna przyjął dar, ale nie chciał opuszczać wioski, która była zależna od tego, co przyniósł tego dnia z łowów. Był żywicielem nie tylko swojej rodziny, ale również wszystkich wokół. Polegali na nim, a on uczył kolejne pokolenia, aby przetrwali na tak trudnym lądzie. Ku po raz kolejny ścisnęło się serce, wiedząc, że mężczyzna poświęca się dla ludzi i stworzył na jego podobieństwo niewiastę, która nie ustępowała mu kroku. Potrafiła kochać jak nikt inny i widziała, gdy czyjeś serce wypełniał smutek. Potrafiła przejrzeć maski – ciągnęła Kono i Danny słuchał jej dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, do czego to zmierza. – Rodziła mu również dzieci, które miały w sobie dar – dodała dziewczyna, a on zakrztusił się powietrzem, nie chcąc już wiedzieć nic więcej.

Kono zerknęła na niego, chyba oczekując jakiejś reakcji, więc uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Cały świat walczy z seksizmem, a ty sprzedajesz mi historię o tym, że kobiety powinny siedzieć w domu, ocierać cudze łzy i bawić gromadkę dzieci. Jakoś nie widzę ciebie w tej roli – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Kono wzruszyła ramionami i udała, że ponownie czyta plik przed sobą.

\- Plotkowano, że Steve jest mężczyzną z opowieści. Musisz przyznać, że opis wyjątkowo pasuje – podjęła dziewczyna niby od niechcenia.

\- Mój ojciec też mi raz opowiedział historię. O głupim komandosie, który nie wiedział, że nie jest nieśmiertelny. Chcesz wiedzieć, jak się kończy? – spytał, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

\- Jeśli to jedna z tych historii, która ma mi podprogowo przekazać, że wzywamy od tej pory wsparcie, nie zamierzam się ponownie powtarzać. Zrozumiałem to za pierwszym razem – wtrącił McGarrett, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

Danny musiał nawyknąć do jego obecności, bo nic go nie ostrzegło, że alfa nadchodzi. Znajome mrowienie zostało zastąpione przez pewną dozę przyzwyczajenia. Już nawet Kono wydawała się bardziej obcym dodatkiem do jego środowiska, a zawsze reagował pozytywnie na omegi. Szczególnie te, które były kobietami.

Cięta riposta zamarła na jego ustach, gdy McGarrett położył przed nimi kolejne pudło z dokumentami. Nie był najgorszy w robieniu notatek, ale potrzebowali tygodni, aby się przez to przedrzeć.

\- Co to jest? – spytał z nadzieją, że Steve powie, iż to jego prywatne rzeczy.

Albo hasła do krzyżówek. Skorowidz miejscowych rzezimieszków.

\- Akta Hesse'a – powiedział jednak alfa i to było bezlitosne.

Danny zaczął poważnie przypuszczać, że nie nie tak szybko zostawi za sobą tę wyspę. Dennis zresztą pojawił się z Chinem oraz dobrze mu znaną aluminiową walizką, w której były dowody w sprawie jego porwania z Jersey. Zdjęcia jego tymczasowego mieszkania pewnie znajdowały się w środku i o ile nie przeszkadzało mu to kilka miesięcy temu, teraz nie bardzo chciał przypominać Steve'owi o niezbyt dobrych warunkach, w których sypiał. To był okres, gdy pracował od rana do nocy. Nie zamierzał w tym miejscu wychowywać ich dziecka. Jego córka zasługiwała na o wiele więcej, nawet jeśli miałby się wprowadzić z powrotem do rodziców, aby jego Ma mogła pilnować małej, gdy on zamykałby przestępców.

\- Na kiedy uda się wam wraz z Kono to przejrzeć? – spytał Steve, stawiając przed nim pudło i Danny zagryzł wargi w wąską linię.

\- Ach tak… - zaczął. – Zostawiamy omegi w odwodzie, żeby wybraniec pieprzonego bóstwa Ku mógł spokojnie wykazać się męstwem? – prychnął zirytowany.

I zdał sobie sprawę, że Steve wpatruje się w niego z najgłupszym wyrazem twarzy, jaki Danny widział kiedykolwiek. Dennis zamarł z walizką w dłoni i podejrzany uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach.

\- Uhm, detektyw Barat spojrzał na moje raporty i powiedział, że unikniemy rękoczynów, jeśli oddamy pisanie w twoje ręce – powiedział ostrożnie Steve, zerkając na Dennisa, jakby szukał ratunku.

\- Jest tak, jak mówił komandor McGarrett – potwierdził jego przyjaciel, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem. – I co to, do cholery, jest bóstwo Ku? Czy właśnie zapoznajesz się z obcą kulturą, żeby odegrać się za nazywanie nas haole? – zainteresował się.

Danny w zasadzie nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego bajki Kono wytrąciły go z równowagi, ale było po prostu coś nie tak w tym wszystkim, co mówiła. Steve nie był wyjątkowy. Chyba że był wyjątkowym dupkiem albo wariatem. Steve był po prostu nierozważny i nawet rzekomo boskie pochodzenie nie mogło tego tłumaczyć. Oczywiście alfy w trzecim pokoleniu stanowiły rzadkość. Mutację odkryto dopiero niedawno. Steve wyprzedzał ich wszystkich o całe dekady i pewnie niejeden naukowiec z przyjemnością położyłby na nim swoje ręce.

Jednak to nie czyniło go mniej człowiekiem.

A mutacja nie czyniła Danny'ego kobietą. Nie wiedział, co sugerowała Kono, bo to, że tutaj nie pasował – już odgadł. Jeśli omega chciała mu zainsynuować, że całe chrzanione Oahu z bogiem Ku na czele wyobrażało sobie inną przyszłość dla Steve'a – być może z uroczą wyspiarką - nie miał nic do tego.

\- Może gdybyście się trochę dopasowali, cała reszta w końcu by zapomniała, że jesteście obcy – podsunął McGarrett.

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno – powiedział Danny. – Kiedy trafiłem na wyspę, byłem nieprzytomny, więc to nie tak, że ja zacząłem.

\- Spytałeś jednego z moich kuzynów, czy tylko on mówi po angielsku – westchnął Chin, zaskakując go kompletnie. – To oni cię wyłowili i dlatego tak szybko został powiadomiony posterunek – wyjaśnił Kelly.

\- Poważnie? – spytał Danny, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć żadnej konwersacji, która przebiegałaby przed pobudką w szpitalu.

\- Więc to nie tak, że my zaczęliśmy – dodał Kelly.

Dennis miał czelność się roześmiać.

ooo

Danny nie widział powodu, aby przetrzymywać Sang Mina zbyt długo, ale najwyraźniej była to jakaś metoda przesłuchań. Nie wiedział, czy naginają konwencję genewską, ale czuł, że przy Stevie będzie musiał sprawdzić niejedno. Alfa chodził w kółko pod zamkniętymi drzwiami pokoju przesłuchań od dobrych kilku minut.

\- Może wejdziemy do środka? – zaproponował Danny, przeglądając jedną z większych teczek.

Uznali z Kono, że zrobią notatki i wymienią się nimi, gdy przejdą przez połowę akt. Dennis nawet obiecał pomóc, odkąd policja w Honolulu ewidentnie starała się go upchnąć z dala od siebie, ale zbyt dobrze znał jego charakter pisma. Raporty Steve'a, nawet te kompletne, były fatalne. Mógł je skwitować trzema słowami: przybyłem, zobaczyłem, zwyciężyłem. A całkiem spore liczby pod każdym z nich oznaczały straty nie tylko w ludziach, ale również w sprzęcie wojskowym, których wielkość przyprawiała go o palpitację.

Nie wiedział, czy gubernator miała świadomość, w co się pakowała, ale ten stan chyba nie obracał milionami, którymi można było ot tak rzucić, bo McGarrett zatopił statek lub dwa w imię dobrej sprawy.

\- Jeszcze nie – odparł alfa.

\- On nie jest gotowy, czy ty nie jesteś gotowy? – spytał szczerze Danny. – Jeśli nie wiesz, jak to zrobić, zostaw to mnie. Przesłuchiwałem dziesiątki…

\- Nie wiem, jak wyciągnąć od niego odpowiedzi i zostawić go w dobrym stanie – poinformował go Steve, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste.

I Danny nie po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać, kto tak skrzywił tego człowieka. Wojsko samo w sobie nie mogło mieć na niego aż takiego wpływu, ponieważ Danny był w akademii policyjnej i mówiono im tam wiele. To jednak nigdy nie sprawiło, że zmienił się jako człowiek. Jego rodzice dobrze go wychowali.

\- Trzeba go złamać psychicznie – podjął Danny, wzdychając. – Albo podejść. Jednak mamy przeciwko niemu dowody i nie potrzebujemy przyznania do winy. Potrzebujemy informacji, więc musimy dać coś w zamian. Pytanie, co będzie dla niego tyle warte, aby zdradzić takiego człowieka jak Victor Hesse – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

Sam miał nadzieję, że coś pojawi się podczas rozmowy z więźniem. Najczęściej właśnie tak załatwiali wszystko z Dennisem. Podejrzani zawsze się zdradzali. Nerwowa sytuacja, zamknięcie, ciągłe oczekiwanie – to wszystko odpowiednio przygotowywało ich na szczere wyznania.

Coś błysnęło w oczach Steve'a i mężczyzna bez ostrzeżenia szarpnął za klamkę. Danny w ostatniej chwili rzucił teczkę na blat i podążył za nim, irytując się, że jak zawsze działają pod wpływem impulsu.

Sang Min siedział niewygodnie skuty na jedynym krześle w pomieszczeniu. I w zasadzie cały pokój wyglądał bardziej na miejsce do przetrzymywania ludzi przed egzekucją niż prawdziwą salę przesłuchań. Steve na pewno sam wybierał wystrój, sądząc po odrapanych ścianach. Mężczyzna wyglądał nawet nie najgorzej, nie licząc podejrzanych ran, które wyglądały na drzazgi. Danny nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać, czy Steve wysadził coś w nocy, bo jak zawsze mu się spieszyło, aby dorwać cel w swoje łapy.

\- Masz dziecko – powiedział McGarrett i brzmiało to jak oskarżenie.

Punkt zaczepienia był idealny i gdyby Steve dał mu to poprowadzić, pewnie udałoby im się wiele osiągnąć, ale alfa uniósł nie tak delikatnie podbródek mężczyzny do góry. Sang Min wpatrywał się w nich obu z wściekłością w oczach, ale Danny dostrzegł niewielkie wahanie, które kryło się gdzieś tam w tle.

\- Jakoś nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, co pomyśli twoja żona, jeśli się dowie, że szmuglowałeś tych ludzi w nieludzkich warunkach. Pewnie nie wie. Kobiety nie są w stanie kochać aż tak bardzo. Szczególnie matki – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – Jak wiele dzieci zginęło przez ciebie? Chcesz, żeby ktoś ją o tym uświadomił?

\- To się raczej nie uda. Chyba że szepną jej słówko, gdy będzie deportowana – wtrącił Steve i Danny zrobił wszystko, aby nie okazać zdziwienia.

Nie wiedział nawet, że istniała taka możliwość, ale grał kartami, które mu rozdawano.

\- A ktoś na pewno jej powie – ciągnął dalej alfa i urwał sugestywnie, a jego nozdrza poruszyły się, gdy wciągał do płuc więcej zapachów, które unosiły się w pomieszczeniu. – Wiesz, kim jestem? Ścigałem Hesse'a przez cztery kontynenty, a to było zanim sprawił, że stało się to naszą prywatną sprawą. Wziął coś mojego i próbował mi to odebrać. I za to spotka go kara. Wiesz, że nie spocznę, dopóki go nie dorwę i jeśli sądzisz, że ktokolwiek cię stąd uwolni… - Steve urwał sugestywnie. – To jest człowiek, którego twoi ludzie porwali w New Jersey. Znaleźliśmy jego, a on doprowadzi nas do łodzi. A potem do twojego domu i twojej rodziny – wyjaśnił spokojnie alfa i Danny nie musiał nawet spoglądać na Sang Mina, aby wiedzieć, że mężczyzna zaczyna się trząść. – Gdzie jest Victor Hesse? – spytał McGarrett wprost i chociaż powinien zaoferować coś w zamian, sama groźba najwyraźniej podziałała.

\- Na chińskim frachtowcu, ale wypłynął, gdy tylko on trafił do morza. Nie chciał być na wyspie, gdy ciało… - urwał Sang Min, nie patrząc na niego.

Danny poczuł, że jego gardło zaciska się boleśnie. Steve wyprostował się, jakby był usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią.

\- Który to frachtowiec? – spytał McGarrett wprost.

ooo

Danny wyszedł z pokoju przesłuchań, czując się naprawdę fatalnie. Ten dzień ciągnął się w nieskończoność, a on nie chciał słuchać, jak mówią o nim jak o zwłokach. Widział, że Steve spina się, ilekroć Sang Min wspomina, że mieli w stosunku do niego inne plany, ale nie doczekał końca rozmowy. Alfa zresztą zanotował chyba wszystko, na czym mu zależało. Podejrzewał jednak, że Hesse był całkiem świadom tego, że dotrą do przemytnika na wyspie i nakarmił go fałszywymi informacjami. Terrorysta mógł równie dobrze być już na kontynencie, skorzystawszy z jednego z wielu prywatnych lotnisk, do których dostęp miał Sang Min.

Kono zerknęła na niego niepewnie i uśmiechnęła się, jakby chciała go uspokoić. Pytanie z wcześniej, czy mutacja była dla niego inna niż dla niej – powróciło niechciane. Omegi znane były ze swojej empatii i doświadczył tego nieraz. Nie płakał na widok cudzego nieszczęścia, ale to sprawiało, że był naprawdę dobrym gliną, bo starał się z całych sił. Podejrzewał, że Kono wybrała ten zawód z tych samych powodów, co on – chcieli, aby świat stawał się lepszy.

\- Wiemy coś? – spytała dziewczyna.

\- Wiemy, gdzie Hesse'a nie ma – powiedział Danny, podchodząc do niej bliżej.

Steve wyszedł z pokoju przesłuchań, szczelnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przekręcił nawet klucz, chociaż Sang Min nie miał szans na ucieczkę.

\- Jestem niemal pewien, że jednak zaczekałby na wyspie, aby zobaczyć moją reakcję – powiedział Steve, stając tuż obok niego.

Mógł poczuć ciepło promieniujące od drugiego, sporo większego ciała. Nie wiedział, na czym się skupić. Jego ramię zaczynało piec. Podobnie jak kostka. Naciął skórę głębiej niż się spodziewał, a upał nie sprawiał, że rany goiły się szybciej.

Nie wiedział, jakim cudem Steve wyglądał tak świeżo w tym upale, ale podobnie jak Kono – wydawał się nieporuszony faktem, że nie mają jeszcze podłączonej klimatyzacji. Danny przetarł swoje spocone czoło, zastanawiając się, czy jego włosy już przylepiły się do czaszki czy jeszcze wygląda przyzwoicie i zamarł, gdy poczuł, jak McGarrett sztywnieje tuż obok niego. Dennis miał się pojawić u nich za kilka godzin, aby przetransportować Sang Mina do więzienia, ale poza tym nikt inny nie znał adresu, więc jego dłoń powędrowała do broni.  
I wtedy ją zobaczył. Rachel stała w progu z walizką w dłoni, w towarzystwie mocno skonsternowanego Dennisa. Danny nawet nie pytał, bo jego była żona wyglądała naprawdę fatalnie. Musiała stracić kilka kilogramów i nie sypiała zbyt dobrze, bo jej zwykle blada cera – teraz zdawała się całkiem przezroczysta. Właśnie w tym stanie nie chciał jej zobaczyć już nigdy.

Jej obcasy wydawały charakterystyczny dźwięk w kontakcie z podłożem i szła coraz bardziej pewnie w jego kierunku, a potem zostawiła na środku korytarza walizkę i po prostu podbiegła do niego, zaczynając płakać nie wiadomo kiedy. I Danny nagle poczuł, że jej szczupłe ramiona obejmują go, więc ścisnął ją mocniej, czując, że Rachel płacze całą sobą. Wilgoć na jego ramieniu była niczym w porównaniu do spazmów, które szarpały jej całym ciałem.

\- Ja… ja… - próbowała powiedzieć, ale słowa po prostu się nie układały i całkowicie to rozumiał.

Owinął wokół niej swoje ręce, pozwalając jej utonąć w swoich ramionach. Często żartowała, że ginęła w nich, ale dzisiaj wydawało się to jak najbardziej prawidłowe. Coś w jego klatce piersiowej ściskało się boleśnie, ale nie wiedział nawet, co ma z tym zrobić.

\- Rachel – powiedział w końcu przerywając ciszę. – Jestem cały – zapewnił ją, a ona rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej, ale chyba tym razem faktycznie zaczęła w to wierzyć, bo nawet oderwała twarz od jego ramienia.

\- Nie chcieli… Nie chcieli mi nic powiedzieć – wyjąkała w końcu, łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze. – Wiem, że my już nie..., ale Danny… - Głos się jej załamał przy jego imieniu. – Danny – dodała tak miękko, że prawie jej nie poznawał.

Jej zaczerwienione oczy wpatrywały się w niego, jakby był jakimś cholernym cudem, więc wytarł kciukami jej policzki i pocałował ją w czoło, przyciągając ją znowu bliżej do siebie. Chwilę kołysał ją w ramionach, aż zdał sobie sprawę, że nie są, do cholery, sami. Zerknął na Dennisa, który uśmiechał się lekko, a potem na Steve'a z jego obojętną maską na twarzy. Jedynie Kono wydawała się marszczyć brwi w niezadowoleniu, zapewne nieprzyzwyczajona do podobnych scen.

\- Już dobrze – powiedział jeszcze raz, nie wiedząc, czy zapewnia ją czy siebie.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel nie potrafiła się uspokoić i chociaż przestała płakać jakiś czas wcześniej, nogi odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa. Dennis przyniósł jej szklankę wody, gdy Danny zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma takiej możliwości, aby ruszył się chociaż o centymetr. Kobieta skutecznie przytrzymywała go na krześle obok siebie. I naprawdę nie podejrzewał jej o tak wiele siły w tych szczupłych dłoniach.

Ilekroć próbował wstać, spoglądała na niego tak, jakby się bała, że zaraz zniknie. I Danny zaczynał się coraz mocniej zastanawiać, czy spokojna rozmowa, którą przeprowadził z rodzicami, nie była tylko efektem tego, że Dennis uspokoił ich już wcześniej. Rachel była bowiem w opłakanym stanie.

\- Danny – powiedziała jeszcze raz tak miękko i cicho, że prawie wydawało mu się, że się przesłyszał.

I było w tym wszystkim coś dziwnego, bo przeważnie nazywała go pełnym imieniem, lubiąc, gdy naprawdę mocno było słychać jej brytyjski akcent. Lubiła wyróżniać się z tłumu, a ta wymięta letnia sukienka jakoś do niej nie pasowała.

\- Przywiozłam twoje rzeczy – poinformowała go nagle. – Mam twoje koszule i krawaty. Zastanawiałam się nad koszulkami, ale wiem, że pomimo ciepła nie zrezygnujesz… - ciągnęła dalej, mówiąc coraz szybciej.

\- Spokojnie, Rach – wszedł jej w słowo, zaciskając dłoń mocniej, aby czuła, że faktycznie jest tutaj. – Niepotrzebnie się kłopotałaś. Wszystko jest w porządku. Zajmujemy się teraz śledztwem. Jesteśmy blisko ujęcia tych ludzi – skłamał, uśmiechając się lekko.

Rachel spojrzała na niego i zesztywniała. Kono starała się im nie przyglądać, ale siedzieli we wspólnym pomieszczeniu. Jeszcze nie przygotowali biur i pokoje ziały pustką, a jakoś wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie zabierać Rachel to tego pokoju przesłuchań, w którym nadal znajdował się Sang Min.

Steve wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń przed sobą i gdyby nie fakt, że ramiona alfy napinały się i rozluźniały, jakby z sobą walczył, Danny mógłby go wziąć za posąg.

\- Nie okłamuj mnie – poprosiła Rachel. – Wiem, kiedy kłamiesz, Danielu – dodała i wzięła głębszy wdech, a potem spojrzał na Kono i Steva'a. – Ja… - zaczęła. – Bardzo was przepraszam – powiedziała w końcu, chyba orientując się, że przez ten cały czas nie byli sami.

Nie należała do najbardziej emocjonalnych kobiet i nie lubiła, aby ktokolwiek widział ją taką, więc Danny nie był nawet zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył rumieniec zawstydzenia na jej twarzy.

\- Gdzie się zatrzymałaś? Jesteś wyczerpana – powiedział pospiesznie, planując już w głowie, że odwiezie ją do hotelu.

Obecność Rachel komplikowała wszystko. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo Hesse chciał dorwać ich oboje, ale nie mógł jednocześnie prowadzić tej sprawy i mieć jej na oku. Spojrzał na Dennisa i jego przyjaciel po prostu skinął głową, pojmując wszystko w lot. Skoro policja w Honolulu nie potrzebowała Barata, mógł w wolnym czasie pilnować Rachel, gdy Danny nie był w stanie. Nie wiedział, na jak długo przyjechała, ale dwa czy trzy dni nie mogły być problemem.  
Rachel wstała w końcu i rozprostowała fałdy na materiale sukienki. Danny nie mógł jej nie obserwować, oczarowany tym, jak szybko zaczynała panować nad sobą, gdy zachodziła taka konieczność. Jeszcze do niedawna nienawidził tego, że ich kłótnie kończyły się właśnie w ten sam sposób. Rachel poprawiała się i wychodziła, pozornie niewzruszona. Nie wiedział, jak mógł nie zauważać przez cały czas, że była to tylko jedna z jej masek.

\- Jestem Rachel Williams – przedstawiła się w końcu. – Chyba powinnam była od tego zacząć – dodała, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

Kono rzuciła mu jedno z tych swoich pytających spojrzeń. Ale on sam był zaskoczony, że Rachel została przy jego nazwisku. Możliwe, że ten szczegół umknął mu w natłoku innych spraw.

\- To jest Kono – powiedział i omega ruszyła, aby uścisnąć Rachel. – Oraz…

\- Komandor porucznik McGarrett – wszedł mu w słowo Steve, budząc się z tego swojego dziwnego letargu.

Może alfa nie sypiał, a jedynie ładował baterie słoneczne.

\- Miło mi poznać, komandorze poruczniku – odparła Rachel i nawet gdyby nie był omegą, wyczułby napięcie między nimi.

Steve emanował czymś dominującym nawet wśród zwykłych śmiertelników, których mutacja ominęła. Rachel jednak musiała wiedzieć, że wojskowy oznaczał tylko kłopoty, bo spięła się wyraźnie i cofnęła odrobinę do tyłu, aż poczuła jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Odwiozę cię do hotelu – poinformował ją Danny.

Rachel skinęła głową, chyba nie mając siły na kłótnie.

\- Wynajęłam większy pokój. Nie wiem, gdzie zameldowaliście się z Dennisem, ale… - zaczęła.

\- Detektyw Williams jest zameldowany w Hiltonie – przerwał jej Steve. – Detektyw Barat odwiezie panią do hotelu – dodał.

\- Chyba żartujesz – prychnął Danny.

Steve jednak spojrzał na niego kompletnie obojętnie.

\- Frachtowiec – powiedział tylko alfa i Danny nagle zrozumiał, że mieli statek do dogonienia, bo jeśli Sang Min sądził, że jego informacje nie zostaną zweryfikowane, grubo się mylił.

Danny wątpił jednak, aby Steve spełnił swoje groźby.

\- Frachtowiec – westchnął zatem i ścisnął łokieć Rachel. – Dennis cię odwiezie, ale obiecuję, że porozmawiamy dzisiaj wieczorem – dodał.

\- Na pewno musisz jechać? – upewniła się Rachel, rzucając podejrzliwe spojrzenie w stronę Steve'a.

Jeśli sądziła, że jest zakładnikiem McGarretta, wiele się nie myliła. Nie zamierzał jednak jej tego wyjaśniać. A przynajmniej nie przy alfie.

\- Im wcześniej to skończymy, tym wcześniej wrócę do domu – powiedział zamiast tego i uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco.

Skinęła tylko głową, przyjmując jego słowa bez komentarza, co zwykle się jej nie zdarzało. Dennis miał już jej walizkę w dłoni i Danny podejrzewał, że to nie był jej jedyny bagaż. Rachel spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną lęku i nadziei, której nigdy nie potrafił znieść i pochyliła się, żeby pocałować go w policzek.

\- Paniolo, to jest nazwa hotelu – powiedziała. – Uważaj na siebie – rzuciła, oglądając się przez ramię , gdy Dennis poprowadził ją w stronę wyjścia.

ooo

Steve nie miał planu, ale przynajmniej cała jednostka SWAT czekała na nich przy wyjściu z ich nowej siedziby. I pewnie nawet chłopaki przydaliby się do czegoś, gdyby alfa nie prowadził jak wariat ulicami Honolulu. Sportowe Camaro szybko zgubiło na wąskich ścieżkach ciężkie samochody opancerzone i w ciągu kilku minut dotarli do portu.

\- Zamierzasz wjechać samochodem do oceanu? W armii nie uczyli cię, że nie dogonisz łódki samochodem? – prychnął Danny, widząc, że Steve zaczyna kluczyć między dokami.

\- W marynarce – poprawił go McGarrett i to było jedno z niewielu słów, które mężczyzna powiedział do niego, od kiedy Rachel pojawiła się w ich siedzibie.

I może to naprawdę miało coś wspólnego z jego byłą żoną, bo alfa wydawał się spięty bardziej niż zwykle, a to wiele mówiło, bo Steve był jedną wielką kupką napiętych mięśni. Może McGarrett, widząc jego dość przyjacielskie stosunki z byłą, przestał wierzyć w rozwód, który się odbył. A Danny naprawdę nie był już z Rachel, gdy spotkali się w tym przeklętym barze, więc pasywna agresja Steve'a nie miała sensu. Nie zdradzał. Nigdy by jej nie zdradził.

\- Chodzi o Rachel? – spytał wprost. – Jesteśmy po rozwodzie – przypomniał mu. – Zostawiła sobie moje nazwisko, ale w zasadzie jest tyle problemów ze zmianą dokumentów.

\- Nie chodzi o Rachel – odparł Steve i zacisnął mocniej ręce na kierownicy. – Chin sprawdził doki i żaden chiński frachtowiec nie wypłynął stąd od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. Zatrzymano natomiast jeden, który próbował, ze względu na niekompletną dokumentację. Stoi tam – rzucił alfa i spojrzał przed siebie.

Ludzie kręcili się po po platformie, więc Danny czym prędzej sprawdził, czy kamizelka kuloodporna jest dobrze zapięta, a magazynek jego broni pełny. Do tej pory oddał tylko pojedynczy strzał w głowę Durana, ale należało się zawsze upewnić. Założył skórzane rękawiczki, aby pistolet nie ślizgał mu się w mokrej od potu dłoni i wyszedł z samochodu, gdy tylko Steve zaparkował. Jednostka SWAT dopiero podjeżdżała, ale rozumiał, dlaczego Steve tym razem nie liczył na efekt zaskoczenia. Frachtowiec stał w takim miejscu, że trudno byłoby podejść niezauważonym, co oznaczało, że alfa zrobił wcześniej rekonesans, co wcale go jakoś nie zaskoczyło.

\- Masz nakaz? – spytał Danny, chociaż z góry wiedział, jaką odpowiedź dostanie.

\- O co chodziło w tej opowieści twojego ojca o tym komandosie? – spytał w zamian Steve i to było naprawdę bez sensu.

\- Poważnie? – prychnął Danny.

Steve spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Niezniszczalni komandosi to raczej mój temat – odparł alfa. – Gdyby byli jeszcze SEAL, to byłoby idealnie.

Danny przewrócił oczami, ale widząc, że ludzie z platformy wbiegli do wnętrza statku, zaczął podejrzewać najgorsze.

\- Historia się kończy tak, że ten głupi komandos wrócił do domu, do swojej rodziny i zaczął chwalić się żonie swoim męstwem, a ona zdzieliła go w łeb i powiedziała, że brawura nie jest jej potrzebna. Nie jest jej też potrzebny bohater. Zawsze chciała tylko ojca dla swoich dzieci – odparł Danny.

Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i coś dziwnego przemknęło przez jego twarz.

\- To głupia historia – oznajmił mu alfa i Danny nie mógł nie prychnąć.

\- Jeśli coś nie dotyczy zabijania, jest bezsensowne, prawda? Bardzo jestem ciekaw, jak załatwiłbyś kwestię negocjacji z porywaczami albo napadem na bank. Albo wiesz co? Nie mów mi. Nie chcę wiedzieć, że już opracowujesz, jak w pojedynkę rozbić każdy miejscowy gang – warknął Danny i poczuł nagle szarpnięcie.

Wylądował za całkiem sporą beczką, a kula świsnęła koło jego głowy.

\- Kurwa – powiedział tylko i od razu usłyszał głos swojej matki, która nienawidziła przekleństw.

Historia może nie należała do tych całkiem porywających, ale była cholernie prawdziwa i gdy widział Steve'a na czele jednostki SWAT, ostrzeliwującego ludzi na pokładzie, doskonale wiedział, dlaczego przyszła mu na myśl, gdy Kono wychwalała McGarretta pod niebiosa. Oczywiście na wyspie czczono Steve'a, skoro nawet trafił do legend, ale im bardziej Danny był tego świadom, tym większą wściekłość odczuwał.

Wyprostował się i dostrzegłszy ruch po swojej lewej, strzelił prosto w stopę człowiekowi, który próbował ich obejść.. Sporej wielkości karabin upadł na ziemię, a gnojek starał się odczołgać jak najdalej.

\- Nie ruszaj się – krzyknął do niego Danny. – Chcesz, żebym jeszcze raz cię postrzelił? – spytał retorycznie i westchnął, widząc, że tamten nie odpuszcza.

Steve wraz z całą jednostką przedarli się już na pokład, więc wyciągnął kajdanki i przypiął nimi faceta do sporej rurki. Wykopał karabin do wody, żeby tamtemu nie przyszło nic głupiego do głowy. I wtedy dostrzegł Steve'a na jednym ze sporej wielkości kontenerów, który gonił dobrze znaną mu postać. Victor Hesse najwyraźniej popełnił błąd. SWAT zabezpieczało dolny pokład, gdy McGarrett oddał kilka strzałów w kierunku mężczyzny, o dziwo chybiając. Tamten krzyknął coś jeszcze i ku zaskoczeniu Danny'ego, rzucił się do oceanu. Steve podbiegł do krawędzi kontenera i przystanął. Danny sądził, że alfa też zaraz zniknie w falach, ale McGarrett wyprostował się nagle i spojrzał w jego kierunku, jakby wiedział, że jest obserwowany.

ooo

Policja w Honolulu zapakowała do radiowozów wszystkich podejrzanych. Danny zdał sobie sprawę, że Steve nie strzelał celnie, bo jego oko, opuchnięte od ciosu, mogło być poważnie uszkodzone. Zapewne następnego dnia siatkówka miała być już w lepszym stanie, ale w tej chwili wyglądało to fatalnie. Mężczyzna musiał dostać co najmniej kolbą od karabinu.

\- Hesse uciekł – powiedział, ponieważ McGarrett siedział w karetce, wyglądając tak, jakby miał zaraz odgryźć dłonie pielęgniarce, która poświęcała mu zbyt wiele uwagi.

Nawet Danny zauważył, że dziewczyna była strasznie dotykalska, jakby SWAT nie miało swoich rannych w o wiele poważniejszym stanie.

Sądził, że Steve się zirytuje, ale alfa spojrzał na niego i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Złapię go następnym razem – powiedział tylko McGarrett.

Danny jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, że widział na własne oczy moment zawahania u alfy. Steve biegł w stronę krawędzi kontenera ze szczerymi intencjami skoku. Widział to w tym, jak pracowały jego mięśnie, jak spiął się na sekundę przed tym, gdy powinien był się wybić. I normalnie podejrzewałby Steve'a o rozsądek, ale to byłoby za wiele. Do McGarretta nie dotarło jeszcze, że nie wyprzedza się wsparcia, korzystając ze swojego sportowego auta. Cały sens w SWAT był taki, aby przyjechać równo z nimi i puścić ich przodem. Mieli o wiele lepsze kamizelki kuloodporne.

\- Zaskakujące stwierdzenie jak na ciebie. Sądziłem, że każdy gnojek ma u ciebie termin ważności. Hesse jakieś pięć minut, odkąd wiedziałeś, że jest na wyspie. Duran nie miał nawet takiego szczęścia – zakpił Danny.

\- Ty zastrzeliłeś Durana – przypomniał mu Steve. – Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, nadal by żył.

\- O, proszę cię. Sam się gotowałeś do zdjęcia go, ale miałeś zakładnika na linii strzału – powiedział Danny, nie przejmując się faktem, że dziewczyna zauważyła krew na jego koszuli i próbowała się dostać do starej rany.

Machnął na nią ręką jak na natrętnego owada i rzuciła mu naprawdę zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Powinieneś dać to obejrzeć – powiedział Steve, zerkając na niewielką plamę na jego lewym ramieniu.

\- Dennis to opatrzył. Będzie się otwierać, a szycie co dwa dni to naprawdę nie moje marzenie – poinformował go Danny. – W tym pełnym ananasów piekle nic się nie będzie goić normalnie.

\- Mogę cię przydzielić za biurko, ale wydawało mi się, że ostatnio za samą sugestię skoczyłeś mi do gardła - przypomniał mu Steve.

Danny spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Mój stan nie oznacza, że jestem chory czy… niezdolny do służby, Steve – warknął bardzo cicho. – I jestem pewien, że doskoczyłbym wyżej niż do gardła – dodał.

\- Mówiłeś, że to nie Animal Planet – przypomniał mu McGarrett, ale w tych słowach tkwiło coś zbliżone do humoru.

Danny odprężył się odrobinę, bo Steve najwyraźniej niczego nie kombinował. Mężczyzna wyglądał zresztą na naprawdę wyczerpanego, jakby intensywne dwa dni wpłynęły na niego równie mocno, co na Danny'ego.

\- Wyśpij się. Bierzemy do jutra wolne – poinformował go alfa, spinając się ponownie. – Dam znać Chinowi i Kono – dodał, a potem wyciągnął z kieszeni kluczyki samochodu.

\- Wezmę taksówkę albo zabiorę się z chłopakami z posterunku. Dennis powinien się jeszcze gdzieś tutaj kręcić – powiedział jednak Danny i spojrzał na Steve'a raz jeszcze, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co mu tutaj nie pasuje.

Jednak to wrażenie go nie opuszczało, gdy oddalał się od doków w towarzystwie Dennisa.

ooo

Pokój Rachel był naprawdę ładny. Nie spodziewał się jednak po niej niczego innego. Wciąż miała na sobie tę samą sukienkę co rano i uniosła brew, gdy dostrzegła, że się przebrał. Jego włosy, nadal mokre po prysznicu, nie układały się tak, jak powinny i teraz, gdy stał przed nią, nie wiedział tak naprawdę, o czym mieliby porozmawiać. Wydawało mu się logicznym, że nie powinien jej zostawiać samej, tak zdenerwowanej i roztrzęsionej, ale wspomnienia z okresu rozwodu wróciły z całą mocą, gdy Dennis wezwał mu taksówkę.

\- Ja zacznę – powiedziała szybko Rachel, siadając na łóżku. – Wiem, że pewnie powinnam była zadzwonić, ale nie potrafiłam… Nie mówili mi niczego, nie zrozumiesz, jak to jest czekać, gdy nie mówią ci niczego – powtórzyła bezsilnie.

\- Dennis mówił, że byłaś u moich rodziców – wtrącił ostrożnie Danny.

\- Spotkałam twojego ojca na posterunku, gdy próbowałam się dowiedzieć o postępach w poszukiwaniach. Zabrał mnie do siebie, jakby, wiesz… Jakby nic się nie stało. Powiedzieli mi wszystko, co wiedzieli i jeździłam z twoją matką do kostnicy. Ian przeprasza, tak przy okazji. Nie powiedział, za co i upewniał się chyba, że każde ciało, które nam pokazywał, nie należy do ciebie, co było dziwne – podjęła. – Wiem, że ostatnio nie było z nami dobrze, ale, wiesz… Po prostu, wiesz… - zająknęła się, patrząc na niego sfrustrowana.

I wiedział. Nie mogli ze sobą żyć, ale to nie znaczyło, że się nie kochali. I pewnie sam zareagowałby podobnie, gdyby cokolwiek stało się Rachel. Nie sądził, że przeleci dla niego całe Stany, ale czuł wstyd, że do niej nie zadzwonił. A może po prostu wiedział, jak wiele ta rozmowa będzie kosztować.

Rachel wstała i ostrożnie podeszła do niego, jakby nie była pewna, czy wolno jej go dotknąć.

Wyciągnął więc ramiona i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

\- Już dobrze, Rach – powiedział, starając się brzmieć uspokajająco. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nic nie będzie dobrze, Danny – wyłkała. – Bałam się, że kiedyś cię skrzywdzą i jak głupia myślałam, że jeśli się od ciebie odetnę, to mnie nie uderzy. Ale Danny… Danny… Oni mogli… Oni mogli…

\- Nie chcieli mnie zabić – skłamał szybko i poczuł, że Rachel uderza dłońmi zwiniętymi w pięści o jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Nigdy mnie nie okłamuj, rozumiesz? Jestem twardsza niż sądzisz – powiedziała uparcie i jej oczy zrobiły się nagle większe, gdy dostrzegła formującą się czerwoną plamę na jego rękawie. – Jesteś ranny. Dlaczego tego nie opatrzyłeś? – spytała szybko, odsuwając się od niego.

Sądził, że chciała uciec od krwi, ale ona sięgnęła do hotelowej apteczki i wyciągnęła bandaże.

\- Ściągnij koszulę, Danielu – poprosiła go, prostując się lekko na łóżku i poklepała miejsce obok siebie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, siadając obok niej.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny obudził się z mniejszym ciałem obok siebie. Rachel wciąż miała zamknięte oczy, ale coś mu mówiło, że jego była żona nie śpi. Zawsze był dobry w rozgryzaniu, czy jest przytomna i kombinuje, aby przetrzymać go dłużej w łóżku – czy chodzi o coś innego. Czuł, jak napięte były jej mięśnie, gdy z całych sił starała się nie poruszyć, więc po prostu cmoknął ją w czoło.

Rana na jego ramieniu została obandażowana taką ilością różnych rzeczy, że wątpił, aby skóra miała jakiekolwiek szanse na kolejne naddarcie. Rachel ewidentnie robiła to pierwszy raz, ale nie miał serca powiedzieć jej, że nie potrzebował aż trzech warstw gazy. Była zbyt zaabsorbowana faktem, że rana na jego ramieniu jest cała zaczerwieniona i otwierała się kilkukrotnie podczas ostatnich dni.

\- Danny – powiedziała, podpierając się na łokciach.

Spojrzał na nią przelotnie, gdy zapinał koszulę. Spodziewał się kolejnych wymówek i po prostu zbił usta w wąską kreskę, czekając na to, co miało przyjść.

\- Zadzwoń do mnie, gdy skończycie. Moglibyśmy wyjść z Dennisem na kolację – zaproponowała Rachel cicho.

Danny przełknął gulę, która pojawiła się w jego gardle.

\- Nie mam normowanych godzin pracy – przyznał, ostrożnie badając jej reakcję. – Nie wiem, kiedy skończymy na dzisiaj – dodał, aby to było jasne.

\- Tyle sama się domyśliłam, ale przecież świat czeka na zbawienie – powiedziała z krzywym uśmieszkiem, który jej kompletnie nie pasował.

Coś gorzkiego było w jej głosie, ale szybko się zmitygowała.

\- Wzięłam dwutygodniowy urlop – poinformowała go spokojnie. – Chcę pobyć trochę z tobą, jeśli nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało. Wiem, że to między nami nie skończyło się tak, jak powinno, ale wiedz, że jestem przy tobie, choćby nie wiem co – dodała i spojrzała na niego z mieszanką emocji na twarzy.

Nie chciał nawet odgadywać, co widzi. Niedawny strach nie brał już góry, a na wszystko inne mogło być za wcześnie.

\- Kiedy mówiłem Dennisowi, że jeszcze wszyscy będziemy się śmiać z tego rozwodu, nie wierzył. Jesteś świetną kobietą, Rachel – przyznał, uśmiechając się do niej ostrożnie. – Nie wiem tylko, czy wakacje tutaj to dobry pomysł.

\- Jeśli ci ludzie mi zagrażają, to mogą mnie równie dobrze dopaść w New Jersey – odparła Rachel. – Tutaj przynajmniej możesz mnie pilnować – dodała.

Danny oblizał spierzchnięte wargi i wziął w dłonie niemiłosiernie zmięty krawat. Mógł go nie rzucać byle jak na podłogę poprzedniego dnia, ale nie sądził, że będzie tutaj spał. Rozmawiali jednak z Rachel do późna i po prostu nie mógł jej zostawić, gdy znowu zaczęła płakać. Była w Stanach sama i coraz mocniej uderzało go, że część ich dawnych znajomych z posterunku faktycznie się od niej odcięło, całkiem źle rozumiejąc ich rozstanie. Nie miał jednak ochoty się im zwierzać – to nie był ich interes.

\- Bardzo spokojnie to przyjmujesz – zauważył, po prostu nie wierząc w to, że Rachel, która uwielbiała perfekcję, a gdy coś nie dorastało do jej oczekiwań, dostawała szału albo jeszcze gorzej - popadała w milczenie - tak po prostu rozmawia z nim o tym, iż istnieje możliwość, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Miałam czas na to, żeby przewartościować swoje życie – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. – I chcę cię w moim życiu, w jakimkolwiek aspekcie mogę cię mieć – powiedziała, ostrożnie obserwując zmiany na jego twarzy. – Jeśli mamy się przyjaźnić, piszę się na to. Po prostu rozmawiajmy, Danny.

Przyglądał się jej dłuższą chwilę, nie wierząc nawet w to, co słyszy. Nutki desperacji w jej głosie były aż nazbyt dobrze słyszalne, ale może sam tak brzmiał, gdy mówił Dennisowi, że nie jest gotowy, aby ucięli kontakty definitywnie. Rachel była zbyt dobrą przyjaciółką, aby marnować tę znajomość i najwyraźniej jego była żona myślała o tym samym. Znali się tak dobrze – i może wbrew pozorom to doprowadziło do ich rozwodu.

Nie musieli rozmawiać o tym, czy się zmieni i ograniczy swoją pracę. Wiedziała, że tej batalii nie wygra i odeszła. A teraz wracała, przyjmując go takim, jakim był.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy pochylał się nad nią, całując ją w czoło.

\- Nie wychodź poza kompleks hotelowy. Poproszę Dennisa, żeby zajrzał do ciebie w ciągu dnia. Jeśli będziesz się nudzić, zadzwoń. Na pewno skontaktuję się z tobą, gdy tylko będę mógł – obiecał, odrywając się od łóżka.

Kiedy wychodził z hotelu, wciąż czuł zapach jej delikatnych perfum.

ooo

Steve rzucił mu jedno z tych długich spojrzeń, które zapewne zmuszały do zeznań co gorszych podejrzanych. Danny jednak uniósł brew, prowokując go, aby cokolwiek powiedział. Alfa podjechał po niego przed pracą, ale nie spotkali się. Danny uznał, że w zasadzie i tak musi trzymać trochę ubrań w ich tymczasowe siedzibie, więc przebrał się, zanim Kono dotarła do biura. Omega zresztą zobaczyła kawałek jego nowego opatrunku i spojrzała na niego zawiedziona, jakby sam dokonał tej masakry na zasadach pierwszej pomocy.

Nie zamierzał jednak uczyć Rachel zakładania szwów, bo nie straszy się ludzi, gdy przyjaźń jest tak niepewna.

Dennis przez cały ranek chodził szczęśliwy jak diabli z aktami w dłoniach i szczerzył się jak głupi za każdym razem, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały. Tylko Chin zdawał się zachowywać normalnie, ale to może była kwestia tego, że nie czuł żadnego napięcia związanego z nie całkiem spodziewaną dynamiką ich grupy. Zaczynał się nawet zastanawiać, czy to nie on nie powoduje nieumyślnie połowy samczych wyskoków Steve'a. Alfa pewnie nigdy nie spotkał równie dominującej omegi co on, ale to raczej było związane z faktem, że obaj posiadali penisy, a nie z mutacją.

\- Zdziwiłam się, że byłeś tutaj tuż przede mną. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś takim rannym ptaszkiem – zagaiła Kono i nie było to aż tak subtelne, jak powinno.

\- Rozmawiałem do późna z Rachel – przyznał bez ogródek.

Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś wtrącał się w jego życie prywatne. O ile pytania o rozwód naprawdę nie pomagały, teraz naprawdę czuł się dobrze, bo wszystko miało się wyprostować. Gdyby ktoś zdjął z niego ten ciężar wcześniej, zapewne zaoszczędziłby mu parę lat życia. Był całkiem świadom, że między nimi stało się tak wiele, że jeszcze długo będą odczuwali wzajemne wyrzuty sumienia, ale to wszystko było do pokonania. Mogli się odzyskać przynajmniej odrobinę, a to w tej chwili było najważniejsze.

\- Jadłeś śniadanie? – spytał Steve, pojawiając się tuż za nim.

Danny wzdrygnął się, kompletnie zaskoczony.

\- Chcesz dzwonek na szyję? Przysięgam, że kupię ci taki z obrożą, jeśli jeszcze raz się tak podkradniesz. Tak nie robią normalni ludzie, Steven – poinformował mężczyznę, może trochę podniesionym tonem. – I co to za anewryzm na twojej twarzy? – spytał jeszcze, sięgając po pączka, który cudownym zrządzeniem losu pojawił się przed nim.

Steve jednak uderzył go w rękę, zabierając całe pudełko.

\- Hej! To jest twoja nowa metoda zamęczania mnie? Najpierw pytasz, czy jadłem, a potem zabierasz jedzenie? – spytał zszokowany Danny.

Steve wziął głębszy wdech i przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie możesz obżerać się słodyczami na pusty żołądek. To jest dostatecznie niezdrowe, gdy faktycznie wcześniej zjesz coś bogatego w witaminy i mikroelementy. Zabieram cię na normalne śniadanie, a malasadas dostaniesz później, o ile detektyw Barat nie dorwie ich jako pierwszy – poinformował go alfa.

\- Komandorze McGarrett – powiedział Dennis, rozbawiony, unosząc swój kubek z kawą.

Danny miałby podobny, gdyby nie fakt, że kofeina szkodziła dziecku. I jedzenie czego popadnie też nie mogło być lepsze. Steve miał rację i to irytowało go tym bardziej.

\- Przynajmniej wiem, dlaczego wiecznie jesteś taki skwaszony. Jedzenie niezdrowego żarcia daje radość. Nie widziałem jeszcze nikogo na diecie, kto byłby szczęśliwy – poinformował Steve'a, który stawał na palcach, aby położyć jego pączki na najwyższej z szaf.

Barat musiałby się wspinać, aby je zjeść i to go trochę uspokoiło. Z drugiej jednak strony Dennis chyba nie objadałby ciężarnego kolegi.

Zerknął na przyjaciela podejrzliwie, ale ten ukrył się za kubkiem z kawą.

ooo

Podjechali do tej samej knajpki, co dwa dni wcześniej i Danny miał nieprzyjemne deja vu, gdy dostrzegł na stoliku obok pizzę z ananasem. Steve podstawił mu pod nos doniczkę z hibiskusem, rozpraszając znienawidzony przez niego zapach.

\- Musisz nad tym zapanować. Tutaj wszędzie są ananasy – poinformował go alfa.

\- Zdążyłem zauważyć – odparł i skrzywił się, widząc burgera, z którego wystawało nic innego, tylko znienawidzony przez niego owoc. – W jaki sposób to jest lepsze od moich pączków? – zastanowił się i zamarł, gdy sporej wielkości mężczyzna położył przed nim talerz. – Jeszcze nic nie zamawiałem – dodał.

\- Steve powiedział, że powinienem przyrządzić coś specjalnego. Nie podoba ci się? – spytał mężczyzna i dziwna prostota, która biła od niego, była prawie ujmująca.

\- Zignoruj tego faceta i wracaj do siebie. Zje rybę – wtrącił się Steve pospiesznie, podsuwając talerz Danny'emu.

Danny spojrzał podejrzliwie na kucharza, który robił w jego stronę wielkie błagające oczy szczeniaczka. Ostatni raz takich numerów próbowała na nim Lucy, ale mężczyzna wydawał się mieć po prostu naturalnie taki wyraz twarzy, co oznaczało kłopoty. Bo Danny nie potrafił odmawiać.

\- Wygląda przepysznie – skłamał, a Steve wyszczerzył się, wiedząc zapewne, że wygrał.

Twarz kucharza rozświetlił uśmiech i mężczyzna wrócił do siebie.

Danny zerknął niepewnie na kawałki ryby, które wyglądały na surowe.

\- Jest lekko grillowana – poinformował go Steve, widząc jego wahanie.

\- A ty nie jesz? – zainteresował się.

Nie miałby nic przeciwko podzieleniu się swoją porcją. W końcu musiał się upewnić, że Steve nie chce go otruć. Wiedział, że zachowuje się trochę dziecinnie, ale na tej wyspie po prostu nie było jedzenia i jego instynkty wariowały. Potrzebował dobrego domowego żarcia i to najlepiej w tym tygodniu. Jedzenie owoców było irytujące samo w sobie. Spalał zbyt wiele kalorii jako omega, a fakt, że wciąż był w ruchu, sprawiał, że musiał się ratować cukrem.

\- Zwykle jadam śniadania, gdy kończę pływać – odparł Steve.

Danny zerknął na zegarek, który wskazywał punkt ósmą.

\- Wiedziesz takie nieszczęśliwe życie – zadrżał z obrzydzenia. – To o której wstajesz? – spytał.

\- O piątej – odparł szczerze alfa.

Danny zadrżał z obrzydzenia i na wpółświadomie włożył sobie kawałek ryby do ust. Nie smakowała najgorzej. W zasadzie w połączeniu z warzywami była całkiem dobra. Bardziej przydymiona niż przypieczona, ale na pewno nie surowa, jak się początkowo obawiał. Steve obserwował go uważnie z drugiej strony stołu, czekając zapewne na jakiś komentarz.

\- Jest dobra – przyznał, wskazując widelcem na swój posiłek.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby to faktycznie sprawiło mu radość.

\- Nie możesz jeść surowych ryb. Sprawdziłem wczoraj. Nie zamówiłbym dla ciebie jedzenia, którego nie powinieneś jeść – poinformował go alfa i to brzmiało tak łopatologicznie, że Danny zastanawiał się, czy nie wracają czasem do etapu, gdzie Steve porozumiewał się z nim pojedynczymi zdaniami jak pieprzony neandertalczyk, którym faktycznie był.

Coś ciepłego jednak rozeszło się po jego klatce piersiowej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, o czym mówił alfa. Steve czytał o niczym innym, tylko o ciąży. I specjalnie dla niego zmusił tego śmiesznego człowieczka do zrobienia mu zdrowego śniadania. W zasadzie sam nie wybrałby ryby na poranny posiłek, ale było w niej coś orzeźwiającego i lekkiego.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Steve wprost, gdy cisza między nimi przedłużała się.

Danny po prostu nie wiedział, jak zareagować na tę kompletnie różną od poprzednich sytuację. Przeważnie wrzeszczał na Steve'a, a ten odpowiadał mniej lub bardziej agresywnie. Chociaż facet był raczej specjalistą od pasywnej agresji i zobojętniania na siłę swojej twarzy, przez co wyglądał jak komandos z zatwardzeniem. Może z tego też mieli specjalne zajęcia.  
Danny żuł kęs ryby dłużej niż powinien i rozejrzał się wokół, nie wyczuwając jednak nikogo, kto z takiej odległości mógłby ich usłyszeć.

\- Całkiem dobrze – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Nie jestem zmęczony, jeśli o to pytasz.

\- Pytam, jak się czujesz – powtórzył Steve. – Powinieneś niedługo przejść badania. Czy mógłbym… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Chcesz pójść ze mną? – zdziwił się Danny. – To rutynowa kontrola.

\- Badania krwi robi się na czczo. Niejedzenie w ciąży jest niebezpieczne. Powoduje omdlenia. Ktoś powinien z tobą być – poinformował go Steve i Danny widział, że mężczyzna stara się nie naciskać.

Udawanie, że jest się logicznym i racjonalnym, ewidentnie również nie wychodziło McGarrettowi.

\- Tak, u ludzkich kobiet – prychnął Danny.

\- Jesteś człowiekiem – odgryzł się Steve.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – powiedział spokojnie. – Jestem mutantem. Nie zemdleję, bo nie zjadłem śniadania i pobiorą mi krew – odparł rozbawiony.

\- Nie, będziesz tylko wymiotował za każdym razem, gdy poczujesz w powietrzu zapach ananasa. Widziałem, jak się krzywisz, gdy je czujesz. Nie próbowałeś tego zablokować? – spytał Steve.

Danny zamrugał oczami.

\- Zablokować? Jak zablokować? – zainteresował się.

\- Zmysł powonienia jest jak każdy inny zmysł. Jesteś omegą. Masz większe panowanie nad swoim ciałem. A przynajmniej powinieneś mieć. Mógłbyś przytłumić zmysł węchu na kilka kolejnych miesięcy. To znana technika – poinformował go McGarrett.

\- Chyba w armii – prychnął Danny.

\- W marynarce – poprawił go Steve i przygryzł wargę. – Mógłbym ci to pokazać – zaproponował po sporej pauzie.

\- Czy to zakłada medytacje? – spytał wprost Danny, a McGarrett zaczął kręcić głową, niezdecydowany. – Zapomnij. Nie będę się kontaktował z moim wewnętrznym omegą. Ostatnim razem, gdy słyszałem te idiotyzmy, moja nawiedzona profesorka od wychowania fizycznego w szkole średniej próbowała udowodnić, że jestem kobietą, żeby mnie wcielić do drużyny koszykarek. Na męską drużynę byłem za niski, a nie chciała marnować potencjału.  
Steve spojrzał na niego przerażony.

\- Zdziwiony, że nikt nie czci ziemi, po której stąpam? – prychnął Danny. – Spróbuj przetrwać akademię policyjną – dodał.

Steve zmarszczył brwi i Danny nie sądził, że dostanie na to jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

Mężczyzna jednak poruszył niespokojnie szczęką, jak zawsze gdy coś przychodziło mu z trudem.

\- Mój ojciec odesłał nas z domu, gdy miałem szesnaście lat. Alfy najczęściej zostają odesłane do szkół wojskowych, jeśli rodzice wyrażą na to swoją zgodę. Wiedziałem do jakiegoś czasu, że trafię do Annapolis, ale byłem zdziwiony, że moja siostra też jest alfą – odparł McGarrett, mocno go zaskakując.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę nie patrzył mu w oczy, a potem, kiedy podniósł w końcu wzrok, spojrzał wymownie na talerz.

\- Dlaczego nie jesz? Nie mamy całego dnia – powiedział.

Danny dokończył rybę i sięgnął po portfel. Rachel dostarczyła jego karty kredytowe. Wciąż nie wypełnił dokumentów, które uniemożliwiały jej jakiekolwiek operacje na jego koncie, więc wykorzystała to, wyrabiając mu część nowych kart. Nie wiedział nawet, że miała takie możliwości, ale znając ją – pewnie pociągnęła za kilka sznurków. Nigdy nie rozumiał systemu, ale nie musiał, odkąd ona pracowała w jednym z największych banków w mieście.  
Steve położył mu dłoń na nadgarstku, przytrzymując go.

\- Zaprosiłem cię na śniadanie. Mam tutaj otwarty rachunek – poinformował go McGarrett.

\- Okej. Zatem dzięki – odparł Danny.

Droga do samochodu nie była długa. Zapiął porządnie pasy, ignorując fakt, że na tylnym siedzeniu na pewno leży granat. Wydawało mu się, że zauważył jeden poprzedniego dnia, ale zwalił to na karb przegrzania. Przecież nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie woziłby granatów w samochodzie. Mówili jednak o Stevie i tej ewentualności nie wziął po prostu pod uwagę.  
Małżeństwo nauczyło go, aby czasem udawać, że czegoś nie widzi. Szczególnie gdy kolejna wojna, która miała wybuchnąć – była z góry przegrana. Tym razem jednak Steve naprawdę przeholował.

\- Ustalam zasadę – powiedział, przecierając twarz. – Żadnych granatów w samochodzie.

Alfa spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem prychnął.

\- Kolejna zasada? – zakpił, a gdy Danny rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie, dodał: - Wzywamy wsparcie. A teraz żadnych granatów w samochodzie. A jeśli, teoretycznie, mam jeden w kieszeni spodni, to jest on, technicznie rzecz biorąc, w samochodzie, ale jednocześnie w mojej kieszeni – poinformował go Steve i wzrok Danny'ego automatycznie podążył do jednej z wielu skrytek, które mężczyzna miał przy spodniach.

Zaczynał nienawidzić bojówek. Wiedział, że te kieszenie po coś były McGarrettowi potrzebne, ale spodziewał się małego zestawu przetrwania. Noża, zapałek i nawet małego moździerza. Jednak granat? Granat to było za wiele. Doszło do niego, że Steve z niego kpi, gdy spojrzał ponownie na lekko uśmiechniętą twarz mężczyzny. Ten łagodny grymas jednak szybko zniknął, gdy McGarrett spojrzał przed siebie, włączając się do ruchu.

\- Rachel pójdzie z tobą do lekarza? – zainteresował się mężczyzna i spytał tak cicho, że Danny zastanawiał się, czy się nie przesłyszał.

Jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby włączać Rachel w swoją ciążę. I nagle zdał sobie również sprawę, że jego była żona po prostu nie wiedziała o jego stanie. Spędził z nią całe popołudnie, a ten temat po prostu nie wypłynął.


	17. Chapter 17

**przypominam, że całość betowała McDanno_Rulz,która jest cudowna :***

* * *

Może był tchórzem, ale Dennis faktycznie towarzyszył mu podczas spotkania z Rachel. Kobieta wyglądała o wiele lepiej, więc zapewne faktycznie zaczynała wypoczywać. Kolejna z jej letnich sukienek powiewała, unoszona lekkim wiatrem. Nie znali wyspy zbyt dobrze, wiec nie było sensu oddalać się zbytnio od hotelu. Zapewne Kono znała kilka miłych przytulnych restauracji, ale dziewczyna przez cały dzień rzucała mu dziwne spojrzenia. Nie znał jej – podobnie jak pozostałych – i rozpoczęcie ich znajomości od tego, że robiłaby mu przysługi – wydawało mu się mocno nie na miejscu.

Poza tym wiedział, że to ona dostała się do jego malasadas.

Dennis podwinął rękawy swojej koszuli i rozluźnił krawat, gdy zorientował się, że co prawda restauracja miała swoją renomę, ale klientela składała się głównie z turystów, którzy, nieprzystosowani do tutejszego klimatu, nałożyli na siebie co cieńsze ubrania. Danny nawet po trzech prysznicach nie czuł się świeżo, a huśtawki hormonalne nie pomagały.

\- Zdążyłaś się dzisiaj poopalać? – spytał, podsuwając Rachel krzesło.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego miękko.

\- Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby Dennis dostał palpitacji na widok dziewcząt w bikini. Karen raczej nie byłaby zadowolona – odparła Rachel, puszczając oczko do Barata.

\- To będzie nasz mały sekret – powiedział całkiem poważnie jego przyjaciel.

\- Nie minęła doba, a już macie przede mną tajemnice? Nawet nie będę udawał, że nie jestem urażony – prychnął Danny.

Uśmiech Rachel się nie zmniejszył, gdy skierowała całą swoją uwagę na niego.

\- Dennis był zaskakująco popularny wśród tutejszej obsługi. Chyba stał się swego rodzaju ciekawostką – zaczęła, wyraźnie dokuczając Dennisowi.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć. Chyba lubią okrągłych mężczyzn… dobrze odżywionych – odparł Barat.

Danny nie mógł nie parsknąć, widząc jego samozadowolenie. W turystycznych miejscowościach było całkiem normalnym, że rozwijała się seksturystyka. Było coś takiego w wakacjach, co pozwalało się ludziom rozluźnić na więcej niż jednym podłożu. Może chodziło o sam fakt, że nie spodziewali się więcej spotkać swoich jednonocnych wybranków, gdy wrócą do domu po skończonym urlopie. Danny był doskonałym przykładem na to, że nawet takiego niezobowiązującego pieprzenia nie można było dobrze zaplanować i przewidzieć w skutkach.

Rachel wzięła do rąk kartę win i Danny wymienił z Dennisem spojrzenia. Barat odchrząknął.

\- Pójdę sprawdzić, czy ta palma jest prawdziwa – rzucił.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. To Hawaje – powiedziała Rachel, naciskając na ostatnie słowo sugestywnie.

Danny nawet stąd widział, że drzewo nie było plastikowe, ale Barat nigdy nie był najbardziej subtelnym z ludzi. Dennis oddalił się czym prędzej od ich stolika i Danny zaczął nerwowo bębnić palcami w stół. Pewnie nie powinien był robić tego publicznie, ale w zasadzie nigdy nie było dobrej pory na taką rozmowę.

\- Coś ukrywasz – stwierdziła Rachel z westchnieniem i odłożyła kartę na stół. - Teraz cię wcielą do wojska? – spytała wprost i między jej brwiami pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka. – Wiem, że nigdy nie chciałeś podwójnego obywatelstwa, ale jeśli pobralibyśmy się ponownie i złożyłbyś wniosek, w przypadkach takich jak ten ambasada by zareagowała – poinformowała go Rachel i mówiła całkiem poważnie.

Nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

\- Jestem… - zaczął, ale słowa nie chciały przejść mu przez usta. – Jestem poruszony twoją troską – zakpił w końcu i wziął głębszy wdech. – Wiesz, że jestem omegą i zdajesz sobie sprawę, z czym się to wiąże, prawda? – podjął, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

\- Znam podstawy – odparła ostrożnie i zmrużyła oczy.

Przygryzł wargę i uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Tak się składa, że jedna z tych podstaw się stała i nie będę dzisiaj pił wina do kolacji – powiedział całkiem szczerze i czekał, aż Rachel załapie.

Nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Dennis w oddali tłumaczył kelnerce, dlaczego maca ich palmę, a jego była żona próbowała spojrzeć na jego brzuch, chociaż zasłaniał go stół, a i tak fizycznie nie było widać żadnych zmian. Spoglądał na siebie prawie codziennie, oczekując, że pewnego dnia to się po prostu stanie.

\- Jesteś… - zaczęła i urwała. – Jak? – wyrwało się jej szeptem, gdy pochyliła się nisko nad stolikiem. – Nie odpowiadaj. To głupie pytanie, ale Danny… - powiedziała.

Wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powinien dodać.

\- Planowałeś… - urwała i rozejrzała się ponownie.

Przynajmniej rozumiała cały sens zachowywania tajemnicy.

Potrząsnął przecząco głową.

Rachel milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby przyjmowała wszystko do wiadomości. Dennis nie wracał, ale przyglądał im się uważnie. I Danny był mu wdzięczny za kilka minut prywatności.

\- Kto jest ojcem? – spytała w końcu Rachel. – Jeśli oczywiście mogę wiedzieć. Wiem, że to twoja sprawa i jesteśmy po rozwodzie, więc… - zamotała się, więc uspokajająco położył jej rękę na dłoni.

\- Nie mam nikogo. To był po prostu łut szczęścia, jeśli mogę to tak nazwać – odparł Danny i wziął kolejny większy wdech.

Rachel zmarszczyła brwi i wyprostowała się nagle na swoim krześle. Niemal widział. jak jej szare komórki pracują.

\- To ten komandor, prawda? – spytała w końcu cicho. – To logiczne. Twój ojciec miał jego zdjęcie i sądził, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za twoje zniknięcie. Nie sądzili pewnie, że słyszę, ale rozmawiali przy mnie wiele razy – poinformowała go Rachel. – Zawsze mi się wydawało, że w twoim porwaniu jest coś dziwnego i to faktycznie nie dotyczyło sprawy, którą prowadziliście z Dennisem.

Danny nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie lubił w Rachel. Kiedy nie dawała się ponosić emocjom – przechodziła do biznesowego tonu. Nie musiał nawet potwierdzać ojcostwa Steve'a. To zresztą nie było ważne. Rachel przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, jakby zastanawiała się nad tym, co teraz powiedzieć.

\- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem – odparła w końcu.

\- Wiem, że kłamiesz – poinformował ją spokojnie.

Nie mrugnęła nawet okiem.

\- To naprawdę dużo – przyznała. – Ale ciąża to dobrze, prawda? Planujecie coś? – zmieniła szybko temat.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem – powtórzył tylko Danny.

ooo

Kiedy pojawił się następnego dnia w ich siedzibie, Steve spojrzał na niego tylko przelotnie, gdy podał mu do rąk spory pojemnik jakiegoś podejrzanie wyglądającego soku.

\- Co to jest? – spytał Danny, wąchając zawartość.

Pachniało cytrusami. Mógł wyczuć pomarańcze i banany – i dziwną świeżość. Sok musiał być wyciskany jeszcze dzisiaj.

\- To napój pobudzający. Widziałem, jak wczoraj patrzyłeś na kawę – poinformował go Steve. – Wyglądałeś tak, jakbyś chciał detektywowi Baratowi odgryźć rękę, a nie był nawet blisko twoich malasadas – zakpił alfa.

Może faktycznie tęsknił za kawą. Ostrożnie upił kilka łyków i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że ta dziwna mieszanka naprawdę działa orzeźwiająco. Jego ciśnienie nie podskoczyło jak przy czarnej ambrozji, ale jednak jego oczy otworzyły się o wiele szerzej. Nie wiedział nawet, że tego potrzebował, dopóki cała ta naturalna słodycz nie zalała wnętrza jego ust. Nie oderwał się od butelki, dopóki Kono nie zaczęła ewidentnie się z niego śmiać.

\- Gdzie jest Dennis? – spytał Chin, pojawiając się znikąd z całkiem sporym pudłem w dłoniach.

Insygnia policji w Honolulu były aż nazbyt czytelne. Pudła na dowody nie powinny znajdować się u nich i aż skręcało to tę jego wewnętrzną potrzebę obowiązku, której nabył w akademii. Steve gwałcił wszelkie prawa i przepisy.

\- Powinien zaraz przyjechać - powiedział Danny, wycierając kąciki ust.

\- Nie przyjechaliście razem? – zdziwił się Kelly i Steve rzucił się na trzymane przez niego pudło z dowodami.

\- Spokojnie, ty prymitywne zwierzę. Nikt ci tego nie zabierze – ofuknął go Danny. – I wszystko jest w raportach, więc naprawdę…

\- Musimy sprawdzić jeszcze raz siedzibę Sang Mina. Wydaje mi się, że coś przeoczyliśmy – poinformował go Steve.

\- Myślisz o tej siedzibie, w której nigdy nie byłem? Wiedziałem, że coś schrzanisz – westchnął Danny. – Wysłałeś tam chociaż techników, żeby zebrali ślady? Była na miejscu policja?

\- Był Chin i Kono. To jest policja – odparł Steve.

Danny zaśmiał się teatralnie.

\- Tak, jakby któreś z nich było w stanie nad tobą zapanować – wyrwało mu się i Chin spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. – Bez urazy, ale huragan McGarrett jest nie do powstrzymania nawet przeze mnie.

\- Huragan McGarrett? – podchwycił Steve z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Kono parsknęła.

\- Podoba ci się? Kogo ja oszukuje? Oczywiście, że ci się podoba – prychnął Danny i wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni zapasową parę lateksowych rękawiczek. – Zrób coś dla mnie i jeśli zamierzasz grzebać w pudle z dowodami, to załóż je – dodał, wciskając rękawiczki w ręce McGarretta.

Steve oczywiście musiał przełożyć je do jednej ze swoich zbyt wielu kieszeni.

\- Najpierw Sang Min – poinformował go alfa.

ooo

Hawaje nie były najgorsze. Na pewno widoki były sprzyjające, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszędzie dostrzegał kobiety w bikini. Gdyby nie upał, piach i Steve, pewnie nawet by się tutaj przeprowadził. Kiedy powiedział o tym alfie, ten wydał z siebie dziwni dźwięk.

\- Cały czas podkreślasz, jak mnie nie cierpisz, ale to nie prawda – odparł Steve, patrząc cały czas przed siebie.

\- Wiesz, co lubię? Przepisy. Przestrzeganie przepisów i nakazów jest takie cudowne – powiedział Danny z udawanym podnieceniem. – I niewymięte krawaty. To też jest cudowne.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem cię w wymiętym krawacie – zauważył Steve.

\- Rachel wie, jak je składać. Gdyby to Dennis mnie pakował, rany boskie – powiedział tylko Danny na samą myśl o tym, jak wyglądałyby jego rzeczy.

Barata zawsze pakowała Karen, nie bez powodu zresztą.

Steve milczał przez chwilę i Danny był naprawdę zaskoczony, że magazyny Sang Mina znajdują się tak daleko od miasta. Może dlatego wybuchy i strzelanina nie przeszkadzały miejscowym.

\- Podobają się jej Hawaje? – spytał Steve w końcu.

Danny wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zawsze chciała tutaj przyjechać, ale… - urwał i wypuścił powietrze z płuc. – Zawsze pracowałem. Albo miałem w planach kupno mieszkania. Albo… albo cokolwiek. W zasadzie nie wiem, kiedy miałem urlop – stwierdził kwaśno. – I chyba jej urlop się jej nie spodoba, bo powiedziałem, że nie wolno jej opuszczać hotelu. Mają tam jako taką ochronę, a Dennis zagląda do niej w ciągu dnia.

\- Powiem Kono, żeby miała na nią oko. Detektyw nie rozpozna alfy, nawet gdyby na niego wpadł – odparł Steve.

\- Dennis jest znakomitym detektywem – poinformował go z mocą Danny.

\- Nie twierdzę, że nie. Nie jest jednak jednym z nas, co czyni go słabszym – uświadomił go Steve.

Danny spojrzał na niego, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak powinien to rozumieć.

\- To jest zawoalowany komplement dla mnie, że jednak uważasz mnie za równego sobie? Czy po prostu mówisz, że Dennis leży dużo, dużo poniżej nas? – zainteresował się.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jesteś słabszy – powiedział po prostu Steve, wzruszając ramionami.

Danny zmarszczył brwi i spoglądał przez chwilę na McGarretta, zastanawiając się, skąd to nagłe zawieszenie broni. Gdyby nie znał Steve'a, powiedziałby, że mężczyzna stara się zachowywać przy nim spokojniej niż zwykle. W ciągu ostatniej doby nie został przecież wciągnięty w żadną strzelaninę, a to naprawdę było wiele.

Rozmawiając z Rachel o dziecku poprzedniego wieczoru, zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie Steve nie powiedział mu o swoich planach względem ich córki. Nie wiedział nawet, czy McGarrett zamierzał uznać dziecko, a takie tematy jak wspólne wychowanie czy to, co zrobi Steve, gdy Danny wróci do New Jersey, po prostu nie wypłynęły. Poza sporadycznymi uwagami, Steve wydawał się wyjątkowo milczący w tej kwestii, a Danny wolałby konkretnych decyzji. Jakichkolwiek w zasadzie.

Alfa chciał iść z nim na badania, ale może to był po prostu jego sposób na oswojenie się z sytuacją. Chciał zobaczyć dziecko chociaż na monitorze, zanim zdecyduje, czy będzie go w ogóle interesowało.

\- Po południu mam spotkanie z lekarzem – powiedział, biorąc głębszy wdech i nie patrząc na Steve'a, chociaż kątem oka widział, jak mężczyzna spiął się za kierownicą. – Chcesz iść ze mną? – spytał wprost, zastanawiając się, czy nie będzie tego żałował.

ooo

Magazyn Sang Mina był prawie pusty, nie licząc gruzu, którego technicy nie uprzątnęli. Z jakichś powodów Steve staranował drzwi sporej wielkości wojskowym jeepem, ale skoro jednostka wypożyczała mu sprzęt – musiała się liczyć z tym, że McGarrett go nie zwróci lub wszystko będzie w takim stanie, że nie będą tego chcieli z powrotem. Przeszukali wszystkie ściany, obstukując je delikatnie, bo najwyraźniej Steve uważał, że znajduje się w nich skrytka. Nadaremno – cokolwiek przetrwało nie tak całkiem mały pożar, który alfa wywołał, pewnie zostało zabrane później. Dlatego na miejsca zbrodni pospiesznie wpuszczano techników i pilnowano ich tyłów.

Telefon Danny'ego zawibrował, więc wyjął komórkę dwoma palcami, wcale nie zaskoczony, że na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się twarz Rachel.

Jego była żona zaczęła trajkotać na temat świetnego ciasta, które dostała na obiad, więc prychnął, bo to było surrealistyczne. Odymione miejsce zbrodni, on w przepoconej koszuli i smugami na twarzy oraz Rachel opowiadająca mu o atrakcjach swojego hotelu. Może w ten sposób powinni byli odbyć podróż poślubną, której zawsze chciała. Wszyscy byliby zadowoleni.

\- Zobaczymy się wieczorem – obiecał jej. – Dennis szukał jakiejś normalnej restauracji w okolicy – dodał i spojrzał na Steve'a, który odchrząknął.

\- Wybieramy się dzisiaj z Chinem i Kono do baru, moglibyście dołączyć – zaproponował alfa i to w zasadzie nie był najgorszy pomysł.

Danny nie mógł pić, więc w ramach solidarności Dennis i Rachel nie zamawiali wina, a widział, że oboje mieli ochotę nawet na coś mocniejszego. W większej grupie na pewno bawiliby się lepiej. Poza tym czuł, że zostaną na tej wyspie na tyle długo, że trzeba zaznajomić się z miejscowymi. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało ananasowe piekło. Nie powiedział Steve'owi, że kiedy nie był głodny, ten cholerny owoc nie wywoływał u niego mdłości.

\- Słuchaj, Rach – powiedział do słuchawki. – Zmiana planów. Co byś powiedziała na wyjście w towarzystwie jedynej na wyspie jednostki specjalnej? – spytał, starając się nadać swoim słowom ekscytujące brzmienie.

ooo

Doktor Lokelani wpatrywał się w nich z czystym szokiem i Danny wiedział po prostu, że zabranie Steve'a tutaj było błędem. Jego lekarz najwyraźniej szybko dodał dwa do dwóch. Omegi mogły zajść w ciążę z kimkolwiek płci męskiej, ale miejscowy główny alfa to najwyraźniej było za wiele dla jego doktora. I dołączył to do całej listy rzeczy 'Dlaczego tęsknił za Carolem'.

\- Uhm – wyrwało się lekarzowi.

\- Rozmawiał pan z doktorem Carolem? – spytał Danny.

\- Tak, oczywiście – powiedział pospiesznie Lokelani, wziąwszy głębszy oddech. – Rozumiem, że doktor Carol przekazał panu sporo materiałów o podobnych przypadkach. Czy ma pan jakieś pytania, zanim zaczniemy?

Danny wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kiedy zacznie być cokolwiek widać? – zainteresował się.

Miał w planach ukrywanie się, jak najdłużej mógł. Wiedział, że szef da mu tak długi urlop, jak to będzie konieczne i nie zamierzał wychodzić z domu przez cały ostatni miesiąc. Dennis wspomniał, że wymeldowali go z mieszkania i zabrali jego rzeczy do rodziców i to było najlepsze wyjście. Jego ojciec pewnie i tak nie chciał go spuścić z oka.

\- W zasadzie… - zaczął i urwał Lokelani. – Ma pan dość specyficzną budowę ciała. Istnieje spora szansa, że jeśli pan nie przytyje zbyt wiele, znajomi wezmą to za tak zwany 'mięsień piwny'.

Danny skinął głową, przypominając sobie, jak Barat wyglądał bez koszulki. Oczekiwał żartów na temat swojej wagi, ale to naprawdę nie był najgorszy pomysł na wytłumaczenie dodatkowych kilogramów.

\- A jeśli nie? – spytał Steve.

\- Ostatni trymestr będzie decydujący – odparł lekarz.

Danny zaczął nerwowo stukać o brzeg łóżka, na którym usiadł. Lokelani był naprawdę fatalny. Nie czuł się przy nim ani dobrze, ani tym bardziej bezpiecznie. Facet zdawał się nie wiedzieć, co robi, a jednocześnie wpatrywał się w Steve'a z dziwną fascynacją.

\- Zabiję cię, jeśli ktokolwiek się dowie – powiedział Danny, instynktownie wyczuwając nadchodzące kłopoty.

Lokelani spojrzał na niego i zbladł odrobinę.

\- Tajemnica lekarska – przypomniał mu Danny. – Nie masz prawa nikomu powiedzieć ani słowa. A jeśli to zrobisz, będę wiedział. A skoro będę wiedział, spodziewaj się, że każde cholerne centrum, które zajmuje się omegami, będzie na twoim tropie – zagroził mu.

Steve patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem zmarszczył brwi i zaplótł dłonie na piersi, kierując swoją uwagę na lekarza, który nawet pod ich narodową opalenizną wydawał się zbyt blady.

\- Oczywiście, tajemnica lekarska jest święta – powiedział Lokelani, ciężko przełykając ślinę.

Danny nie przepadał za grożeniem ludziom, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że z lekarzem nie wszystko gra. W dobie polowania na Hesse'a wolał się upewnić, że mają wszystko wyjaśnione. Zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę, gdy lekarz wyciągnął dobrze już znajomy mu żel.

Steve wpatrywał się z fascynacją w jego brzuch, jakby był w stanie cokolwiek zobaczyć przez warstwy skóry i Danny zaczął żałować, że jednak nie wydepilował klatki piersiowej.

Wciągnął powietrze do płuc, gdy nieprzyjemnie chłodny żel trafił na jego podbrzusze.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że USG robi się tak często. Czytałem, że to nie jest aż tak konieczne, gdy dziecko jest małe – powiedział Steve i Danny nie wiedział nawet, skąd McGarrett miał takie informacje.

Minął zbyt krótki czas, aby facet stał się specjalistą od ciąż.

\- Rozmawiałem z doktorem Carolem – podjął Lokelani. – Nie mamy do czynienia z męskimi omegami, ale… Według badań to uspokaja… ojca – zakończył niezgrabnie.

Danny nie chciał być nazywany nosicielem, bo jego córka nie była pasożytem. A nawet jeśli trochę karmiła się jego ciałem, co czyniło ją ze względów biologicznych takowym – tylko on miał prawo ją tak nazywać. I Carol miał rację. Sam fakt, że widział tę niewielką kropkę na czarno białym monitorze, naprawdę wprawiał go w lepszy nastrój. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni przechodził od niedowierzania do skrajnej paniki, ale w gabinecie lekarskim jakoś zawsze łapał głębszy oddech i mógł ruszać dalej do przodu.

Steve wpatrywał się w ekran, jakby faktycznie cokolwiek dostrzegał. I to nawet go bawiło.

\- Kiedy będzie można poznać płeć? - spytał McGarrett tak cicho, jakby się bał, że obudzi ich dziecko, co było śmieszne.

Zanim jednak Lokelani mógł odpowiedzieć, Danny westchnął.

\- To dziewczynka – poinformował ich obu.

I Steve wraz z lekarzem spojrzeli na niego mocno zaskoczeni.

\- Tak, jestem pewien – powiedział Danny. – I nie, nie wolno panu tego wykorzystać do badań. Tylko doktor Carol może się dorobić na publikowaniu tych głupot – dodał, aby było wszystko jasne.

\- Dziewczynka – powtórzył Steve i wydawał głęboko zdumiony.

\- Żałujesz, że twoja supersperma nie spłodziła syna? – zakpił Danny, a Lokelani poczerwieniał na twarzy.

Ten kolor o wiele lepiej mu pasował niż wcześniejsza śmiertelna bladość.

Steve spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko McGarrett.

To trochę go zdziwiło. Sądził, że Steve będzie chciał syna w czwartym pokoleniu, superalfę, który stanie się bogiem wyspy. Marzenia rodziców bywały różne.

Steve wpatrywał się w monitor z tak łagodnym wyrazem twarzy, że wyglądał na o wiele młodszego. Bardziej bezbronnego niż zwykle. Danny zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie to uczucie, bo kiedy pierwszy raz uderzyło go, jak bardzo jest to realne, przesiedział w ciemnej małej łazience swojego mieszkania kilka godzin, nie chcąc się stykać ze światem chociaż przez kilka chwil.

Zastanawiał się, czy Steve spróbuje się gdzieś ukryć i dlatego prawie spadł z łóżka, gdy poczuł, jak McGarrett łapie go nagle za rękę, gdy na ekranie pojawiła się ich mała wspólna kropka pod całkiem innym kątem.

Alfa chyba zrobił to całkiem nieświadomie, bo nawet nie patrzył na ich złączone ręce, a jego palce zaciskały się raz po raz na dłoni Danny'ego, gdy dostrzegł coś wyjątkowo interesującego.

Nie wiedział, jak długo trwało to badanie, ale czas nie bardzo miał znaczenie. Przychodził na badania, uspokajał się i jego dzień nagle stawał się lepszy.

\- Potrafisz powiedzieć, czy to omega czy alfa? – spytał Steve po chwili.

Danny nie musiał się nawet bardzo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.

\- Alfa – odparł krótko.

I zaskoczony obserwował, jak Steve kiwa głową, po prostu przyjmując to do wiadomości. Jakby jakakolwiek z tych możliwości była dobra. Oczywiście córka-alfa skopująca tyłki adoratorom była marzeniem Danny'ego, ale bycie omegą nie było do dupy znowuż tak mocno.


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel bardzo szybko się opaliła, chociaż to była raczej zasługa jej delikatnej cery niż hawajskiego słońca. Danny nie chciał też komentować faktu, że oboje z Dennisem ubrali się w coś, co było pogwałceniem wszelkich zasad. Koszula w palmy i sukienka w hibiskusy – tego w zasadzie powinien był się spodziewać po tej dwójce.

Jego była żona dopilnowała, aby szedł w samym środku tego pstrokatego piekła, wyglądając tak bardzo nie na miejscu, jak się czuł. Całe szczęście, że Steve wraz z pozostałymi wyglądał przyzwoicie.

\- Nie rób takie miny – ofuknęła go Rachel, gdy tylko zajęli miejsca przy stoliku.

\- Ranisz moje oczy – odparł całkiem poważnie.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Albo po prostu wiedziała, że dogryza jej, bo może. To Dennis wyglądał jak idiota. Wątpił, aby Rachel w czymkolwiek nie było do twarzy. Nie miała zaczerwienień po całym dniu na słońcu i przyjemny brąz na policzkach sprawiał, że wyglądała o wiele zdrowiej niż na początku. Już nawet nie chodziło o jej delikatną urodę, ale o sam fakt, że ponadtygodniowe nerwy mocno się na niej odcisnęły.  
Steve przyglądał im się bez słowa z drugiej strony stołu, sącząc piwo. Nie było już po nim widać tej łagodności, która pojawiła się na jego twarzy, gdy oglądali na monitorze dziecko. Alfa pytał, czy na badania zamierzał zabrać Rachel i pewnie kiedyś kobieta będzie mu towarzyszyć na wizycie, ale zostawiał to na czas, gdy wróci do New Jersey. Na razie Rachel starała się zachowywać jak jego kumpel – tak bardzo, bardzo męsko i po prostu nie mogło go to nie bawić. Należała do tych efemerycznych kobiet, których nadgarstki wyglądają na niezwykle łamliwe, a wyszukany język nie oszuka nikogo. Jego ojciec nazywał ją 'jedną z tych z wyższych sfer' i pewnie miał rację.

\- Ściągnij ten krawat - powiedziała w pewnej chwili, odstawiając swojego drinka.

Jej drobne palce znalazły się na węźle, który zawiązał niecałą godzinę temu.

\- Odgryzę ci rękę – ostrzegł ją lojalnie, a potem trzepnął w jej nadgarstek.

\- Nie żartuje z krawatem – dorzucił swoje Dennis i Danny po prostu wiedział, że to zmierza w jak najgorszym kierunku.

\- Nawet nie próbuj – poprosił przyjaciela, ale Barat wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Naprawdę kogoś ugryzł? – spytała Kono i to było naprawdę urocze z jej strony.

Danny westchnął i sięgnął po szklankę tylko po to, aby Rachel złapała go w tej samej chwili za nadgarstek.

\- Ten jest twój – powiedziała kobieta, podsuwając mu niższą szklankę.

Nawet w tak ciepłą noc miała zimne palce, więc zawinął je w dłoń półświadomie, chcąc ją trochę ogrzać. I chyba naprawdę powoli wracali do dobrego punktu w ich życiu – tego jeszcze sprzed małżeństwa, bo nie odtrąciła go.

Wyciśnięty sok z owoców smakował świetnie, ale cierpki zapach piwa wabił go do siebie od kilku dni.

\- Więc to chyba było w czasie jednej z naszych pierwszych spraw. Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że jesteś taki drażliwy – zaczął Dennis.

\- Nie byłem drażliwy – zaznaczył Danny, unosząc do góry wyciągnięty palec. – Nie byłem drażliwy – dodał, ale Kono już miała uśmiech na ustach.

Było oczywistym, że nikt mu nie uwierzył.

\- Och, proszę cię – prychnął Dennis. – Gdybym nie widział tego na własne oczy, pewnie bym nie uwierzył. Przesłuchiwaliśmy jakiegoś dupka….

\- To była sprawa Javiera – wtrącił usłużnie.

\- Więc ten dupek dotknął krawata Danny'ego…

\- Popchnął mnie – uściślił.

\- Musnął twój krawat – poprawił go Dennis.

\- Popchnął mnie, bo myślał, że mnie tak nastraszy – wyjaśnił i szukał jakiegoś wsparcia, ale Rachel wpatrywała się w niego z dziwną fascynacją.

Tej historii nigdy nie słyszała, ale jakoś nie lubił chwalić się tym, co faktycznie robił w pracy.

\- I co zrobił Danny? – spytała ciekawie Kono.

\- Wtedy nic – odparł Dennis. – Nie minęło pół roku, a mieliśmy kolesia z powrotem na dołku. Tym razem był winny jak jasna cholera i wiedzieliśmy, że się nie wywinie. I on też o tym wiedział, więc jak tylko się zorientował, że jakiś świeżak z patrolu kiepsko go skuł, nawiał. Na środku posterunku w cholernym Newark urwał się nam podejrzany – powiedział Barat podkreślając każde słowo. – Wiecie jak jest na piętrze. Setki przypadkowych ludzi, przesłuchiwani, detektywi, krawężniki, zamieszanie jak jasna cholera. Nie ma jak oddać strzału, zapomnijcie o pogoni, bo koleś wywrócił regał, odcinając swoją eskortę – ciągnął dalej Dennis. – I wtedy pojawił się Danny.

\- Wysiadałem z windy – wtrącił.

\- Ciii, psujesz całą opowieść – zganił go Dennis.

\- Która zaczyna zajmować mniej więcej tyle, co indyjskie eposy – zauważył cierpko.

Barat zignorował go jak zawsze.

\- W jednej chwili widzę eskortę, jak wywracają się na tej cholernej szafie z dokumentami, a w drugiej słyszę 'dupku od krawata', wykrzyczane przez Danny'ego – podjął Dennis.

\- Stój, bo strzelam – poprawił go niemal od razu.

\- A tak, dupkiem od krawata nazwałeś go zaraz po tym, jak walnąłeś go krzesłem – Dennis udał, że faktycznie dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał.

\- Był ode mnie wyższy o jakieś dwie głowy. O tuszy nie wspomnę. Dziwię się, że w ogóle poczuł to krzesło – zapewnił Rachel, która wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

Warga Kono drgała niekontrolowanie i nie musieli czekać długo, aż usłyszeli jej czysty, głośny śmiech. Nawet wargi Steve'a wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- I to było zgodne z protokołem? – spytał McGarrett niby bez związku.

Danny zmrużył oczy.

\- Protokół nie zabranie używania krzeseł przez policjantów – odparł, a Chin się zakrztusił. – No dobra. Nie ma tam ani jednego słowa, że nie mogę uderzyć faceta krzesłem, jeśli jest prawie trzykrotnie cięższy ode mnie – dodał, może odrobinę głośniej niż powinien.

Trzeźwość była do kitu. Dopiero poniewczasie zorientował się, że w najlepsze z niego kpią. Wyszczerzył się więc, próbując udawać, że naprawdę ma to w nosie. Dłoń Rachel znowu zatrzymała się na jego krawacie i spojrzał w dół, nie wiedząc, co ma z tym fantem zrobić.

\- Mnie też uderzysz krzesłem? – zażartowała jego była żona.

\- Tobie wyjątkowo wolno dotykać moich krawatów – poinformował ją, starając się brzmieć całkiem poważnie.

\- I dobrze, to ja w większości je wybierałam – przypomniała mu, a potem poluzowała węzeł, który faktycznie być może był trochę za ciasny.

Guzik kołnierzyka rozpiął sam, czując się odrobinę lepiej, gdy do otwartego lokalu dotarły świeże powiewy powietrza znad oceanu. Jak na Hawaje, miejsce było zaskakująco spokojne. Danny widział niewielu turystów i naprawdę go to cieszyło. Wszędobylska hołota zdążyła go już zirytować, gdy czekali na Lokelaniego prawie dwadzieścia minut, bo zszywał jakąś niewielką ranę na stopie dziewczyny, która wdepnęła w rozgwiazdę.

\- Jest taki klub na plaży – podjęła Kono i zorientował się, że musiała go ominąć część rozmowy.

Dziewczyna urwała zresztą w połowie i spojrzała na nich niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem, czy powinnam… - zaczęła niepewnie omega. – Jesteście długo po rozwodzie? Przepraszam, jeśli to drażliwy temat, ale pomyślałam, że wyszliście dzisiaj, ale może nie chcecie…

Już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy Rachel go ubiegła.

\- Prawie dwa miesiące – odparła spokojnie. - I między nami wszystko w porządku – dodała z pewnością w głosie. – A Danny nie lubi plaży.

I oczywiście tego powinien był się spodziewać, bo skoro Dennis był dupkiem i jego przyjacielem, Rachel zapewne błędnie sądziła, że outowanie go jest jej świętym obowiązkiem. Już widział we wzroku Steve'a coś niepokojącego. I po prostu wiedział, że trafią na cholerną plażę przy pierwszej sposobności.

\- Jak możesz nie lubić plaży? Miałam nadzieję, że nauczę cię surfować – powiedziała Kono pełnym zawodu tonem.

\- Pewnie przez piasek. I czekaj… piasek. Oraz te śmieszne galaretowate stworzenia, które są w stanie poparzyć cię na śmierć. Nie zapominajmy też o wodzie, która jest przeważnie tam, gdzie plaża – poinformował ją spokojnie.

\- No i piasek – dopowiedziała Rachel, sprawiając, że Dennis parsknął śmiechem i sądząc po głośności, jego partner miał na dzisiaj dość.

Co prawda mieli przed sobą weekend – do tego niezaplanowany - ale jakoś wątpił, aby udało im się spać do późna.

\- Jak można nie kochać plaży? – spytała Kono z niedowierzaniem.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie lubię też ananasów – dodał, ponieważ jeśli już podpadać u miejscowych aborygenów, to po całości.

Steve prychnął, jakby w to nie wierzył. I może Danny trochę przesadzał, ale jednak od pierwszego dnia miał awersję do ananasów i nie wyglądało na to, że ona szybko przejdzie.  
Rachel wtuliła się w jego ramię, więc ścisnął jej dłoń, orientując się, że trzymał ją przez cały czas.

\- Wezwę taksówkę – poinformował ją. – Dennis? – spytał Barata, który jednak już podnosił się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Dzięki za miły wieczór – rzucił jego przyjaciel i lekko chwiejnym krokiem zaczął kierować się do wyjścia.

\- On chyba nie wie, że nie jesteśmy w New Jersey – stwierdziła Rachel i nagle zaczęła się śmiać. – Wyobrażasz sobie jego minę, jak się zorientuje, że tutaj nie ma całej linii taksówek, czekającej na skinięcie? – parsknęła.

\- Ty go będziesz szukać, jak pójdzie nie w tę stronę – zagroził jej, gdy się podnosili.

Steve wstał również, jakby szykował się do odprowadzenia ich, ale w ostatniej chwili się zawahał i po prostu wyciągnął w jego stronę swoją dłoń.

Danny uścisnął ją, spoglądając na alfę z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Dzięki, że przyszliście – rzucił w końcu McGarrett.

\- Dzięki za zaproszenie – odparł.

ooo

Rachel obudziła się z lekkim kacem, który wcale go nie zaskoczył. Dennis pojawił się w jej hotelu dopiero, gdy udało im się do niego dodzwonić. Obsługa nawet okiem nie mrugnęła, widząc, że zameldowała się jedna osoba, a śniadanie zamawiano na trzy. Barat był w stanie cokolwiek przełknąć dopiero późnym przedpołudniem, a i to tylko dlatego, że Rachel wmusiła w niego tosty.

Danny dziękował Bogu, że zostały mu oszczędzone poranne mdłości. Wystarczyło, aby z rana wrzucił coś porządnego na ząb i mógł znieść wszystkie ananasy tej wyspy.

\- Zastanawiałam się, co moglibyśmy dzisiaj zwiedzić, ale chyba nie jestem w stanie – przyznała Rachel. – Nie piłam tak od czasów studenckich – dodała, poprawiając przeciwsłoneczne okulary.

\- Nie piłem tak nigdy. Moja religia chyba zabrania alkoholu, no nie? – spytał Dennis.

\- Jesteś katolikiem z New Jersey – uświadomił go bezlitośnie Danny.

Miał w końcu do czynienia z dorosłymi ludźmi, którzy powinni być odpowiedzialni za swoje czyny.

\- Ta Kono jest całkiem miła – przyznała Rachel po chwili.

\- Jest omegą – odparł Danny spokojnie.

\- A komandor alfą – dodała Rachel. – To ma jakieś znaczenie? Kim jest Chin?

\- Chin miał pecha w losowaniu – odparł Dennis. – I to czyni go moim człowiekiem. Mutacja wszędzie, a nas dwóch przeciwko światu.

\- Chin chyba tego tak nie widzi – uświadomił go Danny. – A Kono to jego kuzynka. Zanim powiesz coś na jej temat, wiedz, że ma posturę kogoś, kto walczy.

Dennis uniósł jedną powiekę i spojrzał na niego zainteresowany.

\- Poważnie, walczy – powtórzył Danny.

\- Okej – powiedział Dennis. – Będziecie źli, jeśli wrócę do siebie i zobaczymy się dopiero w poniedziałek? – spytał szczerze. – Mógłbym udać, że mam coś do zrobienia, ale… - urwał i skrzywił się.

Danny podejrzewał, że to te soki owoce załatwiły dwójkę jego przyjaciół. W New Jersey nie piło się też w takim cieple. Alkohol inaczej rozkładał się w czasie.

Rachel wyłożyła się wygodnie na swoim leżaku, więc podwinął rękawy koszuli, starając się zrelaksować.

ooo

Nie bardzo miał ochotę na zakupy, ale spora część jego rzeczy została w New Jersey i chociaż oddał do pralni wszystko, co musiał – nawet z ubraniami, które Rachel zebrała z ich starego mieszkania – jego garderoba przedstawiała się nader ubogo. Sklepy z pamiątkami ominęli w pierwszej kolejności, nie wiedząc nawet, kogo mogliby spytać o drogę do tej części miasta dla miejscowych, którzy nie chcieli chodzić w tych śmiesznych koszulach. Turyści skutecznie utrudniali im poruszanie się i w końcu z rezygnacją, wyciągnął komórkę.

\- McGarrett – powiedział krótko dobrze znany mu głos.

\- Gdzie macie normalne sklepy? – spytał, żeby nie przedłużać.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

\- Normalne sklepy z ubraniami – uściślił. – Wyobraź sobie, jak wyglądam na co dzień i zastanów się, gdzie mógłbym to dostać – dodał.

Rachel spoglądała na niego z mieszaniną niepewności i rozbawienia. Pasowali do siebie jak pięść do nosa. Wyglądała jak turystka, a on… No cóż. On tutaj po prostu nie pasował. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie kupić koszulek podobnych do tych, w których normalnie pokazywał się Steve. One jednak aż za bardzo opinały górną część ciała. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu może chwaliłby się nie najgorszą muskulaturą, ale teraz nie chciał się afiszować z dodatkowymi kilogramami, które miały nadciągnąć lada chwila.

Steve podał mu nazwę ulicy, która oczywiście musiała się składać z prawie samych samogłosek. Byli na Hawajach, a ci ludzie mieli swoje własne poglądy na nazewnictwo. I nawet najkrótsze zaułki musiały mieć nazwy. Jakimś jednak cudem dotarli do czegoś, co przypominało centrum handlowe. Danny zerknął na ceny krzyczące do niego z witryn i westchnął. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że w ciągu tego miesiąca Steve znajdzie Hesse'a albo po prostu się podda. Z każdą ewentualnością czułby się dobrze.

ooo

Rachel kończyła swoją latte, gdy poczuł mrowienie na karku. Przestał reagować tak na Steve'a, więc instynktownie sięgnął po broń, której nie miał, bo to był cholerny weekend. Odwrócił się, aby wyłuskać z tłumu alfę, który zmierzał w jego stronę i z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł Johna McGarretta.

Ojciec Steve'a musiał go zauważyć, ale nie spoglądał w jego stronę, zbyt zajęty rozmową z kimś, kogo Danny mgliście pamiętał z posterunku. Meka, były partner China. McGarrett w końcu przestał mówić i spojrzał wprost na niego swoim rozwodnionym wzrokiem, w którym nie kryły się żadne przyjemne emocje.

Danny nie wiedział nawet, czy Steve wspomniał mężczyźnie o dziecku. Możliwe, że McGarrett junior nie pochwalił się wpadką. Dla mężczyzny takiego jak John to musiałby być zawód. Nie bardzo wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle obchodził go ten facet, ale pewnie jedna z teorii, że dla mutantów więzy krwi były ważne – właśnie znajdowała potwierdzenie.

\- Danny? Wszystko w porządku? – spytała Rachel, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół.

\- W jak najlepszym – odparł, siadając z powrotem twarzą do niej. – To ojciec Steve'a. Jest alfą, więc mnie to zaalarmowało – wyjaśnił i starał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło.

Mężczyzna go nie lubił, ale w zasadzie Danny wątpił, aby facet lubił kogokolwiek. Ich pierwsze spotkanie wyglądało tak, że nie zorientował się nawet, że pomiędzy Johnem a Stevem jest jakaś więź krwi.

Sądził, że tamten odejdzie wraz z Meką, ale wręcz czuł, że McGarrett zbliża się w ich kierunku. Nie musiał czekać długo, gdy mężczyzna stanął przy ich stoliku.

\- Słyszałem, że Hesse zbiegł – powiedział alfa, nie witając się nawet.

Kolejne krótkie zdanie. Przynajmniej nie wydawał komend.

\- Najwyraźniej jednak trochę tutaj zostanę – odparł Danny, starając się brzmieć na rozentuzjazmowanego.

Zastanawiał się, czy powinien zgodnie z zasadami kultury przedstawić Rachel, ale McGarrett spojrzał na torby, które leżały na podłodze.

\- Kolejne zakupy – stwierdził mężczyzna i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Moje ubrania zostały w New Jersey – poinformował go sztywno Danny.

Oczywiście facet mógł mieć coś również do jego koszul, ale lubił wyglądać profesjonalnie, co stawiało go jednak o stopień wyżej od tych wszystkich oficerów w podkoszulkach. Jeśli chciało się być szanowanym, należało odpowiednio wyglądać. Normalnie nie wydawał na ubrania dużo, ale to była sytuacja awaryjna. I może wydał połowę swoich oszczędności, ale gubernator nie płaciła najgorzej. Przez miesiąc czy dwa nie musiał się niczym martwić.  
Czuł, jak spięta jest Rachel i jak gęstnieje atmosfera, ale nie wiedział, jak pozbyć się alfy. W końcu mężczyzna skrzywił się i westchnął.

\- Powiedz Steve'owi, żeby zadzwonił do mnie, gdy znajdzie chwilę. Mam dla niego informacje – powiedział McGarrett i odszedł, zanim Danny zdążył spytać, o co chodzi.  
Równie dobrze alfa mógł powiedzieć wszystko jemu. To śledztwo dotyczyło też jego osoby i brał w nim udział. Całkiem czynny, sądząc po ranie postrzałowej. Rachel po pijaku próbowała znowu zmienić mu opatrunek i naprawdę była urocza, gdy determinacja pojawiała się na jej twarzy.

\- Nie jest zbyt przyjemny – stwierdziła ostrożnie jego była żona.

Danny patrzył w ślad za alfą, dopóki ten nie znikł za zakrętem. Nie wiedział, jak dobrze słyszą, ale wolał być pewny.

\- Powiedziałbym, że facet nie miałby defektu, gdyby nie był takim szowinistą – poinformował ją. – Ma problem z omegami – dodał, widząc jej zaskoczoną minę.

\- Nie dziwię się zatem, że komandor nie przyprowadził nikogo do domu – odparła jego żona i to on tym razem spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – No co? Steven jest w twoim wieku, a nie był nigdy żonaty. Nie sądzę, żeby szukał kogoś faktycznie na stałe – poinformowała go spokojnie i to faktycznie miało sens.

McGarrett senior był w stosunku do niego bardziej niż chłodny. Jakby sądził, że jakiś cholerny omega zakręci w głowie Steve'owi. W połączeniu z szowinizmem Johna to naprawdę nie dawało dobrej kombinacji.


	19. Chapter 19

Danny wszedł do budynku jednostki w odrobinę lepszym humorze. Poranna rozmowa z Carolem go uspokoiła. Lokelani nie chciał niczego więcej, tylko przejąć go jako swojego pacjenta. A skoro chodziło tylko o to – Danny'emu kamień spadł z serca.

Rachel nawet się nie obudziła, gdy wysunął się z łóżka tego ranka, zostawiając tylko notkę, że idzie do pracy. Jeszcze tego dnia planował zabrać się za szukanie własnego mieszkania. Pojedynczy pokój nie był zbyt sensowny. Hotele kosztowały zbyt wiele i coś mu się wydawało, że odkąd nie został oddelegowany przez własny posterunek, gubernator nie będzie taka skora do zwracania mu kosztów mieszkania. Rachel nie miała nic przeciwko temu, że spędzali razem noce, nawet jeśli oznaczało to tylko platoniczne dzielenie łóżka. Tak w zasadzie wyglądały ostatnie tygodnie ich małżeństwa, zanim oficjalnie nie znaleźli się w separacji.

Kono uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, a potem pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się nieprzyjemna zmarszczka.

\- Cześć wszystkim – powiedział, zostawiając na stole pudełko z malasadas.

\- Aloha, Danny – odparła Kono. – Nie ma dzisiaj z tobą Dennisa? – zainteresowała się, chociaż ewidentnie znała odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Nie dała mu zresztą zbyt wiele czasu na wyjaśnienia.

\- Chyba między tobą a Rachel robi się coraz lepiej – ciągnęła dalej z radością, której się po niej nie spodziewał.

Kono należała do tych wiecznie uśmiechniętych, ale obecna energia, która od niej biła, to już była przesada.

\- Chyba zaczynamy wychodzić na prostą. Jak na razie nie skoczyliśmy sobie do oczu, więc… - urwał i wzruszył ramionami.

Steve przesunął cały słup pudeł z aktami, które zapewne też zostały uprowadzone z archiwum policji. Nic dziwnego, że tak ich nie lubili. Multimedialne tablice musiały sporo kosztować i zapewne policja w Honolulu marzyła o takim wyposażeniu. W Newark posiadali tylko trzy takie, dla jednostek antyterrorystycznych. Palce Kono sunęły po ekranie ze sprawnością kogoś, kto robił to już wielokrotnie. Jak oczarowany spoglądał na kolejne teczki, które wirtualnie otwierały się przed nim, gdy dziewczyna nawigowała.

Trochę się wystraszył, gdy Steve podszedł bliżej i położył przed nim całkiem znajomy pojemnik z sokiem.

\- O Boże – powiedział, biorąc do ust pierwszy łyk. – To jest chyba najlepsza rzecz na Hawajach – dodał, rozkoszując się świeżym smakiem.

\- Nie, najlepsza wciąż jest plaża – odparła Kono, nie odwracając wzroku od monitora. – I surfowanie.

\- To – upierał się Danny, nie wiedząc, jak nazwać ten przepyszny sok.

Nie wiedział nawet, że brakowało mu kofeiny, zanim ponownie nie spróbował tego napoju. Steve uśmiechał się, jakby doskonale wiedział, co ten sok z nim robił. I może cholerny troglodyta poił się właśnie tym zamiast kawą. Danny w zasadzie nigdy nie widział go nawet z kubkiem bezkofeinowej.

\- Nie pijasz kawy, prawda? Wyglądasz na taki typ, który żywi się trawą – zdecydował Danny, spoglądając na dość mocno opinającą mięśnie Steve'a koszulkę. – To jak długo dzisiaj pływałeś? – spytał i miało to zabrzmieć jak kpina, ale McGarrett nie miał chyba poczucia humoru.

\- Godzinę. Zawsze pływam godzinę – odparł alfa.

\- Aha – skwitował Danny, starając się zrobić mądrą minę.

Nie wyobrażał sobie spędzenia godziny w wodzie dla przyjemności. Możliwe, że cholerny sok był uzależniający, bo wypił ponad połowę, zanim Dennis w ogóle pojawił się w jednostce.

\- Policja w Honolulu zgarnęła resztę organizacji Sang Mina – poinformował ich Barat. – Są dostępni na komisariacie – dorzucił.

Steve wydawał się nawet mniej niż zainteresowany, co Danny'ego zaczynało niepokoić. Jeszcze do niedawna alfa wydawał się skupiony jedynie na postaci Hesse'a, ale brak nowych informacji zostawiał ich w martwym punkcie. Nie mogli nie robić niczego, dopóki nie wypłynie coś nowego lub ktoś nowy. O swoją rodzinę się nie martwił. Ojciec potrafił nawet lepiej niż dobrze zadbać o Ma i jego rodzeństwo. I był pewien, że miał oko również na Karen, gdy Dennis był oddelegowany do innego stanu. Rachel znajdowała się na miejscu pod jego pieczą – więc o nią też był spokojny. Hotelowa ochrona zdawała się całkiem rozsądna.  
McGarrett wyciągnął przed siebie nogi i Danny po prostu był pewien, że w chociaż jednej z tych kieszeni trzymał granat. Z jakichś chorych powodów to po prostu pasowało do Steve'a. Chin starał się segregować raporty, ale każdy policjant miał jakieś granice tolerowania biurokracji. Kono już sprawdzała, czy stół interaktywny nadawał się do gier.

\- Steven – westchnął Danny, odrywając się od swojego kubka.

Jeśli McGarrett sądził, że pudełko malasadas oraz pyszny sok uciszą go chociaż na chwilę, mylił się.

Alfa spojrzał na niego, unosząc jedną brew do góry, jakby zapraszał go do kontynuowania.

\- Jesteśmy jednostką do zwalczania przestępczości – zaczął Danny cierpliwie. – I co robimy teraz?

McGarrett zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

\- Hesse jest poza zasięgiem – stwierdził Danny i nikt mu nie zaprzeczył. – Nie powinniśmy zwalczać przestępczości? – spytał wprost.

\- Czekamy na przydział – odparł Steve i najwyraźniej dla wojskowego to było całkiem logiczne.

\- A kto przydziela nam sprawy? – spytał Danny wprost, ponieważ najwyraźniej tymi małymi kroczkami faktycznie do czegoś dochodzili.

Kono parsknęła, jakby nie mogła się już powstrzymać i Steve spojrzał na nią zirytowany, podnosząc się na nogi.

\- Myślałem, że doceniasz, że nikt do ciebie nie strzela – prychnął alfa.

\- Tak samo jak doceniam widok na ocean z okna pokoju Rachel – odparł Danny. – Poza tym, myślisz, że ten miły człowiek, którego spotkaliśmy ostatnio, zrobiłby mi kolejną rybę na śniadanie?

ooo

W zasadzie przez cały weekend starał się zapomnieć o ojcu Steve'a, ale facet wracał jak zły omen. Alfa zapewnił go, że już rozmawiał z Johnem, ale było coś takiego w jego głosie, co tylko bardziej zaalarmowało Danny'ego. Możliwe, że nie chciano go na tej wyspie o wiele bardziej niż sądził. I chociaż Steve okazał się odrobinę bardziej empatyczny niż początkowo przypuszczał, nadal chciał się stąd wynieść.

Kamekona – jego ulubiony jak do tej pory kucharz, przyniósł mu kolejną rybę. I może Danny faktycznie powinien zacząć się stołować w jego niewielkiej budzie, bo facet czynił cuda. Ryba nie była wysuszona ani tym bardziej surowa, ale można było wyczuć smak świeżego mięsa. Nie był pewien, czy rozwijające się w nim dziecko domagało się więcej podobnych tłuszczów, ale nie zamierzał się wzbraniać.

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy wzięli jakąś sprawę? – spytał Steve wprost.

\- Sądziłem, że twoja jurysdykcja sięga daleko – odparł Danny, a widząc wątpliwość w jego oczach, dodał: - Raczej nie mamy wyboru. Jeśli nie będziemy działać jako drużyna, nie zgramy się. Bezczynność sprawia, że ludzie stają się leniwi.

\- Teraz będziesz mnie uczył o budowaniu ducha drużyny? – zakpił McGarrett.

\- Ktoś musi – odparł Danny i wyszczerzył się w jego kierunku. – W końcu najwyraźniej jestem twoją sekretarką.

\- Mój ojciec… - zaczął Steve i urwał.

\- Jest trudnym człowiekiem – dopowiedział za niego Danny. – Wierz mi na słowo, zauważyłem.

McGarrett spoglądał na niego przez krótką chwilę, jakby nie wiedział, czy może o coś zapytać. Danny nie wiedział, co było gorsze. Gdy Steve miał minę, z której można było wyczytać wszystko, czy wtedy, gdy starał się za wszelką cenę nie pokazać swoich emocji, więc jednocześnie ujawniał je tym bardziej. A może Danny po prostu w międzyczasie przeszedł przyspieszony kurs z 'mcgarrettowania'. Kiedy raz widziało się twarz osoby, która dochodziła dzięki tobie – odbijało się to na całej znajomości.

\- Meka mówił, że byłeś na zakupach – powiedział w końcu Steve. – Znalazłeś centrum bez problemów?

\- Rachel była przeszczęśliwa – odparł, starając się udawać, że jest niezadowolony.

Prawda była jednak taka, że przypomniał sobie, jak wiele radości mogli mieć ze wspólnego wybierania ubrań. Rachel co prawda nie wzięła zbyt wiele dla siebie i w odróżnieniu od wszystkich pozostałych okazji płacili oddzielnie – jednak miło było spędzić z nią czas poza salą sądową.

Steve skinął głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości. Znowu zapadała między nimi ta niewygodna cisza, której nienawidził.

\- Jeśli chodzi o jednostkę… - podjął Danny. – Pomyśl o tym szerzej, Steven. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że Chin zostawił policję tylko po to, żeby sobie wyciąć kilka tygodni z życiorysu, złapać Hesse'a i wrócić na stare śmieci. Gliniarze tacy jak on przeważnie doczekują się awansów – poinformował McGarretta. – Co będzie, gdy schwytamy Hesse'a? – spytał wprost.

Steve wzruszył ramionami, dokładnie tak jak Danny się tego spodziewał.

\- Och, no tak. Wrócisz pewnie do swojej dżungli – podjął, wycierając dłonie o serwetkę. – Armia pewnie za tobą tęskni.

\- Marynarka – poprawił go Steve.

I Danny mógłby odpuścić sobie ten żart z armią, ale był o wiele zbyt dobry. I Steve zawsze na niego reagował.

\- No to będziesz sobie dalej pływał ze swoimi kolegami – odparł. – Nieważne…

Steve westchnął.

\- Nie zajmujemy się pływaniem. A przynajmniej nie tylko – dodał pospiesznie McGarrett, gdy Danny rzucił mu pełne powątpiewania spojrzenie. – Jestem wyszkolony do prowadzenia dowolnych pojazdów, włącznie z tymi latającymi…

\- I z twojej woli Chin dzisiaj, zamiast prowadzić jakieś ciekawe śledztwo, porządkował nie swoje akta – wtrącił Danny. – Z mojego punktu widzenia albo zaczynamy coś robić, albo nie ma sensu trzymać China z dala od roboty, a Dennisa z dala od żony. My mamy życia poza Honolulu, wiesz? – spytał Danny retorycznie.

\- Wiem – odparł Steve, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę.

ooo

Danny nie spodziewał się, że po krótkiej przejażdżce ze Stevem spotkają Rachel w ich siedzibie. Kobieta była w trakcie plotkowania z Kono i omega wydawała się naprawdę zainteresowana operacjami bankowymi. Albo genialnie udawała. Danny nie potrafił tego ostatniego i to pewnie był kolejny powód, dla którego lepiej układało im się jako przyjaciołom. Rachel na jego widok zsunęła się z wysokiego stołka i naprawdę był wdzięczny za to, że nie tylko on był sporo poniżej normy wzrostowej na tej cholernej wyspie. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że jego była żona nadal miała nad nim kilka centymetrów przewagi.

\- Danny, komandorze – przywitała się z uśmiechem.

Nie mógł nie dostrzec dość charakterystycznej torby na jej ramieniu.

\- Kolejne zakupy? – zdziwił się. – Powiedz mi tylko, że nie kupiłaś niczego pstrokatego. Twoja matka zniesie co najwyżej ten kapelusz, który kupiłaś dla niej jako prezent. Swoją drogą, nigdy nie wpadłem na to, że można się tak na niej mścić. A wy Brytyjczycy zawsze jesteście tacy uprzejmi. Musiałaby mi jeszcze dziękować.

Rachel przewróciła oczami, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – ofuknęła go. – Przyznaję, że znowu się trochę nudziłam, ale przypadkowo natrafiłam na to – powiedziała, wciskając mu torbę do rąk. – Widziałam krawaty, które nosisz – dodała z niesmakiem, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło.

Zerknął do środka, nie do końca pewien, czy chce wiedzieć, co znajduje się w torbie.

\- Daj mi znać, czy ci się podoba. Niestety muszę lecieć. Nie zamierzałam czekać na ciebie, ale Kono była taka miła! – powiedziała Rachel, dotykając ramienia omegi tak, jakby już były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. – Nadal jesteśmy umówieni na dzisiaj? – spytała.

\- Jasne – odparł krótko. – Kolacja jest na mój koszt – dodał, sugestywnie spoglądając na trzymaną w rękach torbę.

\- Nigdy nie umiałeś po prostu podziękować za prezent – prychnęła Rachel i podeszła, żeby cmoknąć go w policzek na do widzenia. – Komandorze, Kono – powiedziała machając do pozostałych.

\- Cześć, Rach – rzucił jeszcze, patrząc za oddalającą się kobietą.

ooo

Jego była żona nie należała do najbardziej energicznych. Danny lubił myśleć o niej jak o standardowej Brytyjce – nie wolnej od kompleksów, ale też trochę sztywnej. To miało swoje uroki i dlatego cały czas miał wrażenie, że Rachel na siłę stara się być jego kumplem. Dennis spędził wieczór na rozmowie z Karen i odmówił, gdy zaprosili go na kolację. I Danny zorientował się nagle, że siedzą przy stoliku na dwie osoby, co nie było dla niego całkiem normalne.

Rachel wyglądała pięknie jak zwykle. Jej oczy błyszczały w świetle świec, a jedyne, o czym potrafił myśleć, to nowe akta, które Steve położył przed nim po południu. Chin wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czy wolno mu okazywać radość. Sprawa dotyczyła w końcu zabójstw, ale Danny odczuwał dawno zapomniane już podniecenie, ponieważ to miało być jedno z tych skomplikowanych śledztw.

\- Nie ma cię tu – zgadła Rachel.

\- Wybacz – odparł.

\- Nowe ślady? – spytała, biorąc łyk wina.

\- Nowa sprawa – odparł krótko, nie wiedząc nawet, jak wiele może jej powiedzieć.

Wydawało się, że chciała zapytać, ale przechodzili to już wcześniej. Nie chciał jej opowiadać o tym, jak świat potrafił być brudny. To ona mobilizowała go do pracy. Chciał, aby jej życie nie stało się gorsze przez napad rabunkowy albo jakiegoś psychopatę. Chciał, aby była szczęśliwa. I może tego nie rozumiała, ale to nie było ważne.

Sądził, że kłótnia wisi na włosku, ale ona uśmiechnęła się cierpko, odstawiając wino.

\- Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy to przełożyli? – zaproponowała, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Poważnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Powiedziałam, że chcę cię takiego, jakiego mogę cię mieć, ale ciebie tutaj nie ma. Zmieniam trochę reguły gry – przyznała i jej uśmiech stał się trochę prawdziwszy.

Machnęła na niego ręką, dolewając sobie wina do kieliszka, więc wstał i cmoknął ją w policzek.

ooo

W zasadzie nie wiedział dlaczego, ale całkiem logicznym wydawało mu się, że ze wszystkich ludzi to Steve będzie wolny. Alfa odebrał telefon już po pierwszym dzwonku, zaskakując go odrobinę.

\- Masz ochotę przejrzeć te akta jeszcze raz? – spytał Danny.

\- Gdzie jesteś? – zainteresował się Steve niemal od razu.

\- Mogę być za dwadzieścia minut u nas – odparł Danny, nawet nie całkiem świadom tego, że ten spory budynek faktycznie stał się ich siedzibą.

Steve wyraźnie się wahał.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli nie masz czasu… Nie mam nic nowego, po prostu… - zaczął Danny, nie wiedząc, jak to wyjaśnić.

\- Mam akta u siebie. Kopię. I wygodną kanapę – rzucił Steve pospiesznie.

To brzmiało w zasadzie nie najgorzej.

\- Podjadę po ciebie. Jesteś u Rachel, prawda? – spytał McGarrett i Danny nie zaprzeczył.

ooo

Okolica od razu wydała mu się znajoma i zesztywniał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że przypadkowo wpakował się w wieczór w towarzystwie dwóch alf. Steve zerknął na niego z siedzenia kierowcy, zaniepokojony zapewne ciszą, która zapadła.

\- Jakoś nie przepadam za twoim ojcem – przyznał Danny.

Steve zamrugał.

\- Nie ma go – odparł McGarrett.

\- Ale wróci – odparł Danny, bo to było oczywiste.

Steve uniósł brew.

\- To jest mój dom. Tata dogląda go, gdy mnie nie ma na wyspie. Przeważnie mieszka w ośrodku dla weteranów, o ile nie udziela konsultacji na kontynencie – poinformował go alfa.

\- Och – wyrwało się Danny'emu i nie zamierzał przyznać, że mu ulżyło.

Wysiadł z samochodu od razu, czując się odrobinę lepiej, gdy dotarł do niego chłodniejszy powiew znad oceanu. Wciąż miał na sobie koszulę zapiętą na ostatni guzik. Wiedział, że Rachel będzie chciała kolacji w prawdziwej restauracji i nie pomylił się. Rozluźnił krawat, gdy tylko znaleźli się w salonie Steve'a i rozsiadł się na faktycznie dość nie najgorszej kanapie.

\- Daj mi chwilę. Jeśli chcesz coś do picia, lodówka jest w tamtą stronę – powiedział alfa, wskazując mu palcem kuchnię.

Oczywiście był wspaniałym gospodarzem. Danny znalazł na ladzie coś obrzydliwie zielonego, co tylko potwierdzało, że Steve jest jednym z tych ekoświrów. Bezalkoholowe piwo trochę go zaskoczyło, ale nie zamierzał narzekać, gdy pociągał pierwszy łyk. I sam naprawdę powinien był wpaść na to wcześniej.

Steve zszedł do salonu w białej bokserce i schodzonych spodniach od dresu, które wyglądały na wygodne. Najwyraźniej nie wiedział też, że nie przyjmowało się gości w takim stroju albo fakt, że Danny miał w sobie jego fiuta, jednocześnie dawał mu prawo do oglądania McGarretta naprawdę odprężonego.

Widział już wcześniej tatuaże Steve'a, ale teraz w tym świetle naprawdę nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku. Hormony zaczynały mu poważnie dokuczać.

\- To twoja siostra? – spytał Danny, spoglądając na jedno ze zdjęć.

\- Mary Ann – odparł Steve, skinąwszy twierdząco głową.

\- Armia? – spróbował strzelić.

Steve jednak roześmiał się tak głośno, że tylko cudem szklanki nie rezonowały. Wyglądał na faktycznie rozbawionego.

\- Nienawidzi wojskowych – poinformował go McGarrett.

\- Pewnie bym się z nią dogadał – stwierdził Danny.

\- Nie sądzę. Ma całkiem sporą kartotekę w departamencie policji w Honolulu – odparł McGarrett, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Nie pytaj – rzucił jeszcze, patrząc sugestywnie na miejsce obok siebie na kanapie. – Przejrzałem tę sprawę, ale nie mam… - urwał alfa i Danny uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Doświadczenia? Pojęcia? Wiedzy? – zarzucił go pytaniami, nie robiąc sobie nic z tego, że mężczyzna rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie, które jednak szybko zamieniło się w równie wredny uśmiech.

\- Opinii mojej sekretarki – uzupełnił Steve.


	20. Chapter 20

Steve siedział tuż obok niego, jakby ta cholerna kanapa nie była dość szeroka, aby zmieściły się na niej cztery dorosłe osoby. Możliwe, że po prostu łatwiej było im pochylać się nad jedną kopią dokumentów, ale w zasadzie mogli się podzielić kartkami. Nie miał nic przeciwko.

Tymczasem czuł, że McGarrett zabierał mu całą przestrzeń.

Pomimo otwartych okien i braku słońca, w pomieszczeniu wciąż było gorąco. Albo to za sprawą alfy się pocił, bo Steve lepił się do niego tak, jakby nie pojmował nic a nic na temat przestrzeni osobistej. A to przeważnie Danny był tym, który dostawał po łapach od Dennisa za ciągłe dotykanie, aż Barat przyzwyczaił się tak bardzo, że niekiedy uważano ich za parę.  
Karen uwielbiała te momenty, podczas gdy Rachel nie bawiły one w ogóle.

\- Od czego mielibyśmy zacząć? – zainteresował się Steve, spoglądając na zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni.

Danny starał się skupić na wynikach ekspertyz, ale czuł na sobie intensywny wzrok McGarretta. Może z odległości kilku metrów po jego skórze nie przechodziłyby dreszcze, ale siedzieli o wiele zbyt blisko.

\- Musimy zajrzeć na miejsce zbrodni i rozejrzeć się, aby wiedzieć, jak to wszystko wygląda – odparł Danny, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

\- Zgadzam się. Chyba najważniejsze dla nas to wiedzieć, jak weszli – zdecydował Steve. – To siódme włamanie, ale pierwsze morderstwo.

\- U nas nazywamy to eskalacją. Jeśli mamy szczęście, to przypadek – poinformował go Danny.

Nie chciał więcej trupów niż to konieczne. Turyści musieli czuć się bezpiecznie w miejscu swoich wakacji. Gdyby rozniosło się, że na przyjezdnych polowała szajka rabusiów, zapewne Oahu miałoby poważne kłopoty. Gubernator oczywiście chciała tego uniknąć, ale policja miała związane ręce. Steve nie musiał się jednak martwić ograniczeniami.

McGarrett wydawał się całkiem zaabsorbowany sprawą i może Danny patrzył się na niego o kilka minut za długo, bo Steve w końcu podniósł oczy znad akt i spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi odrobinę zbyt wielkimi oczami. On też musiał być kiedyś haole – zdał sobie sprawę Danny. Nie miał charakterystycznych dla mieszkańców wyspy rysów twarz. Podobnie zresztą jak John.

\- Robimy się późno – powiedział Danny, spoglądając na swój zegarek tylko po to, aby uciec wzrokiem od Steve'a,

\- Zapomniałem, że nie powinieneś się przepracowywać – rzucił pospiesznie alfa i wyglądał na naprawdę zaniepokojonego.

\- To drugi miesiąc. Nie urodzę, bo posiedzę nad sprawą kilka godzin dłużej – prychnął, nie udając nawet, że go to nie bawi.

Steve uśmiechnął się lekko i może to była gra świateł, ale jego oczy wydawały się błyszczeć. Albo taka po prostu była moc McGarretta. Były przecież powody, dla których jednak zaprosił mężczyznę do siebie pewnej nocy w New Jersey.

\- Nie masz ochoty czegoś zjeść? – zaproponował Steve pospiesznie. – Nie mam zbyt wiele w lodówce, ale na pewno uda mi się przyrządzić coś lekkiego.

\- Jestem prosto po kolacji – przyznał, ale nie dodał, że urwał się Rachel spod skrzydeł.

Była zaskakująco wyrozumiała jak na nią. I jakoś pierwszy raz w życiu nie sądził, aby miał to odpokutować.

Steve wydawał się zmieszany, jakby nie wiedział, jak zatrzymać go u siebie dłużej. I Danny niemal od razu pomyślał o tym, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie mieli czasu porozmawiać. Albo mieli robotę, albo nie byli sami. Samochód zresztą nie wydawał się odpowiednim miejscem do takich tematów.

\- Nie jesteś aż tak subtelny, jak sądzisz – zakpił, odkładając teczkę na stolik.

Steve przez krótką sekundę wyglądał jak jeleń oślepiony światłami samochodu, ale szybko się opanował.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał i coś zadziornego błądziło w jego uśmieszku.

\- Naprawdę – odparł Danny. – Pewnie masz setkę pytań i w zasadzie nie dziwię ci się. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć coś o dziecku, mogę cię wprowadzić – zaproponował, starając się nie naciskać.

Steve spoglądał na niego przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedział. Jakby nie był pewien nawet, od czego zacząć. I Danny nie zamierzał tego kroku podejmować za niego. To wciąż pozostawał otwarty temat. Był wdzięczny za to, że McGarrett starał się okazać mu troskę. W końcu nie był idiotą i wiedział, że sok oraz śniadania miały go tylko udobruchać po postrzale i dość szorstkim traktowaniu. Jednak nie robili wspólnych planów. I Rachel pod jednym względem miała rację. Zwróciła mu uwagę na to, jak bardz Johno go nie znosił. Pewnie ta niechęć dotyczyła każdego, kto się zbliżał do Steve'a. Mutanci czasami stosowali naprawdę bolesne podziały, a brak tolerancji we własnym środowisku zawsze Danny'ego zastanawiał. I może trochę dlatego trzymał się z dala od alf, które zapewne miały wiele do powiedzenia na temat jego genów i płci, które nie do końca tworzyły logiczną całość. A jednak – wątpił, aby jakakolwiek kobieta poradziła sobie podczas kilkunastu godzin, które spędził w wodzie, gdy udało mu się uciec z łodzi. Dziecko nie przetrwałoby – włącznie z nią. Jednak on i jego córka żyli i to było najważniejsze w tej chwili.

Jeśli Steve chciał jakoś odkupić swoje winy – zamierzał mu pozwolić. Podobnie jak czekał spokojnie na to, aż McGarrett wymyśli również sposób, aby mu delikatnie zasugerować, że nie jest zbyt ojcowską figurą.

Nic, czego Danny nie wiedziałby wcześniej, chociaż instynkt podpowiadał mu, że z tym całym pamiętaniem o soku dla niego oraz śniadaniem – Steve nie byłby jednak taki zły. W końcu chodziło wyłącznie o myślenie o drugiej osobie – resztę podsuwały podręczniki.

\- Jak my właściwie… - zaczął Steve i urwał.

Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Poważnie zmuszasz mnie do tego, żebym ci to przeliterował? – spytał może lekko podniesionym głosem.

\- Nie mam dziur w pamięci, a zawsze miałem… - urwał Steve.

\- Kondom, prezerwatywę, zabezpieczenie – uzupełnił za niego Danny, zirytowany kolejnym niedopowiedzeniem. – Poza tym ostatnim razem, gdy wepchnąłeś we mnie swoje cholerne paluchy i najwyraźniej miałeś na nich jeszcze całkiem sprawnie poruszających się pływaków. Więc piątka z plusem, panie SEAL – prychnął.

Steve wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chryste – powiedział alfa, gdy tylko sobie przypomniał, o co Danny'emu chodziło.

Na szczęście nie zadawał kolejnych głupich pytań.

\- Jak będziesz rodził? – zainteresował się McGarrett.

Danny spojrzał wymownie na swój brzuch.

\- Zostanie spora blizna, ale to będzie cesarka. Carol, mój lekarz z Jersey, mówił, że to standardowa procedura. Dojdę do siebie o wiele wcześniej niż pacjentki, które w ten sposób rodzą, więc same plusy – odparł, udając wesołość.

Steve skinął głową i milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Mam pokój gościnny, chcesz zostać na noc? – spytał alfa.

Danny zamrugał, jakby nie rozumiał, jak przeszli z tematu dziecka do tego. Jednak najwyraźniej to jakoś się wiązało w głowie Steve'a w faktyczną całość.

\- Mogę cię odwieźć do hotelu, ale nigdy się nie zameldowałeś w Hiltonie – odparł McGarrett i na jego twarzy znowu pojawiło się coś dziwnego.

\- Znowu masz ten anewryzm – odparł Danny.

\- Po prostu wiem, że będziesz chciał sam dostać się do hotelu, kiedy najnormalniej w świecie obok stoi wolne łóżko – stwierdził Steve. – A potem będziesz cały ranek narzekał, że się nie wyspałeś, bo podróż do hotelu zajęła ci godzinę i musiałeś wcześnie wstać. Więc Kono będzie wściekła, bo ona jakimś cudem odbiera twoje emocje, a kiedy Kono jest zła, Chin jest jeszcze bardziej milczący niż przeważnie. A potem patrzy na mnie, jakbym to ja był winien cierpienia jego kuzynki – poinformował go Steve.

I cholera, ale może miał trochę racji. Danny otworzył usta, żeby mu powiedzieć, że chyba jednak woli hotel. W zasadzie jednak nie było przeciwwskazań, żeby spędził tutaj noc. Sypiał z Dennisem przez kilka pierwszych nocy, na Boga, i nie widzieli w tym problemu.

\- Jeśli obudzisz mnie o piątej, zrobię z twojego życia piekło – zapewnił go Danny.

ooo

Jego telefon wygrywał dobrze znaną mu melodię, więc walnął w wyświetlacz, starając się rozłączyć rozmówcę. Jeśli Steve sądził, że to zabawne, grubo się mylił. I Danny zamierzał się zemścić.

\- Co? – warknął, zerkając ze zdumieniem na to, że z komórki uśmiecha się do niego twarz Rachel.

\- Danny? – spytała zaskoczona. – Śpisz?

\- Już nie – odparł. – Czy to zemsta za to, że zostawiłem cię wczoraj samą? – spytał szczerze.

\- Chyba żartujesz – ofuknęła go. – Dzwonił mój znajomy z banku – zaczęła i jej ton stał się całkiem poważny. – Normalnie nie przekazujemy takich informacji, ale wiedział, że się rozwodzimy. Tylko najwyraźniej nie wiedział, że to już po rozprawie…

\- Do rzeczy, Rach – jęknął, naciągając na siebie kołdrę.

Przez okno zaglądało o wiele zbyt wielkie słońce. Nie wyczuwał, aby Steve był w domu, więc mężczyzna zapewne pływał. Musiało być między piątą a szóstą. I nienawidził każdej minuty, w której nie spał.

\- Danny, ktoś sprawdzał twoje konta – poinformowała go Rachel. – Christian sądził, że chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy czegoś przede mną nie ukrywasz, ale to nie ja, Danny. Ktoś przejrzał twoje lokaty oraz stan hipoteki domu. To trochę zaalarmowało Christiana – przyznała.

Danny usiadł na łóżku, odrobinę zszokowany. Takie informacje Hesse'owi nie były do niczego potrzebne. Chyba że próbowałby go porwać dla okupu, ale wtedy raczej powinien przeglądać konta jego rodziców. To nie miało sensu.

\- Jest jeszcze coś – dodała Rachel. – Możesz rozmawiać? – spytała wprost.

\- Jestem sam – przyznał.

\- Christian nie miał pewności, ale wyglądało to na rządową robotę – odparła jego była żona. – Pogrzebał głębiej i po prostu… My wiemy, jak to wygląda. Jeśli nie robi tego firma detektywistyczna czy prawnik, to jednak rząd – powiedziała.

Nie chciał się nawet wdawać w szczegóły. John McGarrett pytający, czy Danny znowu wyszedł na zakupy, stanął mu przed oczami w całkiem innym świetle. Jeśli dołączyć do tego srebrne Camaro, pewnie nawet nie powinien się dziwić facetowi, ale jednak w jego ustach pozostał niesmak. Malasadas, sok, cholerne śniadania.

\- Danny? – spytała Rachel. – Sądzisz, że to przez sprawę Cannona? – W jej głosie słyszał wyraźny niepokój.

\- Nie. Nie masz się czym martwić – powiedział tylko, wstając z łóżka.

Jego ubranie nadal leżało na krześle, więc wsunął na siebie koszulę i spodnie, nie przejmując się faktem, że opatrunek na jego ramieniu się odgiął. Wsadził krawat do kieszeni marynarki, której wczoraj nie miał na sobie zbyt długo i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Poczuł go, zanim go dostrzegł. Steve wycierał mokre włosy ręcznikiem na progu swojego domu. W oddali szumiał ocean.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, zapewne nie spodziewając się, że zastanie go na nogach. Może wtedy założyłby coś więcej niż ociekające wodą szorty. W New Jersey Steve nie był blady, ale na pewno jego skóra nie miała tak przyjemnego karmelowego odcienia, którego nabrała dopiero przy hawajskim słońcu.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał natychmiast alfa.

Danny miał na to jakieś dziesiątki odpowiedzi. Począwszy od faktu, że nie – nie kupiłby sobie cholernego Camaro. Nie dlatego, że nie było go stać, ale przez to, że jest uwięziony na pieprzonej wyspie, której ceny noclegu pożarłyby jego pensję w ciągu trzech tygodni. A miesiąc miał cztery. I musiał myśleć o czymś więcej niż swoje nowo zdobyte po wielkich trudach kawalerskie życie. Może i Rachel nie była jedną z tych wrednych suk, które zabierały facetowi ostatni grosz, ale jednak podzielili swój majątek. I oddał jej cholerne mieszkanie.  
Nie był bankrutem. Owszem, mógł się nim stać, ale to była norma dla każdego rozwodnika, który utrzymywał się z państwowej pensji i nie był cholernym SEAL superalfą.

\- Muszę się przebrać – powiedział jednak, ponieważ był dorosły.

I jakoś nie zdziwiło go, że John McGarrett był jednak dupkiem do potęgi. Steve w końcu nie powiedział mu ani jednego słowa. Przynajmniej nie w kwestii jego niezależności finansowej.

\- Myślałem, że zdążymy zjeść razem śniadanie – rzucił jeszcze alfa, robiąc te swoje o wiele za wielkie oczy.

Niejeden szczeniak w schronisku oddałby mu swoją miskę.

\- Naprawdę muszę lecieć. Zjemy razem przy innej okazji – obiecał mu, planując już następne dwa tygodnie.

\- Odwiozę cię – powiedział szybko Steve, odrzucając ręcznik na swoją cholerną kanapę.

\- Zamówiłem już taksówkę – odparł Danny. – Dzięki za przenocowanie mnie. Zobaczymy się w pracy – dodał jeszcze, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

ooo

Dennis, jeśli był zaskoczony porannym wtargnięciem, nie powiedział ani słowa. W zasadzie nawet nie ruszył się z łóżka. Spojrzał tylko wymownie na jego ramię, które zaczęło krwawić.

\- Plastry są w łazience. Jeśli przyniesiesz apteczkę, opatrzę cię – poinformował go spokojnie jego przyjaciel.

\- Nie wiem, czy jest sens. Rana jest mniejsza – odparł Danny, przyglądając przedartej skórze.

Możliwe, że przez swoją irytację wykonywał bardziej gwałtowne ruchy niż powinien.

Zapomniał o ranie, bo Rachel przeważnie zużywała na nią trzy bandaże i nie mógł nawet normalnie ruszać ręką. Jednak wszystko się obsunęło podczas snu i nie miał mu kto poprawić opatrunku. Kolejny powód, dla którego nie powinien był się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że nie jest sam na tej wyspie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Barat, marszcząc brwi.

\- W jak najlepszym – odparł. – Mamy nową sprawę – dodał, aby zmienić temat, ale Dennis uniósł się na łokciach.

\- Wiesz, że wiem, kiedy kłamiesz – poinformował go Dennis.

\- I wiesz, kiedy nie chcę o czymś rozmawiać – oznajmił mu, nie bawiąc się nawet w zawoalowane sugestie. – Masz ochotę na śniadanie? Zaczyna mnie mdlić – przyznał, starając się zrobić coś ze słodkawym zapachem, który docierał do jego nozdrzy.

\- Sądziłem, że jadasz z komandorem – zaryzykował Dennis, ale Danny naprawdę nie miał ochoty na subtelności.

\- Już nie – odparł tylko. – To chcesz to śniadanie? Czy wolisz cały dzień podjadać mi moje malasadas?

ooo

Kupił największe pudełko pączków, jakie znalazł. I nie zamierzał się wcale przejmować tym, co Kono mówiła o obżeraniu się w ciąży. Możliwe, że jego Ma wspominała, iż w jego rodzinie zajadali stres. Ale nawet jeśli – należało mu się. I w końcu sam za to zapłacił.  
Steve spoglądał na niego niepewnie z drugiej strony stołu, jakby próbował rozwiązać zagadkę – co zmieniło się pomiędzy wieczorem a porankiem. I pewnie nic mu z tego nie wychodziło. McGarrett jednak nie wiedział, że Danny miał najlepszą byłą żonę pod słońcem, która zresztą i tego dnia zdecydowała się ich odwiedzić.

Pocałowały się nawet z Kono w policzki, co wyglądało zabawnie, bo Rachel przeważnie nie bywała wylewna.

\- Zastanawiałam się, czy jadacie lunche – zaczęła jego była żona.

Żołądek Danny'ego wybrał ten moment, aby o sobie przypomnieć. I nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Przecież cały dzień zajadał się malasadas. I Dennis nawet nie ukradł mu wielu pączków. Kono zjadła co najwyżej jednego, a Steve przeważnie krzywił się na sam ich widok. Nigdy nie był pewien zamiarów China, ale Kelly na ogół znajdował się poza zasięgiem pudełka.

\- Puste kalorie – powiedziała Kono, jakby czytała w jego myślach.

\- Nie mów, że jadłeś to cały dzień – odparła Rachel z przerażeniem w głosie. – Danielu! – dodała może o ton za wysoko. – Ile razy o tym rozmawialiśmy? Wiem, że twoje cudowne geny nie parają się cukrzycą, ale to nie jest zdrowe.

\- Jest szybkie, jest na miejscu i najbardziej smakuje Jersey. W tej chwili zatem wygrywa – odparł Danny.

Rachel przewróciła oczami, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

\- Zrobię ci śniadanie do pracy, jeśli obiecasz, że nie oddasz go Dennisowi, zgoda? – spytała wprost. – Powinieneś się zdrowiej odżywiać – dodała ciszej i sugestywnie spojrzała na jego brzuch.

Pokręcił głową, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować. Jednak Rachel robiła cholernie dobre kanapki. I Dennis przeważnie mu je podjadał, gdy Danny uzupełniał raporty. Nie oddawał ich dobrowolnie i bez walki. Barat po prostu zawsze znajdował sposób, aby się do nich dobrać. Oczywiście nigdy nie powiedział tego Rachel, a ona odwiedzając go, niestety zawsze natrafiała na moment, gdy miał pączka w ustach, ale jednak fakty pozostawały faktami.

\- I nawet nie będę pytała, czy idziesz na lunch – powiedziała z westchnieniem. - Po prostu nawet nie chcę słyszeć żadnej dyskusji na ten temat – dodała.

Dennis zmarszczył brwi, jakby do końca nie wiedział, jak to odebrać. Możliwe, że Rachel nie bywała aż tak zdecydowana wcześniej, gdy byli małżeństwem. Wiele zostawiała jego decyzji. Teraz jednak wiedziała doskonale, że jeśli chciała spędzić z nim czas, musiała powiedzieć to wprost. Sugestie w ich małżeństwie po prostu nie zadziałały i chyba nawet wytłumaczyli to sobie podczas jednej z wielu sesji u terapeuty.

\- Czy ktoś chciałby coś? – spytał jeszcze Danny.

\- Twoje kanapki – odparł Barat, uśmiechając się lekko.


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel przyglądała mu się uważnie i z niepokojem, o którym starał się zapomnieć. Sałatka nie była czymś, co wybrałby sam, ale podwójna porcja kurczaka jakoś osłodziła mu lunch.

\- Powiesz mi, co się dzieje tym razem? – spytała Rachel całkiem poważnie.

\- Nic. To naprawdę było nic – odparł od razu.

Rachel westchnęła, grzebiąc widelcem we własnym jedzeniu, jakby nagle straciło cały smak. Może to po prostu te zielone części zniechęcały nie-wegetarian albo nie-wróżki. Danny nie był bytem magicznym i nie wierzył w potęgę ziemi. Znał natomiast znaczenie łańcucha troficznego w przyrodzie i żądał mięsa.

\- Wiem, że jeśli policjanci zajmują się takimi sprawami jak ta Cannona, często są przekupywani. W końcu z jakiegoś powodu nie złapaliście go przez tyle lat – podjęła Rachel cicho. – Wiem, że nie wziąłbyś pieniędzy, Danny, ale jeśli chcą cię zdegradować albo szukają czegokolwiek? – spytała, spoglądając na niego naprawdę wystraszona.

Prychnął, ponieważ jego była żona nigdy nie była bardziej daleka od prawdy.

\- Moje konta są czyste. Są tak czyste, że aż lśnią – poinformował ją. – Słuchaj, to się wiąże z ojcem Steve'a. Chyba za mną nie przepada.

\- I kazał sprawdzić twoje konta? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, a potem na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia. – To kwestia władzy, prawda? Mówiłeś, że alfy są bardziej terytorialne, ale ja nigdy nie wierzyłam. Kiedy kupowaliśmy mieszkanie, przez tydzień dziwnie się zachowywałeś… - urwała.

\- Omegi też są trochę terytorialne – przyznał cierpko. – I tak, to trochę taka walka nad wyspą. Jakbym ją chciał, poważnie – prychnął.

Rachel uśmiechnęła się lekko i jej dłoń zacisnęła się na jego palcach. Siedzieli przez kilka minut, rozkoszując się kojącym dźwiękiem fal uderzających o klify. Brzeg nie był aż tak daleko i – musiał przyznać – te restauracje naprawdę miały piękne widoki.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała nagle Rachel, chociaż to przeważnie była jego kwestia.

\- Wiem – odparł, ponieważ tego jednego był pewien.

ooo

Steve przyniósł mu następnego dnia sok i Danny z całych sił starał się nie sięgnąć po butelkę. Wiedział, że był dziecinnie uparty, ale na samą myśl, że miałby przyjąć cokolwiek od McGarrettów – nawet cholerny napój z kofeiną – robiło mu się niedobrze. Dennis obserwował go spode łba i chyba jego przyjacielowi przestawała się podobać ilość nocy, które spędzał sam. Danny jednak namierzył już ciekawe mieszkanie, które – chociaż miało jeden pokój – znajdowało się tak blisko pracy, że nie miałby problemu z dotarciem do niej każdego ranka.

Ceny tego miejsca były na tyle przystępne, że nie zastanawiał się nad naruszeniem swojego ubezpieczenia zdrowotnego, a chociaż dla omeg było ono cholernie niskie – wiedział, że dziecko dość poważnie nadweręży jego konto. Carol nadal twierdził, że nie musiał się niczym martwić. Każdy szpital chciał się cieszyć renomą – gdyby urodził w placówce swojego doktora, na pewno zapewniłby mu klientów na wiele lat. I zastanawiał się, czy nie jest to nie najgorszy pomysł.

Steve rzucał mu spojrzenia pełne niepewności i było w tym coś naprawdę zabawnego. Bo każde odejście od jakiejś wypracowanej przez nich normy wprowadzało faceta w nerwowość. Jakby cholerny granat w kieszeni się nie liczył. I może McGarrett miał rację w kwestii Kono, bo dziewczyna faktycznie wydawała się równie zirytowana co on. Może omegi w grupie automatycznie obierały jakąś solidarną wpółświadomą drogę wsparcia. Nie był pewien – nigdy z żadną nie przebywał tak długo.

\- Rachel długo zostaje? – spytała dziewczyna ciekawie.

Danny wzruszył ramionami. Jakoś go to nie zastanowiło. Przywiozła kilka walizek ubrań, więc spodziewał się pełnych dwutygodniowych wakacji.

\- Jak długo będzie czuła potrzebę – odparł Dennis, chociaż pytanie nie było skierowane w jego stronę. – Wiecie, jakie kontakty mają te brytyjskie rodziny. Mówiłeś, że która jest w kolejce do tronu? – spytał ciekawie Barat.

Danny czuł, że się czerwieni.

\- Jej ojciec jest biznesmenem, a nie lordem – prychnął, chcąc, żeby brzmiało to lekko, ale to nigdy nie był dobry temat.

Jej rodzice nie byli zadowoleni, że ich córka poślubiła zwykłego policjanta z Newark. A tym bardziej, że nie pozwolił im wyprawić wesela. Rachel zawsze lubiła się pokazać, ale to bardziej wypływało z jej przyzwyczajeń. W Londynie bywała na przyjęciach i wystawach. Nie chciała w Nowym Jorku zmieniać trybu życia.

Pojęcia nie miał, dlaczego Barat w ogóle zaczął ten temat. Przeważnie dogryzali sobie, ale jego przyjaciel tym razem nie żartował. Po prostu przytoczył fakt z jego życia, który akurat powinien wypłynąć jako ostatni. Najlepiej nigdy. Cholerny McGarrett senior już sądził, że jakaś pieprzona omega z kontynentu poluje na pieniądze jego syna. Wiedział, że jego konta nie wyglądają spektakularnie, ale naprawdę nie miał dość czasu, aby wszystko uregulować.

\- Jasne – odparł Dennis. – Pamiętam, jak raz pokazała im, gdzie pracujemy. Przecież jej matka cały czas trzymała ręce przy sobie, jakby się bała, że jeśli dotknie czegokolwiek, to się zarazi.

\- I to według ciebie determinuje jej królewskie pochodzenie – zakpił.

\- Och, wchodzimy na wielkie słowa – zaśmiał się Barat.

\- Oczywiście, że wchodzimy na wielkie słowa, bo pojęcia nie mam, co jest z tobą i komentowaniem mojego życia! – wyrwało mu się może odrobinę za głośno, bo o ile Steve wcześniej wydawał się ich ignorować, teraz przyglądał im się z uprzejmą ciekawością.

Co generalnie wyglądało po prostu jak jego zwyczajna obojętna maska w połączeniu z tak mocno zaciśniętą szczęką, że jego mięśnie poruszały się w tikach.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie nawrzeszczałby na Dennisa, gdyby nie fakt, że McGarrettowie wyprowadzali go z równowagi . Zanim jednak zdążył przeprosić, Barat klepnął go w plecy.

\- Chciałem zrobić intro do tego, co zaraz ci powiem – powiedział jego przyjaciel z błyskiem w oku. – Po prostu kiedy wjechała w twój samochód, to nie było całkiem przypadkowe.

Danny spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony. Pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie. I faktycznie zaczęło się od stłuczki, a potem z drugiego samochodu – winowajcy – wyszła roztrzęsiona Brytyjka i nie miał serca na nią krzyczeć. Zresztą wjechała w niego pod komisariatem. Często się z tego śmiali.

\- Kiedy kobiety czegoś chcą, mają sposoby, żeby to zdobyć – poinformował go Dennis, jakby to była jakaś ogromna prawda życiowa.

\- To twoja metoda, żeby mi powiedzieć, że Kono zjada moje malasadas? Bo jeśli tak, to jestem tego całkiem świadom – odparł, a Barat spojrzał na niego tak, jakby wiedział, że Danny próbuje po prostu zająć czymś usta.

ooo

Nie wiedział, czy powinien zapytać Rachel. Z drugiej jednak strony to naprawdę nie miało znaczenia. Ten rozdział w ich życiu był zakończony definitywnie i każdego dnia się o tym przekonywał. Jako przyjaciele dogadywali się o wiele lepiej. Może byłaby nawet genialną ciotką dla jego córki, gdyby czas był bardziej sprzyjający.

Pozwolił się namówić na spacer po plaży, chociaż piasek między palcami stóp po prostu go drażnił. Szum wody też był w stanie przetrzymać przez kilka pierwszych minut, a później, zirytowany, starał się jakoś zająć myśli czymś innym.

\- Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z Karen. Wasz szef próbuje ściągnąć Dennisa z powrotem do Newark. Nie wiem, jak będzie w twoim przypadku – powiedziała całkiem szczerze.

\- I tak nie mam wyboru. Musimy dorwać Hesse'a, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja – odparł po prostu. – Długo zostajesz?

Rachel wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zastanawiam się. To zależy od kilku czynników – odparła. – Chociaż wykorzystuję urlop zaległy od naszego ślubu – dodała.

Wiedział, że patrzy na nią zszokowany. Nie był nawet świadom, że nigdy nie wyjechali wspólnie na urlop. Mógł sobie przypomnieć pomniejsze wycieczki poza miasto oraz kiepski – pewnie w jej mniemaniu – miesiąc miodowy, ale nigdy nie uderzyło go to tak jak dzisiaj.

Machnęła dłonią, jakby to nie miało znaczenia, ale chciał ją przeprosić, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że słyszy nasilający się dźwięk, który był niczym innym jak dzwonkiem jego komórki.

\- Williams – odebrał, nie patrząc nawet na wyświetlacz.

\- Wpadłbyś do mnie popracować nad sprawą? Mam nowe informacje – rzucił McGarrett i Danny zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, przypominając sobie, jak było ostatnim razem.

Spojrzał na Rachel odwróconą twarzą do oceanu. Praca bywała ważna – i cholernie chciał się dobrać po raz kolejny do akt. Dlatego kopię trzymał u Dennisa. Planował pracować dzisiaj w nocy, gdy wróciłby ze spaceru.

\- Nie mogę. Jestem z Rachel – powiedział krótko.

W słuchawce zapanowała głucha cisza.

\- Weź ją z sobą – odparł krótko Steve.

\- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedział z pewnością w głosie Danny.

Rachel należało trzymać jak najdalej od takich spraw.

\- To nie może czekać. Moje źródło informacji zostaje do jutrzejszego ranka – wyjaśnił Steve z naciskiem. – Weź Rachel. Na lanai mam leżaki. Może się poopalać parę minut, a my dołączymy do niej później.

Rachel spojrzała na niego pytająco, jakby wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Dobra – zdecydował w końcu.

ooo

Kiedy tylko znalazł się pod domem Steve'a, mrowienie na jego karku zaalarmowało go. Wiedział, że to żaden z McGarrettów, więc wyciągnął broń, ciesząc się, że nie zdążył się przebrać przed spacerem, i przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując Rachel zachowanie ciszy.  
Kobieta schowała się za nim instynktownie i sprawiło mu to jakąś niewielką satysfakcję. Wszedł na palcach do salonu, zastanawiając się, gdzie jest Steve. McGarrett nie wyglądał na człowieka, który pozwoliłby się wziąć żywcem, a dom wyglądał na nienaruszony.

\- Ręce do góry – warknął, gdy dostrzegł ruch po swojej lewej.

Wysoka brunetka przestała wycierać włosy i spojrzała na niego w szoku. Sporej wielkości t-shirt musiał należeć do Steve'a, a spod niego wystawały przykrótkie spodenki. Niedawno się kąpała. Danny nawet z daleka czuł słodkawy szampon, którego używała. Normalnie opuściłby dłoń, ale istniała pewna ograniczona liczba alf na tej wyspie. I coś mu mówiło, że albo opowiadali się po stronie Hesse'a, albo Steve'a.

\- Co do jasnej cholery? – spytał McGarrett, pojawiając się tuż za nim, więc Danny opuścił broń.

\- Mógłbyś poinformować człowieka, że będziesz miał w domu obcą alfę – warknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Cath nie jest obca – odparł Steve, a potem jego usta utworzyły spore 'o'. – Och – wyrwało się mężczyźnie. – W zasadzie masz rację.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Danny. – I wybacz – dodał w stronę kobiety, która przygląda im się ciekawie.

\- Nic się nie stało – odparła Cath.

W salonie zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho.

\- A ja jestem Rachel – odezwała się nagle jego była żona i Danny nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

Cath niemal natychmiast wyciągnęła w jej stronę rękę i nagle patrzył na najbardziej niezręczne powitanie świata. Było oczywistym, że przeszkodzili im swoim przedwczesnym najściem. Danny jednak nie zauważył nawet, że byli tak blisko domu Steve'a.

\- Chcecie coś do picia? – spytała kobieta, rzucając ręcznik na oparcie kanapy.

Trudno było się nie przyglądać jej długim nogom. Cechą wszystkich alf musiała być nietuzinkowa uroda. Cath nie była wiele wyższa od niego, ale nawet z tej odległości czuł różnicę między nimi. Byli z Rachel jak niziołki w krainie gigantów i ona również musiała czuć się przytłoczona, bo przylgnęła do jego boku.

\- Mogę zrobić nam, dziewczynom, świetne drinki – zaproponowała Cath i widać było, że nie jest w kuchni Steve'a pierwszy raz.

Danny jakoś nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, że McGarrett może mieć kogoś na stałe. I jeśli faktycznie zdradził tę przemiłą dziewczynę, to spotkanie robiło się tylko coraz dziwniejsze. Steve plus jego ciężarny kochanek, nie ciężarna dziewczyna Steve'a oraz była żona kochanka odpoczywają na lanai. Ciekawe, co z tego wyniknie.

Cath podała Rachel szklankę z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Jesteś fatalnym gospodarzem – poinformowała Steve'a. – Przejdziemy dalej? – spytała, wskazując im dłonią taras. – Steve ma niesamowite hibiskusy za domem – powiedziała, jakby faktycznie ją to fascynowało.

Danny został krok z tyłu za nimi i nie wiedział w zasadzie, od czego zacząć.

\- Te włamania to robota zawodowców – poinformował go Steve. – Cath mówiła, że wywalili z Pearl trzech ludzi za niesubordynację. Żaden z nich nie jest alfą, ale jednak są uzbrojeni i niebezpieczni. Zabiją, jeśli muszą, ale pewnie nie chcieli wzbudzać zainteresowania policji i dlatego tak organizowali włamania, aby nikt nie został ranny – wyjaśnił McGarrett.

\- Armia? – spytał Danny, spoglądając na stojącą obok jego byłej żony kobietę.

\- Wywiad Marynarki Wojennej – przyznał Steve.

Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał podawać mu więcej informacji, więc Danny zbił usta w wąską kreskę. W zasadzie, jeśli Steve zdradzał swoją dziewczynę, to nie była to jego sprawa. On był w porządku. Nie miał pojęcia o jej istnieniu.

\- Widujemy się, gdy przypływa do Pearl. W zasadzie pierwszy raz zostanie dłużej, więc będzie mogła pomóc – wyjaśnił Steve.

\- Jasne – odparł Danny, uśmiechając się sztucznie. – Cudownie.

Steve spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

\- Wiem, że nie lubisz alf, ale ona ma dojścia do informacji, do których ja już nie mam dostępu. Bez dossier tych ludzi nie znajdziemy ich, a oni nie przestaną, dopóki nie zostaną powstrzymani – wyjaśnił Steve.

\- Złapani – poprawił go Danny.

Steve polizał wargi.

\- Powstrzymani – powiedział tylko alfa.

Danny czuł, że czekają ich jeszcze kłopoty.

ooo

Czuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Cath cały czas zagadywała go, jakby mieli zostać najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Przy milczącym zwykle Stevie to była nawet miła odmiana, chociaż nie był przyzwyczajony do pełnych empatii alf. Możliwe, że płeć naprawdę robiła różnicę. Nie umknęło mu, że Steve również pachniał tym samym słodkawym szamponem i to jakoś wywoływało u niego mdłości. Może szampon zawierał ananasowy aromat.

Dłoń Rachel, początkowo błądząca po jego nadgarstku, zatrzymała się na jego brzuchu, gdy kobieta przysnęła. Możliwe, że powinien uprzedzić ją, iż picie z alfami nie skończy się dobrze. Poruszył nią ostrożnie i kobieta otworzyła oczy, nie całkiem chyba świadoma, gdzie się znajduje.

\- Danny? – spytała Rachel.

\- Nie zasypiaj – powiedział jej.

Uniosła się na łokciach.

\- Nie śpię. Tutaj jest po prostu tak spokojnie – odparła jego była żona i spojrzała na Steve'a, który w ciszy sączył piwo. – Dziwię się, komandorze, że kiedykolwiek chciałeś opuszczać to miejsce.

\- Już nie – odparł krótko Steve. – Przeniosłem się do Rezerwy. Zostaję tutaj na stałe.

\- Najlepsza decyzja w życiu – wtrąciła Cath. – Jeszcze tylko doprowadź dom do porządku – dodała.

Steve skrzywił się lekko.

\- Jedno malowanie – rzucił alfa. – Może trzeba zabezpieczyć wszystko przed wodą, ale Chin mówił, że zna fachowca.

\- Fachowcy China to zawsze ktoś od niego z rodziny. Twój ojciec się wkurzy. Zawsze mówił, że powinieneś sam dbać o dom – przypomniała mu Cath i Danny spiął się na samo wspomnienie Johna.

Kobieta Steve'a jednak nie wydawała się nie lubić faceta, co tylko potwierdzało, jak bardzo popieprzona była cała ta sytuacja. McGarrett nie dotykał Cath, a przynajmniej nie specjalnie. Dostrzegał jednak między nimi pewne zrozumienie, do którego mieli dostęp tylko ludzie, którzy z sobą sypiali. Wiedział, że ona też rozgryza ten anewryzm na twarzy i obojętną maskę. I nie daje się zwieść.

Może nawet go to trochę irytowało, ale nie potrafił nie czuć się oszukanym.

\- Będę zbierała się do jednostki, jeśli chcecie, żeby was podrzucić do hotelu – powiedziała nagle Cath i Danny zdał sobie sprawę, że przegapił sporą część rozmowy.

Nie mógł się jednak nie przyglądać tej dwójce. Naprawdę do siebie pasowali. I zapewne mieli te same zapatrywania dotyczące wojska.

\- Przejdziemy się po plaży w drodze powrotnej – odparła Rachel. – Zachód słońca musi być tutaj cudowny – dodała, nie kryjąc nawet rozmarzenia.

\- I będziemy się starali, żebyś wytrzeźwiała – dogryzł jej.

\- Dupek – prychnęła i aż zaniemówił.

\- Rachel Dorotheo Williams, użyłaś słowa dupek – odparł całkiem zszokowany. – Wystarczyło tylko sześć drinków. Tajemnica mojego życia została rozwiązana – zażartował.

\- Dupek – powtórzyła i przewróciła oczami.

Steve odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.

\- Nie wiem, czy to rozsądne, żebyście szli tak daleko wzdłuż wody – powiedział McGarrett, patrząc na niego sugestywnie. – Cath was odwiezie – dodał.

\- Nie potrzebuję ochroniarza – odparł Danny, bo Hesse był daleko i najgorsze już i tak się stało.

Wtedy myślał tylko o Cannonie, teraz wiedział, kim jest wróg i był przygotowany na wszelką ewentualność.

\- Więc potraktuj to w ten sposób: dwóch ochroniarzy dla Rachel – odparł Steve całkiem poważnie i to faktycznie zmieniało postać rzeczy.

ooo

Rachel zasnęła tak szybko, że był zaskoczony, że w ogóle udało się jej wrócić do hotelu. Sam wyciągnął się na balkonie, starając się jakoś skupić myśli. Cath miała następnego dnia pojawić się w ich siedzibie z dokumentami. Oczywiście większa część miała zostać utajniona, ale i tak czuł znajomy dreszczyk na samą myśl, że faktycznie mieli ich w garści.

Normalnie w takich wypadkach jego ciało odprężało się i zasypiał. Dennis nazywał to Snem Sprawiedliwego i może miał w tym rację. Jednak nie tej nocy. Coś ciężkiego wypełniało jego klatkę piersiową, więc po prostu przyłożył dłonie do swojego brzucha, starając sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądała jego córka na ostatnim USG.


	22. Chapter 22

Danny nie wiedział do końca, jakim cudem zwykła zasadzka przekształciła się w regularną wojnę, ale Steve musiał mieć z tym coś wspólnego.. To po prostu wina McGarretta. Kono ze swoim szerokim uśmiechem zapewne przekonałaby obwarowaną zorganizowaną grupę przestępczą o istocie poddania się. Chin miałby racjonalne argumenty, ale oczywiście to Steve prowadził rozmowy.

I po:

\- Jeśli nie wyjdziecie, my tam wejdziemy.

Danny naprawdę nie spodziewał się zbyt wiele. Helikoptery prasowe krążyły nad miejscem strzelaniny, a on wymieniał magazynki, marudząc pod nosem, że jeszcze na ten temat porozmawiają. Drużyna SWAT była równie szczęśliwa co on i nawet w tym czasie chyba polubili się z ich dowódcą, bo facet spytał, czy McGarrett zawsze tak się zachowuje, a potem wyraził swoje współczucie. I Danny pierwszy raz nie strzelił nikogo w twarz za litość, którą został obdarzony. Wszyscy, którzy nosili broń i byli zależni od dupka w dowództwie, wiedzieli, że do wariatów należało strzelać najpierw.

Przede wszystkim, jeśli dowodzili akcją. Steve'a jednak nie było w jego zasięgu już w kilka sekund po pierwszym wystrzale i Danny zmartwiłby się, gdyby nie charakterystyczny wybuch granatu.

\- Mają ciężki sprzęt! – krzyknął dowódca SWAT.

\- To granaty Steve'a – poinformował jednostkę, oddając kilka strzałów w kierunku wystającego z okna karabinu.

Usłyszał całkiem wyraźny jęk, a potem drzwi budynku się otworzyły i gnojki wypadły na zewnątrz, jakby goniło ich stu diabłów. Najwyraźniej wystarczał jeden McGarrett, który akurat wychynął za nimi, gdy budynek zaczął się zawalać.

\- Kurwa – powiedział dowódca SWAT. – Nie dzwońcie po nas więcej.

Danny wypuścił z ust niski warkot wściekłości i spojrzał na Steve'a, który skuwał ostatniego gnojka. Korzystając z tego, że alfa klęczał, zdzielił go ręką przez łeb, nie bardzo zastanawiając się, co robi. Steve spojrzał na niego tymi wielkimi oczami, jakby nie wiedział, za co dostał.

\- Czekamy na wsparcie – przypomniał mu Danny.

\- Przecież dojechali – odparł Steve.

Danny'ego świerzbiły ręce, ale skręcenie alfie karku przy świadkach nie było mądrym pomysłem.

\- Wtedy wsparcie przejmuje dowodzenie – poinformował McGarretta, który zamrugał, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź, po prostu obrócił się na pięcie i wtedy poczuł ból z tyłu głowy. Jego palce same podążyły do rany i oczywiście z jego szczęściem poraniły go jakieś cholerne drzazgi powstałe podczas strzelaniny. Medyk już na niego czekał, więc Danny z westchnieniem pozwolił się zaprowadzić do karetki, a potem odwieźć do szpitala, bo okazało się, że w jego ramieniu jest kolejna dziura, która bolała tak, jakby ta poprzednia się otworzyła, więc po prostu ją zignorował.

Steve siedział koło jego noszy, przez cały czas usilnie milcząc.

ooo

Rachel nie była pod wrażeniem jego wytłumaczenia, że to wszystko wina McGarretta. Możliwe, że cholerni lekarze zatrzymali go na obserwacji, bo w czasie opatrywania poranionego tyłu głowy okazało się, że ma tam też guza. A skoro w ferworze walki nie zauważył nawet, że w coś uderzył, nie mogło to świadczyć o niczym dobrym.

Steve i Rachel na zmianę pytali lekarza, czy wszystko w porządku, ale Lokelani wzruszał tylko ramionami, twierdząc, że mają do czynienia z omegą. Sprawdzał więc wyłącznie mechaniczne uszkodzenia, do których w jego przypadku mogło dojść. Mutacja zapewniła mu odporność, ale jednocześnie nie sprawiłaby, że odrosłaby mu któraś kończyna.

Z dzieckiem było w porządku. Gdyby było inaczej – żaden sąd nie skazałby go za zamordowanie McGarretta.

Cath wstąpiła na chwilę do szpitala, zapewne chcąc się dowiedzieć, jak przebiegła sprawa. W końcu to dzięki jej informacjom i temu, że Steve wystawił przesłuchiwanego świadka za okno, trzymając go za stopę, tak szybko znaleźli tamtych. Możliwe, że metody Steve'a były nie do końca regulaminowe, ale w zasadzie Chin nie mrugnął nawet okiem. Możliwe, że na tej cholernej wyspie tak właśnie traktowano przestępców i Danny też przestał się odzywać.

Cath nerwowo przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i spojrzała na zegarek. Nie wiedział, czy nie mają na Pearl ciszy nocnej dla przebywających poza jednostką. Nie był pewien nawet, na którym z lotniskowców kobieta służyła.

\- Lećcie, ja posiedzę z Dannym – powiedziała Rachel, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu akurat w chwili, w której Dennis wszedł do sali ze sporym pudełkiem malasadas. – Nie ma mowy, Dennisie Barat! Zdrowe jedzenie, czy to takie trudne do zrozumienia? – spytała jego była żona.

Cath spojrzała na Steve'a, jakby czekała na jego decyzję.

\- Na pewno nie będziesz mnie tutaj potrzebował? – spytał alfa. – Zadzwoń, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie – dodał z dziwnym napięciem w głosie.

\- Znowu anewryzm na twarzy – westchnął Danny. – Uderzyłem w coś głową. Nie przesadzajmy – prychnął. – Nie możesz przez to tracić wieczoru z Cath – dodał i kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Mógł spać ze Stevem, ale nie był dupkiem. Nie był jednym z tych niedojrzałych, którzy naznaczali terytorium, a potem ono dośmiertnie należało do nich.

Dennis kłócił się z Rachel nad jego łóżkiem, więc odwrócił się na bok i poprawił poduszkę.

\- Jak skończycie, zgaście światło – poprosił tylko, zamykając oczy.

Nie wiedział nawet, że był tak zmęczony.

ooo

Kiedy rano otworzył oczy, Rachel nie było w zasięgu jego wzroku. Dennis natomiast stał przy jego łóżku z czymś, co podejrzanie wyglądało jak sok z tym cudownie zastępującym kofeinę składnikiem X. Danny sięgnął po prostu po butelkę, ponieważ **potrzebował** energii, a uparcie nie tykał tego, co przynosił mu Steve. I może to było trochę dziecinne, ale nie chciał być facetowi nic winien.

\- Gdzie jest Rachel? Chyba nie spędziliście tutaj całej nocy? – spytał, orientując się nagle, że nie pamiętał, kiedy wychodzili.

\- Ja byłem w hotelu, a potem w twojej jednostce – odparł Barat. – Więc schodzicie się z Rachel? – spytał nagle.

Danny zakrztusił się sokiem.

\- Zwariowałeś? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powiedział, starając się usiąść.

Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak zaczyna boleć go głowa. Możliwe, że adrenalina uniemożliwiła nerwom normalne działanie, ale teraz wszystko wracało do status quo ante bellum. I nienawidził tego.

\- Sypiacie razem. W zasadzie nawet doszedłem do wniosku, że to będzie dla ciebie zdrowe, bo to takie popularne zamknięcie… - zaczął Dennis.

\- Zwariowałeś?! – powtórzył Danny, ale kilka tonów głośniej. – Sypialiśmy w jednym pokoju hotelowym, a nie… - urwał.

Dennis przysunął krzesło i usiadł obok jego łóżka, zaplatając przed sobą dłonie.

\- Czyli nie zamierzasz być z Rachel, tak? A ona o tym wie? – spytał Barat.

\- Tak, rozmawialiśmy o tym wcześniej. Próbujemy przyjaźni i tak właśnie się traktujemy – odparł Danny.

\- Yhym – wtrącił Dennis i jeśli przechodzili do tak krótkich odpowiedzi, to coś musiało być na rzeczy.

\- Co znaczy twoje 'yhym'? – zainteresował się Danny niemal od razu.

Dennis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi parę dobrych lat, ale Rachel nigdy nie zabierała mnie na zakupy i prawiła mi komplementów. Nie dotyka mnie w ten sposób, a wybacz, stary, ale jest jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy, gdy się pobraliście. Ona cały czas trzyma na tobie ręce albo mówi, że jej chłodno i ją obejmujesz – wyjaśnił Barat. – Przypomnij sobie kilka ostatnich dni - powiedział z naciskiem w głosie i Danny nagle poczuł się tak, jakby doznał oświecenia.

Rachel przynosząca mu prezenty do pracy i robiąca śniadanie. Rachel wyrozumiała - gatunek dla niego nieistniejący do tej pory.

\- No i oczywiście to o niczym nie świadczy – podjął Dennis. – Ale ograniczyłeś ludzi do Rachel. Tylko Rachel ma prawo zabrać cię na lunch czy kupić ci prezent. Tylko Rachel robi wszystko prawidłowo. Wszyscy w jednostce myślą, że jesteście razem – powiedział.

Danny wziął kilka głębszych wdechów.

\- Nie jesteśmy i nigdy nie będziemy – poinformował Barata.

\- Ja to wiem. Naprawdę znam cię, stary. I to, co ona robi, nie jest w porządku w stosunku do żadnego z was, ale musisz to wyprostować – powiedział mu Dennis całkiem niepotrzebnie.  
Danny doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Chcesz tej przyjaźni? Wspaniale, ale postaw warunki. Ona przyblokuje każdego, kto się do ciebie zbliży, a odniosłem wrażenie, że nie chciałbyś umrzeć w samotności z byłą żoną u boku, która będzie straszyć potencjalnych partnerów – dodał jego przyjaciel.

\- Rachel nie…

\- Dziewczyna przy barze przyglądała ci się, gdy wyszliśmy ten jeden raz. To wtedy Rachel zaczęła dotykać twojego krawata. Nie widziałeś jej, bo byłeś do niej tyłem. Nie wspomnę o komandorze – westchnął Dennis.

\- McGarrett nie…

\- Daj mi dokończyć – wszedł mu w słowo Barat. – Facet ewidentnie od dłuższego czasu próbuje przeprosić. Przyznaję, że może samochód nie był trafiony, ale stara się pokazać, że troszczy się o ciebie. To trochę trudne, gdy cały czas go krytykujesz albo Rachel wchodzi mu w drogę. Nosisz w sobie dziecko tego faceta. Może i nie jesteście razem, ale wczoraj chciał zostać. Postaw się na chwilę w jego sytuacji - powiedział Dennis i wyglądał na cholernie zmęczonego. – Tym bardziej, że facet mi powiedział, że jeśli chcę, to on może cofnąć te rozkazy i wrócę do New Jersey. Nie może być skończonym dupkiem.

Danny polizał nagle suche wargi.

\- Może masz rację – odparł.

\- Robię ci przyspieszoną pogadankę, bo wieczorem mam samolot – powiedział Dennis. – I ja zawsze mam rację – dodał, wypinając pierś do przodu.

\- Prócz tych wszystkich okazji, gdy przynosiłeś Danny'emu pączki – wtrąciła Rachel, wchodząc do sali. – Mam dla ciebie coś zdrowego i pożywnego – dodała i normalnie ucieszyłby się z jej troski, ale nagle widział w jej oczach coś więcej niż przyjaźń.

I te starania też wykraczały poza pewną dozwoloną granicę.

\- Dennis, zostawisz nas samych na chwilę? – poprosił, a Barat podniósł się i zamknął za sobą drzwi, wychodząc.

ooo

\- Moglibyśmy dalej być razem – powiedziała Rachel, nawet nie dając mu dojść do głosu. – Poczekaj, aż skończę – dodała pospiesznie, widząc, że otwierał usta. – Znam cię, a ty znasz mnie. Wiemy, jakie błędy popełniliśmy i teraz widzę, że moglibyśmy je po prostu naprawić. Ostatnie dni tego dowiodły. Nie kłóciliśmy się ani razu.

\- Kłótnie to nie jest wyznacznik związku – powiedział z westchnieniem. – Rachel, ja cię kocham, ale już raz się zniszczyliśmy. Wiesz, że to nie ma sensu. I wiesz, że chciałem tylko przyjaźni. Pamiętasz tę rozmowę? – spytał wprost.

Kobieta polizała nerwowo usta.

\- A pamiętasz, że powiedziałam, że chcę cię mieć takiego, jakiego mogę? Jak mogłam nie zaryzykować? – spytała wprost. – Jesteś w ciąży. Potrzebujesz opieki. A ja ci mogę to wszystko zapewnić. Może być tak jak wcześniej. Możemy mieć to dziecko razem. Przyznaję, że moja pierwsza reakcja nie była dobra, ale nie możesz mi się dziwić – dodała.

\- Ależ ja nie jestem nawet urażony. Wiem, że to było dużo, ale to nie jest nasze dziecko. Jest moje. Moje i Steve'a – przypomniał jej Danny.

\- Nie jesteście razem, a on ma tę długonogą Cath – wtrąciła Rachel. – Jeśli nie będziesz ze mną, to nie będziesz z nikim – dodała.

Spojrzał na nią ostro, podnosząc się na łóżku.

\- Poważnie? Tak chcesz to rozegrać? Zamierzasz mnie straszyć samotnością, bo wiesz, że istnieje jakich cholerny biologiczny imperatyw? Informacja dla ciebie: potrzebowałem przyjaciela i wsparcia – warknął.

\- Danny – zaczęła Rachel. – Nie chciałam…

\- Chciałaś – powiedział krótko. – Masz rację. Znamy się. Znam cię. Chciałaś. Bo, cholera. może to i prawda. Z drugiej strony kto chciałby się umawiać z omegą z dzieckiem. Jakbym nie był już dostatecznie kłopotliwy. Jest jednak pewien problem, Rachel. Nie będę sam. Będę miał dziecko. I mam rodzinę, która jest wspaniała. Możesz być dalej częścią mojej rodziny, ale nie możesz… - urwał. – Nie będziemy razem. Nie chcę tego. Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę jakiś czas temu i mówiłem całkiem szczerze. Bądźmy przyjaciółmi, sprawdźmy, czy to wypali. Nie udawaj jednak wielce dobrej, czy dupka takiego jak Dennis, bo taka nie jesteś – poinformował ją i dostrzegł, że jej dłonie się trzęsą. – Pomyśl o tym – dodał.

Słyszał, jak ciężko oddychała i zastanawiał się, czy zaraz zacznie się krzyk. Dobra passa w przypadku kłótni została już naderwana.

\- Chcesz, żebym wyszła? – spytała Rachel wprost.

Danny przełknął gulę, która pojawiła się w jego gardle. Wiedział, że pytała wprost, czy ma go zostawić samego w cholernym szpitalu. Nie miał tutaj znajomych, a Dennis wyjeżdżał.

\- Tak – powiedział w końcu, a ona skinęła głową.

Spojrzała przez okno z wyrazem twarzy, którego nie potrafił zdefiniować.

\- Spieprzyłam to – odparła tylko z westchnieniem. – Wylecę jutro, najprawdopodobniej. Przyjdę się pożegnać – dodała.

\- Dennis leci wieczornym samolotem. Czułbym się lepiej, gdyby miał na ciebie oko – przyznał Danny, a Rachel skinęła tylko głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

ooo

Danny obudził się po południu, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś otwiera drzwi do jego sali. Wyczuł Kono, zanim tak naprawdę się pojawiła i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w baloniki w jej dłoni. Chin niósł kolejną porcję malasadas.

\- Poważnie? – spytał dziewczynę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że każdy z tych baloników przedstawia coś hawajskiego.

Od rozgwiazd po deski surfingowe.

\- Oswajam cię ze środowiskiem – odparła Kono i zabrała się do przywiązywania baloników do rogu jego łóżka.

Nie miał szans ich przegapić. Nie spodziewał się, że Chin i Kono się pojawi, ale z drugiej strony zapewne żadne z nich nie chciało zostać sam na sam z McGarrettem. Lubił wyobrażać sobie, że jednak hamuje destrukcyjne zapędy alfy.

\- Co u Steve'a? Wysadził coś znowu? – zakpił.

\- Miał spotkanie z gubernator – wyjaśnił Chin, nie dając się złapać w pułapkę.

Kono jednak szczerzyła się jak głupia, a potem rozejrzała się ciekawie po sali w poszukiwaniu nie wiadomo czego.

\- Rachel wyszła? – spytała omega.

Danny nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że te wszystkie pytania o jego byłą żonę nie były przypadkowe. I zaczynał się zastanawiać, jak mógł to przegapić. Zapewne był bardziej zajęty tym, aby ich przyjaźń faktycznie funkcjonowała i cały świat wokół nie miał znaczenia. Coś podobnego stworzyli z Dennisem i nie obchodziło ich, czy ktokolwiek uważał ich za dziwnych, gdy rzucali sobie wzajemnie niewybredne komentarze, za które obaj mogli być zawieszeni. Rasizm i seksizm – Danny uwielbiał fundamenty ich wzajemnych relacji.  
Zaliczyli więcej psychoterapeutów niż wszyscy inni detektywi na ich posterunku razem wzięci.

\- Moja była żona zdecydowała się wrócić do New Jersey. Dennis tęsknił za żoną. To był już ten czas – wyjaśnił Danny, rejestrując, że to naprawdę sprawiło przyjemność Kono. – Denerwowała cię, co?

Omegi zawsze dość specyficznie wyczuwały nieszczerość, a radosność Rachel była na wyrost. Sam łapał się na tym, że go to krępowało, ale zwalał to wszystko na to, że kobieta nie chciała pokazać, jak bardzo nadal denerwowała się jego porwaniem. Mylił się, ale z drugiej strony zawsze miał partnera, który pilnował jego pleców.

Danny spojrzał zaskoczony w stronę drzwi, gdy Steve pojawił się w nich z ogromnym koszem owoców. Widać było, że musiał się długo szarpać, aby wydrzeć ananasa z dobrze zapakowanego pudełka, bo kokardka była przekrzywiona. Chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd się poznali, mężczyzna nie miał na sobie t-shirtu. Z drugiej strony Danny nadal nie nazwałby go elegancko ubranym. Koszula z krótkim rękawem i nieodłączne bojówki nie stanowiły odpowiedniego stroju oficjalnego.

\- Tak poszedłeś się zobaczyć z gubernator? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Dziwił się kobiecie, że w ogóle przekazywała im te fundusze. Musiała naprawdę bardzo chcieć przedstawić Steve'a w swojej kampanii wyborczej. Danny znał kilku polityków i jeden od drugiego miał większego świra na punkcie prezencji. W końcu przecież tym zarabiali – wmawianiem ludziom, że są inni niż w rzeczywistości.

\- Nie – odparł krótko Steve. – Pojechałem do domu się przebrać – przyznał alfa.

Danny nawet stąd czuł lekki zapach żelu pod prysznic. Możliwe, że było to coś kokosowego. Steve nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał dzisiaj pracować i nic dziwnego. Skończyli oficjalnie kilka godzin temu. Albo dzień wcześniej – zależy jak rozumieć ich pracę. Szajka przecież została złapana i dostarczona policji w Honolulu. Zastanawiał się, czy Kono planowała spędzić całe popołudnie na plaży. Widział pod jej koszulką ramiączko stroju kąpielowego.

Chin i Steve wyglądali zaskakująco porządnie. Obaj ogoleni, a McGarrett miał chyba nawet żel do włosów na głowie, chociaż jego wojskowe cięcie uniemożliwiało zrobienie z tej fryzury czegokolwiek sensownego. Nie, żeby źle wyglądał w tej chwili. Rękaw koszuli był na tyle wysoko, że odsłaniał charakterystyczny tatuaż na jego ramieniu.

I pewnie Cath to uwielbiała.

Steve krzyczał 'randka' każdym porem swojego ciała i Danny uśmiechnął się tylko, gdy słowa Rachel wróciły do niego niechciane jak bumerang.

\- Lekarz powiedział, że możesz wyjść dzisiaj wieczorem. Podrzucę cię – poinformował go Steve, stawiając kosz na stoliku. – Myślałem, że potrzymają cię dłużej – przyznał i Danny nie wiedział, czy alfa jest niezadowolony z tego powodu.

\- Myślałeś, że pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo? – zakpił więc, mrugając porozumiewawczo w stronę Kono.


	23. Chapter 23

Danny nie był do końca świadom, jak wiele czasu spędzał z Rachel, dopóki nie przesiedział sam całego weekendu. Jednopokojowe mieszkanie nie dostarczało mu zbyt wielkiej przestrzeni do ruchu i chociaż próbował sam przed sobą udawać, że lekarz zalecałby mu pozostanie w łóżku – czuł się samotny. Jego sąsiedzi na pewno nie byli ludźmi z wyższej półki, ale ciągłe kłótnie przynajmniej umilały mu dzień, który trącił monotonią. Nie wiedział, czy na Hawajach zaczynała się pora deszczowa, ale lało jak z cebra, jakby pogoda postanowiła się dostosować do jego niezbyt przyjemnego nastroju.

Dennis powiadomił go, że odwiózł Rachel do domu. I dostał od niej pojedynczego smsa, aby skontaktował się z nią, gdy będzie w stanie. Nie był jednak w humorze na niezbyt przyjemne rozmowy. Nadal bolała go głowa i nie chciał plątać się po nieznanej okolicy. Nie miał czasu zwiedzić wyspy, a wszystkie te miejsca, w których już był – na pewno nie nadawały się do spacerów.

Dzięki uprzejmości China – od lat zajmującego się mafią – znał zaskakującą ilość gangsterskich kryjówek i wiedział dokładnie, jak wielu członków miała na wyspie Yakuza.

Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Steve w wolnym czasie nie poświęci się ściganiu chińskich gangsterów, bo coś mówiło mu, że zapewne SEAL poszedłby w ślady jego ojca i po prostu skrócił ich o głowę, gdy sytuacja by na to pozwalała. Może nawet nie odnaleziono by ciał.  
W zasadzie kiedy nadszedł poniedziałek, powitał go z ulgą. Zaczynał dostawać depresji od samego patrzenia na lekko teraz wilgotne ściany. Najemca nie wspomniał o tym, że w czasie deszczu zmieniały kolor, ale nie powinno było go to dziwić. Był prawie pewien, że babcia na parterze jest alfonsem.

Jego telefon odezwał się akurat, gdy jadł śniadanie i z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł numer Stevena.

\- Williams – powiedział krótko, starając się połknąć resztkę płatków.

Jeśli McGarrett dzwonił, musiało się stać coś poważnego.

\- Jestem pod twoim mieszkaniem – poinformował go alfa.

\- Mamy sprawę? – upewnił się Danny.

\- Na plaży w Waikiki znaleziono ciało – odparł mężczyzna i to w zasadzie była jedyna odpowiedź, na którą czekał.

\- Daj mi dwie minuty – powiedział tylko, sięgając po krawat, który zostawił na łóżku.

ooo

W zasadzie mieli utarty schemat dni. Danny wstawał rano, przeglądał aktualną sprawę, a potem słuchał krótkiego raportu Kono, która zajmowała się wyszukiwaniem informacji o ofiarach. Ciało z jednego rozmnożyło się w przeciągu tygodnia do trzech, a telewizja trąbiła o seryjnym mordercy. Jednostka, którą powołała gubernator, dorobiła się całkiem nowego przydomka, chociaż Danny wzdychał, ilekroć go słyszał. Hawaii Five – Oh. Wszystko oczywiście musiało mieć milion samogłosek. I co gorsza był to przydomek Steve'a z czasów, gdy był miejscową gwiazdą sportu, a na jego plecach widniała wielka pięćdziesiątka.

Pozostałym wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać, ale Danny lubił być własną marką i dostrzegł dopiero teraz, jak bardzo nieprzyjazne były Hawaje. Jako Barat i Williams w Newark budzili respekt. Tutaj był tylko podejrzaną męską omegą. Jeszcze większym wybrykiem natury niż ustawa przewidywała. I chociaż na wyspie dziwnie czczono mutantów – zapewne jego wygląd mocno odrzucał tych, którzy sądzili, że każda omega powinna być miła i ładna jak Kono.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego wygląd nie powalał. Kanon męskiej urody zakładał, że powinien być wysoki i umięśniony. Proporcjonalny. Tymczasem jego szczęka była mocno zarysowana, nadając mu toporny wyraz. Nigdy nie wiedział, co zrobić z włosami, bo na tym wietrze uniemożliwiały mu oddanie czystego strzału, więc trzymał je na uwięzi przy pomocy żelu. Pewnie ubierał się też zbyt porządnie, zbyt sztywno. Jak stróż prawa, którym był, a nie surfer, którym – pomimo licznych prób Kono – nigdy się nie stanie.

Może powinien był wybrać się na plażę, gdy omega zapraszała go w kółko. Przynajmniej teraz, póki do wszystkich tych nieszczęść nie doszły dodatkowe kilogramy, ale nie potrafił się do tego przekonać. Szczególnie gdy Steve zdejmował koszulkę przy każdej okazji, jakby spodziewał się, że kiedy tylko ich stopy stanął na piasku, jakiś podejrzany w desperacji rzuci się do oceanu. A przecież to spodnie z granatami w kieszeniach najmocniej utrudniały mu ruch.

\- Znowu się rozbierasz – rzucił Danny, widząc, że McGarrett otworzył bagażnik Camaro i tym razem zmieniał koszulkę na taką, która w zasadzie miała już dziurę po kuli. – Oczywiście, że się rozbierasz – powtórzył. – Nie ma się na co gapić, drogie panie – dodał, widząc turystki przechodzące nieopodal.

Nie dziwił się im, że nie mogły oderwać wzroku od Steve'a. Czarne linie tatuaży tylko jeszcze bardziej podkreślały jego muskulaturę i sugerowały, że mężczyzna dba o formę od wielu lat, bo atrament nie rozlał się i nie zmienił kształtu, a to było najtrudniejsze przy utrzymaniu tatuażu.

\- Mam ochotę cię zamknąć za publiczne roznegliżowanie – poinformował McGarretta. – Te dziewczyny mogłyby być twoimi dziećmi – dodał.

Steve spojrzał na niego przelotnie, nie zwracając uwagi na typowy żeński tłumek, który tworzył się, ilekroć podjeżdżali pod plażę. Danny nienawidził piasku. I to był kolejny powód, aby nienawidzić plaż. Te kobiety poruszały charakterystycznie biodrami, poprawiały włosy – wszystko po to, aby pokazać, jak bardzo są dostępne.

Ten świat nie bardzo należał do niego. Rachel zawsze była bardziej subtelna i tylko mocniej ją za to szanował.

\- Na razie mam tylko jedno dziecko – powiedział Steve tylko, sugestywnie wpatrując się na jego brzuch.

'Na razie' obiło się o uszy Danny'ego szerokim echem.

ooo

Kiedy zadzwoniła do niego Kono, początkowo był zaskoczony, ale nie odmówił jej. Dziewczyna zresztą pojawiła się z Chinem pod ramieniem i prezentem powitalnym – a przynajmniej tak rozumiał tę bujającą się w tylko sobie znanym rytmie tancerkę hula. Najwyraźniej uznali, że fakt, iż wynajął mieszkanie, czynił go jednym z nich. **Mieszkańców**. Danny jednak wiedział, że _haole_ będzie go ścigać jeszcze długo, bo pomimo wszelkich zapewnień Kono, iż jest ich człowiekiem – Chin patrzył na niego z wyraźną rezerwą.

W końcu zapytał członka jego rodziny, czy jest jedyną osobą w okolicy mówiącą po angielsku. Wpadki się zdarzały, szczególnie gdy wyławiano cię nieprzytomnego z oceanu.  
Tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się Steve'a, który wsunął się do jego mieszkania ze sporym kubłem popcornu, rzucając Kono długie, pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

\- Mówiła, że zaprosiłeś nas dzisiaj wieczorem – przyznał McGarrett.

\- Oczywiście, że nas zaprosił. Może nie do końca o tym wiedział, ale to szczegół – rzuciła dziewczyna, rozsiadając się na jego kanapie.

Danny westchnął, nie spodziewając się niczego innego i zaczął zastanawiać się, jak w czwórkę pomieszczą się na tak małej przestrzeni, gdy Steve zajął drugi róg kanapy i podniósł sugestywnie rękę, zapewne spodziewając się, że Danny wpasuje się w tę niewielką przestrzeń.

W końcu nie był wielkości słonia.

I Kono przylgnęła do niego niemal od razu, więc mimowolnie starał się od niej odsunąć, co nie było łatwe, gdy niemal całym prawym bokiem przylegał do Steve'a. Przynajmniej McGarrett był tym, który trzymał popcorn, więc Danny miał stały dostęp do kukurydzy.

\- I jesteś mi winien wyjście na plażę – dodała Kono.

\- Zapomnij – odparł krótko.

\- Jeden raz, Danny. I jeśli nie spodoba ci się surfowanie, dam ci spokój – upierała się Kono.

Długie westchnienie wydostało się z jego ust.

\- Nie wiem, czy dostałaś memo, ale nie pływam, nie lubię plaży i nie przepadam za rekinami – przypomniał jej.

\- W ogóle nie pływasz? – zainteresował się Steve i w jego głosie wyraźnie było słychać wątpliwość.

\- Pływam, Steven, ale żeby przeżyć, a nie dla przyjemności – poinformował mężczyznę. – Spodziewasz się, że unosiłem się w wodzie w bezruchu, dopóki fale nie wyniosły mnie na brzeg? – zakpił.

Niemal od razu pożałował tych słów, bo McGarrett spiął się wyraźnie. I o ile wcześniej było mu niewygodnie, bo nie wpasowywali się zbyt dobrze, teraz Danny czuł się tak, jakby siedział oparty o kamienną rzeźbę. Nawet lekko przerzucona przez jego ramię ręka alfy zaczynała ważyć tonę. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho i Danny słyszał jedynie wyjątkowo kiepskiego komentatora przypadkowo włączonego meczu.

\- Fale nie wyrzuciły cię na brzeg, ale mój kuzyn cię wyłowił. Ten, który zna angielski – przypomniał mu Chin tonem, który trudno było odczytać.

Danny jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdzieś tam czają się nutki humoru, więc prychnął, a Kono mu zawtórowała.

\- Gdybyście okryli, że samogłoski nie są jedynymi godnymi uwagi literami, na pewno wielu ludzi byłoby wam wdzięcznych – rzucił.

I Kono jak zawsze nie połknęła haczyka.

\- A wiesz, co mnie uczyniłoby wdzięczną? Jeden dzień z tobą na plaży – powiedziała omega.

Danny wziął głębszy wdech, a potem zabrał pudełko popcornu z kolan Steve'a, ponieważ miał dość sięgania tak daleko. McGarrett nawet nie zareagował.

ooo

Kiedy kolejny raz spotkał Johna, to znowu było przez przypadek. Zdecydował się w końcu wynająć samochód, ponieważ kolejny z kuzynów China miał mu dać jakąś ekstrazniżkę. A chcąc nie chcąc poruszanie się bez auta po Oahu nie było możliwe. Oczywiście setka turystów nie miała z tym problemów, ale on pracował jako policjant i nie miał ochoty oglądać z bliska cholernych kwiatów hibiskusa.

Wyjął swój nowo wyrobiony dowód i przekazał go facetowi, który spisywał jego dane osobowe. Nie bardzo wiedział, po jaką cholerę zabiera się jego dokumenty do gabinetu kierownika, ale szybko poczuł obecność alfy w pomieszczeniu, gdy tylko John McGarrett wszedł do salonu. Spiął się mimowolnie i chociaż wiedział, że mężczyzna się mu przygląda, zignorował go.

Alfa zniknął za tymi samymi drzwiami, gdzie uprowadzono jego dokumenty. Widział już wcześniej wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy pracownika salonu, gdy dostrzegł koło charakterystycznego 'm' oznaczającego mutację literę 'o', która nie pozostawiała nic do wyobraźni. Danny nigdy nie wiedział, dlaczego znakowało się ich w ten sposób, ale podejrzewał, że lekarzom pierwszego kontaktu czy pogotowiu mówiło to najwięcej. Może policjantom, którzy zatrzymywali wyjęte spod prawa omegi i alfy, chociaż na szczęście nie było ich zbyt wiele.

Bracia Hesse byli ewenementem i Danny nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby cała jednostka Steve'a składała się z wyszkolonych alf. Ludzi tego pokroju co Victor należało szybko zatrzymać.  
John McGarrett nie wyszedł z gabinetu, ale facet z jego dokumentami i owszem. I miał nawet przyjemnie wyglądające kluczyki. Danny zamierzał wrzucić częściowo koszty wynajmu samochodu jako budżet operacyjny. I tak z auta korzystał tylko podczas akcji. To nie tak, że Steve czy Kono robili inaczej.

\- Mogę panu już wynająć samochód – powiadomił go przyjaźnie wyglądający mężczyzna.  
Danny'ego jednak nie zwiódł.

\- Może pan? – spytał zdziwiony, wiedząc, że to mogła być tylko freudowska pomyłka.

Jakoś jednak dziwnie zgrywała się z obecnością Johna w salonie. Alfa zresztą wyszedł w końcu z drugiego pomieszczenia i zatrzymał się. I Danny odwrócił się, spoglądając na mężczyznę z wyzwaniem w oczach.

\- Naprawdę może mi pan już wynająć samochód? – zdziwił się Danny odrobinę głośniej, patrząc wprost na ojca Steve'a. – Jakież to uprzejme z pana strony – dodał i zastanawiał się nawet, czy do tego całego sarkazmu nie pokazać McGarrettowi dobrego starego międzynarodowego znaku, który włączał w swe działania środkowy palec.

Bardziej już nie mogliby się porozumieć, jeśli jego pełen irytacji wzrok nie był aż nazbyt oczywisty. John McGarrett uśmiechnął się jednak krzywo, kompletnie go ignorując, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł z salonu. Co tylko powiedziało Danny'emu, że wcale nie miał sytuacji pod kontrolą.

ooo

Na mordercę tych dziewcząt wpadli w zasadzie przez przypadek. Kono w jednej chwili wychodziła z wody, a w drugiej ktoś zaatakował ją od tyłu. I tylko genialny refleks uchronił omegę przed poważnymi obrażeniami. Uderzyła napastnika deską, a potem na dodatek poprawiła prawym sierpowym, łamiąc część kości palców dłoni. Danny zapewne by jej współczuł, gdyby nie fakt, że nie musiała uderzać faceta tak mocno. Już po ciosie deską wypadł z gry, ale omega poruszała się tak szybko, że zdążyła go walnąć jeszcze raz zanim upadł.

Znajome szpitalne ściany raz w życiu oglądał z punktu widzenia gościa, a nie rezydenta. I naprawdę miał ochotę się zaśmiać, gdy Kono jeszcze tego samego dnia zażądała wypisania, co oczywiście próbowali jej wybić z głowy, bo chociaż omegi bywały twarde – prześwietlenie rano było aż nazbyt wskazane. Danny już raz musiał mieć łamaną rękę, ponieważ zrosła się w nieodpowiedni sposób. W przypadku omeg dłuższe pobyty w szpitalu były standardową procedurą – to ich organizmy w końcu odstawały od reszty i lekarze pozbawieni doświadczenia musieli być pewni swoich teorii. A te najlepiej sprawdzano poprzez obserwację.

\- Mam to w nosie – powiedziała Kono. – To ja złapałam kolesia – dodała i Danny nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Upewnię się, że będzie obwiązany wstążką z odpowiednim imieniem, gdy policja Honolulu będzie go od nas jutro odbierać – obiecał jej cierpko. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ci złapani to nie są nasze prywatne zabawki i nie mamy prawa ich zatrzymywać.

Nie wierzył, że Kono otworzy szeroko oczy i uda, że słyszy o tym pierwszy raz.

\- Naprawdę? – spytała omega. – Czuję się taka oszukana.

\- Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób. Miałaś szczęście, że nie uszkodziłaś deski. Co byłoby następnym razem? – spytał retorycznie Danny i dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

\- Mówisz do mnie najmilsze rzeczy – przyznała.

ooo

Nie chciał tego odczytywać inaczej niż jako to, czym było w rzeczywistości, ale jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Steve zaprosił go do siebie i mieli w planach wybrać kilka kolejnych spraw – tym razem starszych i nierozwiązanych. Teczki z dziesięciu, które poprzednio podsunął im Chin, rozrosły się do kilku pudeł i Danny ponownie znalazł się na tym razem stłoczonej kanapie.

Steve siedział tak blisko niego, że niemal czuł przez skórę puls mężczyzny. Normalnie też był do tego zdolny, ale potrafił odwracać swoją uwagę od takich szczegółów. Nie dzisiaj.  
Steve pachniał inaczej. Przede wszystkim nie użył słodkawego żelu, który zapewne miał coś wspólnego z Cath. Spędzili też cały dzień w pracy, a alfa nie zdążył wziąć prysznica. I Danny znał ten zapach – ciężki i ostry. Już raz się w nim wykąpał, gdy spędzili z McGarrettem wyjątkowo intensywną noc.

Od czasu, gdy drużyna odwiedziła go w mieszkaniu, Steve dotykał go częściej. Jakby sądził, że dostał jakiegoś rodzaju pozwolenie, skoro Danny wpuścił ich w swoją tymczasową przestrzeń. Przecież siedzieli już przedtem tak blisko. Może nawet bliżej, bo wtedy Danny częściowo zajmował udo Steve'a i postanowił, że jak w prawdziwym partnerstwie nie będą o tym rozmawiać. O tym, jak kciuk Steve'a poruszał się przez cały mecz – pewnie współświadomie, gdy alfa nie miał gdzie położyć ręki, więc obejmował nią Danny'ego. O tym, jak Danny przestał oddychać na krótki ułamek sekundy, gdy Steve dotknął jego sutka przez cienki materiał koszuli.

Było całkiem sporo rzeczy, o których nie rozmawiali i zastanawiał się, kiedy Steve sięgnie po własną teczkę, bo alfa znowu położył swoją ciężką rękę na jego ramieniu i czytał, chociaż to nie była najbardziej wygodna pozycja. W końcu jednak otwarte pudła zajmowały sporą część kanapy.

W salonie McGarrettów było całkiem cicho i Danny słyszał wyraźnie ich miarowe oddechy. Steve wydawał się nieporuszony ich bliskością, ale Danny zaczynał się przyjemnie do niej przyzwyczajać. Zawsze miał problem z dotykaniem ludzi. Najpierw musiał się upewnić, czy jest gotowy wpuścić ich w swoją przestrzeń, a odpowiedź na to nie zawsze była twierdząca.  
Ludzie pokroju Rachel i Dennisa wślizgiwali się w nią bez problemu. W końcu mutacja ich ominęła, więc nie wyczuwał ich na kilometr i nie sprawiali, że wszystkie jego instynkty się uaktywniały.

Ze Stevem sprawa miała się inaczej. Był cały czas świadom obecności alfy. Wiedział, gdzie McGarrett przebywa podczas strzelanin i wyczuwał, kiedy mężczyzna się poruszał, co często okazywało się przydatne. A jednak Steve nie sprawiał, że na jego rękach pojawiała się gęsia skórka. Chociaż – ona się pojawiała, ale w całkiem innym kontekście. Tak jak teraz, gdy Steve – pewnie znowu nieświadom tego, co robi – dotykał palcem miejsca, w którym jego kołnierzyk stykał się ze skórą.

Sam też zapominał się w obecności McGarretta i w pełni rozumiał, że ich znajomość nie jest normalna. Żyli w zbyt dużym zagrożeniu i wiedział, że dotyk jest w takich sytuacjach niemal wymogiem. Z Dennisem robili tak cały czas – potrącali się ramionami, gdy przechodzili obok siebie. Danny poprawiał jego krawat, a Barat uderzał go w tyłek, gdy chciał mu dogryźć. Granica przesuwała się coraz bardziej, im mocniej wystawieni byli na niebezpieczeństwo.  
I był całkiem świadomy, że Steve nawet nie wie, co robi. Alfa był zbyt skupiony na aktach przed sobą. Równie dobrze mógłby się bawić kosmykiem włosów jak Rachel czy przygryzać ołówek jak Dennis.

Wiedział, że to nic nie znaczy, ale jednak to uczucie było naprawdę genialne.


	24. Chapter 24

Cath pojawiła się kolejny raz dopiero po trzech tygodniach. W tym czasie Danny był na trzech następnych USG, które były totalnie niepotrzebne, ale i tak nie zrezygnowałby z żadnego z tych badań, ponieważ serce jego córki biło coraz głośniej, coraz silniej – i jeśli to nie był najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie, nie wiedział, co innego mogłoby go przebić. Możliwe, że Steve dalej kochał wybuchy swoich granatów, ale Danny miał ochotę nagrać to delikatne bicie serca i puszczać sobie przed snem.

Wyczuł alfę o wiele wcześniej niż ją zauważył, ale tym razem w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest bezpieczny. Steve skoczył do swojej sypialni po szkło powiększające, bo nawet ich wzrok nie był w stanie wychwycić szczegółów na źle wykonanych przez techników zdjęciach.

Kobieta pojawiła się w progu domu bez ostrzeżenia czy pukania i Danny zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie posiadała klucze. Albo McGarrett nigdy nie zamykał drzwi, co było równie prawdopodobne.

\- Cześć, Cath – przywitał się z nią, nie odrywając się nawet od dokumentów.

Ta sprawa była inna od wszystkich i pierwszy raz chyba trafili na mafijne porachunki. Chciał znać tutejsze zwyczaje – jakkolwiek fatalnie by to nie brzmiało, ale każdy zabijał inaczej. Jeśli odnaleźliby coś specyficznego na miejscach zbrodni lub ciałach, mogliby to 'swoje' morderstwo połączyć z innymi. A Danny był pewien, że jeśli ktoś zabija z taką precyzją, nie jest to jego pierwszy raz.

\- Danny – powiedziała kobieta, podchodząc bliżej.

W zasadzie nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachowywać w jej obecności. I starał się jak mógł udawać mocno zaczytanego, przynajmniej dopóki Steve nie wróci do swojego cholernego salonu. Miał trochę ochotę wyjaśnić jej, co tutaj robi o tej porze – mocno po godzinach pracy, ale tłumaczyli się tylko winni. A obaj ze Stevem pracowali i chociaż wokół stołu nadal leżały pudełka po jedzeniu na wynos – nie była to romantyczna kolacja. Musiał coś zjeść po pracy, a po prostu nie miał kiedy. To też nie tak, że siedzieli tutaj, omawiając prywatne sprawy.

Nie mieli prywatnych spraw. Steve towarzyszył mu podczas badań, ale nigdy nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy Danny wspominał o swoim powrocie do New Jersey. Posada nadal na niego czekała, podobnie jak rodzice. I może skoro Dennis nie był im potrzebny – Danny przy Cath stanie się równie zbędny. Alfa z wywiadu marynarki to zawsze kilka pięter lepiej niż ciężarny omega, który zaczyna przybierać na wadze. A jego cholerne koszule na pewno nie skurczyły się w praniu – tego był pewien.

Ciężkie kroki obwieściły im, że Steve schodzi na dół. I McGarrett stanął lekko zaskoczony w progu swojego salonu, zapewne nie spodziewając się Cath o tej porze. A może po prostu dzisiaj. Steve jednak uśmiechnął się do niej tak szeroko, że Danny nie mógł się nie skrzywić. Nigdy nie widział takiego wyrazu twarzy u McGarretta, ale możliwe, że po prostu był zarezerwowany. I Danny pewnie też się tak kiedyś uśmiechał do Rachel. Zanim wszystko wzięło w łeb.

I może też całowali się w policzek równie delikatnie, żeby nie wprawiać w zakłopotanie swoich gości. Danny jednak naprawdę nie chciał wyobrażać sobie ciągu dalszego tego wieczoru.

\- Słuchaj, może zabiorę to wszystko i przejrzę po prostu u siebie… - zaproponował, wzruszając ramionami.

Steve spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony, jakby nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. A może przypomniał sobie dopiero, że zostawił Danny'ego samego na swojej kanapie.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – prychnęła Cath.

\- To naprawdę nie będzie problem, a pewnie macie do pogadania – dodał pospiesznie.

Steve wyglądał nagle na spanikowanego i Danny zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powiedział czegoś niestosownego.

\- Nie – powiedział szybko alfa. – Nie mam szkła powiększającego, więc jutro Kono po prostu powiększy to komputerowo – ciągnął dalej. – Nie musimy dzisiaj już nic robić – dodał McGarrett i brzmiał trochę jak wariat.

W sumie Danny to właśnie sugerował, więc podniósł się z kanapy i sięgnął po akta rozłożone nadal na stole.

\- W zasadzie dawno się z wami nie widziałam – podjęła Cath. – Jesteście bardzo zmęczeni, czy film w moim towarzystwie będzie wam odpowiadał? – spytała. – Obiecałam Kono, że się spotkamy, a jutro niestety chyba wypływam… Wiesz, jak jest z rozkazami – powiedziała alfa, uśmiechając się przepraszająco w stronę Steve'a.

\- Zadzwonię do Kono – obiecał McGarrett i oboje spojrzeli w jego kierunku, jakby czekali na jego decyzję.

Danny wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jasne, ale powiedz, że to nie będzie komedia romantyczna – zażartował, a Cath uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę.

ooo

Czuł się naprawdę dziwnie, gdy we dwójkę przygotowywali popcorn, a Steve składał akta z powrotem do pudeł. Cisza, która zapadła w kuchni, wcale nie była przyjemna i czuł, że kobieta ma ochotę o coś spytać, ale coś ją mocno powstrzymywało. I gdyby nie miał do czynienia z dobrze wyszkoloną alfą, pewnie by się mniej przejmował tym napięciem, które między nimi panowało. Cholerna mutacja sprawiała, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie obie alfy się znajdowały. I fakt, że oboje byli mocno spięci, nie pomagał. Początkowo czuł się jak intruz w domu Steve'a i potrzebne mu było dobre kilka dni, aby oswoić się z nową przestrzenią. A teraz to uczucie wróciło – i to w dwa razy silniejszej formie. Musiał się dwa razy mocniej zastanawiać, zanim otworzył lodówkę czy podał Cath miskę. Pojęcia nie miał, po cholerę chcieli, aby został, skoro ewidentnie im zawadzał.  
Kono i Chin pojawili się prawie dwadzieścia minut później i z westchnieniem ulgi zabrał pierwszą przygotowaną porcję popcornu, zostawiając Cath w kuchni. Jednak już w progu zdał sobie sprawę, że jego koledzy z jednostki usiedli na kanapie dokładnie tak samo jak każdego wieczoru, zostawiając jedynie niewielką przestrzeń między Stevem a Kono. Przestrzeń, którą normalnie zająłby on sam, ale w tej sytuacji nie mógł. Ona nie należała do niego i coś nieprzyjemnego znowu pojawiło się w jego żołądku. Tym razem jednak nie mógł tego zrzucić na ananasy. Steve nie miał u siebie ani jednego, chociaż dalej twierdził, że Danny wymiotował na ich widok tylko, gdy miał pusty żołądek.

I ta teoria mogła mieć swoje naukowe poparcie.

Danny wyprostował się lekko, obejmując mocniej miskę z popcornem i usiadł na jednym z dwóch foteli, których nigdy nie używali. Steve spojrzał na niego, jakby nie rozumiał nawet, co Danny tam robi, ale odpowiedź była bardzo prosta. A wszystko się wyklarowało, gdy Cath pojawiła się z kolejnymi dwoma porcjami prażonej kukurydzy.

\- Nie byłoby ci wygodniej na kanapie? – spytała alfa ciekawie.

Danny uśmiechnął się – miał nadzieję, że szczerze.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – powiedział. – Cały fotel i popcorn dla mnie – dodał, starając się nie patrzeć na Kono, która przewiercała w jego głowie dziury.

Gdyby jej wzrok mógł faktycznie go uszkodzić, zapewne eksplodowałby od samej jego intensywności. I czuł, jak wszyscy w pomieszczeniu spięli się, więc pewnie nie powinien był się w ogóle odzywać. Albo zostawać. Nadal pojęcia nie miał, co robił na tym dziwnym wieczorku filmowym.

ooo

Nie mieli informacji o Hessie. Wydawać by się mogło, że mężczyzna rozpłynął się w powietrzu i Danny czułby się wspaniale, gdyby istniała taka możliwość. Jednak mocno w to wątpił. Hesse jako alfa w świecie przestępczym był ewenementem i na pewno każdy chciał nieść mu pomoc. Fakt, że jego ciało nie wypłynęło na żadną z plaż – tylko to potwierdzał.

Ograniczyli się jedynie do spraw, które miały charakterystyczny element wspólny – śladowe ilości substancji, które wytwarzała jedna z tutejszych ryb. Zabójca musiał bowiem pracować w porcie lub taką drogą dostawać się na wyspę, aby wykonać zlecenie. Danny nie widział dla nich zbyt świetlanej przyszłości. Kono powiększała zdjęcia z poprzednich miejsc zbrodni, których nie mogli obejrzeć. Każde morderstwo, do którego doszło na całym archipelagu, przechodziło przez nich, a laboratoria wykonywały odpowiednie testy, aby sprawdzić, czy ta substancja faktycznie znajduje się na którymś z ciał.

Na razie mieli takich dziesięć i Danny częściej niż rzadziej orientował się, że siedzą ze Stevem pochyleni nad aktami w domu McGarretta. Jego mieszkanie nie było zbyt zapraszające, ale czuł, że jednak nadużywa gościnności alfy. Szczególnie że każde kolejne spotkanie z Cath było czysto przypadkowe. I kobieta zawsze znajdowała go na kanapie swojego chłopaka, otoczonego pojemnikami po jedzeniu. Czuł się trochę winny, chociaż nie miał powodu. Nie robili niczego złego, a jednocześnie dręczyło go, że nie porozmawiali o tym wszystkim.

Wydawało mu się, że ilekroć Steve wychodzi z nim do lekarza, jakoś podgryza Cath, a nie chciał tego, bo kobieta była cudowna. Może nie słodka i urocza jak Kono, ale inteligentna i niezależna. Należał się jej szacunek za to, w jaki sposób poradziła sobie z tym wszystkim. I zawsze dobrze go traktowała, chociaż miała wszelkie prawo do bycia suką. Nawet nie miałby jej tego bardzo za złe.

Steve wydawał się nieporuszony tym, że Cath widzi ich takich. I Danny zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy McGarrett nie ma czasem zakutego łba. Jednak każdego wieczoru, gdy Cath pojawiała się w domu Steve'a, Danny wychodził, kierując się do swojego małego mieszkania, a ona zostawała bez słowa skargi i chyba to za każdym razem faktycznie miało znaczenie.

ooo

Przesłuchiwanie świadków na Hawajach nigdy nie było takie, jak człowiek mógł się spodziewać. Kono raz prawie została rozjechana przez rozpędzony samochód, a China próbowano otruć w chińskiej restauracji. Steve przytrzymywał ludzi nad przepaściami albo wyciągał pistolet i ostentacyjnie sprawdzał, ile nabojów ma w magazynku. Danny sądził, że granaty w kieszeniach spodni robiłyby większe wrażenie, ale mógł się mylić. Wyspiarze byli dziwni.

Nie rozumiał też za bardzo, dlaczego wymienienie imienia Wo Fata skończyło się tym, że dwóch gnojków zerwało się do biegu i to w dwie różne strony. Steve rzucił się tropem tego bliższego sobie, a Danny ze zdumieniem odkrył, że jego stopy nie chcą się oderwać od ziemi. 'Jego' zbieg był coraz dalej, a wszystkie jego instynkty krzyczały, aby odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Musiał użyć całej siły woli, aby podnieść jeden z orzechów kokosowych, który upadł na chodnik, gdy te dupki potrąciły stragan. Rzucił nim przed siebie, wiedząc, że za kilka sekund mężczyzna z jękiem upadnie na ziemię. Kilku przechodniów spoglądało na niego zszokowanych, ale on udał, że to normalka i wyciągnął z kieszeni kajdanki, idąc spokojnie spacerkiem w stronę już nie świadka, ale podejrzanego.

Steve akurat wracał ze swoim zbiegiem i spoglądał na niego lekko wstrząśnięty . Może nawet obserwował całe zajście. Danny nie był pewien, w tamtej chwili skupiał się tylko na tym, że zamarł, a to mu się nigdy nie zdarzało. Słyszał za sobą szepty i nieśmiałe brawa, i kiedy w końcu uklęknął przy ogłuszonym gnojku, zakładając mu kajdanki – odetchnął z ulgą. Miał kolana jak z waty i nawet nie wyciągnął broni.

Kiedy dotargał chłopaka w stronę samochodu Steve'a, McGarrett był już otoczony kobietami – jak zawsze, gdy znajdowali się bliżej plaży. Tym razem jednak i on dostał numer czy dwa – czym był tym bardziej zaskoczony.

\- Co to było? – spytał później Steve, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.

Danny nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Był w trzecim miesiącu. Czuł to całkiem wyraźnie. Jego chód nie zmienił się całkiem i nie przybrał wiele na wadze, ale jego ciało zaczynało się zmieniać. I miał taki pozostać przez kilka kolejnych miesięcy. Miało być tylko gorzej. A jego instynkty szalały już wcześniej – choćby wtedy, gdy Steve rzucił go na maskę samochodu, wykręcając mu boleśnie rękę. Nie miał ataku paniki, ale coś bardzo bliskiego, gdy metal wciskał mu się w brzuch.

Podczas podróży statkiem, gdy siedział w małej drewnianej klatce, jego zmysły były wyostrzone jak nigdy. Myślał klarowniej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu, układając plany ucieczki, które nie miały sensu, więc poddawał się stagnacji, a potem jego ciało się buntowało i zmuszało go do większego wysiłku. Wiedział, że musiał się uwolnić i dlatego był gotowy, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja.

Teraz jednak sam decydował o tym, kiedy znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie, a kiedy nie. I jego cała istota się buntowała. Gdyby wierzył teorii, że w jego ciele było ich dwoje – Danny-człowiek i Danny-omega – powiedziałby, że instynkty tego drugiego przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Nie był całkiem racjonalny, gdy jego stopy nie chciały się poruszyć. Jednak opanował niebezpieczeństwo i zakucie w kajdanki nieprzytomnego nie stanowiło już problemu. Nie dla instynktu, który nakazywał mu za wszelką cenę chronić dziecko i siebie. I to w tej kolejności, a nie innej. Czuł to wyraźnie.

Steve wpatrywał się w niego, czekając na jednoznaczną odpowiedź, której Danny po prostu nie miał. Bo nie wiedział, co się tam tak właściwie stało. Zaczynały go przerażać te wszystkie zmiany, którym zostawał poddany, ale nie miał wyboru. To nie tak, że kiedykolwiek miał wybór.

\- Jak ktoś nie ma w głowie, to ma w nogach – powiedział tylko, ponieważ była to odpowiednia mieszanka sarkazmu i odrobiny prawdy.

Steve nie wyglądał jednak, jakby mu uwierzył.

ooo

Zadzwonił do doktora Carola jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, czując się jak tchórz i idiota. Żadna z książek, które przeczytał, nie wspominała o czymś podobnym, więc z bijącym mocno sercem zaczął wyjaśniać lekarzowi złożoność problemu.

\- Danny – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo Carol. – Zastanów się, czy to jest w twojej głowie, czy to jest faktycznie… że tak powiem, fizyczne. Jesteś pewien, że to nie…

\- Urojenia – dokończył za niego Danny, wiedząc, że lekarz zapewne chciał użyć jakiegoś eufemizmu.

Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że może się stresować do tego stopnia, żeby jego własny umysł go zawiódł. I to wciąż wydawało mu się mało prawdopodobne. Wiedział w tamtym momencie, że musi złapać podejrzanego, ale ciało faktycznie stawiło mu opór. A jeśli dobrze pamiętał z lekcji biologii, to mózg powinien panować nad nerwami.

\- Nie chciałem cię urazić – westchnął Carol, źle interpretując ciszę, która pojawiła się w słuchawce. – Niektóre matki wyobrażają sobie, jak będą wyglądać ich dzieci. Niektóre są w stanie podnieść cały samochód, aby uratować swoje dzieci. Ciąża po prostu robi z ludźmi różne rzeczy – wyjaśnił mu lekarz. – To mogła być jednorazowa sytuacja. Albo twój mózg przypomniał sobie wszystkie te przypadki, gdy podobny pościg przebiegł całkiem inaczej. Jesteś policjantem w czynnej służbie, to nie może być pierwszy raz, gdy musiałeś za kimś pobiec.

\- Jestem detektywem – poprawił go Danny instynktownie i zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie jest nawet prawidłowa nazwa.

Byłby detektywem, gdyby był dalej w New Jersey. Detektywem sierżantem, więc nawet w ten sposób komandor porucznik McGarrett był jego chrzanionym przełożonym. Obecnie nie wiedział nawet, co tak dokładnie robi. Nie był w policji, ale pracował dla niej. Na pewno na rzecz obywateli.

Oczywiście kiedy ostatni raz biegł – porwano go. Pamiętał dokładnie ból, jaki towarzyszył uderzeniu, które otrzymał. Gdyby był całkiem człowiekiem, nie przeżyłby go. Jako omega cierpiał przez kilka kolejnych dni na ból głowy. Nie wiedział, czy uznać to za szczęście. Plan był całkiem inny, gdy wybiegał ze swojego bloku. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jak wiele niebezpieczeństw czyhało na ludzi, ale kiedy myślał o swojej córce – oddychającej i żyjącej już bez jego opieki – na świecie, zewnętrznym i okropnym, coś się w nim kurczyło. Hesse nadal gdzieś tam był i te sprawy, które teraz rozwiązywali, nie przybliżały ich do mężczyzny nawet na krok.

Carol mógł mieć rację. To mógł być ten jeden raz, kompletny przypadek. Skok adrenaliny. Sądził jednak, że to sięga o wiele głębiej. Jego podświadomość doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, w jak gównianym położeniu się znajdował i że ściganie jakiejś płotki na dłuższą metę nie miało sensu. Było tylko podejmowaniem niepotrzebnego ryzyka, podczas gdy głównym cel znajdował się poza jego zasięgiem.

Dennis, a nawet Rachel dawali mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale na wyspie, na którą go wywieziono bez jego zgody – nie miał już nikogo. A John McGarrett krążył wokół niego, jakby czekał, kiedy Danny da sobie spokój i odleci do domu. Może ojciec Steve'a chciał, aby Hesse zajął się łatwiejszym celem. Omega w ciąży byłaby idealna. Hesse zapewne wychynąłby ze swojej kryjówki i Steve mógłby go dorwać.

Sama ta myśl rozbawiła go i zaśmiał się do słuchawki, pewnie mocno zaskakując Carola.

\- Danny? – spytał jego lekarz z niepokojem w głosie.

\- Nic, doktorku. Chyba faktycznie mam paranoję – przyznał, wciąż rozbawiony własnymi myślami.

Hesse pojęcia nie miał o jego ciąży. Nerwy podszeptywały mu idiotyzmy i znał to doskonale. Przy sprawie Cannona niemal codziennie widział ludzi śledzących Karen czy Rachel. Paranoja spowodowana stresem, a do tego urojenia. Zaczynał uwielbiać koniec pierwszego trymestru.


	25. Chapter 25

To stało się kolejny raz jakieś dwa tygodnie później. Nie wiedział, jak Cath zaszła go od tyłu, ale prawie dostał zawału, a przeważnie jego pierwszym odruchem była walka. Tym razem po prostu się wzdrygnął i prawie upuścił miskę z popcornem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – krzyknął z salonu Steve, zapewne słysząc, jak jego serce galopuje.

\- W jak najlepszym – odpowiedział, starając się unikać wzroku Cath.

Doktor Carol twierdził, że to efekt stresu, ale coraz mniej w to wierzył. Nie był w stanie funkcjonować w ten sposób w jednostce i dotarło do niego, jak poważny może mieć problem. Koniec z pościgami i ufaniem sobie w kwestii strzelania do ludzi. Nie chciał znaleźć się w sytuacji, że zesztywnieje pod gradem kul. Co gorsza bez wsparcia w postaci niechętnego im SWATu. Zapewne mógłby wytłumaczyć Carolowi, że potrzebuje na to leków, ale wątpił, aby lekarz miał cokolwiek. Nawet wiarygodne informacje, kiedy to się skończy. Nie chciał się dowiedzieć, że odkąd będzie odpowiedzialny za dwoje – gdy urodzi i będzie trzymał córkę w ramionach – jego kariera policyjna się skończy. Miał plany. A one zakładały bardzo długie godziny pracy. Nie za biurkiem – bynajmniej.

Cath przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, więc uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

\- Cholerne zakradające się alfy. Chyba przyzwyczaiłem się do twojej obecności, tak jak do Steve'a – skłamał gładko.

Orientował się dokładnie , gdzie znajduje się Cath. Po prostu ten jeden raz zamyślił się za bardzo, próbując jakoś wyłączyć się. Czasami wsłuchiwał się w ten nieustannie towarzyszący mu dźwięk i wiedział doskonale, do kogo należał. Słyszał swoją córkę coraz głośniej i coraz wyraźniej nawet bez tego okropnego żelu, po którym nie mógł doczyścić całego brzucha.

Jego córka rosła coraz silniejsza.

Zabrał miskę z prażoną kukurydzą i usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym fotelu, chociaż dzisiaj nie towarzyszyli im Chin i Kono. Najnowsza sprawa dotyczyła kradzieży broni z bazy Pearl, więc Cath została oddelegowana do pracy z Five Oh. Już podczas pierwszych oględzin zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta jest równie skuteczna co Steve. A jej inteligencja była nie do zakwestionowania. Nie wiedział, czy alfy specjalnie hodują na superżołnierzy, ale jej palce śmigały po klawiaturze komputera z taką sprawnością, że Kono oddała jej swój sprzęt. W końcu Cath była naprawdę dobra w tym, co robiła. Danny nigdy nie był fanem nowoczesnych metod dochodzeniowych, ale teraz wszystkie skrzynie z bronią miały nadajniki GPS, fluorescencyjną farbę i inne takie. On skupiał się głównie na śledzeniu tych, którzy ładunek przewozili, na swojej komórce, którą Kono wyposażyła w dodatkową aplikację.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Steve okazał się nie takim całkiem neandertalczykiem. Cath nie musiała mu niczego tłumaczyć dwa razy i wydawali się działać jak doskonale zbudowany mechanizm. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że oboje czasem tak skupiali się na pracy, że nie zauważali nawet, jak późno się zrobiło.

ooo

Doktor Carol ponownie okazał się nieprzydatny. Jego jedyną radą było pogadanie ze Stevem, a to nie wchodziło w grę. Danny chciał brać udział w śledztwach i sama myśl o tym, że to McGarrett wyrzuci go z jednostki, była upokarzająca. Jeszcze niedawno chciał wrócić do New Jersey, ale to nie była odpowiednia droga. Nie chciał być zapamiętany w ten sposób. Jako omega, którego cholerna ciąża wyeliminowała z gry, bo nie potrafił zapanować nad instynktami. Nienawidził prymitywnej strony swojej natury i nie rozumiał, jak biolodzy mogli twierdzić, że ludzkość robiła krok naprzód. Widział to na przykładzie Steve'a, który z łatwością dostosowywał się do sytuacji, a jego siła przydawała się nie raz. Jednak Danny coraz rzadziej odnajdywał plusy w byciu omegą, za co Kono zapewne zmyłaby mu głowę.

\- Jeden dzień na plaży – powiedziała dziewczyna zresztą, przysuwając mu pod nos pudełko z malasadas.

Jakimś cudem zawsze jedno było pod ręką i Danny nie rozumiał tego fenomenu.

\- Nie – odparł krótko. – Masz te dane od techników? – spytał, chcąc zmienić temat.

\- Danny – zajęczała Kono. – Każdego wieczoru siedzisz ze Stevem i Cath. Jesteśmy omegami, zróbmy coś razem – poprosiła.

Zamarł, ponieważ to była cholerna prawda. Cath była na wyspie od dobrych dwóch tygodni, a on monopolizował ich czas dokładnie tak samo, jak było w przypadku Rachel i Dennisa. W zasadzie nie wyobrażał sobie spędzenia wieczoru z kimś innym.

\- Wiem, że się wkurzasz, gdy wspominam, że nie spotkałam żadnego omegi faceta… - zaczęła Kono.

\- Dzikusy – wtrącił Danny.

\- Ale nie złożę cię w ofierze żadnym bogom morza. Do tego musiałbyś być dziewicą – zakończyła omega i spojrzała na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- I nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że może nie chcę się rozbierać? – spytał Danny obniżając głos.

Steve i Cath siedzieli w gabinecie McGarretta, ale nigdy nie było wiadomo, jak dobry słuch mają alfy. Był przekonany, że Steve ukrywał nawet przed nimi wszystkie swoje możliwości. Danny robił tak na samym początku, żeby McGarrett nie poczuł się zbyt pewnie i nie zabił ich obu. Nie chciał skakania z budynków i pościgów po zaminowanym polu. Wystarczyło mu, że Steve wysadzał drzwi granatami, zamiast pukać. Facet miał poważny problem.

Kono spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami, a potem jej usta trochę się rozchyliły.

\- Widać już? – spytała ciekawie.

\- Ciszej – powiedział szybko, zerkając nad komputerem na rozmawiającą parę.

\- Co na to McGarrett? – zaciekawiła się Kono.

\- Raczej trudno, żeby uprzykrzał mi życie z powodu wzrostu wagi, gdy sam partycypował we wprowadzaniu mnie w ten stan – zakpił Danny, wiedząc doskonale, że nie o taką odpowiedź jej chodziło.

Steve nie wiedział, że jego brzuch zaokrąglał się w charakterystyczny sposób. A jeśli dostrzegł zmiany – na szczęście milczał. Możliwe, że cholerne pączki przyczyniły się do tego, że tył za wcześnie, ale nie był też najmłodszy. Jego metabolizm szalał od samego początku.

\- Nie musisz się rozbierać – powiedziała Kono z przekonaniem. – Chociaż jestem pewna, że i tak świetnie wyglądasz. Przejdziemy się po plaży, pogadamy. Opowiesz mi, jak wygląda wasze centrum…

\- Nie mamy centrum – odparł Danny i westchnął. – Nigdy nie było potrzebne. Jest nas sześcioro w okolicy – przyznał niechętnie. – Nasz patolog informuje mnie o tym dostatecznie często, abym nie zapomniał, że jestem mu winien zwłoki.

Kono zamrugała oczami, a potem zaczęła się śmiać jak opętana.

\- Tak, tak. Świetny koleś – prychnął Danny. – Mamy własnych lekarzy. Wybieraliśmy ich dość wcześnie i każdy jest do swojego dość przywiązany. W zasadzie aż do niedawna nie wiedziałem, że ufam swojemu tak bardzo – przyznał, starając się brzmieć na nieporuszonego.

\- Przez ciążę? – upewniła się Kono.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził z kwaśną miną i zdał sobie sprawę, że Chin uniósł głowę znad papierów i wpatruje się wprost w ich stronę. – W sumie może masz rację. W zasadzie głupio będzie powiedzieć kumplom, że byłem przez kilka tygodni na Hawajach i nigdy nie wyszedłem na plażę… Tylko trzymaj ode mnie z daleka rozgwiazdy i rekiny – poprosił, a Kono położyła mu uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu.

\- Rozgwiazdy i rekiny. Przy mnie będziesz bezpieczny – zapewniła go dziewczyna.

ooo

Tym razem Carol zadzwonił do niego sam i w zasadzie od razu wiedział, że ten telefon mu się nie spodoba. Lekarz przez chwilę wypytywał go o stan zdrowia, więc Danny cierpliwie odpowiadał, aż w końcu nie wytrzymywał.

\- Czy to będzie jedna z tych rozmów, gdzie mówisz mi, doktorku, że w związku z cholerną mutacją i ciążą mam jednak raka i umieram, a te urojenia są efektem tego, że to dziadostwo pożera mi mózg? – spytał wprost.

W słuchawce zaległa nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Znam cię tak długo, a nadal mnie zastanawia, skąd bierzesz te głupoty – odparł Carol. – Nie. Nie umierasz. W zasadzie zaciekawiło mnie to, co mówiłeś o wariującym instynkcie. Popytałem, gdzie mogłem i okazało się, że nie jesteś jedynym, który to zauważył.

\- Okej. Jak to zwalczyć? – spytał Danny wprost, czując przypływ nadziei.

\- Nie da się zwalczyć instynktu, tego się chyba już nauczyłeś, Danny – westchnął Carol, ale on nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że był facetem od prostych rozwiązań. – Omega, która miała podobny problem, pracowała na pogotowiu. Jej partner zostawił ją i gdy byli odseparowani, dziecko miało na nią podobny wpływ.

\- Przeszło jej to? – spróbował Danny jeszcze raz.

\- Tak, oczywiście – odparł Carol. – Gdy znalazła nowego partnera – przyznał.

Danny połknął 'cholerę', która cisnęła mu się na usta.

\- Mówiłeś, że pracujesz z tym alfą, który jest ojcem – podjął Carol. – Rozmawiałeś z nim?

\- Lubię moją pracę – przyznał Danny.

\- Sugerowałbym, żebyś z nim jednak porozmawiał. Może moglibyście spędzać razem więcej czasu albo… - Carol ewidentnie celował na ślepo.

\- Nie mogę spędzać z nim jeszcze więcej czasu. Pracujemy razem i nawet po godzinach przeglądamy akta. On ma dziewczynę – dodał Danny, bo już słyszał, jak szare komórki Carola pracują.

\- Sugeruję zatem innego alfę. Nie widziałeś kogoś jeszcze? To Hawaje, powinni mieć całe centrum… - odparł lekarz.

\- Jedna alfa to jego dziewczyna, drugi próbował mnie zabić, a trzeci jest ojcem ojca dziecka – powiedział przez zęby.

\- Dziadkiem? – upewnił się Carol.

\- To się jeszcze okaże – odparł Danny.

Carol westchnął.

\- Nie sądzisz, że twoim problemem jest wrogie nastawienie? – spytał lekarz, sprawiając, że dawno zwalczana migrena powróciła.

Przestał pić sok, który przynosił mu McGarrett i Steve po prostu bez słowa zaniechał prób podsyłania mu zdrowotnej dawki kofeiny. Czuł, że jeśli nie dostanie czegoś na podniesienie ciśnienia, zaraz coś rozwali. Co wydawało mu się całkiem zabawne, bo padał z nóg, a jednak miał energię na złość . Jego ciało wszystko przetwarzało na adrenalinę i pewnie powinno go to martwić. Jednak jego dziecko podobno właśnie tak uczyło się obchodzić z tego typu hormonami.

\- Staram się podchodzić z uśmiechem do każdego dnia – zakpił i Carol ponownie westchnął.

\- Znalazłem informacje, ale na to nie ma leku. Musisz sam coś wymyślić – poinformował go lekarz, jakby to nie było oczywiste.

ooo

Kono czekała na niego przed wejściem do budynku i przyglądała się kilku zabitym dechami oknom w sąsiedztwie. Antynarkotykowi zrobili nalot kilka nocy wcześniej, budząc go.

Okolica może nie był najbezpieczniejsza, ale czuł, że przestępczość się zmniejszyła, odkąd się wprowadził. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła matka z dzieckiem, którą tłukł mąż, dopóki Danny nie mignął mu przed oczami odznaką Five Oh. Nie miał ochoty bić się z facetem, ale tacy bywali tchórzami. Ten też znikł niemal od razu, a Danny dostał ciasto.

Z ananasem. Które zjadł z przyjemnością i nie zamierzał tego nigdy powiedzieć Steve'owi. McGarrett już uważał się za wszystkowiedzącego, a podbudowywanie ego u alf nigdy nie leżało w stawiku jego zainteresowań.

\- Coś się stało? – spytała Kono, patrząc wymownie na dziury po kulach.

\- Antynarkotykowi – odparł Danny i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Steve wie? – spytała omega.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. W innym wypadku byłbym wściekły, że mi nie powiedział. Obudzili mnie – oświadczył jej, lekko zirytowany.

Kono przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, ale w końcu zmarszczka między jej brwiami zniknęła.

\- Idziemy na plażę! – ucieszyła się i niemal natychmiast zawinęła swoją wyjątkowo chudą rękę wokół jego przedramienia.

W końcu miał okazję włożyć to, co kupili z Rachel na jedynych zakupach, na które zdążył się wybrać. Spodenki nieprzyjemnie opinały go w pasie, ale na szczęście były na gumce, czego nie zamierzał nigdy nikomu powiedzieć. Cienka koszulka na pewno lepiej nadawała się do chodzenia po hawajskich plażach niż to, co przeważnie nosił do pracy. Radość Kono powoli zaczęła mu się udzielać. Sądził, że dziewczyna chce zabrać go w jakieś specjalne miejsce, ale jechali bardzo krótko. Ocean był wyjątkowo spokojny i Danny nauczył się, że tak wyglądały wieczory na Oahu. Każdy surfer pojawiał się na plaży o poranku, gdy przypływ oznaczał większe fale. Był pewien, że Kono wzorem Steve'a wstawała o piątej, aby złapać kilka chwil dla siebie.

Tworzyli na pewno dziwną parę, bo dziewczyna była od niego wyższa o dobre kilka centymetrów. Jej szczupła sylwetka była kwintesencją budowy omeg. Nigdy jednak nie narzekał, że w jego przypadku natura nie skorzystała z przyjętego schematu. Gdyby nie waga, którą posiadał, przestępcy robiliby z nim, co chcieli. Nie miałby siły, aby zatrzymywać ludzi i zakuwać ich w kajdanki. Był za niski, a policjanci w Newark nie przechodzili specjalnych kursów sztuk walk dla jednostek specjalnych. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, gdzie Kono nauczyła się tych ruchów.

Plaża nie była zatłoczona. Najwyraźniej turyści uznali, że czas zapełnić bary hotelowe i restauracje. Nie mógł narzekać. W końcu miał kilka chwil spokoju. Nie mógł nie zacząć zastanawiać się nad tym, co powiedział mu Carol.

\- Jak wiele alf jest na wyspie? – spytał ciekawie.

\- W tej chwili czy ogólnie? Powiedziałabym, że w bazie mogą stacjonować ich dziesiątki. Była jednostka Steve'a, koledzy Cath. Jednak mieszkających na Oahu na stałe… Najwyżej pięć osób – odparła Kono. – Podobno na kontynencie jesteście w miarę w tym samym wieku.

\- Jedno pokolenie, tak – przyznał Danny. – Nie ujawniamy na razie tego, jak wiele jest nieletnich mutantów.

\- Mutant to fatalne słowo – prychnęła Kono.

\- Naukowo poprawne. Czym bowiem jesteśmy? – spytał ją całkiem szczerze.

\- Darem od bogów – odparła i wzruszyła ramionami. – Otaczają nas wody bogów i jesteśmy darem od nich. Tak sądzą mieszkańcy. Nigdy nie traktowano nas inaczej – przyznała. – Dlatego zawsze mnie dziwi, gdy przyjezdni mówią o tym, że są mutantami. Dlaczego wszyscy nie osiedlicie się tutaj, gdzie wydają się naprawdę doceniać to, jak wiele jesteśmy w stanie zrobić dla społeczeństwa?

\- Bo mamy rodziny na kontynencie – poinformował ją gorzko.

\- Masz na myśli swoją byłą żonę? – zainteresowała się Kono. – Nie obraź się, ale nosisz aktualnie swoją rodzinę i cały czas mówisz o powrocie do miejsca, gdzie lekarze chcą twojego ciała do badań po śmierci. Naprawdę chcesz tego dla swojej córki? – spytała i zamarł, bo nigdy jakoś nie patrzył na to w ten sposób.

Jednak wybór został mu już dawno odebrany. Nie chodziło tylko o Hesse'a czy Steve'a, który chodził z nim na wszystkie badania, ale nigdy nie spytał, co Danny zrobi z dzieckiem. Co planuje. Po prostu Hawaje były obce, a wbrew pozorom w New Jersey ktoś faktycznie na niego czekał. Pozostawał w stałym kontakcie z rodzicami, a Dennis i Karen zdecydowali się na dziecko, żeby jego córka miała towarzystwo. To był zresztą genialny czas i wiedział, że jego przyjaciel bardzo docenia fakt, że jednak nie zamieszka z nimi pies.

\- New Jersey bywa nietolerancyjne, ale uwierz mi, że to żadna przyjemność, gdy ludzie wokół patrzą na ciebie jak na wybryk natury. Jestem tutaj jedynym omegą płci męskiej i nie umknęło to policji w Honolulu – przypomniał jej. – W zasadzie jestem zaskoczony, że mojej twarzy nie ma w miejscowych gazetach. W końcu wiedzą doskonale o tym, że jestem w ciąży. Dennis nie był na ten temat specjalnie subtelny.

\- McGarrett im zabronił – poinformowała go Kono.

\- Och, świetnie. Zastraszył ich? Powkładał im granaty pod samochody, żeby zrozumieli aluzję? – zakpił.

Kono jednak pokiwała przecząco głową.

\- Nie Steve, ojciec Steve'a – uściśliła. – McGarrettowie są… - zaczęła i urwała.

\- Tak, tak. Bogami, mówiłaś – przypomniał jej, ale ona przewróciła oczami.

\- McGarrettowie są obrońcami wyspy – podjęła. – Dziadek Steve'a zginął na Arizonie podczas bombardowań w czasie II wojny światowej. Ojciec Steve'a walczył z mafią przez cały czas służby na wyspie. Zabito przez to jego żonę – poinformowała go i Danny'emu nagle zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. – A potem wyłowiono cię z wody. Ludzie potrafią milczeć, gdy faktycznie istnieje taka potrzeba. Widziałam, jak patrzysz na kolejnych policjantów, którzy do nas przychodzili. Zaczynasz mówić jak my, zaczynasz zachowywać się jak my, ale czują, że nie chcesz być jak my. Możesz być dalej _haole_ i uważać, że plaża jest zbyt mainstreamowa jak dla ciebie, chłopca z miasta…

\- Nie lubię piasku – wszedł jej w słowo Danny. – I gdybym myślał o was jak o dzikusach, nigdy bym ci tego nie powiedział w twarz.

\- Ja to wiem, ale oni cię nie znają, prawda? – odparła Kono i wzruszyła ramionami.

A potem między jej brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka.

\- Więc to znaczy, że nie uważasz Steve'a za neandertalczyka? Cały czas mu to mówisz – przypomniała sobie nagle i Danny nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

\- Nie, Steve jest neandertalczykiem. Jemu mówię prawdę prosto w twarz – przyznał złośliwie i Kono wyglądała na przednio rozbawioną.


	26. Chapter 26

Z Cath współpracowało się tak świetnie, że czasami zapominał, iż normalnie nie są kolegami. W zasadzie wpasowała się tak doskonale, że nie mogło mu umknąć, iż Kono miała rację. Pasował tam jak pięść do nosa i nie chciał się dopasować. Zdecydował zatem, że cały ten _haole vibe_ będzie już jego stałą częścią image'u i najwyższy czas przestać się irytować o to, że traktują go jak obcego. W końcu nie był miejscowym.

Jeździł nie takim samochodem i zapewne nie w ten sposób, w który powinien. Nie witał się z nikim 'aloha' i nie wciskał w zdania 'mahalo', jakby faktycznie wiedział, co to oznacza. Owszem, posiadał nawet całkiem przyjemne majtki do pływania, ale nie zamierzał paradować półnago. Nie, gdy Steve i Cath zdawali się nie przejmować całą tą golizną wokół. Bo jeśli czegoś się przez ten tydzień dowiedział o alfach – to tego, że człowiek nigdy nie mógł być pewien, kiedy ta dwójka ściągnie z siebie ubranie. Nie wiedział nawet, co było gorsze – fakt, że nie mógł oderwać wzroku od torsu McGarretta, czy to, że dokładnie ten sam problem miał z Cath i jej całkiem przyjemnie wyglądającymi plecami.

Hormony musiały mieszać mu w głowie i czuł się źle. Nie pomagały malasadas i słowa Carola wracały niechciane, jakby lekarz nie wiedział, jak trudno omedze płci męskiej znaleźć partnera. A w stanie, w którym się znajdował, Bóg zapewne nie błogosławił mu tak, jak powinien.

Zaczęło się w zasadzie od tego, że dostrzegł Cath na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu w srebrnym Camaro Steve'a. Nie zastanawiał się wcześniej, jak kobieta dojeżdża do pracy, ale odkąd się dowiedział – nie potrafiło wyjść mu to z głowy. I fakt, że się nie kłócili. Siedziała po prostu, ufając McGarrettowi, że ten nie zabije ich za kolejnym zbyt ostro wziętym zakrętem. Możliwe, że alfa nie prowadził wcześniej czegoś tak delikatnego jak samochód sportowy, ale to wciąż zakrawało na idiotyzm, że Steve uważał za konieczne przyspieszanie na każdej prostej po to tylko, aby byli te kilka ułamków sekund przed SWAT.

Cath pasowała do tego samochodu. Cath pasowała do Steve'a i chyba po raz pierwszy Danny'ego uderzyło to tak mocno, że prawie upuścił pudło z aktami, które zamierzał zwrócić do jednostkowego archiwum.

Dzień zaczął się fatalnie. Nie wiedział, gdzie usiąść, bo w zasadzie Cath zajęła już jego jedno miejsce. Nie wiedział, że tak bardzo był przywiązany do fotela pasażera w Camaro, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, jak wiele wspomnień się z tym wiąże. Teraz jednak Steve miał Cath, która nie wrzeszczała na niego, wyzywając go od idiotów. Nie krzyczała, że ich zaraz zabije, a wtedy ona wstanie z grobu i upewni się, aby zginął w męczarniach po raz kolejny. Nie podważała jego decyzji, przyzwyczajona do łańcucha dowodzenia.

I Danny niby wiedział, że on i Steve nigdy nie będą razem. Oraz że Cath musiała jakoś dojeżdżać do pracy, ale jednak widzieć ją na własne oczy – wysiadającą od jego strony, to była całkiem inna para kaloszy. Albo klapek, skoro byli na Hawajach. Widok ten wybił go z rytmu na cały dzień i w południe prawie padał na twarz, gdy Kono pokazywała mu nagranie z ostatniego zuchwałego napadu na konwój wojskowego sprzętu.

Danny wiedział, że w końcu się złamie. Starał się nie zerkać na zamkniętych za szklanymi drzwiami Steve'a i Cath, ale siedzieli z Kono w sali konferencyjnej i po prostu miał na nich doskonały widok. Co gorsza potrzebował kawy. I to natychmiast. Czuł, jak jego ciało rozpada się, zwalnia, popada w marazm i tylko cudowna dawka kofeiny mogła postawić go na nogi, ale jedyną rzecz, którą miał od Steve'a – cholerny sok – zaprzepaścił głupią dumą. Teraz nawet miał w nosie, że cholerny alfa John pomyślałby, że Steve go karmi. I dba o niego. Chciał swój cholerny sok i to by w zasadzie wystarczyło. Stracił już jedną z nielicznych stałych w swoim życiu – cholerne miejsce w samochodzie, o którym nie wiedział, jak wiele dla niego znaczyło, dopóki nie dostrzegł tam Cath. Zawsze był terytorialny, a nie mogąc zawłaszczyć na tej wyspie nikogo, przekierował część instynktu w jedyną przestrzeń, którą okupował w stałych odstępach czasu. I przeliczył się i od rana czuł, jakby się rozpadał.  
Połykając resztki dumy, zastanawiał się, co będzie bardziej żałosne – poproszenie Steve'a o cholerny sok czy rozmowa z Kono. Jednak z dwojga złego przy niej mógł się powołać na nieistniejący pakt omeg.

\- Nie wiesz, gdzie Steve kupował ten sok, który przynosił? – spytał, starając się nie podnosić głowy znad komputera.

Nie chciał patrzeć jej w oczy. Kono zbyt cieszyły te drobiazgi.

\- Sok? – spytała niewinnie i po prostu wiedział, że ona wie doskonale, o co chodzi, ale chce, aby powiedział to na głos.

Zacisnął więc zęby i zmusił się do uśmiechu, starając się myśleć wyłącznie o cudownym nektarze, który jeszcze do niedawna rozlewał się w jego ustach. Warto było.

\- Ten sok, który Steve przynosił dla mnie – wyjaśnił Danny i spojrzał na nią w końcu.

Kono uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Sam go wyciskał co rano. Niczego takiego nie kupisz – odparła omega z pewną satysfakcją w głosie.

I nie, to nie było coś, czego Danny się spodziewał. Chciał adresu sklepu czy stoiska, na widok którego by go zemdliło, bo na Hawajach zasady higieny zdawały się nie obowiązywać. Nie sądził, że jego mały świat rozpadnie się z powodu jednego miejsca w samochodzie i cholernej szklanki soku. Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek zrozumiał, jakie to dla niego ważne, bo w odróżnieniu od niego – każdy był w domu. I nie musiał znosić na bieżąco ojca Steve'a. Nie chciał być nigdy na łasce McGarrettów i skutecznie udawało mu się tego uniknąć aż do tej chwili. I najwyraźniej miał już do końca życia pozostać bez tego soku, bo jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie rozmowy ze Stevem. Był pewien, że alfa wypławiłby się najpierw w samozadowoleniu, w satysfakcji, że Danny ma faktyczną prośbę do niego. I pewnie dostałby swój cholerny sok, ale cena nagle wzrosła za wysoko, więc zagryzł wargi i przypomniał sobie, dlaczego na samym początku przestał się upajać tym świetnym nektarem.

Zamrugał, bo Kono wpatrywała się w niego z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. I nagle druga omega była już całkiem poważna i emanował od niej spokój. Położyła na jego przedramieniu swoją małą dłoń i ścisnęła go nie tak całkiem delikatnie w geście dziwnego poparcia, którego nie pojmował do końca. Może nawet sama Kono nie wiedziała do końca, o co chodzi.

\- Steve przyjdzie tutaj za chwilę – poinformował go dziewczyna. – Mogę powiedzieć, że pewnie przydałaby ci się kawa i szkoda, że nie możesz wypić żadnej – dodała.

I tak, to może by przeszło. W końcu dokładnie po takiej samej, niby luźnej uwadze sok pojawił się w jego życiu. Ale chodziło o zasady i Danny po prostu by wiedział. Był gotów objechać całą wyspę w poszukiwaniu soku, ale teraz napój nagle znajdował się o wiele dalej.

\- Nie, dzięki – powiedział więc tylko, wzruszając ramionami.

Od biedy jeśli przeliczył koszty swojego ulubionego napoju, John McGarrett zawsze przechylał szalę.

ooo

Ludzie, którzy napadli na konwój wojskowy, byli doskonale zorganizowani, ale nie przeszli typowego dla armii szkolenia. Udawali takowych, ale jednak brakowało im podstaw – tak orzekła Cath i Danny jej wierzył. Nie chciał zresztą oglądać kolejny raz ze zbliżeniem tych filmów. Coś w nim się przełączało za każdym razem, gdy zaczynały się strzały i jego instynkt nakazywał mu się skryć, uciekać. I mówiono mu w akademii, że jeśli to jego pierwsza myśl – powinien zrezygnować z tej pracy. Świadomość, że to jego dziecko czyni go takim – nie była przyjemna. Starał się jednak trzymać mocno stołu i nie zrobić z siebie idioty. Steve i tak obserwował go o wiele za uważnie, jakby podejrzewał, że coś jest nie tak. Cała jednostka zrobiła się nerwowa.

\- Znam jednego z nich – powiedział w końcu Chin i brzmiało to tak ostatecznie, jakby przyznawał się do cholernego grzechu.

A Kelly był chodzącym spokojem. Ludzie tacy jak on nie łamali prawa. A znajomość z jednym z bandziorów nie czyniła go złym. Chin musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- To mój były partner z HPD – przyznał mężczyzna. – Wmieszał się w sprawy z dilerami i kryłem go, ale i tak go wyrzucili – dodał i westchnął.

I tak, to jest historia, która bardziej pasowała do China. Wiecznie lojalny.

\- Wiemy, jakie są ich kolejne plany – odparła Cath.

\- Wiemy? – zdziwił się Danny.

I nie, jego głos wcale nie był o kilka oktaw wyższy. Chciał dzisiaj wrócić do domu i patrzeć przez kilka godzin w ścianę, żeby wziąć się w garść, ale najwyraźniej Bóg jednak go nienawidził. Ten dzień z każdą minutą stawał się gorszy. Jego wyobraźnia nawet nie ogarniała, jak teraz ma wziąć kamizelkę kuloodporną i wybrać się wraz ze Stevem na polowanie na ludzi, którzy bez mrugnięcia okiem zabili czterech konwojentów. Nie, nie byli wyszkoleni, ale byli cholernie dobrze zorganizowani i teraz mieli jeszcze lepszy sprzęt.

Granaty Steve'a wyglądały przy tym jak zabawki.

Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła i zastanawiał się, czy jeśli się porzyga, uznają go za tak zbędnego, jak był.

\- Wiem, skąd mają informacje o kolejnych transportach i dzisiaj wieczorem możemy zrobić zasadzkę – wyjaśniła Cath.

\- Chcę być przy tym obecny – poinformował ich Chin.

\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał Steve.

Chin podniósł głowę znad ekranu i spojrzał na nich zdecydowanym wzrokiem, a potem zagryzł usta.

\- Tym razem chcę zrobić coś prawidłowo – przyznał mężczyzna i Danny nie był zdziwiony.

\- Będę koordynować akcję stąd – powiedziała Cath niemal natychmiast i spojrzała na niego i Steve'a, jakby ustanawiała ich jako jedną drużynę.

I faktycznie jeszcze niedawno tak było, ale Danny nie czuł tego już tak mocno.

\- Ja mogę koordynować – zaoferował się, nawet się nad tym głębiej nie zastanawiając. – Masz wyszkolenie wojskowe i umiesz obchodzić się z tamtym sprzętem – spróbował jeszcze dodać, ale Steve już patrzył na niego, jakby nie rozumiał.

I Danny pomyślał, że Steve nigdy nie zrozumie.

Cath zmarszczyła brwi, ale skinęła głową.

ooo

Akcja wyszła świetnie. Każdy, kto miał – trafił za kratki. Danny nie pytał, czy Steve zrobił coś głupiego, bo jeśli nawet, nie widział tego. Nie miał zatem prawa do narzekania. Cath wróciła na swój statek, którego nie powinien nazywać łódką, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, bo Steve poprawiał go równie upierdliwie jak wtedy, gdy alfę nazywał marynarzem. Albo człowiekiem z armii. Jego ojciec nie obrażał się o komandosa, ale najwyraźniej SEAL mieli swoją dumę i nie chcieli być myleni z kimkolwiek.

Kono przyniosła mu następnego dnia sok. Nie miał odpowiedniego koloru ani smaku. W zasadzie nie był aż tak energetyczny, ale i tak uściskał dziewczynę, gdy tylko nikt nie widział. Napój co prawda nie całkiem poprawił mu humor, ale mocno podniósł go na duchu. Nie wiedział za bardzo, jak nazywać emocje. Ktoś, kto słuchał go na bieżąco, zapewne uznałby, że Danny wiele mówi, ale to nigdy nie były konkrety. Nie tak naprawdę. Nie patrzył na Kono i nie mówił jej, że jest kolejną cudowną rzeczą, która spotkała go na wyspie, bo omega wiedziała, jak wiele znaczył ten gest.

Możliwe, że Carol miał rację i dostawał paranoi. To byłoby nawet dość prawdopodobne. Nie mówił, że nie. Wątpił nawet, że przeszedłby jakiekolwiek testy sprawnościowe czy psychologiczne. Jednak Five Oh tego nie potrzebowali, a to oznaczało, że będzie musiał poddać się z własnej woli. Przestać walczyć i zdecydować, że to już dość. Że jest nie tylko zagrożeniem dla siebie, ale również dla drużyny, która nie może na nim polegać.

Czuł zimny pot spływający mu po plecach, ilekroć przeglądał stare akta, które im podsuwano. Zastanawiał się, czy to jego podświadomość dzieli te dokumenty na sprawy wysokiego i niskiego ryzyka. Dokładnie przewidywał przyszłość – gwałciciele rzadko posuwali się do przemocy względem mężczyzn i bywali tchórzami. Ci, którzy już raz strzelali do ludzi, nie mieli problemu ze zrobieniem tego ponownie bez zastanowienia. A Danny potrzebował sekundy czy dwóch, aby zmusić się do naciśnięcia spustu. I odebrania komuś życia. Nosił w sobie jedno i wiedział, jak wielka jest jego wartość. I wiedział doskonale, że ludzie na strzelnicy policyjnej sądzili, że po prostu celował do tarczy i dlatego robił takie odstępy po każdym strzale, ale jego dłonie tak naprawdę nie chciały go słuchać. Prawda była taka, a nie inna. I nie był jeszcze gotowy, żeby oddać cholerną odznakę, a potem wracać do New Jersey niczym emocjonalny wrak, którym był. Z jednej strony byłoby to piękne udowodnienie wszystkim wokół, że tak – omegi są jednak słabsze i nic na to nie poradzi. Mógł cwaniakować do pewnego momentu – ale teraz był obwinięty wokół maluteńkiego palca swojego instynktu... albo swojego dziecka. To się mocno łączyło.

Z drugiej jednak strony policja to było całe jego życie.

I może trochę dawał sobie ostatnią szansę, gdy prawie wtulając się w ramię Steve'a – chłonąc obecność alfy, próbował uspokoić zmysły, okłamać je, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo McGarrett jest z nim – wybrał sprawę gwałciciela.

W zasadzie Kono uwielbiała takie. Ewidentnie chciała pokazać zwyrodnialcowi, co robią z takimi w miejscowym więzieniu. Próbował sobie wytłumaczyć, że nie ma spraw bardziej czy mniej ważnych. Jeśli zatrzymywali przestępcę – każda taka akcja była darem dla miejscowej społeczności. W końcu wyrywali chwast i o to w tej sprawie chodziło.

Jednak w duchu wiedział, że jest cholernym tchórzem i to wcale nie poprawiało mu humoru.

ooo

Właściwie czuł się dziwnie bezpieczny. I pewnie to powinno go zaniepokoić. W zasadzie na karb tego zwalał fakt, że zaczął zostawiać uchylone na noc okno i nie dławił się w normalnej – o wiele zbyt wysokiej – temperaturze. Już dawno zapomniał o nakryciach oraz koszulce, pozwalając sobie chociaż z mieszkaniu spoglądać na rosnący już brzuch. Wiedział, że to tylko kilka centymetrów i chyba każdy wziąłby to za normalne przybieranie na wadze u mężczyzny w jego wieku, ale sama świadomość, że jego dziecko rośnie – jednak trzymała go w dziwnym skrępowaniu. Dalej nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek wiedział. I nie zamierzał pokazywać się nago, więc w odróżnieniu od neandertalczyków pokroju McGarretta nie rozbierał się publicznie. W końcu w siedzibie Five Oh mieli z jakiegoś powodu łazienki.

Nie wiedział, co go obudziło. Tak przyzwyczaił się do krzyków i kłótni w nocy, ale spał jak dziecko. To bardziej cisza go płoszyła. Dziękował jednak wszystkim bogom, że jego instynkt tchórza zareagował, bo wyciągnął broń spod poduszki w chwili, gdy deska niedaleko jego uchylonego okna zaskrzypiała. Napastnik znajdował się cztery metry od niego i widział w ciemności jego sylwetkę. Niewielka ilość światła wpadająca przez okno nie dawała mu jednak możliwości rozpoznania twarzy.

Wiedział, że to człowiek i to uspokoiło go tylko trochę. Nie zdążył jednak nawet otworzyć ust, gdy sylwetka poruszyła się w ciemności i wyszła przez to samo okno, przez które weszła.

\- Stój! – warknął, orientując się, że właśnie traci drania z oczu i chociaż miał broń w dłoni, nie potrafił zmusić się do pociągnięcia za spust.

Jego palce drżały coraz bardziej i mocniej starał się je zmusić do współpracy, i miał cholerną ochotę wrzasnąć z bezsilności, bo nawet jego nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Nie był w stanie wstać z własnego łóżka, dopóki kroki cholernego napastnika nie ucichły w ciemności. Opadł plecami na poduszkę, dawno nie czując się tak wyczerpanym, i przetarł twarz dłonią.  
Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, bo to po prostu nie miało sensu. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie powinien włamywać się do omegi i do tego oficera policji, ale najwyraźniej działanie było całkiem intencjonalne. I na szczęście nie zakładało zabicia go. W innym wypadku byłby martwy. Był tego niestety pewien i ta myśl posłała nieprzyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż jego ciała. Instynktownie sięgnął po telefon, aby powiadomić Dennisa i zdał sobie sprawę, że Barat ma inne życie w New Jersey i ponowne sprowadzanie go na Hawaje nie miało sensu.

Wybrał kolejny numer, czując się jak idiota.

\- McGarrett – powiedział krótko, gdy usłyszał, że Steve odebrał. – Ktoś się do mnie włamał. Nie wiem kto, ale dzwonię po techników. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć.


	27. Chapter 27

Steve przyjechał przed policją, a to był wyczyn, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że musiał przebić się niemal przez całe miasto, natomiast posterunek był dziesięć minut od mieszkania Danny'ego, więc mieli sporą przewagę. Alfa zahamował z piskiem opon, stawiając na nogi tych nielicznych sąsiadów, którzy jeszcze spali. Danny słyszał wyraźnie, jak McGarrett wbiegł do budynku, a potem bez pukania wpadł do jego mieszkania. I dobrze, że Danny zostawił otwarte drzwi.

Alfa wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka długich sekund, a potem skinął głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć 'widzę, że jesteś w dobrym zdrowiu' . Albo cokolwiek w tym sensie, bo Danny początkowo sądził, że Steve znowu położy na nim te swoje wielkie łapy, a potem będzie go oglądał z bliska. McGarrett jednak się nie przybliżył, a jedynie wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie wiedział, co teraz.

\- Technicy zaraz będą – oznajmił Danny, ponieważ ta cisza zaczynała go irytować.

Zdążył się uspokoić, ale nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, siedząc na niepościelonym łóżku. Przynajmniej się ubrał i podejrzewał, że raczej już dzisiaj nie zaśnie.

\- Kto to był? – spytał Steve w końcu.

\- Czekaj, mam gdzieś zapisany jego adres – prychnął Danny i Steve spojrzał na niego z wyraźną irytacją. – Nie przedstawił się, co mnie bardzo nie zdziwiło. Wszedł przez uchylone okno i nie wiedział raczej, że jestem omegą, bo inaczej najpierw próbowałby mnie uśpić. To nie Hesse – powiedział Danny z pewnością.

Do Victora bardziej pasowałyby granaty dymne i środki usypiające. Włam do niego nie trącił profesjonalistą. W zasadzie przez kilka minut pomiędzy telefonem do McGarretta i na policję, zdążył ułożyć przynajmniej trzy różne scenariusze. Jednego jednak na pewno nie zamierzał mówić na głos, bo Steve raczej nie zrozumiałby, dlaczego Danny tak bardzo nie cierpi jego ojca. Danny nie czuł się bardzo niechciany na wyspie, ale facet pojawił się już w wypożyczalni samochodów oraz gdy Danny był na zakupach z Rachel. Nie, żeby był śledzony, ale znał ten typ – John musiał pokazać, że to jego wyspa. A Danny wcale nie zamierzał jej nikomu zabierać. Tym bardziej, że w związku z tym, co dziecko z nim wyrabiało – najchętniej spakowałby się już teraz i odleciał do domu.

\- Albo w aktach, które mam, jest coś, albo to ten gwałciciel, którego szukamy – odparł Danny, wzruszając ramionami. – Tak czy siak, jak dorwę kolesia…

\- Bierzesz wolne – wszedł mu w słowo Steve.

\- Chyba kpisz?! – prychnął Danny.

McGarrett patrzył jednak na niego całkiem poważnie, co oznaczało tylko kłopoty.

\- Nie możesz prowadzić sprawy, w którą jesteś zamieszany – przypomniał mu alfa.

I Danny nie mógł nie zaśmiać się gorzko.

\- Upadłeś na głowę? Kto to mówi? – spytał, zrywając się z łóżka. – A to z Hessem, to niby nie jest moja sprawa? Jestem w nią mniej zaangażowany?

Możliwe, że zaczął wrzeszczeć, bo policjanci przystanęli w progu jego otwartego mieszkania, jakby nie wiedzieli, czy ryzykować wejście. Ostatnim razem, gdy zaczęli ze Stevem wrzeszczeć na siebie, SWAT zajął się zbieraniem tego, co zostało z napadających na bank głupków, którzy zirytowali Steve'a. Przedostatnio McGarrett wykręcił mu dłoń, a Dennis celował do alfy z pistoletu. Nie mieli zbyt czystej historii sprzeczek. A HPD nie wiedziała nawet o połowie tego, co się działo przeważnie podczas ich spraw.

\- Wszedł przez okno – powiedział Danny i wskazał przeciwległą ścianę. – Nie masz prawa mnie zawieszać, bo jakiś idiota włamał się do mojego mieszkania! – wrócił zaraz potem do krzyczenia na Steve'a.

\- Nie zawieszam cię – powiedział spokojnie McGarrett. - Zgadzam się, że to nie Hesse – odparł.

I Danny czekał, aż alfa powie coś więcej, ale najwyraźniej Steve nie miał pojęcia na temat podstaw porozumiewania się. A tak dobrze im szło.

\- Więc? – spytał wprost.

\- Zostawimy to policji. Kono i Chin będą nadzorować śledztwo – wyjaśnił Steve.

To w zasadzie nie był najgorszy pomysł. Danny nie chciał brać aktywnego udziału w dochodzeniu. Wątpił, aby czuł się dobrze z myślą, że ściga dupka, który włamał się do jego mieszkania w środku nocy. Jego dłonie już się nie trzęsły, ale nie wypuścił pistoletu, co McGarrett musiał zauważyć. I nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa.

\- Chyba ufasz Chinowi i Kono – odparł Steve.

\- Co za pytanie – parsknął Danny. – Oczywiście, że im ufam. Dobra, dobra. Zgadzam się, że ten jeden raz… - urwał, patrząc sugestywnie na Steve'a, który zaczął się w końcu odprężać. – Ten jeden raz może nie masz całkiem poronionego pomysłu. Zauważ jednak, że nie zakłada użycia granatów, więc się z tobą zgodzę. Ten jeden raz – podkreślił Danny i zamarł, gdy zobaczył, że jeden z techników właśnie zaczął obwijać żółtą taśmą połowę jego pokoju.

Wiedział, że mieszkanie jest żałośnie małe, ale to była jednak przesada. Jego rzeczy na szczęście były na drugiej połowie, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że wszędzie kręcili się ludzie.

\- Wychodzimy – stwierdził Steve.

Danny spojrzał na zegarek i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie możesz tutaj spać. Ktoś się do ciebie włamał. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że po tym zostawię cię samego. I do tego w takiej okolicy – odparł McGarrett.

\- Okolica… - zaczął Danny.

\- Nie. Wiem, że zamierzasz się kłócić, ale jest trzecia w nocy i musimy się wyspać.  
Przełóżmy to na jutro – poprosił Steve.

Danny zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, orientując się, że po północy alfa nawet zaczął gadać z sensem. Sam zaczynał padać z nóg.

\- Dobra. Podrzuć mnie do hotelu. Pewnie zatarasowali samochód z wypożyczalni – stwierdził, znając tutejsze zwyczaje co do parkowania.

Steve uniósł lekko podbródek, a potem całe jego ciało się spięło.

\- Co? – spytał Danny.

\- To potrwa dłużej niż jeden dzień – poinformował go McGarrett. – Policja pracuje bardzo wolno. Dostajemy wyniki badań tak szybko tylko dlatego, że Kono flirtuje z głównym technikiem, a gubernator od czasu do czasu wymaga od nas raportu co do współpracy z HPD. Sprawa oddana im… Cóż… - urwał sugestywnie.

Danny zacisnął dłoń w pięść i wydał z siebie długie westchnienie. Znalezienie tego mieszkania zajęło mu ponad tydzień. Nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie znowu łazić za jakimś sensownym lokum na wyspie. Tutejsi zachowywali się tak, jakby nie mieli pojęcia, dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby wynająć mieszkanie na cały miesiąc. Cholerni turyści zepsuli rynek deweloperski – był tego pewien.

\- Świetnie – mruknął tylko, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo Kono chce zacieśniać z nim więzy między omegami.

\- Mam pokój gościnny. I pokój, w którym kiedyś mieszkała Mary Ann. Mój pokój przerobiłem, ale… - urwał Steve i odchrząknął. – Mam dużo miejsca. To po prostu duży dom jak dla jednej osoby – powiedział i McGarrett musiał mieć jakąś dysfunkcję mózgu.

Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie mówił tak krótkimi zdaniami. I Danny nawet nie czekał na to, co alfa zaraz powie, bo wszystkie rozmowy z Carolem ponownie rozbrzmiały mu w głowie. Rozwiązanie było tak genialne, że nawet nie zamierzał się zastanawiać, jak bardzo zrobi się dziwnie, gdy przyjedzie Cath. W końcu to był związek Steve'a i jego układy z Cath nie powinny nigdy interesować Danny'ego. Mógł mieć alfę nieopodal dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę – przynajmniej dopóki HPD nie oczyści jego mieszkania. Obecność Steve'a mogła podziałać na niego kojąco i te czerwone lampki, które cały czas świeciły mu się w głowie – mogły chociaż odrobinę przygasnąć.

\- Biorę – powiedział szybko. – To w zasadzie dobry pomysł. Przejrzymy resztę akt od China i tak dalej… - dodał, nie starając się nawet na siłę znajdować argumentów, dlaczego mieszkanie z McGarrettem przyniesie wiele dobrego ich współpracy.

Steve spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie, ale skinął tylko głową, zachowując dla siebie, cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć.

ooo

Danny wsadził twarz w poduszkę, usiłując nie zwracać uwagi na dźwięki, które dochodziły z dołu. Była piąta – zdążył już sprawdzić na zegarku. I wiedział, że Steve przygotowywał się do porannego pływania. Drewniana podłoga starego domu skrzypiała niemożliwie. McGarrett starał się skradać, ale niewiele to pomogło. Danny nie miał PTSD, ale jego zmysły wyostrzyły się od czasu porwania. A po poprzedniej nocy nawet nie wiedział za bardzo, jak nazwać stan, w którym były jego nerwy. Steve nadszarpywał je codziennie, a cholerny włamywacz był kroplą, która przelała czarę.

Słyszał, jak McGarrett wychodzi na to swoje lanai, jak nazywał ganek, i w domu zapanowała cisza, co wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru. Zwlókł się, lekko zirytowany, na parter i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie po raz pierwszy sprawę, jak blisko plaży się znajdują. Widział dokładnie, jak Steve rozciąga się kilka kroków od wody. Alfa uniósł do góry ręce i zaczął nimi wymachiwać na przemian, rozgrzewając mięśnie. Jego kąpielówki zwisały na biodrach tak nisko, że Danny nagle poczuł, jak zasycha mu w gardle.

Carol mówił o huśtawce hormonalnej i Danny czytał o kobietach, które w ciąży cały czas chciały seksu. Jednak nigdy nie uderzyło go to mocniej niż teraz. Nie był mnichem.

Rozwiedli się z Rachel, a wcześniej przez pewien czas żyli w separacji. I Steve był jego jedynym partnerem seksualnym od tamtej pory, ale nie oznaczało to, że Danny nie wiedział, jak korzystać z własnych rąk i prysznica.

A dzięki McGarrettowi będzie miał teraz całkiem żywe wspomnienia, które wykorzysta do budowania fantazji. Mężczyzna zresztą odwrócił się w stronę domu, jakby wiedział, że jest obserwowany i Danny zmusił się do tego, żeby nie schować się za szafką jak ostatni idiota. Wyszedł przez drzwi i pomachał do Steve'a, bo w końcu przecież nie robił nic złego. Gdyby się nie przywitał, to byłoby podejrzane.

Steve odmachał, a potem odwrócił się w stronę oceanu i popędził wprost do wody, jakby goniło go stu diabłów. Zapewne trening SEAL się w nim odezwał i mężczyzna płynął jak jakiś cholerny delfin. Przy nim to, co robił w wodzie Danny, faktycznie wyglądało na unoszenie się i pozwalanie falom robić z nim, co chcą. I to był kolejny powód, aby nigdy nie wchodzić z wyspiarzami do wody. Miał dość upokorzeń jak na jedne niezaplanowane wakacje.

Nie wiedział, jak długo Steve przeważnie pływa, więc cofnął się do środka z kubkiem parującej herbaty w dłoni. W zasadzie był zmęczony, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił się zmusić do tego, aby wspiąć się do dawnego pokoju Mary Ann – siostry Steve'a, o której nic nie wiedział. Kładł się kilka godzin wcześniej ze świadomością tego, że McGarrett śpi tylko kilka metrów dalej i to naprawdę było dziwne, bo jego ciało rozluźniło się pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni. Nie wiedział nawet, że był tak spięty. Carol miał rację i to go trochę przerażało, bo oznaczało, że gdy tylko HPD oczyści jego lokum, będzie zmuszony do powrotu. Nie będzie miał powodu, aby zostawać u Steve'a. I ta myśl nie była przyjemna. Nie widział wokół samych zagrożeń, ale jego ciało chyba rozumiało świat trochę inaczej. Wiedziało, że jest słabszy i bardziej podatny na niebezpieczeństwo. I nikt go nie chronił, więc wymuszało na nim wycofanie się do życia, którego prowadzić nie chciał. I ciągłe czuwanie powoli go wyczerpywało. Zmiany musiały następować bardzo wolno, bo nawet ich nie zauważył i gdyby nie fakt, że tej nocy cofnął się do – można powiedzieć – ustawień początkowych własnego instynktu, zapewne nie widziałby różnicy.

Nie chciał wiedzieć, co stanie się później, gdy będzie zmuszony wrócić do starego życia.  
Nie wiedział nawet, jak długo siedział, dopóki nie usłyszał ciężkich kroków Steve'a. Odwrócił się akurat w chwili, gdy McGarrett wchodził wciąż mokry do domu. Mężczyzna wycierał ręcznikiem głowę, zapewne nieświadom, że dawał mu idealny widok na swoją szeroką klatkę piersiową. Mokra i opalona. Danny nie był do końca pewien, czy powinien nadal siedzieć w kuchni. Miał cholerną ochotę jednak uciec na piętro, szczególnie gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mięśnie Steve'a pewnie za sprawą regularnych treningów nabierały tylko bardziej interesujących kształtów, a on sam tylko tył.

Albo po prostu im bardziej tył, tym przystojniejszym Steve mu się wydawał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał alfa, odkładając ręcznik na poręcz krzesła.

Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się ubierać, a mokry materiał spodenek przyklejał się do jego kształtnych pośladków. Tyłek McGarretta zawsze wydawał mu się ciut za wąski, nie zamierzał jednak narzekać, gdy mężczyzna otwierał lodówkę i pochylał się nad nią, dając mu doskonały widok na tę część swojego ciała.

\- Tak, dlaczego pytasz? – spytał Danny, niemal od razu wracając wzrokiem na jego twarz, gdy mężczyzna zaczął rozkładać na ladzie podejrzane rzeczy.

Wszystko wyglądało na organiczne i zdrowe.

\- Myślałem, że dłużej pośpisz. Wczorajsza noc była wyczerpująca – odparł Steve i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kono pewnie będzie chciała moje zeznania – stwierdził, chociaż tak naprawdę nie myślał o niej, gdy wstawał.

Steve zaczął wrzucać do blendera takie rzeczy, że Danny stracił apetyt. Sądził całe życie, że pewne składniki się nie łączyły. Na przykład trawa, wodorosty oraz owoce. Pojęcia nie miał, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby jeść wodorosty, ale najwyraźniej Steve miał nie po kolei w głowie.

\- Kono zbierze twoje zeznania tutaj. Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy się kłopotali do nas, skoro mamy dzień wolny – stwierdził McGarrett.

Danny zafascynowany wpatrywał się w to, jak ostre noże pocięły wszystko na jednolitą obrzydliwie zieloną papkę. Steve dolał do środka szklankę soku pomarańczowego i włączył jeszcze raz przycisk, tym razem czekając, aż breja stanie się całkiem płynna. Danny zaczął mieć podejrzenie, że to zaraz zostanie wypite i wątpił, aby jego żołądek to wytrzymał. I nagle nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, z czego składał się jego własny sok, który Steve przygotowywał mu przez pewien czas.

\- Czekaj – powiedział, orientując się nagle, co usłyszał. – Też sobie robisz wolne? – zdziwił się.

Steve nalał obrzydliwej substancji do szklanki, kupując sobie czas na odpowiedź. A kiedy spojrzał w końcu na niego, alfa miał winę wypisaną na twarzy, niczym dziecko przyłapane na wykradaniu cukierków choinkowych.

\- Ktoś się do ciebie włamał. Mogli obserwować mieszkanie – poinformował go, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

I w zasadzie tak było. Alfa chciał go mieć na oku, zresztą nie po raz pierwszy. Miał jednak cholerną nadzieję, że tym razem nie jest pieprzoną przynętą. Steve miał mało humanitarne metody dorywania przestępców, chociaż Danny przyznawał w duchu , że były też cholernie skuteczne. Dlatego policja oddawała im najtrudniejsze sprawy, gdzie mieli związane ręce. Steve przesłuchiwał świadków, jakby każdy był pieprzonym jeńcem w Wietnamie i ludzie cieszyli się, gdy w końcu pozwalał im mówić.

Danny zgadzał się, że głupek, który się do niego włamał, był amatorem, więc oznaczał niewielki stopień zagrożenia. Gdyby nie fakt, że był w ciąży, zapewne nawet wyśmiałby idiotę, zakładając mu kajdanki zaraz po tym, jak dogoniłby go na osiedlu w środku nocy. Jednak pamiętał dokładnie, co się stało, gdy ostatni raz biegał w nocy po nieznanym terenie. I nawet nie był w stanie sięgnąć po swoją broń. Miał szczęście, że włamywacz przestraszył się bardziej niż on.

I nie chciał mówić o tym Steve'owi. Samo wspomnienie o strachu wprawiało go w zażenowanie. Nie był pięciolatkiem, który boi się potwora z szafy. To on miał zaprowadzać porządek i chronić tych, którzy nie mogli obronić się sami. Tymczasem był bezsilny wobec własnego ciała, które go powoli zawodziło.

\- Jestem przynętą? – spytał wprost, bo jeśli tak, chciał o tym wiedzieć wcześniej.

Steve popatrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i zacisnął szczękę tak mocno, że po obu stronach jego twarzy pojawiły się linie.

\- Nie – odparł krótko alfa, a potem potrząsnął głową. – Myślałeś, że wystawiłbym cię w ten sposób? – spytał i to z taką mieszanką obrzydzenia i niedowierzania, że Danny niemal natychmiast pożałował swoich słów.

W zasadzie nie wiedział, co chodziło mu po głowie. Dlaczego coś takiego prześlizgnęło mu się przez myśl. Byli w końcu partnerami i Dennis nie zrobiłby czegoś podobnego. I Steve też nie. Chociaż lubił granaty i był idiotą wysadzającym drzwi, jednak zawsze sam wchodził do środka, nie narażając nikogo więcej na niebezpieczeństwo. Nawet uzbrojonych po zęby chłopaków ze SWAT.

\- Jesteś… - zaczął Steve i urwał. – Nosisz moje dziecko – powiedział tonem, którego Danny nie umiał zaklasyfikować do żadnej ze znanych mu u Steve'a emocji. – I nawet gdybyś nie nosił mojego dziecka… - urwał znowu i wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie, jakby oczekiwał, że Danny zrozumie ten przekaz bez słów.

I co szalone – Danny rozumiał.

\- Wiem – powiedział tylko. – Miałeś rację. To była ciężka noc. Nie myślę logicznie – dodał pospiesznie Danny.


	28. Chapter 28

Danny nie bardzo pamiętał, jak znaleźli się na kanapie, ale całkiem możliwe, że chcieli obejrzeć jakiś film. W końcu dwóch gliniarzy w dzień wolny mogło zrobić dwie rzeczy: upić się albo wyspać. Ze względów oczywistych wybrał to drugie i po kilku godzinach obudził się wtulony w większe ciało. Steve nie spał, był tego pewien, ale mężczyzna obejmował go w pasie, upewniając się, że Danny nie spadnie z kanapy, gdyby przypadkowo obrócił się na drugi bok.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że było mu niewygodnie. Wręcz przeciwnie i to tym bardziej sprawiło, iż się spiął. Dotykali się często i pamiętał każde z tych małych muśnięć, ale teraz cała wielka dłoń Steve'a obejmowała jego biodro, przytrzymując go w miejscu. Jego plecy opierały się o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i może naprawdę powinien był porozmawiać z Kono i Chinem na temat ich aranżacji kanapowych, bo kuzyni od czasu pierwszej filmowej nocy zawsze siadali koło siebie, wymuszając na nim i McGarretcie zajmowanie fatalnie małej przestrzeni. I to pewnie przez to, że Danny ciągle i tak siedział na Stevie – jego ciało uznało zapewne, że mu wolno. W czym się cholernie bardzo myliło, bo pozycja, w której się teraz znajdowali, miała tylko jedną nazwę – intymna – i Danny nie chciał tego słowa w swoim spaczonym instynktem umyśle.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, wysuwając się z objęć Steve'a. – Dawno zasnąłem? – spytał jeszcze, przecierając twarz dłońmi tylko po to, aby dać sobie kilka sekund.

McGarrett jednak wyglądał na nieporuszonego – jak zawsze.

\- Film i tak był kiepski – odparł Steve.

\- Jest ranek, czego się spodziewałeś po telewizjach śniadaniowych? I tak powinniśmy się cieszyć, że nie było kreskówek – prychnął Danny i zdał sobie sprawę, że niedługo i tak będzie oglądał bajki.

Zamarł i Steve popatrzył na niego z pewną obawą w oczach.

\- Nic się nie stało – powiedział pospiesznie, zanim McGarrett złapałby za broń albo ukryte nie wiadomo gdzie granaty. – Po prostu… - urwał, nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę powinien powiedzieć.

Że cały czas myśli o tym, jak będzie siedział z ich córką na kanapie i oglądał bajki? To na pewno nie było normalne. A jednak takie cholernie prawidłowe. Nie wstydził się swoich uczuć, ale werbalizowanie ich przy Stevie to była całkiem inna para kaloszy. Specjalnie nie zaczynał zbyt często tematu dziecka, żeby McGarrett nie czuł się do niczego zmuszony. Jednak skutkiem tego nie rozmawiali o niczym innym, tylko o sprawach, które prowadzili. I może to wyjaśniało wszystkie kwestie, ale Danny jeszcze nie załapał.

Steve w końcu zasugerował raz, że ich córka nie będzie jego jedynym dzieckiem, więc z Cath musieli mieć konkretne plany. Zastanawiał się, czy jego dziecko będzie chciało widywać przyrodnie rodzeństwo. Jak to wszystko skleją w całość. A jeśli nawet będzie tylko od czasu do czasu wysyłał Steve'owi pocztówki z Jersey – czy to na pewno tędy droga.

Jego ojciec nalegał, aby Danny zerwał wszelkie kontakty z alfą. Jako komandos miał całkiem inne pojęcie o zawodzie, który Steve wykonywał, i cały czas mówił o zespole stresu pourazowego. I Danny'ego bawiłoby to, gdyby nie fakt, że z ich dwójki to on był tym niestabilnym. To on się budził w środku nocy, a nie Steve. Tego jednak ojcu powiedzieć nie chciał. I nie mógł. Znowu miałby ich na karku, a wyrósł z nadzoru rodzicielskiego.

\- Chyba spada mi ciśnienie – stwierdził i to nie było kłamstwo.

Po prostu dzień ciągnął się w nieskończoność, a on czuł się słabo z niewyspania i nerwów. Nie był jednak w stanie spędzić w pozycji leżącej pełnych dwudziestu czterech godzin.

\- Zrobię ci… - zaczął Steve i urwał, zapewne na końcu języka mając propozycję kawy.

Danny wykorzystał sytuację.

\- Soku – dokończył za mężczyznę.

I Steve skinął głową. Nie wiedział, dlaczego między nimi ponownie jest tak sztywno, ale to mu się nie podobało. Nie chciał się czuć tak skrępowanym.

\- Mówiłeś wczoraj, że to dom rodzinny – rzucił Danny, nie wiedząc za bardzo, o czym mógłby porozmawiać ze Stevem.

Nie chciał poruszać tematu pracy – ten jeden raz. I zamierzał zostawić Hesse'a za sobą.

\- W zasadzie poprzednim razem zrozumiałem, że po prostu kupiłeś jakiś przypadkowy dom na wyspie, ale skoro mieszkaliście tutaj… - urwał sugestywnie, patrząc na porozwieszane wszędzie zdjęcia rodziny McGarrett.

Steve właśnie odwracał się, trzymając w dłoniach owoce. Blender znowu pojawił się na ladzie i Danny zaczął się zastanawiać, czy chce wiedzieć, z czego jest jego magiczny napój. Alfa trzymał jednak w dłoniach same normalne rzeczy. Żadnych traw i wodorostów. Ani nawet ananasa.

\- Kupiłem go od ojca – przyznał McGarrett. – To taki zwyczaj. Kiedy syn jest na tyle dorosły, na tyle odpowiedzialny, aby założyć rodzinę, kupuje dom od swojego ojca. Dzięki temu ziemia przechodzi z pokolenia na pokolenie i to jest trochę tak, jakby… - Steve urwał. – Sygnał, że jesteś dorosły i nie mogą się wtrącać. Na wyspie mamy specjalne domy dla starszego pokolenia. Przenoszą się tam, żeby mieć wygodniej. Z tym, że ja kupiłem ten dom, gdy byłem w jednostce, kiedy byłem dość młody…

\- Dość młody? – spytał Danny.

Steve zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się po szczęce.

\- Miałem dwadzieścia lat – przyznał w końcu alfa.

Danny nie wiedział, czy McGarrett nie chciał się przed nim przyznać, że od dobrych kilku lat czekał, aż założy rodzinę, czy to była delikatna sugestia, że miał pieniądze. Sam nie przypominał sobie, aby dysponował gotówką, która kiedykolwiek umożliwiłaby mu zakup domu. A jakoś John McGarrett nie wyglądał mu na kochającego ojca, który pozwoliłby synowi na zaciągnięcie u siebie kredytu.

Steve wpatrywał się w niego, jakby oczekiwał jakiegoś komentarza, więc Danny uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Cath na pewno się podoba – odparł. – Oboje macie tendencje do zbyt aktywnego życia – dodał i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

Kobieta zawsze ćwiczyła ze Stevem, gdy tylko jej łódka zawijała do portu. Kono widziała ich kilka razy biegających wieczorami. To na pewno nie było normalne, aby ktokolwiek wstawał o piątej, aby popływać, a potem biegał wieczorem dla rozrywki. Patrząc jednak na mięśnie McGarretta, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powstały z niczego. Możliwe, że gdyby sam miał podobne ambicje – byłby w stanie doprowadzić swoje ciało do porządku, ale nie chciał być 'tym typem'. Ani tym bardziej nie pasowało to do jego stylu życia. Uwielbiał się obżerać i jeśli to oznaczało, że zostanie samotnym ojcem – no cóż…

Steve zamrugał, patrząc na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Cath mówiła, że sądzisz, że jesteśmy razem – powiedział w końcu McGarrett i westchnął. – Nie jesteśmy – poinformował go spokojnie. – Mówiła też, żebym to z tobą wyprostował. Krępuje cię jej obecność – stwierdził alfa.

\- Och – wyrwało się z ust Danny'ego.

I cóż – Danny nawet nie zamierzał udawać, że mu nie ulżyło. Przeczesał palcami nieposklejane żelem włosy i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem w ciąży z twoim dzieckiem. Sądziłeś, że nie będę się czuł głupio przy kobiecie, którą uważałem za twoją dziewczynę? – prychnął. – Szczególnie, że Cath jest świetna. Miła, inteligentna…

\- Jest moją przyjaciółką – wszedł mu w słowo Steve. – Znamy się o wiele za długo, żeby… - urwał i spojrzał na niego chmurnie. – Powiedziałem ci wtedy w barze, że normalnie tego nie robię. I chociaż teraz znamy się o wiele lepiej, zasady pozostały te same. Nie okłamałbym cię. Nie mam nikogo. To byłoby nie fair, skoro ty jesteś… w ciąży – powiedział w końcu McGarrett i chyba kosztowało go to cholernie dużo.

Danny wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powinien powiedzieć. Słyszał, że jego serce zaczyna bić o wiele szybciej i to nie było normalne. Jego dłonie zaczęły mrowić, pewnie dlatego, że zaciskał palce na oparciu krzesła tak bardzo, że bielały mu kostki. Steve wpatrywał się w niego jakoś dziwnie. Albo może to on był dziwny, bo czuł wzrok McGarretta na całym swoim ciele, a był pewien, że nie oderwali od siebie oczu od dobrych kilku chwil.

Nie do końca wiedział, co alfa chciał mu przekazać, ale nagle wydawało mu się to cholernie dobre. Nie cieszył go celibat Steve'a ani fakt, że nie byli razem z Cath, ale było mu jakoś lepiej z tą myślą. Nie musiał się już zastanawiać, jak powinien zachowywać się względem tej kobiety. A naprawdę ją lubił, co wcale niczego nie ułatwiało.

\- Nie podoba mi się okolica, w której mieszkasz – powiedział nagle Steve z wyzwaniem w głosie.

\- Co? – spytał Danny, nie bardzo pojmując, skąd ta nagła zmiana tematu.

\- Nie podoba mi się okolica, w której mieszkasz – powtórzył uparcie Steve, a potem zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. – Wiem, że się wkurzasz, gdy sądzisz, że się rządzę, ale Kono…

\- Co Kono? – spytał Danny, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

\- Dogadujecie się z Kono. Pomyślałem, że ona przemówi ci do rozsądku, ale powiedziała jakieś bzdury o tym, że omegi trzymają się razem i nie chce naruszyć jakiegoś dziwnego paktu – odparł Steve i zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo. – Nie lubię twojej okolicy. Prostytutki, dilerzy, kradzieże, naloty policji, przypadkowe kule – wymienił jednym tchem Steve. – Nie powiesz mi, że to jest dobre dla dziecka.

Teraz to Danny zamrugał, nie wiedząc nawet, skąd to się w ogóle wzięło. Steve jednak nie skończył.

\- Wiem, że się wkurzasz, gdy tobą rządzę, ale wysłuchaj mnie – poprosił Steve. – To jest zła okolica. Nie podoba mi się i jestem pewien, że nie podoba się również tobie. I to mieszkanie jest małe. I nie jest dobrze zabezpieczone. To jest twoje ciało i twoje życie, ale to dziecko jest też moje i mam… - urwał Steve biorąc głębszy wdech. – Mam pewne prawa.

Danny nie wiedział, dlaczego Steve nagle zrobił mu taki wykład, ale McGarrett patrzył na niego tak, jakby właśnie rozmawiali na jakiś cholernie ważny temat. Niedotyczący tylko jego cholernych sąsiadów.

\- Wierz mi, że gdybym miał wybór, mieszkałbym gdzie indziej, ale na tej cholernej wyspie nie ma ani jednego domu… - zaczął Danny.

\- Jest – wszedł mu w słowo Steve. – Mam pokój gościnny i pokój Mary Ann. Wybierz któryś – powiedział McGarrett i Danny zamarł, bo mężczyzna użył takiego tonu, jakby wydawał rozkaz.

I miał cholerną ochotę się zbuntować, bo to była jedyna prawidłowa reakcja na coś podobnego. Problem leżał jednak w tym, że znał Steve'a na tyle długo, aby wiedzieć, że alfa nie potrafi po prostu porozumiewać się z ludźmi. Dowodem na to była ta niewielka przemowa, z której Danny wnioskował, iż Steve próbował namówić Kono na rozmowę z nim. I dziewczyna go pogoniła, co wcale go nie dziwiło. Kono nie była rozjemcą. Ani posłańcem. I może w kwestii soku Danny trochę jednak postawił ją pomiędzy sobą a Stevem jako bufor, którym odgradzał się od alfy. To nie było całkiem fair w stosunku do Kono.

\- Chcesz, żebym z tobą zamieszkał – powiedział więc spokojnie Danny.

Steve dalej spoglądał na niego swoimi szeroko otwartymi oczami. I to było niesprawiedliwe, że nawet z takim lekkim wytrzeszczem jego twarz nie traciła na przystojności. Kono mogła mieć rację w kwestii bogów wyspy. I Danny naprawdę nie chciał, aby jego myśli błądziły tym torem, ale nie potrafił się skupić, gdy Steve stał przed nim i czekał na decyzję, która tak naprawdę została dawno przez Danny'ego podjęta.

\- Tak – odparł spokojnie i Steve zamrugał, jakby nagle nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

I Danny zaczerwienił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ostatni raz 'tak' tym tonem powiedział na swoim ślubie. Miało w sobie ten sam fatalizm i zdecydowanie. Tę samą wagę. I cholera jeśli wtedy nie był nawet mniej zdenerwowany. Z Rachel wszystko na początku było łatwe. A teraz czuł, że pcha się tylko w coraz większe kłopoty, bo McGarrett miał tendencje do przejmowania kontroli nad wszystkim. I może chciał go po prostu mieć pod ręką. Ale nawet jeśli chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o instynkty Steve'a – wszystko było w porządku, bo z jego instynktami też nie było całkiem w porządku. Mieszały mu w głowie i cholera, ale Carolowi na pewno ulży, gdy usłyszy, że Danny faktycznie wszystko załatwił. Chociaż konieczny był do tego włam do jego mieszkania. Tego szczegółu jednak oszczędzi lekarzowi.

I Danny miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, widząc, jak napięte ramiona Steve'a w końcu się rozluźniają, gdy jego wzrok padł na uśmiechniętą twarz Johna McGarretta. Przełknął mimowolnie, przypominając sobie wszystkie poprzednie spotkania z tym mężczyzną i znowu zacisnął dłoń na poręczy krzesła. Ostatnim, czego chciał, to ojciec Steve'a rzucający niewybrednymi komentarzami, więc odchrząknął, gdy alfa wrócił do przygotowywania mu soku.

\- Twój tata chyba nie pomyśli sobie czegoś głupiego, mam nadzieję? – spytał, starając się brzmieć pewnie.

\- Mój ojciec? – zdziwił się Steve. – Nie wiem, co miałby sobie pomyśleć?

Danny wzruszył ramionami, robiąc mentalną listę wszystkiego, co mogłoby pójść źle.

ooo

Kono wpadła zebrać od niego zeznania i przytuliła go mocno, jakby chciała się upewnić, że był w jednym kawałku. Umówili się jeszcze tego samego wieczoru na mecz i Danny nawet nie mrugnął okiem, siadając koło Steve'a. Mężczyzna uniósł ramię, aby zrobić mu więcej miejsca, więc przywarł do jego boku, udając, że nie widzi radosnego uśmiechu Kono. Dziewczynie sprawiało o wiele za dużo satysfakcji ustawianie ich tak, aby byli blisko siebie. Danny miał do czynienia z kilkoma swatkami – szczególnie po rozwodzie z Rachel – ale Kono nie była nawet subtelna, co w tym zawodzie naprawdę było potrzebne. Danny, nie wiedząc nawet o tym, był na kilku randkach, gdzie sądził, iż towarzyszył siostrom matki, a okazywało się, że miały mu one do przedstawienia całkiem urocze córki swoich koleżanek.  
Nigdy nie reagował pozytywnie na podobne akcje. Kono jednak w pewnym sensie bawiła go i nie zauważył nawet kiedy zasnął.

Poczuł coś ciepłego na czole i to w zasadzie go obudziło. Otworzył oczy lekko wystraszony, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, ani gdzie się znajduje. Z bliska zobaczył tylko twarz Steve'a, który wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony, jakby nie sądził, że Danny się obudzi i… I co? Właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego serce mężczyzny zaczęło bić tak szybko, ale wyraźnie to czuł. Tak jak przed południem, Steve trzymał dłoń na jego biodrze, zabezpieczając go przed możliwym upadkiem. Telewizor był nadal włączony, ale Kono i Chin musieli dawno wrócić do siebie.  
Danny nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że McGarrett musiał obserwować go, gdy spał. I był nad nim pochylony, bo wdychał jego zapach. Teraz wydawało się to takie oczywiste. Widział to w lekko rozszerzonych źrenicach Steve'a, jakby czytał z otwartej księgi. Alfa miał lekko rozchylone usta, a to miejsce na czole Danny'ego mrowiło. Prawie jakby ktoś go wcześniej pocałował i to tylko miało sens. Nie bardzo wiedział, co się dzieje, ale Steve wciąż wpatrywał się w jego oczy, jakby był całkiem zagubiony. I też nie wiedział kompletnie niczego. I może to było całkiem dobre.

Byli przynajmniej na tej samej stronie. Z tym że kciuk Steve'a zaczął zataczać niewielkie kółka na jego biodrze, aż w końcu wsunął się pod brzeg jego koszulki i dotknął nagiej skóry pod spodem. Steve nie odrywał od niego oczu, a jego dłoń przesunęła się w ślimaczym tempie na brzuch Danny'ego i już tam została. Gorąca, ciężka i taka prawidłowa.

Steve nigdy nie dotykał jego brzucha podczas wszystkich tych badań, ale Danny widział go gapiącego się od czasu do czasu. I to napięcie było nie do zniesienia.

\- Trochę się zaokrągliłem – powiedział, starając się, aby to brzmiało lekko.

Nie chciał, aby Steve zauważył dodatkowy centymetr czy dwa i sam to skomentował, ale McGarrett poruszył lekko dłonią w górę i w dół, jakby badał wypukłość.

\- Jest idealny – wyszeptał alfa tonem, którego Danny nie rozgryzał.

I Steve nadal na niego patrzył, jakby nic innego się nie liczyło. Jakby widział tylko jego. I było mu cholernie ciepło i wygodnie. Pierwszy raz od tygodni jego głowa była cudownie pusta i nie musiał się o nic martwić. Usta Steve'a były zaledwie o centymetry od niego i Danny uniósł lekko głowę, chociaż kąt był cholernie zły i to było niewygodne. McGarrett pochylił się jednak, przekręcając swoją szyję tak, aby on nie musiał skręcać sobie karku. I spotkali się w połowie drogi.


	29. Chapter 29

Steve całował go inaczej niż Danny pamiętał. Wciąż wydawał się głodny, ale brakowało pośpiechu, którego doświadczyli poprzednio. Teraz mężczyzna wodził palcami po jego twarzy, jakby chciał zapamiętać jej kształt, podczas gdy jego usta – lekko otwarte i wilgotne – składały niewielkie pocałunki na wargach Danny'ego. A Danny nie miał takiej cierpliwości.  
W salonie było niemożliwie gorąco i może to ciągłe uczucie zagrożenia sprawiało, że krew w jego żyłach krążyła tak szybko. Adrenalina napędzała go coraz mocniej, więc podniósł się na łokciach, chcąc zmienić pozycję i pocałować Steve'a dokładnie tak, jak chciał to zrobić przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Ręka alfy ześlizgnęła się z jego brzucha i zaczęła napierać na jego plecy, przyciskając go tylko mocniej do większego, bardziej umięśnionego ciała, które teraz wydawało mu się twarde jak skała. Gdyby nie fakt, że pod dłońmi wyraźnie czuł kropelki potu na skórze Steve'a, zastanawiałby się, czy nie ma czasem do czynienia jedną z tych rzeźb półbogów, które widział w MET. Wiedział, że się wspina, może nie z kocią zwinnością, ale jednak układał się coraz wygodniej na mężczyźnie, który starał się jednocześnie, aby ich usta nie oderwały się od siebie.

Ich pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej żarłoczny, mokry i niechlujny, gdy ich języki zwarły się w tańcu, którego tak bardzo mu brakowało. Steve całował całym sobą. Jego ciało poruszało się pod rękami Danny'ego i alfa napinał mięśnie, gdy przytrzymywał go na kanapie, która stała się nagle bardzo niewielka. Poruszali się w zgranym rytmie, który znały tylko ich ciała. I Steve wychodził mu naprzeciw, gdy Danny pchał biodrami do przodu, starając się wspiąć na kolana mężczyzny.

McGarrett oderwał się w końcu od niego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Mógł się przejrzeć w jego rozszerzonych źrenicach, ale sam nie był w lepszym stanie. Czuł, że jego włosy są potargane, koszula wymięta i sam ma szeroko otwarte – spierzchnięte usta. Jakby nie wierzył, że tak – właśnie to robią.

Dłonie Steve'a na jego plecach zaczęły poruszać się w górę i w dół, wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, jakby alfa głaskał go albo upewniał się, że Danny faktycznie jest splątany z nim w tym cholernym salonie i obaj oddychają z trudem.

\- Sypialnia – powiedział Danny, ponieważ to on był zawsze od tych racjonalnych kroków.

Steve, jak ostatni neandertalczyk zresztą, próbował wziąć go na ręce, więc ostrzegawczo ugryzł go w ramię, gdy alfa objął go w połowie.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Nie jestem laską – warknął Danny, wyciągając do mężczyzny dłoń, którą Steve ujął, patrząc jak ich palce splatają się ze sobą.

Nie negocjowali nawet, do którego z pokoi zmierzają. Danny jedynie pozwolił wciągnąć się na piętro, a potem Steve – jakby coś się w nim przełączyło – zaczął ściągać mu przez głowę koszulę , ignorując fakt, że kilka guzików nie wytrzymało tego nagłego ruchu. Danny nie widział przez ułamek sekundy czy dwa i zamarł, bo wiedział doskonale, że ubrania były jego jedyną nadzieją. Tylko one maskowały kształty, których nabierało jego ciało. Steve jednak wydawał się nieporuszony. Alfa wręcz znowu zaczął obmacywać jego brzuch, jakby dotykanie miękkiej wypukłości sprawiało mu przyjemność. Danny zamierzał zabrać się za ćwiczenia, gdy tylko ich córka przyjdzie na świat.

Nie mieli szans całować się na stojąco – tę opcję wykreślili już w Jersey, gdy Danny prawie skręcił kark, starając się podnieść głowę na odpowiednią wysokość. I Steve musiał o tym pamiętać, bo nawet nie próbował ponownie, tylko klęknął przed nim i przywarł ustami do ścieżki ciemniejszych włosków, która prowadziła od jego pępka w dół – w kierunku, którego nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym.

Jego kolana zadrżały, gdy spojrzał w dół i dostrzegł, że oczy Steve'a są zamknięte, a alfa całuje i liże jego skórę, znacząc ją swoją śliną. McGarrett zabrał się za rozpinanie jego paska i Danny nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio ktoś miał w ustach jego fiuta. I to nie była prawda – nie tak do końca. Bo tylko Steve dotykał go w ten sposób – dawno temu i w innym mieście. Jednak wspomnienie wydawało się całkiem mgliste, jakby Danny i Steve byli wtedy kimś całkiem innym. I może coś w tym było, bo teraz obaj znali się o wiele lepiej i wiedział doskonale, że te sprytne palce, które teraz odpięły guzik jego spodni – z równą precyzją naciskały spust pistoletu.

Jego penis drgnął, chociaż dwie warstwy ubrania nie dawały mu zbytniej przestrzeni. To jednak nie powstrzymało jego fiuta przed tym, żeby napełnić się krwią do granic możliwości. Jego jądra były już ciężkie i niewygodne. I pewnie nie powinien stać. Nie wtedy, gdy Steve wyswabadzał go ze spodni i majtek. I alfa najwyraźniej nie zamierzał czekać, aż Danny będzie całkiem nagi. Mężczyzna ruszył do celu jak zawsze, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, jak powinien wyglądać protokół w tych sprawach i wsunął do swoich ust tak wiele jego twardego członka, ile zdołał. Dłonie Steve'a – ogromne i ciepłe – objęły jego nagie pośladki, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch. Jakby bokserki spuszczone do ud nie unieruchamiały go już dostatecznie. I Danny próbował wepchnąć się dalej w to mokre ciepło, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił nie oddać całej kontroli Steve'owi, który wydawał się pogrążony w jakimś cholernym transie. I niech to szlag, jeśli to nie było seksowne, że mężczyzna obciągał mu z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby chciał się odciąć od wszelkich przeszkadzających mu bodźców. I kim był Danny, aby przerywać mu ten moment kontemplacji?

Język Steve'a dociskał się płasko do jego fiuta, gdy tylko mężczyzna się wycofywał i sama główka wyglądała jak ogromny lizak w wąskich ustach McGarretta. Danny nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek był bardziej podniecony i miał co do tego pewność. W Jersey było inaczej. Chcieli dojść jak najszybciej, a tutaj – na cholernych Hawajach, Steve poruszał się leniwie, jakby ten okropny klimat wymuszał na nim to niesatysfakcjonujące tempo. Obaj już i tak spływali od potu i gdy wplótł palce we włosy Steve'a, zauważając, że podrosły sporo od czasu, gdy mężczyzna przeniósł się do Rezerwy, czuł że są wilgotne.

Było całkiem możliwe, że z jego ust wydostawały się ciche westchnienia. Czuł łzy w kącikach oczu, które zawsze się pojawiały, gdy był na granicy i starał się przedłużyć ten moment. Orgazm nie zawsze był jego celem. Czasami to uczucie na kilka sekund przed – gdy jego jądra były ciężkie jak kamienie i czuł każdą nierówność na języku kochanka – było idealną torturą. Czekał na Steve'a tak długo, że teraz dojście po tak śmiesznym czasie wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie. I McGarrett musiał mieć podobne zdanie na ten temat, bo wypuścił jego członek z ust i zaczął całować go po jądrach, a główka pozbawiona stymulacji błyszczała wilgocią wystawiona na chłodne nocne powietrze.

Złapał kilka większych wdechów i przełknął nadmiar śliny, a jego dłonie zsunęły się na barki Steve'a, które niemal natychmiast zaczął masować, czując napięcie, które się tam nagromadziło. Alfa wrócił do lizania jego trzonu i Danny wiedział, że tym razem to będzie już koniec gry. Zdążył jedynie zaprzeć się nogami bardziej o podłogę, gdy ciepłe usta alfy znowu objęły jego główkę, zasysając całość tak mocno, że niemal boleśnie. Jego pośladki napięły się bez udziału jego woli, gdy poddany zbyt silnej stymulacji penis zaczął wyrzucać z siebie spermę. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, gdy spłynęła na niego ulga, której nie czuł już tak długo. I miał gdzieś, czy nadal ma wokół nóg swoje majtki, bo Steve składał na jego brzuchu niewielkie pocałunki, nadal nie wypuszczając go z rąk.

Jego kolana zaczęły się poddawać. Nigdy nie był dobry w zachowywaniu przytomności po orgazmie – szczególnie takim. Chciał jednak odwzajemnić się Steve'owi, ale alfa nie pozwolił mu się przyciągnąć bliżej. Mężczyzna popchnął go lekko w kierunku łóżka i ułożył go wygodnie na samym środku sporego materaca, a potem oswobodził go z ubrania – dokładnie tak, jak powinien był zrobić na samym początku. Danny otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale jego głowa była cudownie pusta, a Steve wpatrywał się w niego z emocjami w oczach, których Danny do końca nie rozumiał. McGarrett jako jeden z nielicznych posiadał maski, przez które nie widział. I może trochę tego nienawidził.

Zsunął dłoń w dół na krocze mężczyzny, bo szorty nie były w stanie ukryć erekcji, ale Steve chwycił go za nadgarstek i pocałował go w miejsce, gdzie bił wciąż przyspieszony puls.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się w środku nocy, nie był nawet zaskoczony. Steve całował jego kark i, tak jak w Jersey, zamierzał zapewne wziąć go od tyłu. Danny zatem obrócił się na brzuch, decydując, że współpraca w tej kwestii zawsze wychodziła im najlepiej. Kłótnie mógł zostawić sobie na czas, gdy Steve będzie chciał użyć granatów bez wyraźnego powodu.

Alfa przytrzymał go w pół ruchu i Danny parsknął.

\- Mogę nadal leżeć na brzuchu – poinformował mężczyznę, zdając sobie nagle jednocześnie sprawę, że od pewnego czasu porozumiewają się bez słów.

Początkowo sądził, że to kwestia tego, że Steve był alfą, a on omegą, ale Kono nie dzieliła z nimi tego połączenia. Dziecko musiało zawiązać między nimi nić, która wychodziła o wiele dalej niż pogłębiająca się paranoja Danny'ego.

Ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. Wypchnął tyłek do góry i nie minęła nawet chwila, gdy poczuł kolejne – już nie tak delikatne – pocałunki na swoim karku. Paznokcie Steve'a przejechały wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, sprawiając, że wygiął się jeszcze bardziej, a jego członek drgnął zainteresowany. Zawsze narzekał na alfy i powtarzał szeroko przyjęte stereotypy, ale Steve jako jeden z niewielu jego partnerów czekał, aż jego kochanek będzie gotowy do dalszej zabawy. Możliwe, że McGarrett spędził lata na pieprzeniu normalnych ludzi, którzy nie regenerowali się tak szybko. Danny jednak nie zamierzał narzekać, bo sen naprawdę mu pomógł.

I teraz mógł się w pełni skupić na tym, jak alfa całuje go po plecach, zmierzając w dół aż na jego tyłek. Prawie spodziewał się ugryzienia, ale Steve potarł swoim zarośniętym policzkiem o jego pośladek i to było jeszcze lepsze.

\- Nie mamy całej nocy – skłamał Danny.

Prawda była taka, że nigdy nie czuł się tak wypoczęty i rozluźniony. Seks miał w sobie coś cudownego, bo niezależnie jak wiele czasu na niego poświęcał – nigdy nie czuł się niewyspany. I możliwe, że Steve miał podobnie, bo mężczyzna prychnął w jego tyłek. Posłusznie jednak wsunął dłoń między jego pośladki i suchym palcem nacisnął na jego dziurkę, która nie poddała się tak łatwo. Ostatnim razem robił to ze Stevem. Przedostatnim – na długo przed Rachel. Dźwięk otwieranej butelki zwrócił jego uwagę i Danny oderwał głowę od poduszki, spoglądając za siebie.

Steve rozsmarowywał lubrykant na palcach trochę dłużej niż to konieczne i Danny zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna go ogrzewa swoimi dłońmi. Coś zacisnęło się w jego piersi, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo pierwszy z palców wsunął się w jego tyłek i musiał skupić się na wyrównaniu swojego oddechu. Nie pamiętał, aby Steve kiedykolwiek poświęcił tak wiele czasu, aby go przygotować, ale w gruncie rzeczy spędzili ze sobą jedną noc. I  
Danny nie był w ciąży. Nie wtedy. I dziecko chyba wiele zmieniało, bo Steve skubał teraz skórę na jego pośladkach, skutecznie go rozpraszając. Ostatnim razem Danny miał przez kilka dni charakterystyczny odcisk dłoni na biodrach, a teraz najwyraźniej o alfie miały mu przypominać dziesiątki maleńkich malinek. Jakby dziecko nie było dostatecznie ważnym potwierdzeniem obecności Steve'a w jego życiu.

Napięcie znikało z jego ciała falami, im bardziej alfa rozciągał jego mięśnie i sprawiał, że wnętrzności Danny'ego zamieniały się w gorącą papkę. Może nawet lawę, skoro znajdowali się na Hawajach, a Steve był tutejszym bogiem. Nie zamierzał mu odmawiać zdolności. Nie wtedy, gdy alfa pieprzył go niespiesznie już trzema palcami, a Danny pamiętał zaledwie początek i pocałunki na pośladkach.

\- Steve – wyrwało mu się i bardzo chciał, aby to brzmiało jak skarga.

McGarrett jednak nie kpił z tego, że Danny w końcu go o coś prosił. Mężczyzna wręcz zamarł, jakby i jego ten dźwięk wystraszył. Może w tonie głosu Danny'ego było o wiele więcej niż chciał zdradzić, ale musiał mieć w sobie alfę już teraz. Inaczej wątpił, aby był w stanie wziąć się w garść na kolejne kilka minut, jeśli Steve zamierzał dalej czcić jego tyłek.  
Śliskie palce zniknęły i Danny poczuł coś tępego, gorącego tuż przy swoim tyłku. Steve jednak nie wbił się w niego, tak jak się spodziewał, ale nakrył go sobą, opierając się na łokciach położonych tuż obok jego głowy. Danny czuł ciepło jego ciała i byłby to raj, gdyby jeszcze nie był taki pusty. Dawno nikt nie sprawił, że czuł się bezpieczny, a teraz, gdy Steve był jedynym, co oddzielało go od chłodnej oceanicznej bryzy – nie potrafił nie drżeć z przyjemności.

\- Czy mogę…? – spytał alfa wprost do jego ucha i Danny tylko uniósł pośladki wyżej, zahaczając bezczelnie o główkę ciepłego penisa, którego miał na wyciągnięcie dłoni.

I nagle zdał sobie sprawę, o co pyta Steve. Mężczyzna nie miał na sobie gumki i skoro Danny był już w ciąży, nie bardzo była im na cokolwiek potrzebna. Nie byli w stanie przenosić chorób i to wydawało się całkiem logiczne, ale jednak Danny zadrżał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że od Steve'a może nie oddzielać go nawet warstewka lateksu. Było coś w tym intymnego. Nie pieprzył się w ten sposób z nikim. I jakoś sam fakt braku bariery oraz intymność, która za tym szła – sprawiały, że trudno było to nazwać pieprzeniem. To już nie był seks dla seksu. I nie miałby jak tego wyjaśnić zwyżką ciążowych hormonów.

Decyzja jednak była łatwiejsza niż przypuszczał. I po prostu pchnął swoimi pośladkami w tył, a Steve, jak zawsze zrozumiawszy go w lot, wyszedł mu naprzeciw. I chociaż mężczyzna musiał sięgnąć między nich, aby naprowadzić swojego fiuta, gdy tylko wszedł w niego – ponownie go objął. I Danny wiedział, że to nie będzie szybkie pieprzenie, bo ta pozycja nie pozwalała Steve'owi nawet na porządne wycofanie się. Mężczyzna zresztą nie wbijał się w niego z całą siłą, którą posiadał w swoim umięśnionym ciele. Skóra przy skórze, wilgotna od potu, poruszali się niespiesznie i Danny czuł wyraźnie, jak alfa rozpycha go od środka, robiąc sobie w nim coraz więcej miejsca. I kiedy Steve był pewien, że Danny dostosował się do jego wielkości, splótł razem ich palce, a potem lekko zmienił kąt, sprawiając, że jego ciało wygięło się. A alfa był tak blisko, że uniemożliwiał mu zbyt gwałtowny ruch, więc Danny był uwięziony między większym ciałem i materacem. Steve tymczasem z bolesną systematycznością raz po raz nadziewał go na swojego fiuta i uderzał w jego prostatę. Alfa wycofywał się tak – oh, tak bardzo! – bardzo powoli, a potem wchodził w niego płynnie, jakby byli dla siebie stworzeni i posyłał dreszcze wzdłuż jego skutecznie unieruchomionego ciała. Danny chciał wrzeszczeć z frustracji, ale ta tortura była tak słodka, że zacisnął tylko zęby, pozwalając Steve'owi na ponowne wycofanie się.

Czuł jak twarde mięśnie brzucha mężczyzny ocierają się o jego pośladki, gdy alfa wykonywał ruch całym ciałem. I Steve ponownie był na wysokości jego karku, który skubał ustami, gdy tylko skóra znalazła się w zasięgu jego ust. To było niemal za wiele. Danny nie mógł nawet sięgnąć pod siebie, aby dotknął swoich jąder, które zaczynały po prostu boleć. Steve trzymał jego dłonie i to było tak cudowne, że nie chciał przerywać ich połączenia. Jeśli przedtem w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się łzy – to teraz nie chciał wiedzieć, co oznacza wilgoć na jego twarzy. Nie potrafił jednak nie zaciskać powiek i nie przełykać śliny, gdy Steve raz po raz w niego wchodził. Nie wiedział, jak długo alfa tak może, ale czuł, że zaraz eksploduje. Jego pośladki zresztą zaczęły się instynktownie zaciskać, gdy chciał na dłużej zatrzymać mężczyznę w sobie.

Steve dyszał w jego kark, jakby naprawdę wiele go kosztowało utrzymanie tego rytmu. I to faktycznie nie całkiem pasowało do McGarretta, którego znał. Faceta, który pukał do drzwi granatami i trzymał przesłuchiwanych za nogi nad przepaściami, bo nie chciało mu się ich długo przepytywać.

Jego alfa nie był najbardziej uczuciowy. I chyba sam fakt, że teraz z taką czułością całował go po karku, rozwiązał ten supeł, który zawiązał się w dole brzucha Danny'ego. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, dlaczego jego ciało się nagle rozluźnia, już rozlewał się bezgłośnie na prześcieradło i gdyby nie przytrzymujące go podczas orgazmu dłonie Steve'a, zapewne osunąłby się na bałagan, który stworzył. Zasypiając, czuł, jak Steve całuje go w kark.


	30. Chapter 30

**Kończymy przygodę z tym opowiadaniem, ale powstała do tego universum jeszcze czteropartówka. Może uda się ją nawet dzisiaj wrzucić. Dziękuję za wsparcie i wszystkie komentarze.**

* * *

Danny obudził się, czując pocałunki wokół lewej kostki. To raczej nie było coś, czego się spodziewał o poranku i zerknął dół, na charakterystyczne wybrzuszenie pod kołdrą. Sypialnia Steve'a była rozświetlona słońcem i najwyraźniej alfa odpuścił sobie pływanie, w zamian poświęcając czas na molestowanie jego skóry. I Danny zastanawiałby się, skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie jego stopami, gdyby nie wspomnienie Hesse'a i wydrapanego nazwiska. Skóra wygoiła się, ale pozostała cienka blizna i litery McG były wyraźnie widoczne. Dlatego przeważnie starał się nie chodzić w spodenkach, chociaż klimat Hawajów do tego zachęcał.  
Coś ciepłego wypełniło jego klatkę piersiową, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Steve trzyma usta bezpośrednio na numerze jego odznaki. Również teraz widocznym i niezapomnianym. Nigdy nie odnaleźli tamtej łodzi, ale ktokolwiek spojrzy na ściany, będzie wiedział, iż należy powiadomić policję.

Steve musiał wiedzieć, że Danny nie śpi, jednak nie przestał go całować i teraz wspiął się odrobinę wyżej – na jego łydkę. Nigdy nie był biegaczem, ale mógł się pochwalić tym, że jeśli był do tego zmuszony – poruszał się naprawdę szybko. Zadrżał, gdy Steve połaskotał go pod kolanem i nie sądził, że nogi są aż tak erogennymi strefami. Jego skóra zdawała się mrowić, a włoski stanęły dęba, gdy alfa zadrapał go lekko paznokciami wzdłuż napiętych mięśni.

Był nagi, ale nasienie – jego i Steve'a – nie zaschło na nim, więc zapewne McGarrett starł je, gdy on sam padł wyczerpany. Na samo wspomnienie tego, co robili – jego penis drgał z zainteresowaniem. Zamarł jednak, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal nie wie, na czym stoją. Nie było jak w Jersey, ale jednak wszystko znowu się powtarzało. Nie miał pojęcia, co siedzi w głowie Steve'a. Mężczyzna zapewne planował powrót do swojej jednostki, a tego Danny sobie nie wyobrażał. Podobnie jak związku na odległość. A Steve nie chciał mieszkać w Jersey. I planował rodzinę. Wszystko było źle i nie tak.

Nie trudno było odgadnąć, że alfa z całym tym dotykaniem leciał na niego. Steve wydawał się uważać te ich słowne utarczki za rodzaj gry wstępnej. W końcu niewielu przeciwstawiało się McGarrettom. To musiało być pociągające dla alfy. Albo przynajmniej intrygujące. A Danny był dobry w pokazywaniu, jak bardzo jest tajemniczy. To dlatego Rachel w ogóle zwróciła na niego uwagę. Jednak w związku chodziło o coś więcej i Danny wiedział, że to nie będzie już tak łatwe. I nie może walczyć całe życie ze Stevem tylko po to, aby alfa nie uznał, że ktoś inny będzie dla niego lepszym partnerem – pokazując siłę i niezależność dokładnie tak jak Danny przez ostatnie tygodnie.

Seks był dobry, ale coś zaczęło wzbierać w jego gardle i Steve musiał to wyczuć, bo zamarł na centymetry od jego brzucha. Mężczyzna spojrzał w górę, więc Danny starał się pozbierać, bo to musiało być to, o czym mówił Carol. Wahania nastrojów związane z polityką hormonalną jego organizmu. Teraz, kiedy słońce oświetlało sypialnię, pojęcia nie miał, dlaczego w ogóle pocałował McGarretta. Bo tak – to on zainicjował ten kontakt jak ostatni idiota. Zapewne wiedziony instynktem porzuconej omegi w ciąży albo jeszcze czymś gorszym – samotnością, do której nie zamierzał się przyznawać nawet przed samym sobą. Teraz, kiedy spoglądał na nowy dzień i nerwy spowodowane włamaniem zniknęły, wszystko stawało w innym świetle.

Steve zaprosił go do zamieszkania z sobą, a on mu się oddał jak najgorszy stereotyp pragnącej uczucia omegi. Nigdy nie lgnął do ludzi w ten sposób i McGarrett nie był najlepszym pierwszym wyborem, gdyby kiedykolwiek miał zacząć. A jednak jego ciało znowu go zdradzało i gorzki smak zaczął się pojawiać w jego ustach. Nie mógł tak żyć. Nie mógł sypiać ze Stevem, nawet jeśli facet naprawdę nie miał aż takiego zatwardzenia emocjonalnego, jak Danny sądził początkowo. Mieli mieć razem dziecko i co zabawniejsze – a raczej żałosne – dalej nie wiedział, co McGarrett o tym myśli.

Zakrył dłonią twarz, nie chcąc patrzeć na alfę i momentalnie poczuł, jak Steve całuje go po policzkach, zapewne kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

\- Na czym stoimy? – spytał Danny wprost, nie odrywając dłoni od twarzy.

Nie chciał widzieć wyrazu twarzy Steve'a. Ten jeden raz chciał słów, a nie doczytywania się, co alfa chce mu przekazać. Zresztą McGarrett zesztywniał nad nim tak bardzo, że Danny uznał, że ma już swoją odpowiedź i westchnął po prostu. Wszystko, co stało się w Jersey, miało zostać w Jersey, ale najwyraźniej cokolwiek się działo na Hawajach podległo dokładnie tym samym zasadom i naprawdę nie miał z tym problemu. Był już dorosły, do jasnej cholery. Nie było to przyjemne, ale z pełną świadomością wszedł w tę sytuację i nawet ją zainicjował. I dlaczego McGarrett miał nie skorzystać? Nie dziwił się facetowi. Sam pewnie nie postąpiłby w ten sposób, ale omegi zawsze działały na innych zasadach i nie zamierzał się za to nienawidzić.

\- Danny – zaczął Steve i jego zachrypnięty głos brzmiałby zapewne seksownie, gdyby nie fakt, że fiutem Danny'ego najwyraźniej sterowała jednak głowa, bo jego penis leżał bez życia na jego biodrze i po wcześniejszej erekcji nie pozostało nawet śladu.

Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, czy Steve nie zastanawia się nad tym, czy do łóżka nie został zaciągnięty specjalnie. W końcu Danny najpierw pozwolił mu na wszystko, a już następnego ranka pytał, czy będą razem, jak jakaś licealistka, którą nie był. To nie tak miało zabrzmieć, ale też nie zamierzał się z tego wycofywać.

Steve złapał go za nadgarstek i próbował odciągnąć jego dłoń od twarzy, więc się nie wzbraniał, wiedząc, że alfa i tak jest silniejszy. I po chwili patrzył na McGarretta, który marszczył brwi w nieprzyjemny sposób. Steve otworzył usta, ale zamknął je, jakby nie wiedział, jakich słów użyć i Danny miał ochotę się roześmiać. W głowie miał już siedem gotowych scenariuszy i nie chciał być częścią żadnego z nich.

I wtedy zadzwonił telefon, ratując ich obu. Steve zsunął się z niego pospiesznie i Danny nie mógł mieć mu tego za złe. Obwinął się tylko prześcieradłem, korzystając z tego, że McGarrett jest do niego tyłem i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Możliwe, że spędził pod prysznicem odrobinę za dużo czasu, zabierając alfie ciepłą wodę, ale kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, Steve czekał przed drzwiami już ubrany. A jego włosy były mokre, więc możliwe, że skorzystał z natrysków na lanai, które służyły mu do spłukiwania soli morskiej po porannym pływaniu.  
McGarrett na siłę próbował nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, więc Danny spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się.

\- Koniec urlopu, żeglarzu – powiedział tylko, starając się brzmieć żartobliwie.

\- Hesse odnalazł Mary Ann i zaatakował ją w Rio – poinformował go McGarrett kompletnie go szokując. – Ojciec jest w jednostce i podaje szczegóły Kono – dodał i Danny nie marnował czasu.

Sięgnął do szuflady, zabierając broń i upewnił się, czy ma pełen magazynek.

\- Nic jej nie jest? – spytał, nie odwracając się nawet.

Czuł, że alfa jest tuż za nim i jego ciało samo reagowało.

\- To Mary Ann, trudno odgadnąć – powiedział Steve i nagle Danny usłyszał ciężkie westchnienie. – Porozmawiamy z moim ojcem, a potem zabiorę cię na lunch. Chciałbym porozmawiać o tym, co się stało… i… - urwał alfa i Danny po prostu wiedział, że to nie będzie miłe spotkanie.

Miał ochotę nawet zażartować, że nie mają o czym rozmawiać, ale to byłoby kłamstwo. I nie chciał za kilka lat powiedzieć swojej córce, że jej drugi ojciec nie wysyła jej nawet kartek na urodziny, bo on coś schrzanił przez swoją głupią dumę. Należała się jej chociaż szansa. A jeśli to potoczy się źle – no cóż, przynajmniej próbował.

\- Jasne – powiedział krótko, zabierając z półki swój zegarek.

ooo

John McGarrett wpatrywał się w niego w sposób, który Danny'emu nie odpowiadał. Napięcie w sali konferencyjnej sięgało zenitu i Kono starała się stać jak najdalej od mężczyzny, jakby jego negatywne fluidy źle na nią wpływały. Kompletnie się z nią zgadzał. John wydawał się nienawidzić omeg i to było po prostu łatwe do wyczucia, gdy wpatrywał się w ich dwójkę z niesmakiem.

\- Mary Ann zadzwoniła do mnie dzisiaj rano. Hesse przydybał ją na obrzeżach dżungli. Zwiedzała ze znajomymi jakiś park krajobrazowy i nagle wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak – zaczął John i Danny starał się nie pokazać po sobie, że facet naprawdę powinien przejść do rzeczy. – Trafiłeś go podczas akcji tutaj. Utykał. Dogoniła go kilka kilometrów dalej.

\- Jak to, dogoniła go? – spytał Danny z niedowierzaniem.

Nigdy nie poznał Mary Ann, ale jednak żył w przeświadczeniu, że kobieta nie miała wyszkolenia Steve'a. Podobno nienawidziła wojska. Nie wyobrażał sobie zatem, że ruszyłaby w pogoń za terrorystą, który dybał na jej życie. Nie w środku chrzanionej dżungli.

\- Mary Ann łatwo nie odpuszcza – westchnął Steve. – Doszły nas słuchy, że jej grupa znajomych… - urwał Steve i odchrząknął.

Danny nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie słyszał o parkach krajobrazowych w dżunglach Brazylii. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zapędzałby się zresztą do Ameryki Środkowej, gdyby nie miał konkretnego celu, a ten oznaczał przeważnie narkotyki. Sylwester bowiem dawno minął. Steve wspominał o tym, że Mary Ann to wolna dusza, ale kiedy połączył wszystkie fakty, jakoś nie potrafił w to uwierzyć.

\- Twoja siostra współpracuje z kartelem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem i poczuł lekką satysfakcję, widząc minę Johna.

Był w końcu detektywem. Łączył takie rzeczy w ciągu sekund i wyciągał wnioski. Na policzkach Steve'a pojawił się rumieniec.

\- Sądzimy, że jest wtyką CIA – westchnął John i zmarszczył brwi. – Nieważne. Ściśle tajne.

\- Oczywiście – prychnął Danny. – Co się stało z Hessem?

\- Dostał cztery kule. Mary Ann twierdzi, że jeden z jej znajomych pochował go na swojej posesji – wyjaśnił McGarrett senior.

Danny dopowiedział sobie w myślach, że cały czas mówią o plantacji marihuany, a nie ananasów. O Hessie zapewne świat miał zapomnieć. I trochę nawet bawiło go, że Victor nie miał kompletnych informacji o Mary Ann McGarrett i jak ostatni idiota ruszył w sam środek zapewne jakiejś walki gangów. One trwały w Ameryce Środkowej nieustannie.

Nie rozumiał co prawda, dlaczego John nie mógł im tego przekazać przez telefon, ale Steve nie odprężył się nawet trochę.

\- To koniec, no nie? – spytała Kono wreszcie, zapewne też nie do końca nadążając za McGarrettami.

\- Nie. Teraz można wyłapać ludzi z organizacji Hesse'ów, dopóki nie ma nowego kierownictwa i są w rozsypce – odparł John i spojrzał na syna wzrokiem, który się Danny'emu nie podobał.

Steve wziął głębszy wdech i zerknął na niego przelotnie.

\- Mogą tutaj przyjechać, żeby pozbyć się głównego rywala Victora i udowodnić, że to do nich należy przywództwo. Swoistego rodzaju inicjacja – ciągnął dalej John. – Już najwyższy czas. Odeślij go – powiedział McGarrett senior i Danny zamarł, orientując się nagle, że zmienili temat na niego.

Kono otworzyła szerzej usta, jakby nie wierzyła w to, co słyszy. I Danny nawet nie zdążył zareagować.

\- Odeślij go – powtórzył McGarrett, jakby Danny był cholernym meblem z IKEI.

A on nie był niczyją zabawką, żeby przywozić go sobie z New Jersey, a potem – kiedy został już wykorzystany – odsyłać bez pytania go o zdanie. Miał ochotę palnąć faceta w łeb, ale jego ciało nie chciało drgnąć. W końcu stał naprzeciwko dorosłego alfy i jego instynkt krzyczał _uciekajuciekajuciekajniebezpieczeństwo_. I nienawidził tego.

Nigdy nie czuł się tak upokorzony. Jakby nie był w cholernej ciąży. Jakby fakt, że nosił dziecko Steve'a, się nie liczył. I może faktycznie coś w tym było, bo przecież jego alfa nigdy nie dał znać, że ciąża cokolwiek zmieniała. Nie byli razem, ale przecież Steve nie mógł go ot tak odesłać, pokazując mu tylko, jak wielką miał nad nim władzę. I jeśli sądził, że Danny nie powie w tej kwestii nawet słowa, grubo się mylił.

Ten chrzaniony staruszek nie miał prawa wchodzić tutaj i żądać nie wiadomo czego.

\- Słuchaj, ty… - zaczął Danny, ale został zignorowany.

\- Po cholerę jest ci potrzebny? – spytał John, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Będą na ciebie polowali, a on będzie ci tylko zawadzał.

Steve spojrzał na Danny'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami i Danny po prostu wiedział, że przegrał. Nawet pełna szoku mina Kono nie sprawiła mu radości. Omega zawsze wydawała się genialnie zorientowana w sytuacji, ale najwyraźniej alfy – bogowie tej wyspy – zaskoczyły ją skutecznie. I pewnie dopiero teraz do niej doszło, dlaczego Danny od samego początku bronił się przed nimi oboma. I jeden błąd, który popełnił wczorajszej nocy, nie przekreślał niczego.

Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, starając się chociaż rozluźnić pięści, bo najgorsze było to, że John miał rację. Danny był kompletnie zbędny SuperSEALowi. W tym stanie nie miał nawet pewności, czy sięgnie po broń w odpowiednim momencie i to bolało jeszcze bardziej, bo nie miał się jak bronić. Jeszcze w Jersey był genialnym gliną. Nie było na posterunku nikogo, kto nie wsparłby go w takiej sytuacji. Na Hawajach był nikim. Zaciążoną omegą. Jednak nawet w tak gównianej sytuacji nadal chciał mieć panowanie nad swoim życiem, więc wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Składam rezygnację – powiedział spokojnie, unosząc głowę odrobinę wyżej, chcąc odzyskać chociaż odrobinę godności osobistej.

\- Danny, nie! – krzyknęła Kono, a potem chyba próbowała do niego podejść, ale uniósł do góry rękę.

Steve zresztą wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku, jakby dopiero teraz ruszyło go cokolwiek.

\- Pieprz się – powiedział spokojnie do uśmiechającego się Johna. – I ty też się pieprz – dodał, spoglądając na Steve'a, który teraz patrzył na niego wystraszony.

\- Nie, nie – powiedział alfa pospiesznie, robiąc krok do przodu, a potem się zatrzymując, gdy ręka ojca obwinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka.

\- Daj mu odejść – odparł John.

Steve zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale Danny nie zatrzymywał się. Chciał tylko zabrać z biura te nieliczne rzeczy, które zostawił w szufladach. Nie zdążył się jeszcze urządzić i naprawdę pojęcia nie miał, dlaczego w ogóle zaczął przystosowywać przestrzeń do swoich potrzeb. W zasadzie od samego początku wiedział, że to się tak skończy.

\- Jesteś idiotą! – krzyknęła Kono, ale raz w życiu nie było to skierowane do niego, więc zamknął za sobą drzwi, które i tak nie tłumiły dźwięków.

\- Wiesz, że to musi odbyć się w ten sposób. Jak sobie wyobrażałeś ściganie ludzie Hesse'a z dzieckiem na ramieniu? – spytał John McGarrett i Danny tylko bardziej go nienawidził.

Wydawało mu się, że Chin dodał coś od siebie, ale Kelly nigdy nie krzyczał, więc słowa do niego nie dotarły. Zamarł jednak, gdy w końcu Steve uderzył dłonią w stół.

\- Tak jak ty zrobiłeś z nami?! Myślisz, że chociaż przez sekundę mojego życia obchodziło mnie, czy złapałeś drani, którzy zabili mamę? Myślisz, że to obchodziło Mary Ann?! Chcieliśmy tylko, żebyś z nami był, a ty odesłałeś nas na kontynent! Twierdząc, że tam będziemy bezpieczniejsi! Myślisz, że takiego życia chciałem?! – krzyczał Steve. – Myślisz, że takiego życia chciała Mary Ann?! Zemsta to nie jest wszystko…

\- Steve, nie rozumiesz. To nie było łatwe…

\- Łatwe?! Co nie było łatwe? Stawić czoła faktom, że przez ciebie twoje dzieci straciły matkę? Dlatego przez piętnaście lat nie patrzyłeś nam w oczy?! Obudź się! Mama zginęła przez ciebie! Mary Ann jest nie wiadomo gdzie przez ciebie! Zabijam od dziesięciu lat przez ciebie! – krzyczał Steve i to na pewno nie było normalne. – Nie masz prawa wtrącać się w moje życie! Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnim razem zachowałeś się jak mój ojciec, a nie mój dowódca! I niszczysz najwspanialszą rzecz, która przydarzyła mi się w życiu! – warknął alfa.  
Danny spojrzał przez okno swojego gabinetu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zastanie. Kono i Chin musieli wyjść gdzieś w trakcie, bo teraz tylko John wpatrywał się w czystym szoku w swojego syna.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy? – spytał Steve w końcu. – Zniszczyłeś i to. Nie mam już nic. I on odejdzie, bo dlaczego miałby zostać z wrakiem człowieka? – odparł alfa, wzruszając ramionami.

Danny nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Jego serce biło odrobinę za szybko, a jego dłonie były mokre od potu. Steve stał do niego tyłem, ale widział, jak napięte są ramiona alfy. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić wyraz jego twarzy, a potem nagle mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jakby wyleciało mu w głowy, że wciąż nie wygłuszyli sali konferencyjnej. Ciemny rumieniec wpełzł mu na policzki i odwrócił wzrok pospiesznie, a potem skierował się w stronę windy, ignorując fakt, że jego ojciec próbował go jeszcze zatrzymać.

Danny nerwowo zagryzł wargi, a potem zaczął wyciągać z szuflad swoje notatki. Skoro Steve uciekł – nie zamierzał go gonić.

ooo

Tak jak się spodziewał, McGarrett nie wrócił do swojego domu, więc Danny spokojnie spakował się, starając się nie dostrzegać, że więcej rzeczy wyłożył do szaf Steve'a w ciągu doby niż podczas pobytu w poprzednim mieszkaniu, które nadal było miejscem zbrodni. Jego żołądek domagał się jakiegoś godnego posiłku, odkąd przez pośpiech musiał rano zjeść kilka malasadas. I naprawdę zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do ich smaku, chociaż nie do końca przypominały pączki.

Steve był cichy i poruszał się jak kot, więc Danny normalnie nie zauważał go w domu, ale jednak nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że wokół jest zbyt cicho. Kiedy słyszał tylko swój oddech, było to zbyt nienaturalne.

Wykręcił numer Dennisa, zanim zdążył zrozumieć, co robi i Barat powitał go radośnie. Jego przyjaciel jednak szybko zamilkł, gdy jego wesoła odpowiedź nie pojawiła się w słuchawce.

\- Co się stało? – spytał Dennis.

I Danny miał jakieś pięćdziesiąt odpowiedzi, ale jakoś żadna nie chciała przedostać się przez jego usta.

\- Hesse nie żyje – wykrztusił w końcu, bo od tego wszystko się zaczęło.

Dennis milczał przez chwilę, co go zaskoczyło. Przecież powinien się cieszyć razem z Dannym. Śmierć Hesse'a oznaczała powrót do New Jersey i chociaż okoliczności nie były przyjemne – przecież nadal miał nareszcie wrócić do czekającej na niego rodziny.  
Tymczasem czuł się dziwnie pozbawiony życia.

\- Danny – zaczął Dennis. – Co się stało tak naprawdę?

\- Ojciec Steve'a kazał mu mnie odesłać – przyznał w końcu.

\- Jak jakąś… - zaczął Dennis i urwał.

I był mu za to cholernie wdzięczny, bo tego porównania akurat unikał. Wiedział, że teraz jego instynkty robiły z niego coś, czym nigdy nie był. I nie będzie. Daniel Williams bowiem nigdy nie był czyjąś suką. I chociaż wczorajsza noc pewnie temu trochę zaprzeczała, jednak miał swoją cholerną dumę.

\- Chcesz, żebym skopał mu dupę? – spytał Barat wprost.

\- Wiesz, że to może być nawet konieczne? – westchnął Danny. – Nie mogę… Dennis, ja nie mogę nawet podnieść broni – przyznał, czując, że coś zaczyna go dławić. – To podobno normalne. Nie mogę dorwać żadnego gnoja, bo dziecko nie czuje się bezpiecznie i zmusza mnie do tego, żebym się odsuwał od niebezpieczeństwa. Nie mogę być nawet gliną. Nie chcę trafić za biurko. A jeśli to nie przejdzie? Co ja, do cholery, zrobię? – powiedział na jednym wydechu.

\- Spokojnie, Danny – zaczął Dennis.

\- I cholera, ale się starałem. Byłem dobrym gliną i teraz tego nie ma. I mam wrócił do New Jersey, rozumiesz? Bo nie ma ze mnie już nic. Tak normalnie trafił z sedno. Nie mogę nawet wykonywać swoich obowiązków – ciągnął dalej, pocierając czoło, na którym pojawiło się kilka kropli potu. – Carol powiedział, że jeśli będę z kimś, to przynajmniej symptomy będą lżejsze, ale teraz wyjeżdżam… I Chryste, Rachel… Myślisz, że pozwoliłaby mi do siebie wrócić? Nie jest alfą, ale przecież to nie najgorszy substytut…

\- Oddychaj, Danny. To atak paniki – wtrącił Dennis. – Oddychaj. Wszystko jest w porządku. Kiedy masz samolot?

Przełknął nadmiar śliny, starając się ustabilizować oddech, ale to nie było to. To niestety były cholerne fakty.

\- Zabukuje na jutro lot. Odbierzesz mnie z lotniska? – spytał. – Nie wiem nawet, co z moim mieszkaniem. Gdzie przenieśliście moje rzeczy? Szef nadal trzyma dla mnie miejsce? Kto jest twoim nowym partnerem…

\- Danny, nie rób głupot – westchnął Dennis. – Zwolnij na chwilę. Sądzisz, że kochasz Rachel?

\- Ja wiem, że kocham Rachel – powiedział z mocą. – I miała rację. Cały czas miała cholerną rację. Nie ma nikogo i nie będzie nikogo… - zaczął, a potem zamarł, gdy usłyszał skrzypnięcie podłogi.

Steve uchylił drzwi do jego pokoju i wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Danny, Rachel nie chce twojego dobra. Ona chce ciebie. To nie jest ten rodzaj związku, którego chcesz. I, stary, ja nie jestem dobry w poradach, ale zaraz poproszę Karen, żeby do ciebie oddzwoniła i wyjaśni ci, o co mi chodzi… - powiedział Barat.

Steve na pewno go słyszał, sądząc po zmarszczce, która pojawiła się między jego brwiami.

\- A jak ten palant alfa nie wyciągnie łba ze swojej dupy… - ciągnął dalej Dennis.

\- Muszę kończyć – powiedział pospiesznie.

\- Jest tam? – spytał Dennis.

\- Tak. Oddzwonię do ciebie – odparł krótko, rozłączając się.

Nie sądził, że Dennis będzie miał mu za złe, że nie czekał na jego reakcję.

\- Od kiedy wiesz, że nie możesz brać udziału w akcji? – spytał Steve. – To dlatego wtedy nie pobiegłeś za podejrzanym, ale uderzyłeś go w głowę?

Nie spodziewał, że to będzie temat, który McGarrett poruszy, ale przecież darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby. Skoro podsunął mu tylko kolejny powód, aby się go pozbyć, nie mógł się teraz dziwić.

\- To nie twoja sprawa – powiedział, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

\- Jestem twoim dowódcą. Powinienem wiedzieć…

\- Złożyłem rezygnację – wszedł mu w słowo Danny.

Steve zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Mogę jej nie przyjąć – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna. – Jeśli będziesz chciał zostać, przydzielę ci pracę za biurkiem. Powiedziałeś, że obecność alfy pomoże, a już mówiłem, że ten dom…

\- Steve, zwariowałeś – przerwał mu Danny, potrząsając głową. – Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Zostanę tutaj bez rodziny i przyjaciół?

\- My jesteśmy twoją ohana – powiedział McGarrett. – Lubisz Kono. Twoi rodzice mogliby nas odwiedzać. Hawaje są doskonałym miejscem na wakacje. Mógłbym dobudować domek gościnny i mogliby mieć tam pokoje…

\- Steve – westchnął Danny.

McGarrett zamilkł w sekundzie, a potem spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem.

\- Nie zgadzasz się – odgadł alfa. – Zadzwonię do gubernator i powiadomię ją, że się przenosimy – poinformował go i to nagle całkiem nie miało sensu.

\- Przenosimy się? – powtórzył Danny.

\- Do New Jersey – powiedział Steve spokojnie. – Nie chcesz tutaj mieszkać – dodał.

Danny zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi. Nie do końca nadążał.

\- Nie chcę mieszkać tutaj, więc przenosisz się do New Jersey – stwierdził, bo powtarzanie faktów na głos zawsze my pomagało. – Ale ty nie chcesz mieszkać w New Jersey. Nie chcesz nawet odwiedzać New Jersey – przypomniał sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę na ten temat.

McGarrett nie planował tam nawet stopy postawić i teraz Danny czuł się po prostu zagubiony.

\- Przenosisz się tam z moją córką, chyba nie sądziłeś… - zaczął Steve i urwał, a potem jego oczy nagle zrobiły się wielkie. – Nie możesz mi jej odebrać, Danny – powiedział Steve, a jego mięśnie napięły się tak, jakby szykował się do walki. – Nie możesz mi jej odebrać. Ona jest także moją córką – przypomniał mu błagalnym tonem. – Mój ojciec nie jest…

\- Nie chodzi o twojego ojca – wszedł mu w słowo pospiesznie. – Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, Steve? Widziałem, jak ludzie zaczynają się nienawidzić z mniejszych powodów. Nie chcę wychowywać dziecka w takich warunkach. Ona zasługuje na coś więcej. I lepiej będzie, jeśli zostaniesz tutaj i będziesz odwiedzał nas kilka razy do roku, niż jeśli zaczniemy się kłócić albo… - urwał i wziął głębszy wdech. – Wpadliśmy. Nazwijmy to po imieniu. To miała być jednonocna przygoda i niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję. Mógłbyś pisać do niej w urodziny i to by było genialne, ale nie da się zbudować związku…

\- To nie musiałaby być jednonocna przygoda – wtrącił Steve pospiesznie. – Spaliśmy wczoraj razem. To nie jest jednonocna przygoda – powiedział takim tonem, jakby coś udowadniał. – Jesteś… jesteś po prostu mój – dodał tak boleśnie szczerze, że Danny miał ochotę dać mu w twarz.

\- I traktujesz mnie jak kanapę, którą przestawiasz zgodnie z własnym życzeniem. Nie pytając mnie ani razu, czego tak naprawdę bym chciał – warknął, podnosząc się w końcu z łóżka.

I Steve wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Cały czas chodzi o to, czego chcesz – odparł alfa. – Kupiłem ci samochód, ale go nie chcesz. Zarezerwowałem dla ciebie pokój w hotelu, ale tego też nie chciałeś. Nie chciałem na ciebie naciskać, bo nasz start nie był najlepszy, ale cały czas, cały czas się opierasz. Cokolwiek robię, robię źle. I wczoraj myślałem, że nareszcie zrobiłem coś dobrze, bo mnie pocałowałeś, ale dzisiaj już nie jestem tego taki pewien – dodał Steve z taką desperacją, że Danny do końca nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć.

Alfa jednak kontynuował.

\- Czego chcesz, Danny? Chcesz mnie? – spytał McGarrett. – Bo nie chcesz mieszkać tutaj, a ja chcę wychowywać naszą córkę. Chcę ją widywać i ciebie też – dodał, a potem spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

Danny czuł w kącikach oczu coś podejrzanego i cholernie chciał to zwalić na hormony i upał. Jednak nie mógł. Steve wpatrywał się w niego, raz w życiu zrzuciwszy wszystkie maski, i nagle to 'jesteś mój' nabrało całkiem innego znaczenia. McGarrett nie użył tego w pejoratywnym znaczeniu. I Danny też od pewnego czasu myślał o nim jak o swoim alfie. Nie był całkiem przekonany, czy powinien do tego mieszać instynkty, ale Steve zawsze wydawał mu się po prostu prawidłowy. I cholera, ale Kono, wymuszając na nich układanie się w ten sposób na kanapie, pewnie chciała pokazać mu, jakie to było normalne, że McGarrett dotykał go w ten sposób. I nigdy nie spodziewał się po Stevie takiej delikatności, ale jednak wczorajsza noc zdradzała więcej teraz, gdy popatrzył na nią przez pryzmat rozmowy Steve'a z Johnem.

\- Naprawdę jestem najlepszym, co cię w życiu spotkało? – spytał, chcąc się upewnić, że nie chodziło tylko o dziecko.

I myślał, że Steve potraktuje to jak żart, ale mężczyzna spuścił dłonie wzdłuż ciała i nie patrząc na niego, odparł:

\- Tak.

I nie brzmiało to dowcipnie. Steve raczej wyglądał na człowieka, który się poddał i to nie było normalne dla jego SuperSEALa. Przynajmniej jednak Danny wiedział, na czym stoi. I Steve nie chciał go tylko z powodu dziecka. Takie związki nigdy nie oznaczały niczego dobrego. Widział na posterunku ofiary podobnych małżeństw i chociaż wiedział, że nigdy nie pobiliby się ze Stevem – jednak to wciąż nie była pociągająca wizja. Ich córka zasługiwała na więcej.

\- Mój ojciec nie cierpi SEAL – powiedział Danny w końcu. – I pewnie będzie ci chciał pomóc w budowie tego domku dla gości. Jesteśmy miastowi, ale jednocześnie rodzina taty ma irlandzkie korzenie…

\- Zostaniesz? – upewnił się z niedowierzaniem Steve.

\- Tak, z tobą. Chciałbym – powiedział trochę nieskładnie Danny i zesztywniał, gdy mężczyzna objął go ramionami.

\- Tak może być? – spytał Steve w jego włosy.

\- Tak. Może być. Mam tylko jedną zasadę – westchnął. – Żadnych granatów w domu i samochodzie.


End file.
